


The deal

by SweetieR



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 99,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetieR/pseuds/SweetieR
Summary: [AU] Robin&Regina dated during University before he left her and broke her heart. Many years later, she needs his help when her former highschool is throwing a reunion party in which she doesn't want to go alone. Robin owes her a favor for breaking her heart. The deal is made. But what will happen there? And what exactly happened between those tow? Can an old flame being revived?





	1. Chapter 1

_ **-2005-** _

_Robin was famished._

_This party was good ( and his friend did have this reputation of throwing good parties ) but now he was hungry and it clearly lacked in food. _

_So, he hesitated for a while but then decided to make his way to the kitchen and ran to the fridge, opening it and searching for something to eat._

_"I didn't know they allowed thieves to this party." came a rich voice from behind him, and Robin froze. "I certainly wouldn't have come otherwise."_

_Then he turned around slowly, his yogurt still in hand and couldn't help but gasp at the sight in front of him._

_A woman was sat there, clearly bored. She must have been in her twenties like him ( he was 22) , she had dark long hair where lied a cheap tiara ( which fit her ridiculously well he noticed) , dark eyes were looking at him, an eyebrow raised. _

_She wore a deep red dress that left nothing to imagination and then, Robin noticed he was staring and forced himself to clear his throat._

_"Well," he said "I didn't know royalty hid in the kitchen, your Majesty."_

_Her eyes widened and then she remembered one of her friend put that cheap crown on her head and rolled her eyes. _

_She had been there in the kitchen, sulking because her date had his tongue in another woman's mouth and then, she had seen someone enter and couldn't help but snap. _

_When the man turned, all blue eyes,sandy blond hair and fit body; she had to stop herself from staring._

_ Then, there was this British accent ( and God knows, she had a thing for accent)._

_"Shut up." she only said and he smirked._

_Robin took a step closer and sat facing her at the table._

_"I don't recall asking for your company." she said again and he found that this sass of her was quite alluring._

_"You didn't."_

_"Then why are you still here?"_

_He chuckled and opened the yogurt he had still in hand._

_"I am hungry."_

_"Glad to know." she said again and this time he laughed. "But this is a big house, you can find another place to eat."_

_He had a beautiful laugh._

_Damn it._

_"Are you always acting this fiesty?"_

_She glared at him._

_"You don't know me."_

_"Not yet." he flirted._

_"Not ever." she retorted back._

_He smiled at her and saw her eyes widened before she caught herself._

_ He had dimples. _

_God, he was so annoying already. _

_(And handsome.)_

_"I am Robin Locksley." he said, holding her a hand and she hesitated, he could see that but in the end sighed and took his hand._

_The night couldn't be worst, anyway._

_"Regina Mills."_

_Robin brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles softly, making her gasp._

_"It's a pleasure to meet you, m'lady." blue eyes locked onto brown._

* * *

_ **-2018-** _

Regina was sat on her office when her young secretary bought her some letters.

She put down the report she was reading and took the letters.

Bank.

Clients.

Publicity.

Then her heart stopped at one particular letter.

_Storybrooke Highschool_

Oh God.

What was that?

With trembling hands, she opened the letter and read it.

_Dear former students,_

_This year will be 15 years since we graduated from our dear highschool. On this occasion, we are gathering you all to an exceptional weekend where you can re-connect with all your highschool friends, see what they become and basically have a good night together, like we used to in our time._

_An answer is asked quickly, the party will be held on August, 20th._

_M. Margaret Nolan._

Regina froze once again.

Mary Margaret Nolan.

Mary Margaret was her bestfriend in highschool, but work and distance had somehow had reason of their friendship.

They had just exchanged mails from time to time, knew she had married her childhood sweetheart David Nolan and they had a baby. A beautiful baby she had seen but they had lost contact ever since.

Then, she looked at the guests : Zelena Green ( God, she hated her) ; Ivy Tink ( everyone just called her Tink ) ; Graham Hunter ( bad experience) ; David Nolan ; Emma Swan ( one of her old friends, too. They were a trio with Mary Margaret) : August Wood ; Daniel Stable ( he was the one she would actually be happy to see ) ...

God, she didn't want to see those people.

Actually, she didn't want them to see _her_.

Regina wasn't ashamed of who she was, at least in a professional side.

She was a succesful business woman, known and respected.

But her relationships...

She seemed unable to keep a man by her side.

There had been Daniel in highschool ( but they were way too young) ; Graham in senior year ( he had left her for Emma) ; Jefferson a couple of years ago when she left University ( but she had not got over her past heartbreak when they had gotten together ) , Sydney one year ago ( who had been a bit of a stalker).

And _Robin_.

Her heart clenched like it did everytime she thought about him.

He had been the love of her life.

She had given him everything and he had just left and took it all with him.

Regina never really got up from that heartbreak.

She often wondered what his life was, if he was happy.

She often wondered what their life would have been if he had not left her. ( she thought about it more time than she cared to admit.)

It had been 10 years now.

Surely he didn't think about her anymore.

She shook her head and looked one last time at the card before shaking her head and throwing it in the bin.

No reunion for her.

* * *

Regina was waiting for her coffee to come when she heard a voice that made shivers ran through her.

"Well, well." she froze. "Isn't it the _wonderful_ Regina?"

She turned around and was faced with a redhead woman she'd prefered never to see again.

God, even in New York she couldn't avoid her?

They weren't in Storybrooke for God's sake.

You're not supposed to bump into people you know here, that's the whole point of the big apple.

That's _why _she came here in the first place.

"_Zelena._" she said and the woman smirked.

"How funny we meet here."

"I am not sure funny is quite the word."

The smirk grew and turned vicious.

"So are you coming at the reunion?"

"I don't think so."

"And why not? Afraid we all see how _miserable _your life is?"

God,

She hated that woman.

"I am _not _miserable."

"That you say. But I know better..."

"You know nothing."

"I know you're alone." Regina froze again and if looks could kill, Zelena would be dead by now. "And I know you're afraid of coming because you don't want us to see that you're 32, but still single." Regina's eyes widened. "_Oops._" Then Zelena sneered and looked at her watch, "I gotta go, dear, my _husband_ is waiting for me."

She hated her.

God,

Couldn't she just kill her?

That would be helping the Universe.

Zelena turned around and was leaving.

But Regina couldn't let her win.

Not this time.

"Actually," she called and Zelena stopped and turned around. "I've got someone."

The woman's eyes widened and Regina felt a smirk on her face.

"You do?" asked the woman, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. For quite some time, now."

"And what is his name, now?"

Regina tried to think, but there was only one name she could think of.

"Robin." she blurted out and regretted it right away. "His name is Robin."

"Well," said Zelena and she took a step closer, smirking again. "Then I can't wait for you to bring him at the reunion so we can all meet this elusive _Robin._"

Regina swallowed.

"He'll be here."

"See you." only said Zelena and then she was gone.

And Regina was left alone,

What had she done?

* * *

Regina was at her office, alone and her head buried in her face.

What could she do?

She didn't want to let Zelena win, but she didn't know how she could get out of this messy situation.

She could call Robin.

God, no !

She _wasn't _ considering this option.

She had sworn she would have nothing to do with him anymore the day he broke her heart like it meant nothing.

But he still owed her.

And now, she needed him to pay his debt.

It was only one weekend.

She could deal with that.

Then, he'd return to his life and she'd return to hers.

It was as simple as that.

So Regina took a deep breath and took her phone, dialing his number ( she still knew it by heart and she hoped he had not changed) and waiting anxiously, almost closing the phone a few times, but then his voice could be heard and her heart stopped all over again.

"_Regina_?" he breathed and she felt tears at the back of her eyes. (He had kept her phone number.) "Regina?" he asked again and it was still the voice she remembered, even if the boyish tone was gone, replaced by a very mature one. One that made her shiver to the core and God, all of this was a terrible idea. "Is it really you?"

A terrible idea.

She couldn't do that.

She couldn't.

But she couldn't let Zelena win either.

"You still owe me a favor." was all she said because she couldn't, she couldn't say anything else. Not when hearing his voice brought all the pain back like it was yesterday instead of 10 years ago. "And I need it now."

A silence could be heard on the phone and then his voice again, soft.

"What can I do for you?"


	2. Chapter2

_\- 2005 -_

_They were walking toward her appartment, his jacket over her shoulders and suddenly, she chuckled and he looked toward her, confused._

_"What is it?"_

_"You know how incredibly _cliché _we look, right?"_

_He smirked and she rolled her eyes._

_He was so annoying._

_Yet, she had spent quite a good evening by his side and Regina found she was troubled by this handsome blue-eyed man. _

_In a way she had never been before._

_"You say it like it's a bad thing." he flirted and she glared at him, making him laugh. _

_Robin only looked at her, then. _

_She really was stunning and he had spent an amazing night by her side. _

_She was beautiful, witty, charming, sassy, funny..._

_He had not been that intrigued by a girl in a very long time._

_"You're thinking too hard again." she teased, "I can almost see your ears fuming."_

_Robin then suddenly caught her hand and brought her back to him until their faces were inches apart and he could hear her gasp, smirked again. _

_"What are you doing?" she asked, breathless and he only walked, until her back was pressed against a wall and she had no choice but to meet his eyes._

_"What is wrong with you?" he asked bluntly and her eyes widened._

_"Wrong with _me_?" she said, "Wrong with me? What is wrong with _you_? Let go of me you-"_

_But Robin cut her by leaning in again, and their noses brushed._

_"Why is a woman so stunning as you still single?" he said again and this time, he could see the blush on her skin._

_"I never said I was."_

_"You wouldn't allow me to be this close to you if you weren't."_

_"Touché."_

_"So?"_

_"I don't know." she shrugged and they were so close he felt it against his body. _

_It made him want to be closer to her, always closer and he took a step to her again. _

_He had not drunk a sip of alcohol since they met in that kitchen hours ago,_

_But he was drunk._

_Drunk of her already._

_Her scent, those brown eyes and red lips. _

_God, she certainly was a dangerous one, wasn't she?_

_Then brown eyes met blue from beneath her lashes. _

_"Maybe I just didn't find the right guy to give my heart to, yet."_

_That was it. _

_Robin growled low in his throat and leant in, crashing his mouth on hers like he had wanted all night to do. _

_She whimpered and for one second, he thought she was about to push him away, but then her hands were clutching at his jacket and she answered back his kiss. _

* * *

**-2018-**

Regina was fidgeting in her seat, nervous.

God,

This all had been a terrible idea.

She couldn't do this.

_"Regina?" he breathed and she felt tears at the back of her eyes. (He had kept her phone number.) "Regina?" he asked again and it was still the voice she remembered, even if the boyish tone had gone, replaced by a very mature one. One that made her shiver to the core and God, all of this was a terrible idea. "Is it really you?"_

_"You still owe me a favor." was all she said because she couldn't, couldn't say anything else. Not when hearing his voice brought all the pain back like it was yesterday instead of 10 years ago. "And I need it now."_

_A silence could be heard on the phone and then his voice again,_

_"What do you need me to do?"_

_"I can't tell you over the phone. We need to meet." She tried to keep her voice cold and distant, but even her could hear the small tremble in it and she cursed herself._

_Even now, 7 years after he broke her heart, he still had this effect on her? How?!_

_"Tell me where and when, m'lady."_

_"You don't get to call me that." she said before she could stop herself and tensed. _

_A small silence could be heard and then he said,_

_"When do you want us to meet?"_

_She told him the name of a small coffee outside New York and hurried to close the phone when he agreed._

_Regina closed her eyes and felt her heart beat fast in her chest._

_She was not sure she had made the right choice._

So here she was, waiting for him in this coffee and fidgeting with anything she could get her hand on.

Oh God, her heart was about to burst.

She was sure it was.

Regina was so focused on trying to calm her nerves that she didn't notice the door opened and the man who came in.

Robin looked around and then stopped.

Regina.

She was sat a little away and his breath left him, like it used to do before.

She was still beautiful.

He felt his heart squeezed and noticed the pain that never quite left him those last 10 years felt a bit better.

And not for the first time,

Robin cursed his younger self for his lack of judgement.

But he soon shook his head because there was no need to dwell on the past.

What was done was done.

He had broken Regina's heard and there was no coming back from that.

Although, Robin was very curious as to know why she had called him after all these years and what type of favor she might need from him.

Money?

But he had investigated on her, and she was one of the most powerful business woman in town.

No money then.

Apologies?

Years later would seem a very long time for that.

A new chance?

Robin felt his heart quicken and forced it to calm down.

There was no chance of that ever happening.

Only then did he noticed that he had stopped to think, when Regina looked up and their eyes met for the first time in so much time.

Robin's heart stopped when he saw those brown eyes he had been so much in love with, those brown eyes that used to look at him with nothing but undying trust and love.

He swallowed and walked toward her again.

Regina couldn't tear her eyes from his.

Those dreamy blue eyes that she had been so sure would be the first and last thing she would see everyday for the rest of her life.

He was handsome, still was.

But she couldn't allow herself to dwell on that.

On the fact that his arms which had never been small to begin with were now strong and muscular, that the stubble on his jaw was extremely fitting or-

Stop it.

He broke her heart.

Regina cleared her throat and pulled herself together right in time when he arrived at the table.

"_Regina_." he breathed and she couldn't help a shiver.

"Good morning." she only said. "You can sit, we have a lot to discuss."

Robin nodded and then again, a small silence settled.

"What did you call me for?"

"I need a favor."

"Anything."

She looked up and he was so hurt to see how guarded she actually was.

"You can say no."

"I won't."

"You don't even know what I'm going to ask." she said, annoyed suddenly.

"You're right. But I know that I have a lot to make up for."

Again, a silence and he could see Regina was tensed.

"I..." she tried and shook her head. "What I need is..." she huffed, annoyed with herself and Robin wanted to reach for her hand but he knew it was not a good idea.

"Just name it, Regina."

"It will sound crazy."

"Try me."

She took a deep breath.

"I need you to come with me to the reunion party of my old highschool." he frowned and she added. "I kind of said we were dating and now, everyone is expecting us there _together_."

Robin tried to prevent his heart from beating fast.

Why would she tell they were together?

"A woman of my school, she really knows how to rile me up. She upset me and I told her I wasn't alone. I don't know why, but I told her your name."

Robin took a deep breath.

"So, if I get this right" he said and she pursed her lips. He could see she was nervous, he still knew her well even after all these years. "You want us to pretend?"

"Yes." she said after a small amount of hesitation. "Just for the week end. Then you'll be back to your life and I'll be back to mine."

Robin nodded and then went thoughtful.

Since his divorce, he had quite some time for himself.

"What weekend?"

"The 20th of August."

Great.

It was Marian's turn to have Roland, anyway.

"Ok." he only said and saw her eyes widened.

"You will do it?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"she said again.

"Positive."

Regina tilted her head to the side then, and he noticed he couldn't read her eyes anymore, and that upset him for some reason.

He had always been able to read her eyes.

But that was so long ago.

"Thank you." she whispered and blue eyes locked onto brown.

Robin was so lost in her that he couldn't help but said the only thing he had been thinking since he received her call,

"I missed you so much..."

But Regina froze and he could see the wall she quickly put between them.

She got up and took her purse.

"I have to get back to work." she only said. "I'll reach out for you so we can get the story of what we'll tell the other ready."

Robin had barely the time to agreed before she was out.

* * *

Regina didn't feel well.

She was breathing way too fast and her vision was blurry.

She had been so stupid to think she could do this.

_So _stupid.

She leant on a wall, trying to get her breath to settle and she vaguely heard someone asked her,

"Are you ok, miss?"

Ok?

She was anything but ok.

God.

She couldn't do it.

A lump was forming in her throat and she didn't calm down very soon, she was going to throw up in the middle of the street and crumble right after that.

God,

She was having a panic attack.

"Miss?"

"Regina?" she heard _his _voice and no, that wasn't helping at all. But she was too weak to protest when she felt two strong arms catch her and helped her upwards so she didn't have to lean on the wall anymore."Don't worry," she heard Robin say. "She will be fine." Then, he whispered tenderly in her ear. "I've got you."

* * *

They were settled back inside the café, Regina with a glass of water in front of her; Robin watching her like she was about to crumble at anytime.

"I'm fine." she finally said. "You don't need to look at me like that."

"Regina..."

"I am just tired. Work is exhausting."

They both knew it had nothing to do with work, but Robin only nodded, willing to give her that solace if it helped her feeling better.

"I am sorry." he said and her eyes widened. "I shouldn't have told you that, earlier."

"No." she admitted after a small silence. "You shouldn't have."

"But Regina, if we are to do this then you'll have to stop feeling so panicked when I am near you."

"This is _not _why I panicked!"

Robin held his hands in surrended and she calmed down a bit.

"But you're right." she sighed.

"Perhaps..." he started but shook his head.

"Perhaps what?"

"Forget it."

"_Robin._" she whined because he knew she hated when he did that.

At least he used to know.

"You're not gonna like it."

"This is this whole situation that I don't like already." she breathed and he couldn't help but feel his heart squeeze.

"Perhaps we need to spend some time together." her eyes widened and he hurried to say. "Practice for your reunion, because we can't just arrive and pretend to be together for a long time."

She took a deep breath and exhaled.

This was getting out of hands.

She needed to stop it _now_.

Stop it now before it's too late.

But instead of that, she heard herself asking.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," he cleared his throat. "Practice our little show. See if people believe it. Your friends, _my _friends..."

"You want us to lie to everyone?"

Lie to people she didn't really care about was one thing, but lie to the ones closest to her?

"I am not a fan either," he admitted and she recognized the way his brows furrowed. "But I think if we want our little plan to work, we're gonna need practice."

It was madness.

Pure and simple.

Then why did it made actual sense to her?

She was so screwed already anyway.

"Fine. "Regina breathed and Robin released a breath he didn't remember he was holding.

"This week end, my friend John is holding a party at his house. Will you come with me?"

She tensed.

Because she needed to remember this was nothing but an act.

"What will Marian say?" she asked and heard how her voice seemed small, even to herself.

Robin smiled sadly at her.

"We divorced." he said and her eyes widened. "Five years ago."

"Oh." Regina tried to understand when he was saying but she couldn't. "_Oh._ I am sorry." she finally said and he shook his head.

"Don't be."

Then she sensed he was going to add something and hurried to say.

"I'm in. For you're friend's party." then she got up, "You can pick me up at 7. I'll text you the adress."

And then she left for good and Robin's eyes followed her, longing.

He didn't know if all of that was a good idea.

Lying to his family and friends wasn't something he looked forward to, but he was more afraid of something else.

Afraid of what will become of him - and of his heart, when this little game will be over. When he has to say goodbye to Regina, for good, _again._

Robin shook his head, he refused to think about it.

It was July, 20th.

The reunion was in one month and he was going to be there for Regina the way he should have been all those years ago.

Robin sighed again, his heart heavy and laid some cash on the table before leaving.

* * *

_-2005-_

_They receded and brown eyes locked onto blue. _

_They were both breathless, a bit dizzy and so, so close._

_ Robin's hand was clutching at Regina's waist and hers was clutching at his jacket._

_"You kissed me." she breathed, and he felt it against his lips, smirked a bit._

_"That I did." he answered and leant closer. "And if you may, I think I'll do it again."_

_He barely saw her smile - and God, this radiant smile of hers was going to be his downfall, before he closed the space between them and kissed her. _

_The kiss was passionate and intense, when they receded, Regina's eyes were still closed and he couldn't help but pecked her lips and then, she smiled and her hands came circling his neck, bringing him even closer to her._

_"You live here?" he asked, looking at the building behind her._

_"Hm." she hummed and then raised an eyebrow, "Don't tell me you live there too, because I won't believe it."_

_He laughed and she smiled again._

_"I don't, actually. Mine is the building called _The Forest."

_Her eyes widened once again._

_"But it's on the other way of the campus!"_

_"Perhaps." he smirked._

_"You planned it all along." she continued and his smirk widened._

_"What?"_

_"Don't play innocent with me, Robin! You planned to kiss-"_

_But he kissed her, cutting her rambles and a moan escaped her lips, making him deepened the kiss with a low growl. _

_God,_

_He was so screwed._

_"And what if I did?" he asked and she chuckled. "Are you complaining, m'lady?"_

_She leant closer to him and whispered against his lips._

_"Most certainly not."_

_And then she kissed him._

_"You know I eventually have to go, hm?" she asked, still smiling and breathless from their kisses._

_"I prefer not to think about that, actually." he smirked and she laughed, threw her head back and he wanted to kiss his path along her neck, but stopped ; instead, he laid a small and chast kiss just under her pulsing point and could feel her shiver. She looked up and he smiled,_

_"I'll see you soon, then."_

_"Perhaps." she smiled and she was so beautiful._

_Robin leant in and laid a last kiss on her lips before receding. _

_She smiled and started walking toward her building, without breaking eye contact, until she was gone._

_Robin took a deep breath and then noticed there was this big, silly smile on his face. _

_Like he said,_

_So screwed._

* * *

_Regina entered her room, trying not to make any noises but soon, she noticed her roomate wasn't home yet. _

_She threw herself on her bed and took her phone, before she frowned._

_A new text._

_ **? - Goodnight, m'lady.** _

_She smiled and felt her heart rushed._

_ **RM - You stole my phone?** _

_ **RL - Well, as you said when we met. I am a thief. ;)** _

_She laughed at that and typed an answer._

_ **RM - That you are. ;) And may I ask why you did this?** _

_ **RL - Because I fully intend on seeing you again, very soon.** _

_Oh._

_God._

_Of course she certainly hoped it after the moment (and kisses) they shared a few minutes ago. _

_But for him to be so blunt so soon. _

_That certainly was a good surprise._

_ **RL - Have I frightened you, your Majesty?** _

_ **RM - You'll soon learn I don't get easily scared.** _

_ **RL - Oh. Now, I am curious.** _

_She laughed and couldn't care less how stupid she must look right now._

_ **RM - So you want to see me again, huh?** _

_ **RL - I do. ** _

_She smiled again and was typing an answer when she received another tewt from him._

_ **RL - Will tuesday night be ok for you?** _

_Her heart stopped then rushed, making her dizzy._

_ **RM - Are you asking me out on a date now? ;)** _

_ **RL - Yes.** _

_Oh God. _

_ **RL - Do you want to come on a date with me? ** _

_He asked and there was seriously only one answer possible._

_ **RM - Yes.** _


	3. Chapter 3

_-2005-_

_Regina opened the eyes, feeling somehow stared at and she jumped when she saw someone in front of her._

_"Mal!" she exclaimed, sitting up and the blond woman laughed before sitting by her side on the bed. "That's not funny, Madelyn, you scared the hell out of me!"_

_Madelyn Hope Stewart, -Mal- for her friends was her roomate and bestfriend since she arrived here in the campus, a year ago. _

_She was as blond as Regina was brunette, and her eyes were clear sky blue. _

_"Well, that was kind of the point." she smirked and Regina nudged her shoulder. "So, tell me, how was it? _

_Regina couldn't help her smile when she thought about what happened the night before..._

_"Oh God." Mal's eyes widened. "You got laid, didn't you."_

_"_Madelyn!_" screamed Regina, blushing now. "Please, you know me better than that!" she saw her friend mouthing -boring- and nudged her again. "I didn't _get laid_ as you so poetically put it, but I did meet someone."_

_Her friend smiled._

_"Did you? That's even better! What does he look like? Wait, what's his name? Will you see him again? Did he kiss you? Did-"_

_"Please stop!" laughed Regina and then, "I met him yesterday night. You know I was supposed to go with Travis?" Mal nodded. "Well, some fifty seconds after we arrived, he decided that Molly was more of his taste."_

_"What a jerk!"_

_"Indeed. But now that I think about it, that's perhaps for the best. Because I went to the kitchen to get something to drink. And this is where I first saw him." she chuckled lightly. "His name is Robin, he's English if I trust his accent. He's tall, blond hair, blue eyes and those dimples..." Regina blushed when she saw the amused look on her bestfriend's face. "Well, we spent the night together, talking." she hurried to add._

_"And then he kissed you."_

_"And then he took me home."_

_"And then, he kissed you."_

_"And then, we talked for a little bit."_

_"_Regina!"

_"And then he kissed me."_

_"I knew it!" squealed Mal. "And how was it?"_

_Perfect. _

_She wanted to say. _

_Like something she never knew she missed, but now that she got a taste of it, she was dying to make it happen again._

_"It was... I don't really have words to describe it."_

_"Come on!"_

_"That's not even your business anyway."_

_"Regina!"_

_"But, if you want to know, I am seeing him again on tuesday."_

_Mal's eyes widened again._

_"He asked you out?"_

_"He did."_

* * *

**-2018-**

Regina came in her flat and then dialed the number of the one person who could help her get through this.

"This better be important. I was about to go on my shopping therapy."

Regina chuckled lightly.

"I have something to tell you."

A small silence came up and then, Regina opened the mouth.

"Do you remember Robin Locksley?"

"Robin as _the _Robin who totally broke your heart?"

Regina swallowed.

"Yes. That would be him."

"What about him?"

Another silence.

"Regina, what's going on? You're frightening me."

"We are seeing each other again."

* * *

Robin had still not left the café when his phone rang.

John.

He sighed and took the phone call.

"What is it?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were still coming to my party on Saturday."

"I am." then, he hesitated. "Actually..."

"Actually, what?"

He couldn't.

"No. Nevermind."

"Robin?"

"Forget about it."

"Tell me what is it."

Robin sighed, that's something he would have to do at some point anyway.

"Can I bring someone?"

A small silence settled.

"Someone like your five-year-old son, or someone like an _actual _lady?"

"I've got someone in my life." he said quickly, closing his eyes.

Another silence.

"You got to be kidding me."

"I am not."

"How long?"

Shit.

That was something they had not talked about yet.

"A year."

"You got to be kidding me..."

"We wanted to be sure before telling everyone, and when I'll tell you who she is, you'll understand why."

"I'm all ears."

"Do you remember Regina Mills?"

Another silence and this time, Robin closed his eyes, getting ready for the worst.

"Robin, you _got _to be kidding me. You got to be fucking kidding me!"

"Let me-"

"Regina Mills as in _the _Regina Mills? The woman you were so in love with back in University? The woman who you broke the heart and never stopped pinning after?"

"I wasn't _pinning_."

"Oh cut the crap. You can't be serious."

"It would appear so."

"But what the hell is wrong with you?" screamed John.

"John..."

"You haven't made her suffer enough?! I thought you were done with making bad choices!"

"Regina isn't a bad choice." And he believed that with all of his heart. "She is the best of all choices." And then he voiced a truth he still had a hard time admitting. "The choice I should have made from the very start."

Another silence, he could hear his bestfriend's breathing.

"You always loved her."

Robin chose not to answer.

"And she feels the same? She agreed to forgive you? After all the pain you put her through?"

Robin's heart squeezed.

"She believed in second chances."

"I am not sure you deserve one." and once again, Robin's heart broke.

"I don't either."

John sighed and then he said,

"Fine. You can bring her."

"Thank you, John."

"Robin?" called his friend, "Try not to mess this up, this time."

"I won't." breathed Robin, but his voice broke.

* * *

A dead silence on the line.

"You didn't." breathed her bestfriend and Regina closed her eyes, feeling so bad about lying to the one person who always had her back.

"Mal..."

"No. Just no. Just _fucking _no!" screamed the blond and Regina jumped.

"Please, let me explain."

"What is it to explain?!" she asked. "How could you forgive that son of a bitch?!"

"_Mal_!" this time it was Regina's turn to scream.

"No, Regina. I am sorry but there is now way in hell that I'm gonna approve of that."

"I'm not asking you to." said softly the brunette and another silence fell.

"Are you out of your mind?!" finally asked Madelyn, calmly this time but it was even worst. "Have you forgotten what you've been through because of this man?"

Regina's heart squeezed so hard it hurt.

"I haven't forgotten." she breathed. "Trust me, I haven't."

"Then why the hell are you doing this?!"

"Mal... Robin changed and we-"

"Oh cut the crap." Regina froze. "You still love him and I can understand that, I know you never stopped. But taking him back..."

"Mal..._please._"

"I am sorry, Regina, but I can't. Not when I remember what he put you through. God, you were together for three years and he cheated on you with that bitch, and then married her! How could you forgive that?!"

Regina closed her eyes and was not surprised to feel tears rolling down her cheeks.

God, it still hurt.

So much.

How could it hurt so much so many years after?

She tried to muffle the sobs but one escaped her mouth and...

"Oh God." exclaimed Mal. "Oh God, I made you cry, didn't I? Oh no, honey, please I am so sorry..."

"I am fine." she whispered, didn't trust her voice to speak.

"I didn't mean to reopen old wounds by talking about the past."

"I am fine." she said again.

"Please, reconsider this." begged Mal.

"I am not asking for your permission, Madelyn." She said softly and then heard her bestfriend sighed in defeat.

"Let him know that if he hurt you again, even for one little stupid reason, I will kill him."then she added, "I am not letting him hurt you the way he did, ever again. I swear, Regina."

"I know." only breathed the woman.

* * *

Robin entered his flat, his conversation with John still in mind.

_Don't mess it up this time._

Perhaps, he could...

No.

He had deeply hurt Regina seven years ago and there was no coming back from that.

She had given him all of her, her entire trust and heart and he had taken it, shredded it and threw it back at her feet like it meant absolutely nothing.

She couldn't possibly forgive him.

And even if it killed him, he understood.

Robin took a deep breath and walked to his fridge, opening himself a beer, needing something to somehow calm his nerves after this very eventful and stressing day.

And then, his phone rang again and Robin seriously considered not answering, but then he saw _who _was calling and it was the only one person he wished to talk to at the moment.

"Daddy?" came a little voice and he closed his eyes, warmth getting back in his heart; the sound only of the voice making him feel better.

"Hi, my boy. How was your day with mommy?"

"Good! We went to the zoo and daddy, can you believe that elephants are sooo huge?" Robin chuckled but he knew better than interrupt his son. "And a monkey stole my hat! Keith tried to take it back, but it was too late. But mommy told me she would get me another so I'm fine!"

"I'm glad, Roland. And I believe you're about to go to sleep, now?"

"Yep! But I wanted to say goodnight, first." Robin smiled. "I miss you daddy!"

"And I miss you too, my boy. What do you say, when you come home on friday, we'll go buy pizzas and then watch any movie you want?"

Roland dcreamed in delight and Robin laughed again.

"Any movie, daddy? So, we can watch _Cars_ again?"

Roland was fan of this cartoon, he must have seen it at least a thousand of times, but if it made him happy...

"Anything you want, son."

"YEAH!" then Robin heard a woman voice spoke in the background and he heard Roland sighed. "I have to go brush my teeth, now."

"Don't pout." smirked Robin, knowing his son by heart. "Your mommy's right."

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you, too. Goodnight my boy."

And then he heard the phone shifted and another voice greeted him.

"Hello." said Marian, hesitant.

She was always hesitant when they spoke.

Even if they had been married for two years, even if they had divorced so many years ago and even now that she was seeing someone.

His name was Keith Nottingham, they were seeing each other for a few months now, and Robin had only met him once but he seemed like a decent guy.

"Good evening, Marian."

"About what Roland said about Keith. He only came because-"

"Stop." cut her Robin softly. "You two are getting serious, and I understand that he wants time with you. I am glad he is willing to include Roland and as long as he behaves correctly with my son, I do not see any wrong in him being there with you. I am happy for you, Marian."

"Thank you. " she answered and he knew she was smiling. "But I can assure you he doesn't sleep here the nights Roland is with me!"

"I appreciate that."

A small silence settled and he was about to say that he had things to do, when suddenly she said something that stopped his heart.

"When will _you _open your heart to love again?"

At first, Robin couldn't answer.

"Excuse me?"

"Robin" she sighed. "I know. I know you still have feelings for Regina." And God, it felt wrong discussing this with Marian. "I know you always had."

"Please, stop."

"What I mean is-"

"Marian, _please_."

Something in his voice must have stopped her because she sighed again.

"Fine."

"Thank you."

"But just think about it. You deserve happiness, Robin."

He wasn't sure about that.

"Everyone deserves love." she ended and he sighed.

"Goodnight, Marian."

"Goodnight."

And then he closed the phone and ended his beer in one time before heading toward the kitchen again.

He needed something stronger.

* * *

Regina was staring at her plate, lost in thougths when her phone buzzed, she took it and her heart stopped when she saw who was texting her.

Robin.

_ **RL - Can I call you?** _

_ **RM - Why?** _

_ **RL - It's important.** _

Regina sighed and then, she typed

_ **RM - Fine. ** _

Not one minute after, her phone buzzed and she took a deep breath, ended her glass of wine and then took his phone call.

"Regina?"

"Yes. Why did you want to call me?"

"I told John I was coming with you on Saturday."

Regina tried to calm her nerves.

She remembered John quite well, he was already Robin's bestfriend back in University.

And actually, when Robin left her, he came and apologized on his behalf.

She would never forget the kindness he had shown her in those difficult times.

"Are you still there?" asked Robin and she jumped.

"Yes, I am. How did it go?"

She heard him let out a breath.

"It could have been worst, I guess. But we need to sort some things out, for our story to be possible."

"I know. Like for how long we've been dating for example."

"I told John a year."

"A year?!" she exclaimed.

"Well, I was kind of taken by surprise, here!" he said and she sighed.

"Fine. One year it is, then."

"Regina?" he called and she could hear he was hesitant now.

"What is it?"

He sighed.

"We also need a part of the story where we explain our oldest friend how and why we got back together."

Regina's heart froze.

She couldn't do that.

Not tonight.

It was too soon.

God, would she ever be ready for this?

"I..." she tried and cursed herself for being unable to stay composed. "Yes. Yes, you're right. Of course you're right." Great, now she was rambling. Just fucking _perfect._ "We ... We can discuss it another day, I've got a lot of things to do, right now."

"I understand."

"I... I have to go, now."

"We'll be in touch? Text me when you want us to meet."

"I will." God, she needed this over with. "Goodbye, Robin."

"Goodbye, Regina."

And she closed the phone, tears in her eyes.

God,

Would the pain cease one day?

Regina looked at the bottle of wine on the table and considered refilling her glass but then she shook her head and drank directly from the bottle.

* * *

_-2005-_

_Later in the day, Regina was looking at her bestfriend, frowning slightly over her books and papers. _

_Mal looked up from her laptop,_

_"What is it?"_

_"How did you know?"_

_"How did I know what?" asked the blond._

_"How did you know that something happened yesterday night? It could have been like any other parties we've been."_

_"Nope." smirked Mal._

_"Why not?"_

_"Well, because when I came in, there was this man's jacket on your chair..."_

_Regina's eyes widened. _

_She totally forgot to hand him his jacket back!_

_"Oh God." she breathed and Madelyn laughed._

_"Come on, it's isn't that bad! Text him to let him know you've got it. Plus, it would give you a very great excuse to break the rule number 1."_

_"What rule?"_

_"Never be the one to text first."_

_Regina laughed._

_"Is that an actual rule, or are you making this up?"_

_"A bit of both, I suppose." chuckled Mal but then she got up, grabbed Regina's phone and handed it to her, "Come on, sent him a text."_

_Regina looked hesitant,_

_"I am not sure about this..."_

_Mal rolled her eyes and took Regina's hand, putting the phone in it._

_"Then it's a good thing that I wasn't asking you."_

_Regina swallowed and took her phone. _

_"What do I tell him?"_

_"Tell him that you've got his jacket."_

_"Won't he find me rude? Or desperate? Or weird? Or-"_

_"Regina, stop!" cut her the blond woman. "This man walked you back, he kissed you and then he asked you out. I'd say you're taking no risks there."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"I promise."_

_Regina took a deep breath, nodding. _

_ **RM - Hello handsome, looks like someone forgot his jacket the other night. ;)** _

_"It's sent." she breathed, a bit paled._

_"Oh, great ! You'll tell me what he answers!"_

_"Of course."_

_Mal looked so excited, but Regina was just nervous. _

_ **RL - Hi beautiful, or maybe that someone just needed a good excuse to see you again. ;)** _

_Regina's breath hitched and she blushed. _

_Mal leant in to read what Robin sent and chuckled._

_"Oh God, he is _so_ into you!"_

_"Would you mind your own business!" chuckled Regina, trying to hide her phone._

_"You're not any fun." pouted her bestfriend._

_"I know, but you love me anyway."_

_"Will you at least tell me if he says something?"_

_"I'll consider your request." winked Regina and Madelyn rolled her eyes. _

_ **RM - You don't need an excuse to see me. But I can bring your jacket back on tuesday?** _

_ **RL - Or maybe you could give it back to me now.** _

_She frowned and Mal noticed._

_"What?"_

_"He wants me to give back his jacket now."_

_Mal frowned, too._

_ **RM - What? How so?** _

_ **RL - Well, it appears I am in front of your building. So, if you don't want to wait until tuesday to see me again... ;)** _

_"Oh my God."_

_"What? What did he say?"_

_"He is in front of the building."_

_"What?!" squealed Mal getting up and running to the window. "Oh God. He is _hot!_"_

_Regina chuckled lightly,_

_"What do I do, now?"_

_Mal turned around, eyes wide open._

_"Are you fucking serious?" she shook her head. "Now, you get up, take the little courage you have and walk down there to get your man."_

_"He isn't my_ _man_._"_

_"Not yet. But trust me, he is sending you all the right signs."_

_"You believe so?"_

_"Regina!" exclaimed Mal and then she grabbed Robin's jacket, forced her friend to get up and handed her the cloth. "Stop being afraid of what the future will hold!"_

_Regina nodded, still a bit worried._

_"How do I look?"_

_"You look wonderful, now go!"_

_The brunette nodded and then took a deep breath, texting her last answer._

_ **RM - I'm coming.** _

_"Wish me luck."_

_"As if you needed it ..." winked Mal._

* * *

_Before going out, Regina took a deep breath and tried to calm her beating heart, or the trembling in her hands._

_And then she pushed the door._

_Robin was waiting for her and God, he was even more handsome in clear day that he was last night ( if possible). _

_"Hi," she smiled shyly._

_Robin's eyes widened when he saw her._

_God, she was so beautiful. _

_Even more beautiful in daylight, and he didn't think that could be possible. _

_He was a bit unsure about what to do, but he couldn't help himself, Robin walked the space separating them and cupped her cheek. _

_He saw her blush a little, but she didn't push him away. _

_"Hello, beautiful." he smiled and she smiled back, a soft smile that made his insides twist and then, Robin couldn't help himself._

_He needed to feel these lips against his once again. _

_"Regina," he breathed against her lips and felt her lean into him a bit. _

_"Yes."_

_"May I kiss you?"_

_He saw her try to fight a smile, but her eyes sparkled and God, he really needed to kiss her now. _

_She nodded shyly, her eyes on his lips and then, it was too much and Robin kissed her._

_The kiss was slow and sweet at first, gentle press of lips against lips._

_ But then, Robin sucked her lower lips in his mouth and she granted him entrance, their tongues meeting and fighting in a passionate embrace. _

_He heard her moan and that only spur him on, and Robin cradled his hand in her hair, angling her head the way he wanted to get more acces to her delicious mouth. _

_The need for air forced them apart, but Robin leant his forehead on Regina's, both their breathing a bit ragged. _

_"That was..." she started and he chuckled, pecked her lips again._

_"Yes, m'lady. It certainly was."_

_Regina smiled and then receded a bit, and handed him his jacket._

_ Robin smiled and then seemed to think before he put his hand above hers._

_"Keep it, it looked so much better on you, anyway."_

_Regina's eyes widened._

_"I can't! It's your jacket!"_

_"I have plenty." he shrugged. "Plus, I find it so much more fitting on you."_

_She swapped his chest playfully._

_"You charming thing!"_

_Robin laughed and she smiled again,_

_"Fine, I'll keep it. But don't hesitate to ask it back."_

_Regina put the jacket over her and saw Robin staring at her. _

_He gripped the lapel of the jacket and used it to bring her closer to him in order to kiss her again. _

_Regina's hands got lost in his hair and when they receded, she smirked._

_"So, now I see why you wanted me to keep your jacket..."_

_Robin laughed and his eyes turned mischevious as he leant in and once again used the lapel of the jacket to bring her closer._

_"Guilty as charged."_

_Regina laughed and then he was kissing her again. _

_"Would you like to take a walk with me?" he whispered after they broke apart._

_"Now?"_

_Robin nodded and then cupped her cheek once again, blue eyes studying her and she could so easily drawn in his eyes..._

_"Yes, except if you have something else to do at the moment."_

_"I don't." she said, and blue eyes met brown before he smiled again, all dimples in display._

_"Perfect, then."_

_They receded but Robin kept her hand in his and Regina felt a warmth entered her heart, it made her all dizzy and she could only hope he felt the same. _

_They started walking in a comfortable silence, both enjoying this new feeling of being together, when Regina broke the silence._

_"Didn't you tell me your building was on the other part of the campus?" she asked and he hummed._

_"I did."_

_"Then what were you doing here?" she looked at him and saw him blush lightly._

_"Well," Robin cleared his throat. "I ... Actually, I was... I was there, trying to summon enough courage to ask you to come down."_

_Regina stopped and he stopped with her and she could see he was embarassed._

_"I know, it's stupid, but-"_

_But she didn't let him finish, instead she cupped his cheeks and kissed him. _

_Robin asnwered her kiss and his hands found her waist, bringing him a bit closer to his body and they both moaned slightly. _

_"I don't think it is stupid at all, Robin."_

_His blue eyes were still a bit dazzed, and he was staring at her mouth but he smiled and God, he truly was handsome. _

_"Good." he breathed and then pecked her lips, before taking her hand again and intertwining their fingers. "And now, I'd like to know more about you."  
_

_Regina chuckled._

_"I think that can be arranged."_

_And they started talking, and talking..._

_All the while thinking,  
_

_That it could be the beginning of something beautiful. _


	4. Chapter 4

_-2005-_

_It was tuesday._

_Regina smiled at the thought, leaving her classroom. _

_Tonight would be their first date, Robin' and hers._

_God, their first _actual _date._

_They had not left each other's sides for three days ( since the party actually), but it was not the same. _

_They had talked a lot, learning about each other._

_ They had kissed ( numerous times, actually), and laughed ; but Regina was waiting for tonight to confirm what she already knew..._

_She wanted what they were starting to have to last. _

_For the first time in a long time,_

_She was on for a real relationship as long as it was with Robin._

_"You're daydreaming again." smirked a voice and she rolled her eyes, nudged Mal who just laughed._

_"Am not."_

_"Of course you are! you're dreaming about your da-te !" she sing-songed the last part of her sentence and Regina couldn't help but blush._

_"What if it goes wong?" she asked, stopping in the middle of the corridor and Madelyn slightly frowned at her._

_"Are you serious?" her friend nodded, and suddenly, the blond looked serious, tilting her head. "Regina, you've talked non-stopped for three days, he kissed you numerous times _and _asked you out on a date. What could possibly go wrong?"_

_"I don't know." admitted the brunette, and Madelyn smiled softly._

_"You're scared."_

_"Maybe I am."_

_"Look darling, everything is gonna be alright."_

_Regina took a deep breath and smiled at her bestfriend._

_Of course it would._

_Wouldn't it?_

_"It's just that..." she trailed off, trying to find her words. "I feel like..."_

_"Like it could be something big." ended Mal, and Regina nodded shyly._

_"Yes."_

_"Then, go for it, girl! And don't let anything hold you back."_

_Regina took a deep breath and nodded once again,_

_"I think I can do that."_

* * *

_Later on the day, Regina was in the library of the campus, trying to focus enough on her essay to finish it, when her phone buzzed. _

_She took it quickly and couldn't help the warmth that spread through her heart, seeing _who _wrote her._

_ **RL - Are we still on for tonight, beautiful? ** _

_She smiled and realized she must look foolish, before trying to compose herself._

_ **RM - You bet. ;) I'm actually quite curious... Have you got plans?** _

_ **RL - Of course, I have.  
** _

_ **RM - Oh, can I ask?** _

_ **RL - You can ask, but I won't answer you. ;)** _

_Regina chuckled at that, loudly._

_Way too loudly for a library._

_Actually, louder than she meant to and she apologized softly when many students glared at her. _

_The young woman gathered her things quickly, and hurried to leave the place._

_ Once outside, she took her phone again._

_ **RM - Not fair. :( ** _

_ **RL - I'll make up for the disapointment, trust me. ;)** _

_Oh God._

_It wasn't that hot two minutes ago, was it? She couldn't remember. _

_ **RM - I'll hold you on to that. ;)** _

_Thank God he couldn't see her. _

_ **RL - Haha. Does 7pm work for you?** _

_ **RM - It's perfect.** _

_ **RL - Great! I'll pick you up in front of your building at 7.** _

_ **RM - Ok, don't be late. ;)** _

_ **RL - I wouldn't dream of it, your Majesty. xx** _

* * *

**-2018-**

It was Saturday.

Regina was _so _nervous.

Tomorrow would be John's party.

Tomorrow would be the day when their fake relationship would be tested for the first time.

Why had she asked him to do that?

(Because she needed to prove herself she could. She owed it to her 25 years old self.)

But her actual self didn't feel like all of this was a good idea anymore, actually, she would back down right now if she could.

But it was too late.

So now she was outside Robin's place, waiting for him to open while nervously biting her bottom lip.

She was about to run away, when the door opened and all she could see was deep blue eyes and her heart made a flip in her chest.

How could someone still have this effect on her?

"Hello, Regina."

She swallowed and tried a smile.

God, she _hated _the effect he (still) had on her !

"Hi."

They were both nervous and somehow, she felt relieved that she could still read him that easily.

She could see his leg jolting slightly, and the way he was squeezing his fists, and opening them.

And then, there was his smile.

It was his _I'm-nervous-but-I'm-trying-to-hide-it_ smile.

Finally, Robin shook his head and pushed himself away from the entrance,

"Please, come in."

She nodded and then came in, swallowing once again at the thought that if she was able to read him then he must be able to do the same for her.

That forced her to straighten her stance a bit more.

She needed to be stronger.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked and she nodded, "Beer? Wine?"

"Wine, please."

"Red, I guess?" he smiled and she nodded once again, smiling lightly.

"Please, take a seat on the couch."Robin said, taking her coat and hanging it. "I'll take our drinks."

Regina nodded once again and took place on the couch, taking a deep breath and trying to get her heart to settle.

God,

She couldn't do this.

How would she be able to do this?

* * *

Robin came in the kitchen and leant on the nearest wall, taking a deep breath and trying to calm down.

This was an awful idea.

He couldn't do that.

How would he be able to pretend dating her when he was still feeling this way around her?

God, it was an horrible idea.

Oh, God.

The party was tomorrow and that would only be the first lie, with her highschool reunion coming shortly after.

Robin took another deep breath, and then picked a beer, before filling red wine on a glass and pulling himself together.

* * *

Regina looked around her, the place was actually really nice.

Neat and cosy, exactly like the place she imagined Robin would live.

She felt her heart squeezed all of a sudden, because she had dreamt - once upon a time, about what their home could look like and she had to admit this place wasn't that different.

Then Robin was back and he laid a glass of wine in front of her, she thanked him and then a silence came upon them.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked and she sighed, taking a sip of her glass.

"I don't know. Are you?"

"I hope so." he answered, laughing nervously. Then he cleared his throat and Regina looked at him, frowning slightly. "You do realize though that if we want people to believe in our story-"

"We're gonna have to act like we're _really _together and so quit acting the way we are doing right now. " she ended his sentence and he nodded. "I do know. I'm not stupid."

"I never said or thought such a thing." he said softly.

Their eyes locked.

No.

So she added,

"Don't worry about that, I'm a good actress. And I've had a lot of practice along the years."

Robin's heart squeezed.

"_Regina_..."

She sighed.

"Sorry." she breathed. "That was out of line."

"No," he whispered sadly. "That was not."

"But it won't help us right now."

"Can't argue with that." he tried a smile and she chuckled lightly.

"We're gonna make it." he breathed then, and she looked down, nodding.

Robin looked at her, then and how come she didn't seem to have gotten any older?

She was as beautiful as she was ten years ago.

How come, for God's sake?!

Then Regina looked up and he jumped before clearing his throat.

Shit.

Totally busted.

"So," he tried to say but could feel the heat in his cheeks. "Are we okay about our story?"

"I think so." wide brown eyes were looking at him. "We met again 18 months ago at a lecture for your job. At first, I didn't want to talk to you at all." her voice broke, but he had the decency to look like he had not noticed. "But with time and perseverance, you got me falling for you all over again." Blue eyes were locked onto brown, and the tension in the room was almost too much. They couldn't breath. "We're happy since then. It's been a year. End of the story."

"Looks good to me." he rasped. "But... Regina, there is still one thing you need to know about me."

She looked up, frowning and he couldn't do that.

He had tried to, many times, but he couldn't.

"Go ahead."

"I ..." he ran a hand through his hair. "I have a son."

Regina's face lost all its colour.

Her heart stopped.

A son.

He had a son.

They should have had a son.

Robin wanted to take her hand, but knew it wasn't exactly the best idea he ever had.

"Regina-"

"How old is he?" she breathed and he tensed slightly.

"5."

"Oh." she was trying to not cry.

He had a son. With Marian.

He had had the life she always dreamt about for them, with another woman.

"Please-"

"It's ok, Robin." she cut him, "It was so long ago." _Liar_, she whispered to herself. "What's his name?"

"Roland."

"Like your grandfather." she breathed and he froze that she remembered that.

True, he did mention once that he would call his son Roland, if he ever had one.

But how could she remember that?

"You remember."

"I do, obviously." then she straightened and the walls were back up one more time. "So, you have a son, he is five and his name is Roland."

"That's it."

Their eyes met again, hurt brown in sad blue.

Regina was the first to break eye contact by looking down, and he knew that face, that stance.

"You're anxious."

He had meant for it to be a question, but it turned out more like an affirmation and she looked up right away.

"Maybe." she said, a bit cold suddenly and he cursed himself. "This will not be easy, Robin."

"I know." he answered, hurriedly. "But we can make it."

She nodded.

"I hope so."

They then stayed in a comfortable silence for a few seconds, both sipping their drinks and Robin couldn't stop his wandering mind to think about what his life could have been, if he had chosen Regina.

Not that this kind of thoughts hadn't been occupying his mind for the past ten years.

They would surely been living together by now in a place similar to this one but decorated with taste and the touch of a woman.

God.

"I should go." she finally said, making him leave his thoughts.

She had finished her glass and was looking like she wanted to be away from him.

God, he still knew her so well.

And that managed to be even more painful.

"Of course."

She got up and he handed her her coat.

Regina took it and he could see she looked troubled.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Yes."

"12pm, is it ok for you?"

"Perfect."

"You'll come here?"

"Yes."

"Are you alright, Regina?" he couldn't help but ask.

It was like his entire self had talked instead of him.

Finally, she looked up and he could see her eyes were glassy.

Robin wanted nothing more than taking her in his arms to soothe her pain and worries, but he knew he couldn't do that.

"I am fine." she said, mask back on. "I will see you tomorrow."

And then she was out.

"Goodbye." he breathed to the now empty place.

And was it selfish of him, to be secretly happy that thanks to their little engagement, he got another chance ( be it real or not) to be close to her again?

* * *

**Sunday.**

Regina was fidgeting.

They were in the car, driving to John's and she couldn't help but feel like she was about to throw up.

Robin wasn't doing any better, if the way his knucles were squeezing the wheel were of any indications.

"We're ready." he breathed and she looked at him, blue eyes focused on the road. "We're ready, and everything will be alright."

"Do you believe that?"

"I do."

"Ok." because what else could she say?

She didn't want to talk to him.

And that was not a good sign on the way to a party she had to pretend she was in love with him.

God, how stupid was she!

They would be discovered in less times than it took to say it.

Robin then slowed the car and she glimpsed a beautiful house, not too big but still beautiful, and when he finally parked the car, she took a deep breath.

"So..."

"Here goes nothing." she ended and he chuckled nervously before his gaze raked over her.

"You are beautiful, Regina."

She froze.

He had no right to tell her that.

God.

Oh, God.

What couldn't she calm her heart?

"Thanks." she whispered before getting out of the car.

Robin sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Regina could hear her heart beating in her head as Robin rang the bell.

But then, she felt him stand closer to her and was about to flinch and walk away when she realized she couldn't do that, their covers were on.

So, she forced herself to seem calm about it, while she was actually burning inside.

And then, the door opened.

"_Oh my God._" said a voice and Regina couldn't help the genuine smile on her face, this time. "Regina Mills."

"Hello, John." she said softly and then, the man shook his head and walked to her, hugging her and she gladly let him do it.

"God, look at you!" he said while receding and she could see he looked touched and she was, too. It was actually good to see him. "You haven't changed, still beautiful and all that."

She chuckled.

"You haven't changed much, either."

"I hope that isn't true." he winked and she chuckled once again.

Robin was looking at them, heart making knots in his chest.

He could see Regina was genuinely happy to see John, and that warmed his heart.

He didn't want to linger on the thought that this could have been his, if he had not been that stupid.

God, what he would give to go back in time.

But then he wouldn't have his precious son.

And that wasn't imaginable.

"Hi, mate." he said then, and John smiled at him.

"My favourite Robin." smirked John.

"I am the only Robin you know."

John then smirked again,

"But it still count, doesn't it?"

And Regina laughed again.

God, she was so beautiful when she laughed.

His memories didn't make her justice.

"But don't stay here!" continued John, "Come in. Everyone is already inside."

* * *

It had been a little over an hour since they had arrived by now and they were in the garden, Robin's arm circling her waist and she hated that they still fitted so well, she hated that it still felt so natural.

"So, lovebirds." said a man whose name was Killian, if she could remember right but it was not easy to think, with Robin so close to her. "How did you two meet?"

She froze.

And Robin's thumb started stroking her skin, making her heart beat so fast in her chest.

God.

"Actually," he said and she was impressed by how comfortable he seemed. "We met in college, thirteen years ago."

Killian's eyes widened.

"Wow. So, you knew John?" he asked her and Regina smiled, hoping no one could see how anxious she actually was.

"I do." then she looked at him, "He showed me kindness when I needed it the most." And she meant that.

John must have seen the dangerous subject, because he finally talked in a cheerful voice.

"Let's not talk about the past, anymore!" then he took his glass ans raised it. "I always knew you two would end up together. To Robin and Regina!"

Regina forced herself to chuckle.

But she needed to get away.

Now.

"Honey," she breathed to Robin while laying a hand on his chest and when he looked down, she had not realized they were _this_ close. "I have to use the bathroom, I'll be back in no time."

Robin was looking at her, lost in her brown eyes.

God, he wanted to kiss her.

Her hand was burning his skin where it was and he couldn't focus on what she was saying, something about needing to use the bathroom.

"Take your time." he breathed and then, because he needed the contact, he leant in and kissed her cheek tenderly.

Regina froze.

His lips were warm and soft against her skin.

She had missed those lips.

But it was all for show, she wouldn't fall for him once again.

* * *

Robin looked at her as she left, and then someone cleared its throat and he turned around to find John, staring at him.

"You better do things right with her, this time." is all he said.

"I really am trying." answered Robin and John smiled, then clasped his shoulder.

"Go and find her, then. She did seem a little tense when she left."

"It's because... you know, this is our first _official _time as a real couple."

John's eyes widened and he nodded like he understood suddenly.

"Is she getting along with Marian?"

Robin's heart stopped.

Shit.

Marian.

"I ... They ..." John frowned and Robin hurried to search for something to say. "Of course ! At first, things were awkward, but it is better by now."

"Great, and Roland?"

"He absolutely loves her."

That wasn't a difficult lie to tell, because he was sure his son would love Regina.

"I am happy for you, Robin."

* * *

Regina was leaning on the wall of the bathroom, trying to breath properly.

If she was honnest, the whole thing wasn't a total disaster.

Robin and she were quite convincing as a couple ( they did have experience on that area) and if she was flinching everytime he touched her, no one saw it.

That was why she had left, because she couldn't control her feelings when their past was talked about, so she needed to run away.

Because pretending to be Robin's girlfriend had not been as awful as she secretely had hoped it would be.

And that was no good news.

She had to build her walls higher, so he could never break them down again.

Not that he would want to.

She chuckled darkly.

Just at this moment, soft knocks could be heard and Regina closed her eyes.

"Occupied!" she said, thinking it to be one of the guests.

"It's me." came an accented voice and she shivered. "Can I come in?"

"Why?"

"Please, Regina." he said, "Just let me in."

She sighed again, then took a deep breath and got up, before opening the door.

Robin came in, blue eyes worried and tender, something she wasn't able to deal with right now.

Being with him this way was pulling back too much memories...

Happy memories.

Awful memories.

She couldn't face those different feelings she had put so many years trying to bury deep within her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you."

She was about to leave, but he stopped her by grabbing her arm gently.

"Regina, stop."

"Why?"

"First, because you're upset." he breathed and she closed her eyes, a tear escaping it. "And you can't go back there until you feel better."

He was right.

She hated when he was right.

"I don't want to talk about it." she said stubbornly, resuming her stance against the wall.

Robin raised his hands in surrender,

"Fine, we won't talk, then."

A small silence where she could feel Robin's eyes on her.

"Why are you even staying here?"

Robin sighed.

"Because I'm supposed to be your boyfriend, and what type of boyfriend would I be if I let you alone all this time? Everyone saw you looked upset, it wouldn't bode well for me to just stay there like everything was alright."

She chuckled bitterly.

"Well, it's not like you had the award of the boyfriend of the century to begin with, anyway."

Robin froze.

He actually froze and Regina felt it.

She felt it in the core of her being.

She looked up and was about to apologize when he opened the mouth,

"Regina, what happened between us..."

Oh God.

Oh God, no.

She wasn't ready for _that _talk.

Not now.

Probably not ever.

So, she hurried to get up and put a fake smile on her face, cutting him.

"Look! I'm all better and your friends may start to wonder where we left."

"Regina-"

"Are you coming with me?"

Robin sighed.

And then smiled softly,

"Let's go, your Majesty."

Regina's heart stopped at the nickname, but she left the bathroom anyway.

* * *

"There you are!" exclaimed John, seeing them coming back and Robin smiled before taking Regina's hand and intertwining their fingers.

(For show, of course.)

"Sorry," apologized Regina, tucking back a strand of hair behind her ear. "We were just ... talking."

Great.

She couldn't have picked another excuse, could she?

"Of _course_." winked Killian, and Robin chuckled.

Actually chuckled.

Regina was jealous of his ability to pretend so well, she hoped she was just as good.

"But we're here, now." he smirked and brought her even closer to him. So close actually that she could smell his scent and God, he smelt the same way he used to, except now it felt more like a true man scent. She leant a bit more into him. ( for the deal, once again.) "So what did we miss?"

"Come on, Killian is about to tell us an _exciting_ story..." said John, rolling his eyes.

Killian threw his plastic glass toward him and Regina chuckled.

Robin's heart melted a bit more and if he squeezed her tigther against him and stole a chance to kiss her hair?

Well, he could always pretend it was only for the deal.

* * *

Their day was ending and now, Robin and Regina were saying goodbye to John, after almost everyone had left.

"Thank you, for having us today." said Robin and John huffed before hugging his friend.

He then turned to Regina, and smiled softly.

"I am glad we got to see each other again, Regina."

"So am I." she smiled and he hugged her too, making her chuckle once again. "Thank you for everything."

"I hope I'll see you around?"

She smiled again but this time, she felt awful about lying.

She chanced a look at Robin and saw that he was also not feeling quite well, so she cleared her throat and took his hand.

"Honey, we better go."

Robin nodded and then, they exchanged yet another goodbyes, before leaving John behind.

Robin's hand was on her lower back while she was standing close to him, he opened the door of the car and once inside, Regina let out a deep breath.

Robin climbed in a few seconds after, and also breathed deeply.

"God." he breathed.

"We did it." she answered and he chuckled tiredly.

"Do you think they bought it?"

Robin seemed to think, and then he turned to look at her.

"I think we were perfect."

Regina nodded.

"I feel bad about lying to John, though." she admitted and Robin looked down, then.

"I know. I do, too." then he took another deep breath. "But it is too late, now."

"I guess you're right."

"Do you want me to drop you off at your house?" Robin asked softly, starting the engine.

"That would be nice, thank you."

He nodded again and then, because she didn't feel like talking after all those emotions, Regina turned around and looked outside by the window.

* * *

He stopped the car right in front of her building, and Regina cleared her throat.

"Well, I'll see you around, then."

Robin nodded and she opened the door to get out, when he called her back.

He had thought about it all day.

He couldn't let her go.

Not this time.

"I think we should practice more." he blurted and Regina's eyes widened.

"How so?"

"I don't think we should just stop to this party, before going to your reunion."

"What do you mean?" she asked again, this time with the heart beating so fast in her chest.

"I think we should keep on pretending we are dating. I mean, we have one month to make _everyone _believe you and I have been dating for a year, so we better put all chances on our sides."

Regina sat back on the car, frowning slightly.

"What do you suggest?"

"Real life situations."

"Such as?"

"Dates." he saw her tense, "meeting the friends, the family..."

"Robin-"

"I know, this sounds like madness! But think about it."

She was about to open the mouth, but then closed it.

Because she remembered _who _she was trying to fool ultimately.

Zelena.

And that was not something that would be easy, they would need to be _prepared_.

Regina sighed and closed her eyes a few seconds.

"_Fine_." she said finally. "I'll text you so we can talk about it more."

"Perfect."

"But this is not real. It's for the deal."

He nodded.

"I know."

"Good."

Robin smiled but then frowned when he saw she wasn't leaving, but looking right in front of her instead,

"Regina?" he asked, "Are you alright?"

She jumped and then looked at him more closely.

He was helping her, lying to his bestfriends, lying to his _son _( and God, that was hurting her) , doing something foolish because he thought he had a debt towards her.

He did hurt her.

More than anyone else in her life.

So much than she will never believe in love again.

But she was so tired emotionnally today.

And he was still Robin to her.

(He would _always_ be Robin to her.)

Had she a right to be so cold to him, when he was trying so hard to get forgiven?

It had been ten years.

"I just wanted to say..." she swallowed. "Thank you. For what you're doing. You don't have to, you know."

That was as far as she was willing to get.

Robin smiled soflty and now, it was his _I'm-only-doing-this-because-I-care-about-you _type of smile, and she couldn't deal with that.

( She also needed to stop put his smiles in categories.)

And then, she was out of the car.

Robin waited to see her went in her building, before leaving at his turn.

Oh, God.

This would not end well.

* * *

_-2005-_

_"Will you stop smiling?" asked Madelyn and Regina chuckled._

_"I am sorry, dear. But I can't!"_

_Mal rolled her eyes and then laid her book down._

_"You really like him, don't you?"_

_"I know it's crazy." said Regina, sitting down. "We've met each other 4 days ago and I should _not _be feeling this way. I mean, this is all going so fast and I am afraid-"_

_"Regina, stop."_

_She did and her bestfriend smirked._

_"You know I believe in true love, don't you?"_

_Regina chuckled._

_"Yes, I know you believe in that. You know my opinion on the subject, though."_

_Then, the doorbell rang and Regina got up suddenly, making her friend laugh._

_"I think," said Madelyn, "that you might change your mind very soon."_

_Regina stuck her tongue at her, and then looked anxious._

_"How do I look?"_

_"Sexy as well. Now, go!"_

_"Wish me luck!"_

* * *

_Robin was waiting for Regina, heart beating fast in his chest. _

_He had been waiting for this all day, and now he was kind of worried that she wouldn't like what he had prepared for her. _

_God, he was so nervous._

_But then, the door opened and he was left breathless. _

_Because Regina arrived, wearing a red dress that left very little to imagination, dark hair curled perfectly and red lips. _

_God, she was stunning._

_"Hi." she said shyly, walking to him. _

_She kissed his cheek and he closed the eyes under the contact, before taking her hand in his, squeezing it. _

_"You look..." he cleared his throat. "God, Regina. You look so beautiful..."_

_She blushed and then bit her bottom lip._

_"You're very handsome, too."_

_That was it._

_He was about to become insane._

_She took his hand and then asked,_

_"So, where are we going?"_

_Robin swallowed and tried to pull himself together._

_"I hope you have nothing against the forest?" her eyes widened but she shook her head and he breathed out in relief. "Because I had an exact idea of our first date, and I hope you will agree with me."_

_"Lead the way, then." she smirked and he put an arm around her shoulders, bringing her even closer to him, inhaling in her scent. _

* * *

_Robin and Regina had been walking on the forest around the campus for a few minutes now, talking and laughing about everything and anything._

_"Are you trying to get us lost, so you can take advantage of me?" she teased him and he laughed, bringing her closer to him._

_"I don't think I need that to get you close to me." and to prove his point, he squeezed her tighter._

_Regina laughed and then, was about to add something, but she glimpsed lights ahead of them._

_"What..." she started but when they walked closer, her breath left her._

_A picnic. _

_He had set for them a romantic picnic._

_"You like it?" Robin breathed in her ear and she shivered, while his arms circled her waist from behind._

_Regina smiled so hard, her cheeks hurt. _

_She turned around and circled her arms around his neck, _

_"This is perfect. Thank you."_

_Robin smiled softly and then he leant in, nuzzling her nose._

_"Can I kiss you?" he breathed just over her lips._

_"You have to stop asking for my permission to do that." she teased and he smirked,_

_"As m'lady wishes." before taking her lips in his in a searing kiss. _

* * *

_They were settled on the cover, some hours later, and Regina could say without being wrong, that it was one of the best nights in her entire life. Robin felt the same, this strange _pull_ toward her that he couldn't explain and that he couldn't fight._

_"So," she said, while tracing random patterns on his chest, cuddled against him. "Is it too soon to talk about 'exes' ?"_

_Robin chuckled._

_"I don't know. Your call."_

_"Well, it is kind of easy for me. I dated this guy in highschool, his name was Daniel and I was pretty madly in love with him." Robin huffed and she hit his chest, making him laugh. "Anyway, we were too young. I cared about him a lot, and he will always be my first love, but we could never have been serious in the real, adult world."_

_Robin hummed._

_"His bad, my luck."_

_She chuckled once again and looked up, pecking his lips. _

_But Robin didn't see things this way and he leant in, cupping her cheek and kissing her deeply, tongues meeting and stroking. _

_"Your turn." she breathed against his lips._

_"Well, I only got one important love story. We were in highschool, her name was Marian. I was crazy about her, we dated for all highschool, it was amazing and I thought we were pretty serious. I honnestly thought we would end up together but then, without as much as a reason or a warning, she broke my heart and left."_

_"Oh Robin, I am so sorry."_

_"Well, it's in the past, now. Although, it did take me a long time to get over her."_

_Regina snuggled herself closer to him, she should never have started the subject._

_"I am sorry." she said again._

_"What for?" he asked, playing with her hair._

_"I feel like I've ruined the mood, now."_

_Robin laughed and receded, so he could cup her cheeks and be at her level. _

_Blue eyes locked onto brown,_

_"Listen, _nothing_ can ruin this evening. Do you hear me? This is absolutely perfect." he leant in and she smiled,_

_"I feel this way, too."_

_"Good." was his last words before he leant in and kissed her again. _

_Then, without understanding how or why, Robin was hovering over her, elbows around her head and kissing her languidly and passionately._

_ He moved his kisses to her neck, and Regina moaned in answer, getting him to suck at her pulse point. _

_"God," he breathed against her skin. _

_"Robin..."_

_"I should stop." he said before moving his head from her throat to kiss her lips once again. "Before I get carried away."_

_Regina smiled and brought him closer to her in another deep kiss._

_"But maybe I _do _want you to be carried away..."_

_Robin groaned and kissed her again, hands getting a bit bolder before settling on her waist and squeezing._

_"I want to make love to you." he finally breathed over her lips. "But I don't want our first time to be on the ground of a forest."_

_Regina brought one hand to stroke his cheek, the other on his shoulder. _

_"You're amazing." she murmured, eyes sparkling and she couldn't be more gorgeous to Robin._

_He only smiled and leant in, kissing her tenderly this time._

* * *

_They were back in front of her building, way after 2am. _

_Robin stopped them and brought Regina close to him, before tucking back a strand of hair behind her ear. _

_She smiled and laid her hands on his chest, feeling his heart beat fast._

_"I've had an amazing night, tonight." she breathed, and he smiled. _

_"So, did I make it up to you?" he said, hinting at her text from the morning and she laughed._

_"Yes, it was perfect."_

_Robin smiled and then, his eyes got lost on her lips and he leant in,_

_"God, Regina. There is something special about you..." they were so close, one might almost not be able to say when one end and the other start. _

_"I feel that way about you, too." she hurried to answer and he smiled again ( God, he had such a beautiful smile) before closing the gap between them and kissing her once again. _

_The kiss deepened to another level, and a whimper escaped Regina. Then, they slowed the kiss to a much tender level, before stopping._

_"I will see you tomorrow?" he asked and she nodded. "Goodnight, beautiful." he breathed and she smiled, pecked his lips one last time before taking a step back._

_"Goodnight, Robin."_

_Robin let go of her hands at the very last moment._

_ He waited until she was inside his building before turning around, a huge smile on his face._

_Because he was sure of something,_

_This would end well._


	5. Chapter 5

_-2005-_

_ **RL - I'll be there in a few minutes, lovely.** _

_Regina smiled when she saw the text and grabbed her phone, texting an answer quickly._

_ **RM - I am still in my law class, I should be out in about 5 minutes if Mr Radmirez ever let us out...** _

_ **RL - Oh God, I had him last year, good luck. ** _

_She laughed and Mal elbowed her._

_"What?" whispered the brunette and her bestfriend smirked._

_"So, is it getting serious between the two of you?"_

_"How so?"_

_"_Regina_."_

_The young woman sighed and then gave in._

_"Well, we have not been going out for_ that_ long, but he still hadn't asked me to be his girlfriend if that's what you want to know."_

_Mal frowned._

_"That's weird."_

_"Mal, we've only been seeing each other for a couple of weeks."_

_The blond woman nodded,_

_"Yeah, that must be it."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"Mal, now you're stressing me out. What's in your mind?"_

_Madely sighed again and then dropped her pen, turning towards her bestfriend._

_"All I mean is that he should have asked you to be his girlfriend by now. It doesn't make sense. _Or else _he is a womanizer but I don't think that-"_

_"Maybe miss Mills and miss Dragz would like to explain us what I was talking about?" suddenly asked Mr Radmirez and Regina blushed slightly while Mal looked down. "Unless you young ladies have something better to do at the moment?"_

_"No, Sir." answered Regina. _

_The teacher nodded and then kept on with his class. _

_"God, I hate him." muttered Mal and Regina chuckled lightly._

* * *

_When the class ended Regina wanted to ask Madelyn more details about what she was about to say, but as she was leaving the room she saw someone waiting for her in the corridors and a smile lit up her face._

_"Robin!" she waved and he smiled, blue eyes twinkling and dimples showing._

_Robin walked towards her and kissed the corner of her lips tenderly,_

_"Hi there, beautiful."_

_She smiled and put a hand on his chest, feeling a bit dizzy like everytime he was near her. _

_At the same moment someone cleared her throat and she rolled her eyes, getting away from Robin but his arm stayed around her waist. _

_"Robin, this is Madelyn, my bestfriend. Madelyn, this is Robin."_

_The two shook hands, smiling._

_"Glad to meet you, Madelyn."_

_"Oh please, call me Mal. I am happy to _finally _meet you."_

_"Mal." groaned Regina and Robin chuckled, squeezing her waist tenderly. _

_"So, when do you have class next?" he asked and she sighed,_

_"2 pm."_

_"Good, that leaves us enough time to grab something to eat, doesn't it?"_

_Regina smiled, feeling her heart beat so fast in her chest._

_"It certainly does."_

_Then, she waved at her friend, promising to meet her later and she followed Robin. _

_When she felt his hand trail down her arm in order to find her hand and intertwine his fingers with hers, all the anxiety she had felt when Madelyn talked suddenly disapeared._

_They were here._

_And this was true._

* * *

**-2018-**

Regina was lying in her bed, thinking.

About Robin, mostly.

This all thing would not end well, she was sure of it.

Now that she really had time to think about it, think about the way she had felt ( or had refused to feel) by his side the day before.

She hated him, he had broken her heart so completely that she had been dysfunctional since then.

She hadn't been able to love again.

And it was all his fault.

Because she had thought she had found the man of her life, the father of her children, the man she would spend all eternity with, her _soulmate_.

But then he had taken all of her hopes and dreams away, crashing it like it didn't matter.

Crashing it like _she _didn't matter and never had.

Regina groaned and laid an arm on her eyes, trying to stop the thoughts running in her head.*

She would need to put up higher walls so that he could not break those down.

She needed to be cold and professional, she could do that.

She had mastered that, actually.

Cold and professional.

"Cold and professional." she whispered to herself.

But deep down,

Deep deep down...

Her heart was singing another kind of song.

And this was actually what was worrying her.

Because her treacherous heart had been silent for almost a decade.

And right now?

It was singing Robin's tune.

* * *

Robin woke up because his phone was ringing, he groaned ( he had not managed to fall asleep before really late, thoughts of Regina invading his head and dreams) and took it rubbing his eyes and seeing who was calling him.

"Marian?" he asked but she didn't answer and right away, he felt anxious. "Is something wrong with Roland?" he asked and heard her chuckle bitterly.

"Is there something wrong with _you_?" she asked and he froze.

That tone wasn't good.

He knew her at least well enough to know that.

"Marian-"

"I ran into John this morning while I was at the supermarket buying Roland his favourite cereals."

Oh shit.

Shit.

Shit.

SHIT!

Why did fate hate him that much?

_Why?!_

He must have been a terrible person in another life, that was the only thing he could think about that would justify the fact that _everything _in his life eventually turned wrong.

Because if she had ran into John...

That meant she probably knew.

"Marian, let me explain-"

"So, you do have something to tell me."

"Yes."

For a moment, Robin considered his options.

He could tell her the truth ( she would understand, he was sure of it.) but he had hurt Regina enough as it was and wasn't sure she'd like Marian to know.

Or, he could lie to her.

But what did that tell about him, if he lied to the mother of his son?

"I am listening, Robin." she said again and that was the tone she used with Roland, when he had done something wrong.

"Look," Robin ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, I am sorry, I should have told you sooner. But-"

"So you really are back with her?" she asked and he was surprised by the softness in her voice.

Option 1?

Option 2?

"Yes." he finally whispered. "Yes, I am back with Regina and I am so sorry I didn't tell you but we wanted to see if things could work between us after what happened and I swear she had not seen Roland yet and-"

"_Robin_." cut her Marian and he stopped his ramblings. "I am happy for you. I really am."

And that made Robin smile.

Because while his life was a real mess a the moment ( and had been for quite a long time, to be honest), there was one thing that didn't change.

He didn't screw up his friendship with Marian, and he was really glad of that because it meant that Roland could grow up having two parents who didn't hate each other.

"Thanks, Marian."

* * *

Regina was back in her office, trying to get her thoughts away from Robin and that stupid deal.

She entered her office and right away, someone followed her.

"You've got explanation to do, young lady." said a voice and Regina turned toward her bestfriend.

"Mal..."

"How could- When did you- What did you-_ Why _did you?"

Regina sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose before she sat on her desk.

"Madelyn, I am not in the mood for that, right now."

"Why? What's going on? Regina, I don't understand!" blue eyes were frantically looking at her and Regina's heart clenched at seeing her so upset. "Please, talk to me."

And Regina was tired and seeing Robin had been hard on her, and learning he had a son with Marian, and pretending to be dating him again, and to finally see that he had not changed one bit and was still this handsome and kind man she fell in love with so many years ago ...

All that was too much.

She couldn't control it when suddenly the back of her eyes stinged and soon, tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"_Regina_!" screamed Mal, running to her and taking her hands in hers. "What's going on? Has he hurt you? What did he do?" tears were shining in her eyes, too. "Tell me, because I swear I will kill him."

Regina chuckled sadly and then tried to wipe her tears.

It was Madelyn.

Her bestfriend since they were students pretending to know everything about life.

She could trust her.

She _did _trust her.

"Mal," she took a deep breath. "I have something to tell you. But you got to swear you won't tell a soul."

* * *

"So, is this serious between the two of you, then?"

Robin swallowed.

"Pretty much, yes."

"Why haven't you told me?"

"I thought it would be ... weird."

Marian sighed.

"Robin, it was so long ago."

He wanted to chuckle bitterly.

Marian could say that because she had been the one he had chosen in the end, she had not suffered because of him.

Regina had.

And it was not 'so long ago' to her.

"You know, I appreciate that you waited for my agreement to let her see Roland."

"Marian-"

"And you can. Let them meet, you have been so great when I wanted him to meet Keith. I won't prevent you the same happiness now."

"Thanks." he said again, smiling slightly.

If only she knew.

"So, I'll bring him to you tonight? He is really excited about his week with daddy." she chuckled and he smiled again,

"I am excited to have him, too. I will bring him back on Sunday?"

"Perfect."

They actually shared custody of Roland, one week each.

Robin found that fair, and he got to see his son more often than not.

"I'll see you then, Marian."

"Yes, have a good day."

"You too."

And then it was over.

Robin closed the phone and took a deep breath.

He still remembered the hurt in Regina's eyes when he mentionned that he had a son with Marian.

And the way she remembered that it was his grandfather's name.

He had hurt her pretty badly, didn't he?

He had always known it, to be honest.

And it was hurting him enough to know that without having to see it.

But now that he had witnessed just how much damaged he had done?

Well, let's say he was having some trouble sleeping.

* * *

Regina and Madelyn were sat facing each other and Regina had told her secretary that she couldn't be bothered because Miss Drags and herself were dealing with a very important case. ( that was what was the best with being associate with your bestfriend)

But now, she didn't know how to begin.

"So..." started Mal.

Regina swallowed.

"Promise you won't judge me."

"I do."

"Promise you won't try to talk me out of this."

"That's a lot to promise, Regina."

"Do it."

The blond sighed,

"Fine, I do."

"Well, a week ago I received that letter from my former highschool which organized a reunion with my former classmates." Mal frowned but didn't say anything. "Of course, at first I didn't want to go and was planning not to."

"At first?"

"Well, this is where things get a bit complicated."

"How so?"

"I ran into Zelena."

Mal's eyes widened.

"The Zelena you told me about in freshman year? The one that made your life a living hell?"

Regina chuckled bitterly,

"This one."

"And? What did she say?"

"I can't remember clearly," admitted Regina. "But something about me being afraid to come a the reunion because my life was so miserable and I had no one and-"

"Oh darling." breathed Mal, taking her hand and squeezing it. "What happened next?"

"Well, I don't know how she does it, but she always manage to make me so mad ... I opened the mouth and said something I shouldn't have."

Mal's eyes widened and Regina knew she had gotten it.

"No..." she breathed.

"I said that I _did _have someone and that he would come to the reunion with me."

"Regina..."

"She asked his name."

"Oh please, _no_."

"I said the first name I could think about."

"Don't tell me that you told..."

"I said his name was Robin."

A silence settled on the room.

Mal's eyes were opened wide.

Regina was just waiting for what was about to happen.

But nothing came.

"What happened next?" murmured her bestfriend, "Tell me you didn't call him. Tell me you hired an actor to play his role. Anything but him in your life."

"I called him. I told him he owed me a favor and he agreed to help me right away."

Mal sighed loudly.

"How are you doing?"

"Well, we've met some times and put a plan on action, I was at his bestfriend's house yesterday, John, you must remember him, he was-"

"Regina." cut her softly Madelyn, "That's not what I wanted to know."

Another silence and Regina's heart stopped.

"I ..." she tried but her throat was squeezing. "He..." she could feel her heart squeezing and breaking in her chest as she looked down and whispered the admission. "He hasn't changed one bit. Still the same man I fell in love with all those years ago."

"Oh, my dear..."

Regina looked up, eyes glassy.

"It hurts. Of course it does. It still does and you know it. But I _have _to do this, Mal. I've thought about it. A lot."

"Why? Why would you want to torture yourself this way? Because of Zelena? I'll go to her if you want to! I'll tell her my way of thinking and _then _I'll go to Robin and do the same."

Regina swallowed.

"At first I thought so, too. But I think it runs deeper than that..."

"How so?"

"I need closure, Mal." smiled sadly Regina. "I need this chapter of my life to be over with. I need to be able to start something new with somebody else."

"And you think _this _is the way to do it?"

"I don't know." shrugged the brunette. "But I feel like I've tried everything else."

"Regina..."

"All I know is that I need your support right now, more so than ever."

Madelyn opened the mouth as if she was about to say something else, but then she closed it and smiled.

"You know you have it, Regina. I will always be there for you."

Regina smiled and squeezed her bestfriend's hand.

* * *

**RL - Can I call you? **

Robin sent his text and waited nervously by his phone, playing with his beer.

**RM - Why?**

**RL - I need to ask you something.**

**RM - I am busy right now.**

**RL - Two minutes, I swear.**

**RM - Fine.**

Robin took a deep breath and dialed her number.

"What do you want?" he heard her deep voice but somehow, it sounded cold and distant.

Robin instantly knew that whatever moment they had shared the night before when he had dropped her to her flat, it was gone.

"I am sorry to disturb you."

"Well, it's too late now. What can I do for you?"

Robin swallowed.

He should have known it, yesterday she had seemed so open...

But he knew her, this only meant she would put up higher walls.

* * *

Regina closed her eyes.

She needed to do that.

Cold and professional.

Madelyn nodded at her and Regina knew she had her support.

She had been there when Robin's texts came out and now was listening to the talk.

"Well, I guess I..." he took a deep breath. "I am getting my son for the week tonight." her heart clenched.

His son.

She would never get used to that one.

Mal's eyes widened once again but Regina couldn't care for the moment.

Cold and professional.

"And?" she asked and was glad her voice sounded nothing like she felt.

"Well, I wanted to know if it was possible for you two to meet this week. You know, if you and I are to spend more time together in order to get ready for your reunion, I think you should get to know my son, otherwise it would just seem weird."

She froze.

Knowing he had a son was bad enough.

But meeting him?

She loved children.

And actually, she thought she would have been a good mother if...

If she had found the right person.

( If her right person had chosen her.)

* * *

"Regina?" he asked, worried.

He knew what was going on.

Of course he knew.

He could hear her slightly panting and he knew what was going on.

She still had not come to terms with the news that he had a son with Marian.

And he could understand that.

And once again, he cursed his younger self for his lack of judgement.

( but he was young and lost, he had not known what to do).

"Yes." she finally croaked and he decided to act like he didn't notice she was acting strange.

"Great!" he tried to sound relieved. "I will have him tonight but I have to talk about this with him first, but maybe you could come on monday and have dinner with us?"

* * *

She swallowed.

"Monday as in _tomorrow _monday?"

"Yes," came his voice, softly. "Will that be alright to you?"

Regina opened frantic eyes to Mal, who nodded at her, urging her to agree.

"Yes." she said, "I will be there."

"Regina?" he called after a small silence and his voice was so soft she gripped her phone until her knuckles were white.

* * *

He needed to do something.

Anything to make her feel slighlty better.

He refused to close this call knowing he had hurt her (again).

"Everything will be alright." he said and she chuckled slightly.

" I am not worried, just tired because I had a long day at work." and her voice was back to coldness.

"Of course." he hurried to add, "I won't bother you any longer, then."

* * *

She wanted this conversation to be over.

She couldn't stand it any longer.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow, then."

"7 pm at my place?"

"Fine."

"Goodbye, Regina."

"Goodbye."

And she hurried to close the call, before taking deep breath.

Madelyn just shook her head,

"He has a son?" Regina nodded, heart beating so fast. "With _her_?" The brunette nodded again. "Don't tell me they are still-"

"No!" exclaimed Regina. "I wouldn't even have agreed to do that if they were still together ! They divorced years ago."

"Good. I hope he suffered."

"_Mal..."_

The blond shrugged and then grabbed her coat.

"Come on, I'm taking you out."

Regina chuckled.

"Where?"

"Anywhere that's selling vodka?"

"Oh God, yes please."

* * *

_-2005-_

_Robin and Regina were having lunch in some restaurant in the campus, but Robin could see something was wrong with Regina. _

_She ate in silence - and if one thing he had learnt about her, she was _not _a silent girl. _

_And she threw him glances every once and awhile before looking down and blushing when he caught her. _

_She had sat facing him and not by his side._

_ And she couldn't stop putting that strand of hair behind her ear, like when she was extremely nervous._

_Something was wrong._

_Robin swallowed and laid down his fork._

_Something was wrong._

_Maybe it was him._

_After all, he did have an issue with keeping his girlfriends. _

_He always managed to screw things up and women left him behind. _

_But he didn't want Regina to leave._

_God, he felt like in such a short amount of time, he was already falling so hard for her. _

_( had already fallen for her, if he was to be honnest)_

_Robin tried to remember something he could have done, or said that could have led her to this behaviour._

_Regina looked up and saw Robin wasn't eating anymore, he had laid down his fork and was now seemingly lost in thoughts. _

_She froze a bit. _

_She had thought a lot about what Madelyn had said during their lunch and maybe she was right, maybe something was wrong with Robin. _

_Maybe she was about to be fooled._

_ ( she did have an habit of picking the wrong guys)_

_ But looking at Robin so confused had something in Regina softening as she cleared her throat softly and bright blue eyes instantly met brown,_

_"Robin?" she asked and he looked worried now._

_"Is there something wrong?" he asked and cut himself before he could actually add _'with me'_._

_"What?" her eyes widened._

_"You've been silent all lunch. Actually, you've been silent since I picked you up earlier." The brunette was speachless. "Regina, if I did or said something to upset you, I am very sorry."_

_"Robin..." she tried because no, that's not what she meant at all!_

_"I know I am a bit clumsy, sometimes. But this is because I don't always know how to act when I am with someone I really care about."_

_Regina's heart warmed._

_"It's not that, Robin." she breathed and then sighed, "I was just wondering... what we were for each other."_

_Robin's eyes widened._

_"Well, it seemed pretty clear to me." he chuckled nervously and then ran a hand through his hair. "But I may have got ahead of myself, here." he looked down and cleared his throat before looking up, "If you want some space, Regina, that's fine by me. I understand." he looked a bit hurt now, and she couldn't have that._

_So Regina laid her hand above his and that seemed to cut him as he squeezed it._

_"I don't want space, Robin." she said softly. _

_Blue eyes met brown._

_"You don't?" he asked and she shook her head and now, she was the one looking unsure._

_"I just want to know... you know... there wasn't any ... you know... label."_

_Robin's eyes widened in understanding and a small smile lit up his face, making Regina's heart beat faster. _

_She didn't want to leave him. _

_Robin could swear something was lifted off of his chest. _

_She wanted him to be clear about what he wanted._

_He could do that._

_"Perhaps," he said softly, "you'd like me to make things a bit more _official_, then."_

_"Perhaps." she smiled back because she couldn't help herself._

_And she liked that, liked that they could be from being nervous to flirty in a matter of seconds. _

_"Well," breathed Robin taking her hand fully in his, "Regina Mills, will you be my girlfriend?"_

_She laughed and he smiled back, dimples in all display._

_"I would like that very much." she answered and he chuckled while getting up and sitting by her side._

_"May I kiss you, now?" he breathed, eyes lost on her lips and she nodded,_

_"Please, do."_

_Robin cupped her cheek and leant in, kissing her tenderly. _

_"That means we're exclusive, then?" he asked,_

_"Yes. Is that a problem?" she raised an eyebrow and he sighed dramatically._

_"Well, not for _me_. But I can't say for the hundred of broken hearts I'm gonna leave behind me- _ouch!_" he screamed as she pinched his arm. Robin laughed and brought her closer, kissing her pouting lips. "You know I'm only joking, lovely."_

_"You better." she smiled, still pouting and he chuckled again, bringing her to him one more time. _

_"I would never hurt you, Regina."_

_Sincere blue eyes met hopeful brown and she smiled,_

_"I trust you."_

_And she did._

_With all of her beating heart. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight M- rated at the very end :)

_-2005-_

_Robin and Regina had now been seeing each other for more than two months, and everything was truly perfect. _

_They had been on a lot of dates - sometimes outside and sometimes at Robin's or Regina's, but they had never crossed _that _line yet._

_ Robin was waiting for Regina to be ready and perfectly happy with kissing and hugging her until she was. _

_But the truth was, Regina was ready. _

_She was ready, she wanted Robin to make love to her but she didn't really know how to tell him. _

_So now, she was heading for their date and swallowed, because she knew that it was tonight the big night. _

_She wanted him, he wanted her._

_She was falling in love with him, and she was pretty sure that he felt the same. _

_What was the point in waiting anymore?_

_ She remembered the talkk that she had had with Madelyn an hour ago, when she was getting prepared for their date._

_ **1 hour ago...** _

_"Is tonight the big night?" smirked her bestfriend and Regina blushed._

_"Mal..." _

_"Oh, come on! I am your bestfriend."_

_A small silence came up as Regina kept applying some makeup before she turned around and sighed._

_"I don't know."_

_Madelyn frowned,_

_"What do you mean?"_

_Regina sighed once again and sat on the bed beside her friend._

_"I am not sure that Robin wants me in_ that _way_."

_A small silence._

_And then, Madelyn burst out laughing and Regina tensed before blushing and getting up._

_"I shouldn't have told you this." she murmured and the blond got up._

_"God, Regina." she said, trying not to laugh. "God, I am sorry but... But how can you be so _blind_?"_

_Regina frowned and looked at the blond woman once again,_

_"What?"_

_"You really think Robin doesn't want you?"_

_"Well, he has not tried to do anything."_

_Madely shook her head, obviously lost in thoughts._

_"Regina," she then said, softly and walking toward her. "That's because he is waiting for you." Regina's eyes widened. "Because I think you're the only one who's missing the way he is looking at you. Like he wants to eat you all and like you're the most beautiful thing he has ever set eyes on. You're quite a lucky bitch." she then smirked and Regina slapped her on the arm softly._

_ **Back to present time.** _

_Regina smiled to herself and felt a blush rise on her cheeks._

_Madelyn was right, Robin was the kind of man who would be waiting for his girlfriend to make a move so he would know she was ready. _

_That was how wonderful he was._

_God, she was so hooked on him already._

_Her heart sped up seeing him, even _thinking_ about him. _

_She craved his presence, craved his warmth and kisses._

_ She loved his accent, loved his blue eyes, loved the fact that they could banter like children and then kiss like two very attracted adults._

_ Loved that they could talk for hours, or be with each other in silence. _

_God, _

_She was in love with him._

_There was no point denying it anymore._

_She loved him._

_Regina stopped walking, frozen._

_God,_

_She did._

_She loved him._

_She loved Robin._

_And that scared the hell out of her..._

_Regina was now stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and she was paralyzed. _

_She couldn't move. _

_She loved him._

_But what if he broke her heart?_

What if.

_Regina shook her head, then._

_She trusted Robin._

_ He would never hurt her, he had promised. _

_So she took a deep breath and for the first time in her life, she stopped running away. _

_She then realized she was at Robin's place and entered the building before heading toward the stairs._

_One step._

_Two._

_Three._

_She could do that._

_She might love him, but he was certainly feeling the same._

_She couldn't spend the rest of her life being afraid of love._

_She couldn't lose him because she was afraid he might break her heart._

_That was a risk she would have to take._

_Now, Regina was in front of his door._

_ And her her hand was shaking slightly when she knocked on the door._

_And when Robin opened and this beautiful dimple smile of his was the first thing she saw, when she saw his eyes darkened as he took her in and as he brought her close to him in order to kiss her a bit more passionately than he did usually, and then whispered against her swollen lips in a husked voice,_

_"Hi, lovely."_

_Regina knew she was safe to give him her heart._

* * *

**-2018-**

Madelyn and Regina had spent the night in this bar in town, drinking vodkas after vodkas.

Now, they were totally drunk ( Regina even more so) and talking to strangers who had come offering them both a drink.

"And what are your names, lovely birds?" asked one of them and Regina chuckled drunkely, as Mal tried to speak without slurring.

"She is Rrregina and I am.. Mad.. Madelyn."

"Are you alone?"

"Yep." then exclaimed Regina and she hated when the face of a certain blue eyed man crossed her mind. "Utterly single. As single as any single woman can be!"

Mal cheered on that before ending her drink.

"I see..." said one of them before winking at his friend. "Then, you won't mind dancing with me?" he asked the brunette.

Regina would have said no, was she in her normal state of mind.

Except she wasn't.

"Of courrse." she slurred and the man smirked, but it wasn't right.

It had bells ringing in Madelyn's drunken mind as she caught Regina's hand.

"Actually, gentlemen." she said and somehow, her voice seemed stronger. But she was quite afraid right now. Because she just realized that they were alone, with two men stronger and taller than them, and that they were drunk. It was not safe. "I think we will go, we-"

"I don't think so." said one of the men. and she froze. Then he turned toward Regina, who didn't seem to understand what was going on. "Would _you_ like to dance,then?"

She looked at Madelyn, who shook her head. But then the man was dragging her once again,

"Come on, beautiful."

"Let her go!" asked Madelyn but he was stronger.

"_You_ stay here with me." said another as he hold her hand and she tried to move, but she was weaker and now, she was afraid as she saw Regina disapear in the crowd.

"_Regina!_" she called and her friend turned around one last time before she lost her.

* * *

Robin couldn't sleep.

It was now passed 2am and still, he couldn't sleep.

For some unknown reason, his mind wouldn't let him take some rest.

He sighed and got up,

He would make himself some tea and try after that to fall back to sleep.

Trying not to think about the only woman who occupied his mind ( and heart).

* * *

Madelyn was panicking.

She was panicking because she had managed to escape the man that was with her because she had screamed when people walked by their sides and the man had freaked out, cursing before running away.

But now she couldn't find her bestfriend, she felt guilty because it was her idea to come here and Regina was in no way in full possession of her means.

God.

What had she done?

"Regina!" she called again but there was no way she could hear her in this noise.

She then remember that Regina had given her her phone, because she had left her purse on her office.

God.

Oh God.

She needed help.

The police?

She could call the police.

But nothing had happened yet, Regina was an adult and they would not be able to help them yet.

Madelyn tried to think.

Or...

She could...

Regina would kill her but they needed help right now.

They needed help and Madelyn was drunk, she didn't know who to call without bringing even more trouble and she was worried sick about Regina.

So she took her friend's phone, unlocked it and took a deep breath while searching through her contact.

She dialed the number and waited before a man voice answered the phone in a worried voice.

"Regina?"

"Robin." breathed Madelyn and a tear escaped her eyes, "I need your help."

* * *

Robin froze when he heard this voice ( which wasn't Regina's) asked for his help.

He had been worried to see her call him at that hour of the night, and now he couldn't help but feel even more worried, even if he didn't know why.

"Who is this? And where is Regina?"

"Robin..." and now the woman was crying, and her voice was slurring and what the hell was going on? "This is Madelyn." He froze.

Of course he remembered her.

Regina's bestfriend.

"Are you alright?" he asked, then. "Where is Regina?"

"I ... I don't know." she admitted and his heart froze. "We... We were at the bar, drinking and ... and those men came and she ... she left with one of them. I don't know where she is!"

Oh God.

Oh God.

"Where are you, Mal?"

"At the 'blue birds bar', in town."

She didn't even budge about him using her nickname.

There was no time.

"Wait for me inside the bar. Do not move. Do not talk to people. I will be here in ten minutes. Understood?"

"Yes." she sniffled and then he was about to close the call when he heard her, "Thank you, Robin."

"I am on my way." is all he said before running to put on some jeans and hurrying to leave his flat.

And somehow, he was grateful Marian had called him earlier to ask if he could go searching for Roland the day after.

Because right now, he could only think about one thing.

Regina was in danger.

* * *

Madelyn was crying, still waiting for Robin.

She hated him, he had hurt her bestfriend.

But she couldn't shake off the feeling that the young man she knew loved her bestfriend more than anything else had not disapeared.

And somehow, the tense strain in his voice when he said that he was coming right away proved her right.

"Robin... Where are you?" she asked to herself, looking around.

Regina was still nowhere to be found.

Where was she?

* * *

Robin parked his car and escaped it, almost running to the bar.

Regina.

Regina was in trouble.

He couldn't quite understand why Madelyn had called _him_ ( he was pretty sure she still hated him as much as she did when years ago she had yelled at him that he was nothing but a bastard that was making the biggest mistake of his all life. She had been right.) but he couldn't care at the moment.

He came into the bar and right away spotted her.

She had cried and makeup was all over her face, she looked terrible and so, so drunk.

God, in what state would he found Regina?

(Would he find Regina at all?)

He quickly walked to her, and her eyes widened when she saw him.

"Robin!" she said and he squeezed her arms, "Robin, you're here! We have to find Regina! We have to-"

"Mal." he cut her and the nickname was still so normal for him to say, but she stopped talking, "Are _you_ alright?"

Then, tears escaped her eyes, as sobs took her.

"I ... This man... He..."

"Did he touch you?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No. I ... I escaped... But Regina... I... Oh God, I am so sorry, Robin! This is my fault. She was so upset and I... I wanted to cheer her up and-"

"Madelyn." cut Robin and once again she stopped talking. "None of this is your fault, ok? Those bastards are taking advantage of drunk women. You should be able to enjoy your night out with your bestfriend. Now, stop crying, we will find Regina, I promise. Ok?" She nodded, wiping her tears and took a deep breath.

"The last time I saw her, they were leading her this way."

Robin nodded, jaw tensed.

"Then, lets' begin there."

* * *

Regina was trying to understand what was going on, but everything was turning around her.

This man had danced with her, holding her way too intimately and she had tried to receded, she had called Mal, even called Robin but no one came.

And now, he had led her to some secluded place near the bathroom and was trying to kiss her but God, why had she drunk that much?

Everything was a blur.

"Come on, beautiful..." whispered the man, his hands on her waist, pinning her on the wall.

"Let me go..." she weakly breathed. "Robin. I want Robin..."

"You can call me Robin." smirked the man. "If that's what you want."

* * *

Robin was starting to panic.

She was nowhere to be seen.

They had searched the dancefloor, the bar, the parking lot.

God, where was she?

What if that man had taken her home?

Robin was closed to call the police, when he stopped and looked around him.

"Where are you, Regina..." he breathed, looking around. Then he saw stairs on the corner of the bar, almost hidden around the tables and people there, and turned toward Mal, who looked worried to death, "What is it, downstairs?"

She frowned.

"I do not know, actually. Maybe more bathrooms..."

The bathroom.

_Of course_.

Robin then ran toward the stairs, Mal close behind him.

* * *

"Please, let me go..." she tried weakly to get away but the man hold her even closer to him.

"I don't think so." he smirked again, and his mouth tried to kiss hers but she didn't want to.

God, what was happening?

"Let me go!" she tried again and he pinned her wrists on the wall, eyes and voice dark suddenly.

"You'll shut up and do what I want. Understood?"

* * *

Robin ran out downstairs and looked around frantically.

And then froze.

Regina.

_His _Regina.

She was there but she wasn't alone.

A man was holding her wrists above her head and she looked so scared, she looked so small and God, his blood ran cold when he saw a tear rolling down her cheek.

And then, he heard Mal's scared whimper behind him.

No one could touch Regina.

_Never_.

* * *

"Please..." she tried again but the man was having none of it.

"You'll see. We'll have fun, you and I-"

And then.

Nothing.

Regina opened the eyes and tried to blink but she couldn't see for sure, everything was moving.

The man holding her two seconds before was now on the ground, someone punching him, screaming things she couldn't understand.

"_Robin_?" she breathed but she couldn't believe it.

Why would he be here?

Then she felt someone hug her and turned around, facing Mal with red eyes.

"Oh God, Regina! We were so worried ! Are you alright? Did he touch you?"

Regina frowned and looked at her bestfriend.

"Is Robin really there?"

Mal smiled softly and took her in her arms once again.

"Yes. Yes he is here. He came for you."

* * *

"How dare you?!" he screamed, punching the man again and again.

"Let me go, you psycho!" screamed the man, fighting back but Robin had never been so angry and he pinned the man on the wall, one arm on his throat.

"How dare you touch her?" he breathed darkly and the man's eyes widened.

"She said she was single!"

Robin's blood was boiling and he punched the man in the stomach.

"And that's a reason to rape her?" he screamed and the man groaned in pain. "How could you treat women like that?! How?!" he asked, punching again.

"_Robin_." came a calm voice and it was Mal.

Mal was trying to calm him but he couldn't.

Not after he saw the fear in Regina's face.

"I should kill you." he said to the man, who looked at Madelyn with scarred eyes.

"Robin." said the woman again. "Regina is fine. She is right here. Let him go, he isn't worth it."

Robin still thought about it for another two seconds.

And then let go.

The man hurried to run away while Robin tried to control his breathing.

"Thank you." he breathed to Mal, who smiled sadly.

"Robin?" came another voice and he turned around so quickly, facing Regina.

She looked so small, so scared that he didn't think twice ( didn't think straight ) as he ran to her and engulfed her in a tight hug.

She must have been really drunk because she snuggled against his chest and he whispered in her ear,

"You're safe, Regina. I promise. I am here. Nothing's gonna happen to you." he felt her sob against his chest and squeezed her against him even tigther.

Because nothing else mattered at the moment.

* * *

Regina wanted to close her eyes and sleep.

They were in Robin's car with Mal and she couldn't understand what they were saying.

All that she wanted was to sleep, now that she knew that she was finally safe.

She laid her head on her bestfriend's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Sleep, Regina." breathed Mal, squeezing her hand. "Everything's gonna be alright, I promise."

She nodded sleepily.

* * *

Robin was silent, even if he kept throwing looks at Regina through the mirror.

"She is fine, Robin." said Mal and she looked so tired, too.

"You should get some sleep, Madelyn." he smiled softly.

"Where are we going?"

"To my place." he said, "Regina can sleep on my bed, you can sleep on my son's and I'll sleep on the couch. Don't worry, you'll be safe there."

She nodded and laid her head on top of Regina's, asleep on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Robin."

"What for?"

"Coming for us."

An heavy silence settled on the car.

"I am just glad you called me."

"I didn't know who else I could call, and I didn't want to call the police."

"You did well."

"Robin?" asked Mal then and he looked at her through the mirror, she was frowning slightly.

"What is it?"

"I've seen you, tonight. " she said and he froze, something in the tone of her voice. "I've seen how afraid you were, I've seen the way you punched that guy and how you held Regina close after we found her." he swallowed, "You still ..." she hesitated, "care about her, don't you?"

Robin couldn't answer to that.

He just couldn't.

"That's beyond the point, Madelyn." he breathed and she nodded, still looking pensive.

"Look, maybe that's the alcohol in me talking and maybe I will regret what I'm about to say in the morning but... " she took a deep breath. "I know about your deal." Robin's eyes widened. "_But _I also know that what I saw tonight was everything but false concern. Don't forget that I've seen the two of you together in the past, Robin."

"Mal-"

"If you still love her, like I suspect you do." she cut him and he froze. "You should go for it. Go for it before it's too late, Robin."

Their eyes locked through the mirror.

He nodded.

Nothing more needed to be said.

* * *

_-2005-_

_They had enjoyed the dinner that Robin had made, and now were on his couch kissing._

_ One of Robin's hands was on her waist, clutching and she decided that Madelyn was right, maybe he was waiting for her to make him understand that she wanted him to make a move. _

_So Regina's hand left his cheek and slid to his hand, rising it until it was on her breast. _

_She felt Robin groaned slightly against her and he stopped kissing her, receding slightly and their eyes met, his were dark blue and she shivered._

_"Regina..." he asked and she smirked, "Are you sure?"_

_She smiled again and leant his forehead on his,_

_"I want this, Robin. I want _you_." he groaned slightly and she felt his thumb stroking the underside of her breast and she gasped. "_Unless..." _she whispered, teasing. "Unless you do not want me."_

_His eyes widened and in one second, he brought her on his lap and she shrieked before he was kissing her passionately and she kissed him back as good as she got. _

_Robin's hands fall on her waist and he softly pressed her against his lap, groaning into their kiss when she rolled her hips against the hardness she could feel there. _

_Regina's head was turning as she moaned softly, feeling him under her._

_"Regina..." he whispered hotly, breath tickling her skin as he peppered kisses along her neck. "Does it feel like I don't want you?"_

_She chuckled and it turned once again into a moan when he sucked on that spot on her neck that drove her wild, had her rolled her hips faster against him. _

_"Oh God..." he groaned. "You're killing me."_

_She smiled and receded once again, their eyes meeting once again._

_ Robin brought her closer once again, kissing her tenderly before it deepened and they were clutching at each other. _

_Regina's hands found the hem of his shirt and she brought it upon his head, stopping to kiss him just to do that. _

_Then her eyes roamed his body and she bit her lips, tracing his defined abs with a finger. _

_She felt him shiver under her touch and God, he was so hers._

_"See something you like, darling?"_

_She jumped slightly and looked, finding him all smirk and flushed. _

_Regina blushed and then smiled seductively,_

_"I might." she breathed, kissing his lips, "I was thinking..." then she kissed his jaw and he closed his eyes, "That" his neck and she felt his pulse against her lips, "You were all mine."_

_Robin groaned and then brought her face to him and kissed her once again, tongues meeting._

_"All yours." he breathed and then his eyes darkened once again as he removed her dress and she was left in nothing but her underwear. "And _you_ are all mine."_

_She nodded and he leant in, kissing her once again. _

_They made out for long minutes when it was nothing but tongue-filled kisses, hips rolling, hands groping and clutching, moans and groans of pleasure... _

_Then, Robin stopped her and she was breathless, trying to understand why he had stopped. _

_"Robin..." _

_"Just one thing, my love." he breathed and that was the first time that he used the term, but she already loved it. _

_He removed her from his lap and got up, under her frown, but then he took her hand and started walking._

_"I just don't want our first time together to be on my couch." he smirked and she smiled tenderly, before nodding._

_Robin led her to an open door and then their eyes met again,_

_This is what she wanted._

_So Regina took his hand and entered the room, taking him with her. _

_Their lips had crushed back together before the door was closed behind them. _


	7. Chapter 7

_-2005-_

_It's been months now since Robin and Regina started their relationship and Christmas was coming quickly. _

_"Did you get something for Regina?" asked John, Robin's roomate and the young man sighed._

_"Not yet. But I do have an idea about what to get her."_

_"What?"_

_Robin chuckled._

_"You're awfully curious, do you know that?"_

_"What can I say?" shrugged John. "You know I am a bit of a gossip."_

_Robin laughed and clasped his friend's shoulder._

_"I'll ask her to spend Christmas with me." then said Robin and John's eyes widened._

_"You're not coming back to England this year?"_

_"That's not quite what I said." smirked Robin and his friend's eyes widened even more._

_"You mean..."_

_"I'll ask her to come with me in England for Christmas."_

* * *

_"Have you got plans for Christmas?" asked Mal, while she packed her things._

_Regina sighed and laid down on her bed._

_"You know I don't. I won't go see my mother, last year was enough of a terrible experience." she shivered, thinking about the way her mother had made sure she wouldn't forget last Christmas. _

_Mal frowned in sympathy and then stopped packing, looking at her bestfriend._

_"You know you could always come with me."_

_"Mal..."_

_"My parents love you, Regina."_

_"I know they do." smiled softly the brunette, "And I am so grateful to you for that offer."_

_"But?"_

_"But I will feel as if I'm intruding."_

_"_Regina." _sighed the blond woman._

_"I know I won't, your parents are such amazing people." Mal smiled at that, "But I think I'll stay here and see what Robin will do."_

_Mal frowned._

_"Isn't he going back to England?"_

_Regina froze._

_She had not thought about that._

_How could she not think about that?_

_Robin was English, his whole family was still there..._

_How could she have forgotten that's where he would be likely to spend his holidays?_

* * *

_Robin was outside Regina's building, they weren't supposed to see each other, but he wanted to ask her now, before she planned something else. _

_So the young man took his phone and dialed the number he now knew by heart._

_"Robin?" asked her soft voice and he couldn't help the smile that lit up his face._

_"I am outside your building, lovely. Can we talk?"_

_"Sure." she said, "I'll be down in a minute. Is everything ok?" she asked, worried._

_"Perfect." he smiled, and then added. "I just want to ask you something."_

_"I'm on my way, then." she said before closing the call._

_Robin took a deep breath and then, his stomach started making nervous knots in his chest. _

_What if she laughed at him?_

_What if she refused?_

_What if it was too soon?_

What if?

_(But what if she was the One?)_

* * *

_"Robin wants to talk to me." Regina only said, turning around where Madelyn was, frowning slightly._

_"Now?"_

_The brunette nodded._

_"He said he wanted to ask me something."_

_"Maybe to marry him?" smirked Madelyn and Regina threw a pillow at her while the blond woman laughed._

_"Why am I nervous? There is no reason to be."_

_Madelyn got up and sneaked a look at Robin from the window._

_"He is pacing." she said and Regina turned around, "Looks as nervous as you are." Regina frowned slightly but then her eyes widened when she heard what her bestfriend said next. "But good God is he hot! Lucky bitch." she said and Regina took another pillow and threw it at her again. _

_Madelyn laughed even more._

_"Don't oggle my boyfriend!" she laughed back._

_"I am truly not." answered the blond woman, "You know how happy for you I am."_

_"I do." said softly Regina._

_"And by a matter of facts, I do like Robin. He is a good guy." Regina smiled and was about to answer when Madelyn pushed her toward the door, "_And _he is still waiting for you so go!"_

* * *

_Robin was now trying to convince himself that it was indeed a good idea ( after all, they had been together for almost 6 months now and things were going perfectly) when he heard the door opened and she was there. _

_Robin's mind was suddenly empty, just like each time he saw her and she smiled back shyly before walking to him._

_"Hey." she breathed and he shook his head, taking her hand in order to bring her closer to him and she went willingly, chuckling._

_"Hey, my love." he answered and then leant in, kissing her tenderly._

_When they receded, they were both breathless by the intensity of the kiss and blue eyes were locked onto brown. _

_Regina was the first to break the silence,_

_"Had we planned to see each other today?"_

_"Nope." he smirked. "I just missed you."_

_She chuckled and laid a kiss on his cheek._

_"You're so sweet."_

_Robin smiled and then took a deep breath. _

_He needed to ask her. _

_But he could already feel his courage fizzling out... _

_"What did you want to ask me, handsome?" she asked and he smiled, cupped her cheek tenderly._

_"I ... " his heart was beating so fast. _

_This would be a huge step on their relationship, one he wasn't sure she was ready to take._

_"Robin?"_

_"Do you have plans for Christmas?" he asked finally and she sighed sadly._

_"I don't, actually. I told you what happened with my mother, I don't want to see her again after that, she will only take pleasure in humiliating me..." Robin stroked her cheek then and she leant into his hand. "But what are _you_ doing?" she asked, "Any plans?"_

_"Well," Robin swallowed. "Like every year at Christmas, I'm going back to England to see my family and friends there."_

_"Oh." _

_Regina couldn't help but be disapointed._

_They wouldn't be together for Christmas._

_They wouldn't see each other for weeks._

_Sure, there was phonecalls, texts, skype... _

_But it wouldn't be the same. _

_"Enjoy your trip, then."_

_She heard Robin took a deep breath and then he tilted her head so their eyes met once again,_

_It was now or never._

_"Actually, I was wondering... if you'd come with me." he ended in a whisper and Regina's heart stopped before beating way too fast, making her dizzy._

_"In England?"_

_He nodded._

_"With you?"_

_He nodded again and now she could see the slight blush on his cheeks._

_"Regina, you don't have to come. I didn't mean to pressure you or-"_

_But he couldn't end his thoughts because she had jumped in his arms, kissing him passionately and Robin was surprised at first, but he kissed back just as passionately._

_"I take it you'll come with me?" he smirked and she laughed, shaking her head._

_"I'd love nothing more than to spend these holidays with you and meet your family."_

_Robin's smile was so bright it could have lit up the town. _

* * *

**-2018-**

Robin couldn't sleep.

Not after what happened.

He was in his kitchen, making himself some tea in hope it would help settle his nerves after that awful night.

Madelyn was sleeping peacefully in Roland's room and Regina was buried in his covers on his bed.

He knew because he went checking on the both of them before walking to the kitchen.

This had been a hell of night, and he couldn't get Madelyn's words out of his mind.

_"If you still love her, like I suspect you do. You should go for it. Go for it before it's too late, Robin."_

Did he still love Regina?

Robin chuckled darkly and shook his head, brewing his tea.

Who was he kidding?

His actions spoke louder than words.

But he couldn't deal with that right now.

First, he needed to be sure that Regina was ok, and that this disgusting man had not touched her more than he already did.

He could have killed him.

Robin had tried to forget that thought, but it was the truth.

The way he had felt when he saw Regina looking so afraid against that wall...

It had awaken a dark side in him he didn't know he had.

Then he heard something and froze before laying his cup down and running to where he knew the sound was coming.

Regina.

Robin opened the door and found her sobbing on the bed, looking so lost and lonely it broke his heart.

But she also looked so beautiful, sat on his bed with one of his shirt ( he had lent Regina&Madelyn two of his shirts so they could get out of their dresses) and face bare of any makeup.

Robin couldn't move for a second, breathless.

"Robin?" she breathed and that woke him up as he carefully walked closer to her.

But she wasn't in her usual state.

She looked so afraid.

"I am here." he breathed and she closed her eyes, but didn't stop crying. "You're alright, Regina."

A minute passed.

"I just don't want to sleep alone, tonight." she finally admitted and his heart broke in thousands of parts in his chest.

It took him barely one second to take his decision.

(He'd probably regret that in the morning when she would be back to herself)

"You won't." answered Robin and brown eyes settled on him.

The next thing he knew he had hoped into the bed and was holding her so tight against him.

Regina let out a small whimper and cuddled against his chest.

He closed his eyes and brought her even closer to him before they both laid down on the bed again, Regina buried her face in his neck and Robin felt a shiver ran through him from head to toes as he brought her ever closer to him.

"Robin?" she whispered but she sounded so sleepy already,

"What is it?"

"I've missed you."

Robin froze and tears pricked at the back of his eyes.

He waited a minute.

Two.

"I've missed you, too." he finally admitted, closing his eyes and a tear escaped it.

But Regina's breath was even, cuddled against his chest.

She was already asleep.

Robin also felt exhausted after all the emotions of the day and little by little, he felt his eyes closed despite of himself.

He would have wanted to stay awake.

To stay awake and enjoy the feeling of having Regina back in his arms one more time.

But a few minutes later...

He was fast asleep.

* * *

It was 10pm.

Madelyn was walking in the corridors, rubbing her eyes and searching for Robin.

She had the biggest headache of all and wanted to ask him for some aspirin.

She went in the living room but didn't see him on the couch, even though his cover and cushion were there.

Mal frowned and walked to the kitchen.

No one apart from a mug full of tea.

She walked closer and touched the mug, noticed it was cold before frowning even more.

"What the hell..." she whispered, looking around.

This wasn't a huge place.

If Robin wasn't in his son's bedroom, if he wasn't in the kitchen, nor the living room, nor the bathroom, then that only left...

Her eyes widened when she realized.

_Regina's room._

Making sure not to make any noises, she walked toward the main room and carefully opened the door before a small gasp escaped her.

Because buried under the cover, she could clearly see her bestfriend.

But she wasn't alone.

Regina was asleep and Robin was spooning her, his face on the crook of her neck and their hands joined on the woman's middle.

This seemed so casual that it had tears shining in Madelyn's eyes.

This was such a waste.

They could have been so much more.

Mal used to think that they would have it all and get married one day, have children, a dog and several cats ; a house full of love and laughter.

She always thought Robin was the only one who could make Regina happy.

(She still thought that)

But now, she knew he was also the only one who had been able to break her bestfriend.

Her mother never managed to and God knows she tried.

But Regina was one of the strongest person Madelyn had ever known, she had never even bent.

Until Robin happened.

Regina stirred slightly and Madelyn jumped, before hurrying to leave the corridor.

This wouldn't end well.

But it was also their mistake to make.

And she'd be there to pick up the piece of Regina's broken hearts, as she always had been.

* * *

Regina stirred and frowned slightly when the headache hit her.

But then she froze.

She wasn't alone in bed.

Oh God.

She looked down and saw that her fingers were intertwined with others and there was a presence behind her and a face tucked against her neck.

She knew who was there with her.

First, she'd remember that scent _anywhere_ along with that warm and comforting body.

Then, she did remember something about her crying , him coming to soothe her and her asking him not to leave.

He had agreed.

Why did he agreed?

She was drunk.

What was _his_ excuse?

She felt him stirr slightly and froze but he only brought her even closer to him, laying a ghost of a kiss on her neck and God, she should just wake him and leave his embrace.

But she did feel safe.

And if she closed her eyes...

She could pretend they were back to where they were, ten years ago.

Tears pricked at the back of her eyes.

She was so tired and so hangovered.

She couldn't think rationally right now.

Her mind was screaming at her to leave.

Her heart though, was screaming to stay.

She just couldn't be strong right now.

She would relish in his presence for a little more time.

After that, it would be over forever.

This was goodbye.

* * *

Robin was dreaming.

A wonderful dream that had him smiling in his sleep as he brought the woman in his arms closer to him.

_"Daddy!" screamed a voice and he smiled, turning around to catch the little girl running toward him._

_"There you are!" he smiled and tickled her, making the girl yelled in glee. "Where is your mummy?"_

_The girl pointed at a point behind him and he turned around._

_His heart stopped and then beat so fast he felt dizzy._

_He saw her walk to him, brown hair wild and curly, brown eyes warm and trusting and belly round with their child. _

_She was so close now, kissing his lips tenderly and he wanted to never come back from that kiss, but he knew he couldn't do that. _

_So they receded and they eyes locked,_

_"_Regina._" _he breathed and then his eyes opened, realizing he had spoken outloud in his sleep.

He was still in the bed, holding Regina against him and what the hell was he doing?!

He had not left her embrace the night before and he wasn't sure he could now.

It felt safe, it fel incredibly right to be with her again this way.

Her body was molding perfectly against his and he sighed, taking a deep breath in order to really enjoy her scent.

Robin knew he needed to get up before she woke up.

He knew it.

That didn't mean he wanted to do it.

Finally, he let a kiss on her neck, another on her hair and disentangled her from him, longing in his eyes as he walked away.

This could have been his.

And it was a truth so hard for him to admit.

His dream could have been true.

A tear escaped his eyes once again.

What he didn't know was that Regina was very much awake and she closed her eyes, trying to fight the thought that she felt so cold, now that he wasn't by her sides anymore.

She had heard him call her name a few seconds earlier.

Why?

Oh God.

What had she gotten herself into...

* * *

Robin was still lost in thoughts ( and lost in the intensity of his dream) when he came in his kitchen and then jumped when he saw someone was already there.

"Good morning, Robin." said Madelyn and she looked ... strange.

A cup of coffee was in front of her and he frowned, before remembering that he had prepared coffee for the morning before going to sleep.

"Madelyn. Are you feeling better?"

"My head's killing me."

Robin nodded, smiling softly.

Then he opened the cupboard and took a box of aspirin, holding it to her.

"Thanks." she said.

Then she studied him closely.

He didn't even seem to notice her.

He seemed lost in thought as he took 2 cups, laid one on the table and filled another of coffee.

Then Robin sat facing her, but he was frowning and Madelyn wanted to say something, but she didn't know what.

Nor how.

She couldn't forgive him for the way he had treated Regina years ago, she couldn't forgive him for all those days and nights her bestfriend cried until she had no tears left.

But at the same time...

He agreed to help Regina with this stupid deal, he came running when she was in trouble.

Madelyn was so lost.

She didn't know what to think.

She didn't know what to do.

She didn't know anymore what was best for Regina.

Should she ask him to leave Regina alone?

Should she, on the contrary, help them finding their way back to each other?

This was such a messy situation.

"Go on." breathed Robin and when she looked up, he was looking at her, weary suddenly.

"I've got nothing to say."

Robin chuckled bitterly.

"Tell me, please."

She swallowed.

"I don't know what to say." she said truthfully, "I can't forgive you for what you did to her. Robin." he looked down, "But you came for her last night, you looked for her and then you were so angry... I was worried for a minute you might kill this man."

"I would have." he breathed and she nodded.

"I saw you, this morning."

Robin froze and she could see him tense.

"Madelyn..."

"I am not judging you, Robin." their eyes met in a moment of genuine truth, "Just one thing, do not get involved in something you don't intend to finish." her voice broke, "Don't break her heart again. _Please_. I am asking you."

Robin could feel tears pricked at the back of his eyes.

"Regina doesn't feel this way about me, anymore."

Madelyn looked down and shook her head, when she looked up, her eyes were glassy.

"Robin, I have known her almost all of my life. Do you really think that if she felt nothing for you, she would have let you this close to her in a moment of weakness? Are you really_ that_ stupid? "

Robin was breathless.

He couldn't talk.

Everything was so messed up.

Regina had been very clear as to where she stood concerning him.

Last night was a moment of weakness.

He still knew her by heart, and he was sure that once she would have got up and by the time she came back to join them in the kitchen, the mask would be back on.

"Robin..." started Madelyn but at the same time, Regina entered the kitchen and Robin froze before his eyes drank her in.

She had put back on her dress, had washed her face and was now looking so distant and regal.

He smiled sadly to himself because he had been right, the mask was back on.

Robin and Madelyn stopped talking as Regina filled her cup with coffee before sitting down with them.

Robin was looking at her closely but Regina was avoiding his eyes and Madelyn took that as a clue to leave the two of them alone.

"I'll... I'll go and get ready."

"We leave as soon as you're ready." hurried to say Regina and Robin tensed.

And then it was the two of them.

A small silence settled.

"Regina..." started Robin but she cut him.

"Thank you." she said coldly and blue eyes met brown. "Thank you for helping us last night, and thank you for welcoming us in your place."

"Regina-"

"But we have to go now."

"Regina, _please_-"

"And we-"

"So we're not even gonna talk about what happened!" he exclaimed, voice louder that he meant to and she jumped.

When she looked up, brown eyes were frantic and so, so scared.

But he wouldn't back down.

Not this time.

Not after his dream.

Not after having her back in his arms.

Not after this talk with Madelyn.

Not after this night and the fear he had had.

Not after getting so little sleep that his mind couldn't think clearly.

"Talk about _what _exactly, Robin? You came saving us and I said thank you. What more do you want from me?!"

"To talk about what happened between us!"

She froze and then took a deep breath.

Then she got up and he got up, too;

"_Nothing _happened between us, Robin." she said, pointing a finger at him.

"You know that's not true."

"NOTHING HAPPENED!" she screamed and now, she was getting mad but so was he.

"It didn't seem like nothing when you were all snuggle against me this night!'

"I DID NO SUCH THINGS!"

"WILL YOU PLEASE STOP SHOUTING!"

"WHY?!" she screamed and now they were face to face, frantic brown eyes in glassy blue. "WHY WOULD I DO THAT?!"

"Because I want to talk."

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" she screamed, laughing bitterly and then running her hands through her hair. "I DON'T, ROBIN! YOU HAD TEN YEARS TO COME TALKING AND YOU NEVER DID!" he opened the mouth to talk but she cut him. "YOU NEVER DID!" she was breathless.

"Regina, this isn't about the mistake I did-"

"A MISTAKE?!" and she was so, so mad. All the feelings she had buried since she saw him were finally coming out. "A MISTAKE? REALLY? BREAKING MY HEART WAS MERELY A _MISTAKE _TO YOU?!"

"Regina..." he warned because he was getting mad, too. He did mistakes but why for God's sake was she screaming?

He knew that he had messed up.

And why the hell did she had to be so beautiful even when she was hysterical?

"NO YOU DON'T GET TO TALK IN THIS!"

"AND WHY NOT?"

"BECAUSE BREAKING MY FAVOURITE VASE, LOSING MY FAVOURITE NECKLACE, _THAT _WOULD HAVE BEEN A FUCKING MISTAKE ! WHAT YOU DID..."

"I KNOW!" he screamed back but she kept cutting him.

"NO YOU DON'T!"

"I DO AND FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, WILL YOU PLEASE STOP SHOUTING !"

"I SHOUT IF I WANT TO!" she screamed and then she walked closer to him. "I SHOULD HAVE SHOUTED AT YOU YEARS AGO!"

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU!?" he was so angry right now, but regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth because he saw a tear escaped her eyes. "Regina..."

"BECAUSE I WAS BROKEN!" she screamed and she punched his chest violently, he took a step back and warned again,

"Regina..."

"I THOUGHT YOU'D BE THE ONE FOR ME!" she screamed hitting him again, and he tried to catch her hand but she hit him again. "AND I THOUGHT I WAS THE RIGHT FOR YOU!"

"REGINA LET ME EXPLAIN, FOR GOD'S SAKE!" but she didn't seem to want to listen. All she kept doing was hit him and Robin was losing it. "STOP HITTING ME!"

"I SHOULD HAVE SLAPPED YOU LONG AGO!"

"REGINA-"

"YOU BASTARD !"

"REGINA!"

"THAT'S ALL THAT YOU DESERVE FROM ME!"

"REGINA. I'M WARNING YOU..."

"YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME! I HATE-"

But Regina couldn't end her sentence.

Because Robin had had enough.

And there was only one thing he could think of right now that would shut her up.

So he cupped her cheeks and crashed his mouth to hers rashly.

Regina whimpered and tried to break away, but he was holding her firmly and he deepened the kiss with an angry groan.

And then Regina went limp into his arms.

Before kissing him back.

The kiss was raw and the exact opposite of tenderness.

It was a battle, their tongues were fighting each other, their hands gropping and grasping.

At one point, the need to breath was too strong and they had to break their embrace.

Their breathings erratics as their eyes met. Robin opened the mouth to try and tell something but his mind was blank, dizzy by the intensity of the kiss.

Regina seemed to feel the same, as she couldn't look away from his eyes, and she felt her heart beat way too fast in her chest.

There was only one thing she could do at that point.

She ran away.

Leaving a very distraught Robin behind, the ghost of her name on his lips.

* * *

_-2005-_

_Robin was carrying Regina's things in his car as she said goodbye to her bestfriend._

_"Drive safe." said Madelyn and Regina nodded._

_"You know we will. Robin is driving."_

_"This is supposed to make me feel better?"_

_"I'll let you know I am an excellent driver." said a third voice, and Robin was smirking while circling Regina's waist with his arms and she leant into his hold. Madelyn rolled her eyes playfully and then the man kissed Regina's cheek. "We're ready to go, lovely."_

_Regina nodded and then broke their embrace before hugging her bestfriend._

_"I'll see you soon, then?"_

_Mal nodded._

_"You both spend happy holidays, ok?"_

_"You too, Mal. I'll call you when we land."_

_"Thanks."Regina chuckled and hugged her again before receded. Robin walked closer to Madelyn but she stopped him. "And _you_ take care of her and bring her home safely, understood?"_

_Robin only laughed and then brought her in a quick hug._

_"Merry Christmas to you too, Mal."_

_Then the couple hoped in the car and drift off._

* * *

_Robin and Regina were sat on the plan which was about to fly off and Robin could sense Regina was tense._

_"Is everything alright, my love?"_

_She swallowed and then shifted._

_"Yes."_

_"_Regina_."_

_The woman sighed and then blue eyes met brown,_

_"It's just..." she sighed. "I hate take-offs." she admitted and a wide smile lit up his face. Regina frowned and hit his chest. "Don't make fun of me!"_

_"I wouldn't dream of it." he hurried to say and she rolled her eyes, annoyed, but then the plane shook slightly and she jumped, catching Robin's hand._

_"Regina," he breathed softly. "You don't have to be afraid. You've got me." _

_She looked up and smiled at him lovingly, a warmth she had never felt rushing through her entire being. _

* * *

_After a few hours of flight, the plane was now landing in England. Regina was asleep on Robin's shoulder and the man smiled before kissing her forehead tenderly._

_"Regina..." he breathed but she didn't wake up, so he raised the end and stroked her face tenderly. She scrunched up her nose and he chuckled, "Come on lovely, we're landing."_

_"Hm." she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and his smile widened._

_"My love..." he said and could feel her laid a small kiss on his neck._

_"Why won't you let me sleep?" she muttered and he chuckled, she felt it against her lips._

_"Because we're landing."_

_That caught her interest and she instantly looked up,_

_"We are?"_

_"Yes." Robin smiled and then took her hand, kissing it reverently. "Don't you worry, my parents will love you."_

_Regina nodded slightly,_

_"I hope so."_

_Robin wanted to tell her._

_He wanted to tell that _he _loved her and couldn't give a damn about what other people thought._

_But now wasn't the time._

_Not the perfect time, at least._

_They took their luggages and walked out of the airport, hand in hand. _

_Regina stopped when she saw the beauty of the landscapes and Robin smirked before laying his arm around her shoulder and bringing her closer to him so he could kiss her hair._

_"Welcome in England, my love." _


	8. Chapter 8

_ **-2005 -  
** _

_"Stop fidgeting," he said softly, taking her hand and intertwining their fingers. "My family is going to love you."_

_She took a deep breath and then worried brown eyes looked up and locked onto soothing blue ones._

_"And what if they don't?" she asked lowly, "What are we gonna do if it turns out that your family hates me?"_

_Robin sighed and then stopped, forcing her to stop with him, he cupped her cheek and smiled tenderly when she leant into his hand._

_"For what it's worth," he started, "I do believe that my parents and siblings are going to love you." she opened the mouth to speak but he cut her. "But, if it appears that they don't, you have nothing to fear, Regina. I won't leave you. I won't leave you because of what they could say, you are the one that I want and nothing or no one can ever change that." she smiled then, brown eyes full of love and wonder. Robin smiled too, dimples in showing. "Do you trust me?"_

_She nodded, leaning into him until only inches separated their faces._

_"With my life."_

_Robin smiled and then finally closed the gap between them, kissing her passionately here, in the middle of an English road. _

_The kiss deepened and she moaned, making him bring her closer and closer._

_ They receded, breathless and she smiled while he nuzzled her nose with his._

_God. _

_He wanted to tell her that he was so in love with her. _

_He didn't think he could hold back much longer... _

_But he wanted that moment to be perfect.._

_"Are you feeling better, my love?"_

_She smiled brightly, nodding._

_"Always, when you're with me."_

_Robin's heart roared with love for the woman in front of him as he pecked her lips once again._

_"Then let's take a cab and meet my family."_

_Regina took a deep breath and nodded,_

_"I am ready."_

* * *

**-2018-**

Madelyn came a few minutes later and found Robin sat on a chair, eyes lost in the empty space and looking so lost she got scared for one second.

"Robin?"

He did not even looked at her.

Something was wrong.

"Robin?" she tried again and then looked around, frowning. "Where is Regina? She was there when I left." Still no answer. "_Robin_!" this time he seemed to notice she was there, his mouth opened and closed a few times, and finally he said,

"Gone."

And Madelyn froze.

Oh God, she could feel it.

Something was very wrong.

* * *

Regina couldn't breathe.

She couldn't breathe.

She couldn't talk.

She couldn't think.

She _refused _to think.

Because thinking would mean that she would have to try to understand _why _she had kissed Robin back.

She did not want to.

(Why did she do that?!)

"Regina!" she heard a voice screamed after her and she was relieved to hear Mal's voice and not Robin's.

But then again... Why would he go after her?

(Well, him kissing her might be consider a good reason.)

_Shut up, Regina._

"Regina, wait!" screamed the other woman and Regina tried to calm herself but she couldn't.

She couldn't shut up the two opposite sides in her, either.

Finally, her friend caught back to her, and blue eyes were worried and Regina didn't know how to explain her behaviour.

"What happened?"

"Nothing." she said quickly and Madelyn only glared at her.

"Right. So you're in you normal state, right now? And I've seen Robin, he looked pretty shaken." Regina's heart stopped. "I am your bestfriend and I want to know what happened." Regina looked down, shaking her head. "I want to help." said Madelyn again and it was the pleading tone in her voice that got to Regina.

A moment of silence.

She gathered her mind and Madelyn was waiting for her, until finally she said...

"Robin kissed me." Madelyn gasped loudly and then the brunette looked up, pale and looking so lost. "And I kissed him back." she admitted in a whisper and her best friend's eyes could not get any wider.

* * *

Robin couldn't say how much time he had stayed sat on his kitchen, unable to understand fully what just happened.

He had kissed Regina.

The young man groaned and buried his face in his hands.

Why?

Why did he do that?

He tried to think of a reason but there was really none.

He had wanted her to stop talking, plus all the pent-up feelings he had stocked inside of him...

Such a mistake had been bound to happen anyway.

"Why am I so bloody _stupid_!" exclaimed Robin to himself.

He had ruined everything between them.

And then Robin's heart stopped.

Because a detail came back into his mind suddenly..

"She kissed me back.." he breathed, eyes wide open.

* * *

A few hours later had Regina sat on her couch, a glass of red wine in her hands as she kept throwing worried glances at her phone.

She knew he would call her.

She knew it was only a matter of time, right now.

She was just afraid of what he would have to tell to her.

Would he apologize?

Would he pretend nothing happened?

Would he tell her he meant that kiss?

She almost dropped her glass of wine and shook her head.

_Get a grip, girl._

And then, what she feared ( or was it waited?) the most happened.

Her phone rang.

* * *

Robin had hesitated all morning, and a good part of the afternoon.

He didn't know what was best, but he really thought this was the only solution if he wanted to save the strange relationship they had built until now.

So he took a deep breath,

And knocked.

* * *

"Hello?" she said, hesitant and right at this moment, someone knocked at her door and she frowned.

"Regina!" came a voice she knew all too well,

"Madelyn?"

"I was calling to make sure you're ok."

Regina frowned, she had truly believed this call to be Robin.

"I am fine."

"Are you sure, cause I can come back if you want to."

Regina was about to answer, but the person at her door knocked with more strenght and she frowned again, getting up and walking towards the door.

"I am fine, Mal."

"Did he call?"

"No." she only said, and then opened the door still on the phone.

She nearly dropped it when she saw _who _was there, shining blue eyes looking shy and unsure as he only shrug slightly in that way of his, dimple smile hesitant.

"Can we talk?" he asked softly and her breath left her.

"Regina?" called Mal, still on the phone but it was too much for the brunette.

She swallowed.

"I'll talk to you later, Mal." she only said, closing the call, eyes lost on Robin's.Then she swallowed again and took a deep breath before opening the door wider, "Come in." she only said and he smiled softly, coming in for what was sure to be a very difficult talk.

* * *

They were sat next to each other, and none of them dared to start this conversation.

"Regina..." he finally started and she tensed, before looking at him and she took comfort in the fact that he seemed as lost as she was.

"You shouldn't have kissed me." she said quickly and he smiled sadly, looking down for a few seconds.

"I shouldn't have." he agreed softly and she didn't know why, but she couldn't help the small disapointment at his answer. But then he added, "That doesn't mean I didn't want to, though."

She froze.

"You can't say things like that." her voice broke and she cleared her throat.

He nodded,

"I suppose I lost that right a long time ago."

A small silence settled.

"What you said to me..." he started again and she felt her heart stopped.

"Robin, I-" she didn't want to apologize, but she had not wanted to be that rude. She was ready to say that to him, when he cut her and said in a voice so defeated,

"You were right, Regina." he breathed and she heard him chuckle darkly. "I have been a coward, and a bastard. And everything that you said." blue eyes looked up and locked onto brown, "Everything you said was true."

Oh God.

They were having _the _conversation.

She wasn't ready.

Ten years later, and she still felt like her heart couldn't take the pain.

Because she knew it couldn't.

"We don't have to talk about it." she tried to say, but he shook his head.

"I think we do. I think you and I will never be able to truly focus on your reunion if we don't get this out of our system for good."

"It was ten years ago, Robin." she tried desperately and then he looked at her again, smiling oh so sadly.

"And yet, I think about it every single day."

She froze.

An heavy silence settled.

"_You_ broke up with me." she said, finally and her heart was beating so fast in her chest. "You broke up with me like I meant nothing. We were together for 3 entire years and you dumped me like what we had was nothing at all."

She saw he was pale and realized she couldn't look much better.

"I was a stupid kid, Regina." he finally breathed and she could see his hand rising, perhaps wanting to take her hand, but he let it down.

"That's not an excuse." she breathed, "I've searched for reasons for _years_. I've searched what had went wrong between us, I've searched what I could possibly have done to make you leave me-"

"It wasn't your fault!" he finally exclaimed and she chuckled bitterly.

"Well, how could I have known that when you didn't even explain things to me?" He looked down, ashamed. She kept going on because now that she was talking about her feelings, she felt as if she couldn't stop. Tears were chocking her, but she needed to do this. She needed to get it out of her system. Now she realized that. Robin looked up again, so she said. "One day I was the happiest woman of all, and then you came and told me you were sorry but it was over." her voice broke but she cleared her throat. "You only said that you couldn't continue, Robin. And then you left. And I've spent years and years thinking about what that could mean, about what I did wrong and asking myself if I could have stopped you, on that day..."

Another silence settled and she tried to control her breathing, while she saw his eyes were glassy.

"I was a coward, Regina." he breathed, his voice broke and he had to swallow. "I loved you so much, I couldn't stay and explain to you why we couldn't be together while I didn't even know why I was letting you go to begin with."

"Then why did you?"

He took a deep breath.

They were doing this.

"You remember at one point, I told you about Marian coming to the USA, right?"

She froze.

Of course she remembered.

Two weeks after that, they were breaking up.

A few months after that he was marrying _her_.

How could she forget?

She had thought they would get married.

She had thought they were soulmates.

And he had broken their relationship like it meant nothing and got married to someone else in the same year. 

"Did I lose you then?" she breathed and this time he couldn't help it as he took her hand and she wanted to remove it from his grasp, but she was so incredibly weak right now.

Blue eyes locked onto brown and she saw he looked as bad as she did.

"I know I never said it before, but I am so very sorry, Regina." she closed the eyes and tears rolled down her cheeks. "I should never have let that come between us. I should have been stronger. I should have loved you better. I should have made the right decision. "

She swallowed.

"What _that_?" she asked, and he swallowed.

Then he closed the eyes and took a deep breath.

"Marian came to me on that week." he said and his voice was so low she almost didn't hear it. "You remember, I told you we had dated for a few years in highschool?"

She nodded, swallowing.

"You told me she had broken your heart."

He swallowed, nodding.

"But we were so young... Regina, you have to know that she left me and then I never saw her again, until that day she came to see me." Regina looked down, "She had some .. _surprising _news for me."

She looked up and saw Robin looked upset suddenly, another kind of upset.

"What did she tell you?" she asked, worried suddenly.

"It appears that..." he cleared his throat. "Marian was pregnant when she left me at the end of highschool." Regina gasped loudly.

"But..." she tried, but her voice was failing her. She didn't know what to say and her mind was buzzing. When finally, blue eyes looked up and she saw a tear rolling down his cheek as he squeezed her hand as if to give himself some courage.

"She lost the baby." his voice broke and her heart broke for him. "It was a girl, you know?" he said and she let him speak. "A beautiful girl..." this time, a sob took her and Regina couldn't take it anymore, she closed her arms around him and he went willingly. "I am so sorry, Regina..."

She closed her eyes, he clutched at her shirt and she felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh Robin... "

Such a messy situation they were in.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she breathed again and he removed himself from her arms, blue eyes locking onto brown and they were so close suddenly that Regina had trouble breathing.

"I was so stupid, Regina." and his voice was so broken. "I was stupid, young and lost. I didn't know what to do with that information.. I was heartbroken and so crushed by the loss of that daughter I knew nothing about.. I lost my mind, I think." she swallowed and looked down, but he cupped her cheek tenderly and she gasped, looking up. " I didn't know what to do. On the one hand there was you, and I was so in love with you! But Marian, she told me that ... She told me she still loved me and that we could still have what we lost.. That we could still be a family, get married and honour our daughter." this time a tear rolled down her cheek and he wiped it, "I don't know what came over me. It was just too much." he looked down, "It was too much.." then their eyes met again, "But you have to know that I have regretted that choice every day for the last ten years."

"Robin.."

"I wanted to come back to you so many times, but I knew you would never have taken me back."

She removed herself from his embrace and buried her face in her hands.

Then she admitted, in a voice so low he almost didn't hear it.

"I would have, you know." she looked up, "Taken you back, I mean."

His heart stopped in his chest.

Tears were shining in his eyes.

"What?" his voice broke.

"If you had come back, I would have taken you back." tears were leaving her eyes, now that the scars in her heart was bleeding again. "I waited for you to come back... God, Robin. I waited so long! And then I heard you had married _her _and-"

"She asked me to marry her."

Regina shook her head.

"That doesn't change anything. You and I had been separated for months, Robin. I was... I was still so devastated and you were happily engaged. How do you think that felt?"

"I know." he ran a hand through his hair, breathing shakily. "I thought you would never take me back, and Marian... Regina, I can't explain what I did. All I know is that all of these years seemed like a blur and the only positive thing in my life since that day had been Roland." he hesitated and then he whispered, "And finding you again." she froze. "I feel like my world is turning again, now that you're back in it."

She looked down, closing the eyes tightly.

"Robin..."

"I know."

"We can't go back." she finally said, looking up.

"I know." he said again. "I just want you to understand something, Regina. I have had one great love in my life so far," their eyes met and shivers ran through her at the intensity in his blue orbs. "And it was you."

A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I thought we would end up together." she whispered and so sadness fill his eyes as he opened the mouth and then closed it, at a loss for words. "I have been unable to love again after what you did to me.. It ruined me, Robin." her voice broke and he took her hand again, squeezing it.

"I know I ruined everything between us forever, Regina. And believe me when I say this is something I am gonna regret for the rest of my life.." he swallowed. "But please don't let my stupidity ruin your chances at happiness. "

It killed him to say that, but he wanted her to find love again.

"Robin.."

"You deserve love and happiness, Regina."

She chuckled bitterly, shaking her head.

"I don't think you realize, Robin." if right now was the only moment of honnesty they had, she would make the most out of it. "You... You were the true love of my life." she looked down, shy suddenly and all he wanted was to gather in his arms and never let go. "I thought that you and I we would finish our studies together, rent a flat, get married, have children... I thought we would stay together forever. I trusted you with my heart and soul, I gave you everything that I had to give and you threw all back to my face!" she was breathing heavily, and his eyes were so wide and so blue.

"I am so sorry." Robin breathed, "I know I can never make amends for the pain I put you through. I would understand it if... If you'd rather see me out of your life."

It was killing him to say that, even more now that she was back in his life.

She chuckled bitterly again and then looked up so that their eyes met,

"It would be so much easier, wouldn't it?" He swallowed. "But that's the thing, Robin. No matter what you do, it seems that I can't bear the thought of my life without you in it."

A tear escaped his eyes and she chuckled.

"I can't imagine that, either." he admitted, smiling oh so softly and she took a deep breath.

"I am glad we had this talk." she breathed and he nodded, taking her hand again and squeezing it, she squeezed back.

"It was long overdue, but I am, too." then he took a deep breath, "So what do we do, now?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know."

Robin didn't know what to do. He didn't want her to run away now that they were finally in a good place for the first time in years.

He could see the softness in those brown eyes he had missed so much.

"What do you want to do, Regina?"

She sighed and then seemed to think for a few seconds,

"Maybe.. Now that we have talked about everything, we could try to be friends ?" she asked shyly. He smiled and nodded,

"I'd like that."

"And..." she took a deep breath. then shook her head,

"Tell me, Regina."

"And about our deal?"

An heavy silence once again.

"I'm still in, if you are."

She let out a deep breath and then smiled at him,

"Thank you, Robin."

He smiled back.

He was about to add something but her eyes turned sad suddenly and she said,

"I am truly sorry about your loss." she whispered and he smiled sadly.

"Thank you."

She nodded,

"And I am so sorry about the way I handled the whole situation."

Regina shrugged and then took a deep breath, eyes resolute.

"It's in the past, now. I've always wanted to know what went wrong between us, I do now. Let's keep our focus on the futur."

He couldn't help it, then.

He had hold himself back since the beginning of this discussion, but he couldn't anymore.

So he grabbed her arm and took her in his arms.

Regina gasped but then she closed her eyes and for the first time, let herself go.

She buried her face in his neck and his arms circled her back, bringing her always closer to him.

Robin closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair,

God, she felt exactly the same.

He refused to dwell for too long on the fact that she felt so right in his arms, or the fact that he shivered each time her soft breath hit the skin on her neck.

For the first time in years,

They allowed themselves to just _be_.

* * *

_-2005-_

_Robin felt Regina squeezed his hand as they waited for the door to be opened._

_"Everything will be fine, my love." he breathed and she smiled at him, eyes soft suddenly._

_"I love when you call me that, you know."_

_He blushed slightly,_

_"My love?" she nodded, biting her lip and he smiled. "Well, that's what you are, so..." Robin leant in and kissed her tenderly._

_And right then, the door opened._

_"Robin!" screamed a voice and they jumped apart, Regina blushing slightly.  
_

_Robin smiled and let go of Regina in order to hug the woman in front of him._

_"Mum!" he exclaimed and then kissed her cheek, "I am so happy to see you!"_

_The older woman smiled and then turned toward Regina, frowning slightly. _

_She was quite tall, blue eyes ( the same as Robin's), blond hair that were tied in an elegant bun and dressed in a blue dress that made her eyes come out even more._

_"And you are?" she asked kindly and Regina swallowed, holding her a hand._

_"I am Regina Mills, madam. "_

_Robin then laid his arm around Regina's shoulder,_

_"Regina is my girlfriend."_

_She nodded and then shook Regina's hand._

_"I am Paige Locksley, Robin's mum. Glad to meet you."_

_"And I you." smiled Regina._

_The woman nodded again and then smiled brightly at Robin,_

_"Come in, sweetheart, everyone is waiting for you."_

_Robin smiled at Regina and they both entered the house. _

_When they came in the living room, she suddenly felt like she couldn't breath. _

_There was_ a lot _of people._

_ Robin was in the middle, being hugged and smiled at while she waited patiently for them to see her, she didn't want to disturb that family reunion. _

_At one point, Robin looked at her and smiled, walking to her and lacing their fingers,_

_"Guys, this is Regina."_

_"_The _Regina?!" asked a woman, blue eyes and blond hair._

_Robin smiled again and the young woman ( she couldn't be more than 20) walked to her and hugged her. _

_Regina was surprised but hugged her back, hearing Robin's deep laugh beside her._

_"I am Ana," said the young woman. "Robin's little sister and God, I feel like I already know _everything_ about you!" She chuckled,_

_"I am glad to finally meet you, Robin talks about you a lot."_

_Ana beamed. _

_Then Robin pointed a young man not too far away,_

_"This is Will Scarlett, one of my bestfriends." then he added, "Also dating my sister."_

_"Can ya blame me?" teased the young man, shaking Regina's hand. "You're really with him?" she nodded and then looked at Robin, frowning. "She is too beautiful for ya."_

_Robin laughed again and glared at the man playfully._

_"Be careful, Will, I am not sure yet about how I feel about you dating my little sister..."_

_"Oh stop the crap!" chuckled Ana, lacing her fingers with Will's. "He is delighted."_

_Regina laughed and Robin looked at her lovingly before kissing her temple tenderly._

_"And I do not get an introduction?" asked a voice and they all turned toward an older man, smiling kindly at them._

_"Dad," smiled Robin and then he looked a bit nervous. "This is Regina."_

_The man smiled and looked at the hand she was holding him, before shaking his head. _

_"None of that in this house." he whispered and she was worried for a few seconds but then hugged her quickly. "Welcome in the family." he smiled and Regina could see who Robin had inherited his dimples from. _

_"Thank you, Sir." she said and he chuckled again,_

_"Please call me Robert."_

_Regina smiled and leant a bit more into Robin._

_"There is still one person I want you to meet..." he looked around, frowning slightly. "Where is Paul?"_

_Ana shrugged._

_"He was in the kitchen earlier, I'll go and fetch him for you."_

_Robin nodded and then a few seconds later came a slightly older man and his eyes widened when he saw her. _

_Regina couldn't tell why, but she felt slightly wrong and she walked closer to Robin who put his hand at the small of her back._

_The man walked to her and smiled,_

_"And who could you be? Clearly you're too beautiful to be from around, I would have noticed you." he winked and she felt Robin tensed slightly._

_"I am Regina Mills," she said voice clear and she felt happy for that, she held out her hand before adding. "Robin's girlfriend." She saw the man's eyes widened and then he smirked, looking at Robin. _

_"Well done, little bro'."_

_Robin smiled but Regina could feel the tension coming from him in waves. _

_She knew he had a trouble relationship with his older brother and a good relationship with his little sister. _

_He had warned her that he might try to flirt with her, and she had already assured him that she didn't care._

_ Then she focused her attention on his brother again,_

_"Paul." he said taking her hand and laying a kiss on it. "Robin's handsome brother."_

_Regina smiled and hurried to take her hand back. _

_Robin laid an arm around her waist, bringing her even closer to him, and she had never seen him so possessive of her, but she loved it. _

_She was so his, anyway. _


	9. Chapter 9

_2005_

_Robin's arm had barely left Regina's waist the entire time they were there, and she felt so loved and cherished that her heart was beating loud in her chest. _

_At one point though, Paige seemed to think about something, and she smiled at Robin._

_"Sweetheart, maybe you want to take your luggages upstairs?"_

_Robin nodded and dropped a kiss to Regina's temple before letting go._

_"I've prepared your old room for you, and Regina can sleep-"_

_"Regina is staying with me, mum." cut her Robin and her eyes widened._

_Then a silence settled._

_"I don't think that-"_

_"Mum." cut her once again Robin, and he rolled her eyes. "We're both adults, there's nothing to be ashamed of." the young woman blushed slightly and Paige Locksley seemed mortified. "We're not in the 16th century."_

_"But still-"_

_"Oh Paige, for the love of God let it go!" exclaimed Robert and then he smirked at his son. "Our little Robin is a grown up now, let him be."_

_Regina smiled slightly as Robert winked at her._

_She could arleady tell she liked him._

_Paige didn't look so sure, but she could see one lost battle when she saw one. _

_So instead she sighed loudly and then glared lightly at Robin,_

_"Fine. Have it your way."_

_Robin beamed and then took his key car,_

_"I'll be right back, my love." he breathed to Regina and she nodded, squeezing his hand one last time before he left and her eyes followed him until he was out. _

_When she turned back around, Robert was looking at her with interest, a soft smile on the lips while Paige was frowning slightly._

_"How long have you two been together?" she only asked,_

_"A couple of months." answered Regina, fidgeting because she couldn't say why, but she felt bad._

_"You can't tell how much?" the woman raised an eyebrow._

_"Of course I can." said defensively Regina, "I just didn't know you wanted to know. Robin and I have been together for almost 7 months, now."_

_Paige only nodded, pensive._

_"Are you quite finished, my dear?" asked a voice and Regina jumped, she had forgotten about Robin's dad. "I'd like to borrow my daughter in law for a few minutes."_

_"She's all yours." said the woman before leaving._

_Robert sighed._

_"Don't mind the cold exterior." he said softly, blue eyes twinkliing and now she knew who Robin inherited his beautiful eyes from. "She's actually not that bad, once you get to know her." At that moment, Paige yelled something to Anna, and Regina chuckled at the look on Robert's face. "Can I tell you something?" She nodded, "I've just seen you two together for a couple of minutes, yet I can already see how much you mean to Robin." Regina blushed, looking down. "He's happy Regina, and I think I have you to thank you for that." she smiled tenderly thinking about Robin, before looking up. She was about to add something, but Robin came back loudly with the luggage and they both jumped,_

_"Am I interrupting something?" he smirked, all to proud of himself, Robert chuckled before leaving to the living room and Regina walked to him, drawned by his presence and smacked his chest playfully._

_"You idiot." she breathed and he beamed, dimples in showing._

_"That would be me." he caught her hand and kissed it tenderly. "But I'm all yours, darling."_

_"_My _idiot, then." she amended, raising an eyebrow and he laughed this laugh she loved so much._

_Then Robin brought her to him and she circled his neck, blue eyes meeting brown._

_"I am so glad that you're here." he breathed and she smiled, leaning her forehead on his._

_"You can't imagine how much that means to me, that you want me to meet your family."_

_She saw him frown slightly and he tilted his head, _

_"Regina, I don't think you fully realize how much you mean to me..." he breathed, leaning in in order to steal a kiss from her._

_"ROBIN AND REGINA ARE KISSING!" screamed a female voice and they both jumped to find Ana, pointing a finger at them with a huge smile on her face._

_"And how old are you, now? Five?" asked Robin and she only sticked her tongue at him, before disapearing._

_Regina laughed as Robin shook his head and she buried her face in the crook of his neck, feeling surrounded by his warmth and scent._

_"I just wish I could stop time."_

_She felt his chuckle against her._

_"So do I, my love."_

* * *

_In the hallway, Paige Locksley was watching them, still frowning. _

_The woman walked to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of tea, looking like she was deep in thoughts._

_"Are you alright, mum?" asked a voice and she composed herself, turning around._

_"Perfect. How are _you_, Robin?"_

_A bright smile lit up his face,_

_"Happier than ever."_

_She nodded, trying a smile. _

_She didn't know why, but something was off._

_And she would protect Robin, _

_No matter what._

* * *

**-2018-**

Regina came in the coffee and glimpsed the blond hair of her bestfriend right away, Mal waved at her and she waved back, smiling.

She walked to her and sat facing her, leting out a deep breath.

"Maybe you're in need of something a bit _stronger _than coffee." smirked Mal but Regina shook her head, chuckling.

"Oh no, after what happened last time, I think I'm out of alcohol for quite some time."

Mal smiled softly.

"So."

"So what?"

"_Regina_."

"Yes."

"What happened?"

The brunette took a deep breath.

"He came to see me."

"I gathered that much." said Mal, and Regina glared at her slightly.

"We talked..."

"Have you found the answers you were looking for?"

Regina looked down, heart clenching painfully in her chest.

"Some."

"I still hate him, you know." she looked up and Madelyn's blue eyes were full of hatred and pain.

"I know."

"But Regina, if he is the only one-"

"Stop." cut her weakly the brunette.

Because she couldn't hear things like that.

She wasn't strong enough.

Not now, anyway.

Madelyn nodded, and then asked.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Regina took a deep breath.

"He came to my house, I was so incredibly angry with him. And then, he finally told me what he left me all these years ago..." Madelyn smiled encouragingly, but it hurt so much even to talk about it. "Marian came back, as you already know."

"That fucking bitch." Regina chuckled sadly, "I swear that if I meet her someday..."

Regina looked down.

Because she had thought about it,

Finding Marian and facing her.

But then she had given up, because that wouldn't bring Robin back and she had to accept it, she had to let him go and be happy with the woman he loved.

She had not realized a tear had escaped her eye until Mal squeezed her hand.

"Hey, it's ok."

She shook her head and took a deep breath,

"Marian told him that when she left him after highschool, she was pregnant." Mal gasped loudly. "And that she had lost their daughter. Robin was devastated, he didn't know what to do and he told me he took the wrong decision..."

A silence settled.

"Oh shit."

"Yeah."

"That must have been hard."

"Indeed."

"Regina, I'm not searching for excuses for him, you know that?"

She smiled softly.

"I do."

"Then what is it?" The brunette looked down, ashamed. "You know you can tell me anything. I won't ever judge you or think less of you. I'm always on your side."

Regina nodded and then their eyes met and hers were slightly desperate.

"Why couldn't he confide in me? Why couldn't he trust me enough to help him sharing this burden?" her voice broke. "Why couldn't he love me enough to stay..."

"Oh Regina..."

"I loved him so much!" and now sobs were chocking her but she couldn't stop. "I could have been there for him. I_ would _have been there for him..."

"I know, sweetheart."

Another silence.

"Do you still love him, Regina?" asked softly Madelyn and Regina's heart stopped.

"It doesn't matter what I feel." she breathed, "All I know is that I can never trust him again. I won't allow myself to fall for him a second time, Mal. I can't."

The blond woman smiled sadly and nodded,

"And about your deal?"

"He said he's still in."

"Do you think this is a good idea?"

"I think that now that the air is cleared, I can distance myself from all of this."

"And what about him?"

Regina froze.

"I can't allow myself to care about that."

"I understand."

"Does that make me an evil and heartless bitch?"

Madelyn chuckled and sipped her coffee, thinking.

"No. That makes you human, Regina. You've been hurt badly before, and you don't want it to happen again."

The brunette smiled.

* * *

Robin ran a hand through his hair.

Everything was so messed up.

God, what had he taken himself into?

He took a deep breath and rang at the door.

A few seconds later, a man opened the door.

Tall, brown hair and green eyes.

"Hi, Keith."

"Robin!" smiled the man, shaking his hand. "How are you, mate?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Busy with work, but who isn't?"

Robin chuckled.

After everything that happened, it was a miracle he had kept good relationship with Marian, it was surprising that he was getting along with her new boyfriend.

"Robin!" exclaimed Marian and she walked to him, kissed his cheek and then looked at him, frowning slightly. "Are you alright?"

"Just a bit tired."

She nodded, pensive but then a child ran to Robin and the man opened the arms to his son.

"Daddy!"

"Hi, my boy."

"I've missed you so much!"

Robin chuckled and kissed his son's curls.

"I'm sure you have thousands of things to tell me."

"I do!" said Roland with excitation and the adults laughed, and then Robin realized that this was why he had kept good relationship with Marian, this was why he had accepted Keith easily.

For Roland.

Because seeing him this happy...

It meant the world to him.

And when he looked up and found Marian smiling at his son, Keith's arm around her.

He knew she felt exactly the same.

* * *

"Are you still meeting his son?" asked Mal finally and Regina froze.

It still hurt so much to admit that he had a son with Marian.

"I don't know. I think..."

"Do you want to?"

Regina sighed loudly and buried her face in her hands for a few seconds.

"I don't know, Madelyn. I don't know what I'm doing..."

Mal frowned slightly.

"You can still stop this, if you want." Regina looked up.

"I can't."

"Of course you can! And if talking to Robin is what is bothering you, then I'll go for you!"

Regina chuckled lowly, and then then said, resolute.

"I have to do this, Mal. I can't let Zelena win... Not again."

Her bestfriend tilted her head,

"Are you sure this is the only reason?"

Regina chose not to answer.

* * *

Robin's phone buzzed.

** _RM :Do you still want me to meet your son?_ **

The man swallowed nervously.

He had not talked to Regina since the day before, when they had talked and he had hold her in his arms for so long before she asked him to leave ..

** _RL :Of course I do._ **

** _RM: You don't have to do that, you know. I would understand if you'd rather not bring your child into this._ **

Then,

** _RM : It is already messy enough as it is._ **

Robin's heart stopped.

He didn't know what to do with that last text.

He took a deep breath.

** _RL : Regina, I want you to meet my son. We don't have to tell him we're seeing each other, we can always say we hid our relationship because we were afraid it would end again._ **

He hesitated to add something else, but sent it like that.

A few minutes later...

** _RM: Okay._ **

Robin took a deep breath and sent the second part of his text, throwing caution to the wind.

** _RL : And now that we agreed to be friends, I am not letting you go again. So you're gonna stay in our life for quite some time, Regina Mills._ **

He waited nervously for the answer.

What did he send that?

Everything was quite fine.

And now...

God, he was so stupid!

Robin was writing a text of apologies, when her answer came back.

** _RM: I wouldn't let you leave me again if you tried._ **

* * *

God.

What was she doing?

Why did she send that?

She was playing a dangerous game.

This had to stop...

But then she got his answer and couldn't help her treacherous heart to beat faster...

** _RL: Trust me lovely, I won't make the same mistake twice._ **

She couldn't do that.

She had to change subject.

Before she did something even more stupid...

And how was it that he always tore her defense down like they didn't even exist?

_**RM: When do you want us to meet, then?** _

** _RL: We're home, so anytime you want, really._ **

Her heart beated faster.

_**RM : Would it be possible to come now?** _

She wanted this to be over with.

** _RL: We're waiting for you._ **

She got up and took a deep breath.

She could do this.

* * *

Robin was fidgeting.

Regina was about to meet his son.

And it should _not _feel this serious in his mind...

But it was.

He took a deep breath and walked to his son, drawing on the kitchen table.

"Roland?" The boy looked up, brown eyes wide and trusting. " I have something very important to tell you." The boy nodded and Robin sat down, trying to think of the best way to do this. (and why couldn't he think about it earlier?!) "Something really important to me is going to come, and I want you to be nice to her."

The boy frowned.

"Who is it?"

"My dear friend Regina."

"Your friend?"

"My friend."

"I don't know her." frowned Roland, lost.

"But you do, now." smiled Robin, ruffling his son's curls and the boy giggle. "So, what do you say?"

Roland smiled, all dimples in showing.

"I love meeting new people."

Robin laughed.

"I know you do, my boy."

* * *

Regina checked her hair one last time.

She could do this.

Meeting his son for the purpose of their deal, then leave.

She could do this.

It was easy.

(So why was she trembling?)

She took another deep breath.

And knocked.

Robin's heart stopped.

"Your friend is here!" exclaimed joyously Roland, running to the door, and he walked behind his enthusiastic son.

This would go just fine.

(God, why was his heart beating so fast?)

The door opened.

Her breath stopped.

And then her eyes widened.

Because facing her was the cutest child she had ever seen.

"Hi! My name is Roland!" he smiled and she froze slightly, because of the dimples he had no doubt inherited from his father.

Her heart melted despite her best efforts.

She knelt in front of the boy and smiled back, holding him her hand.

"I am Regina Mills, pleased to meet you, Roland."

He giggled and shook her hand. Then he looked up,

"I like her, daddy!"

She followed Roland's eyes and found Robin standing a few steps away, blue eyes warm yet unreadable.

She hurried to get up and cleared her throat while Roland seemed obnoxious of the sudden tension between both adults.

Robin couldn't breathe.

Seeing her with his son...

Seeing her smile...

God.

He needed to recompose.

So he shook his head and looked at Regina once again,

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Oh, I'm not intruding on your father-son time for lo-"

"Oh please say yes!" begged Roland and he gave her puppy eyes that made her chuckle.

"_That _will get you nowhere with me, young man."

Roland pouted slightly but then his eyes widened and he smiled brightly at Regina, all dimples in display.

"Pretty please?"

Regina couldn't help a laugh, shaking her head.

"Now now, looks like you've got that trick from your father, don't you?"

Robin laughed and their eyes met,

"Guilty as charged." he breathed, smiling with all his own set of dimples in display.

Oh God.

This wasn't going well.

(Then why was she feeling a warmth like she hadn't for a very long time?)

* * *

_-2005-_

_Christmas was coming on quickly and it had been a few days since Robin and Regina had set foot in England. _

_Everything was so perfect._

_Robin's family was amazing. _

_Robin's father loved Regina, his sister and bestfriend too. _

_The only problem was his mother._

_ Because Regina could see Paige Locksley wasn't very fond of her, what she couldn't get was _why_._

_(She would find out why, she had made it her mission.)_

_"Is there something wrong, my love?"_

_She shivered pleasantly when two strong arms circled her waist. _

_"Not at all."_

_Robin kissed the side of her hair, humming softly._

_"Then why are you frowning?"_

_Regina turned in his arms and blue eyes met brown. _

_She stroked his cheek tenderly and he leant into her hand._

_"Why would I be frowning?" she whispered and her eyes were shining with love. "When I got everything I want right here in my arms."_

_Robin's heart was bursting with love._

_He loved her._

_He loved her so much._

_So he leant in and took her breath away, kissing her passionately right there in his garden, snow falling around them._

_ He couldn't care that they were only wearing sweatshirt, he couldn't care that the would be sick if they stayed there, he couldn't care that his family might be watching them._

_ The only thought that crossed his mind when they receded and she gave him that smile he was mad about, was that she had to know how it felt._

_So Robin smiled and brought her closer to him._

_"I love you." he whispered slowly and saw her eyes widened, tears shining in them instantly. _

_"What?" her voice broke and he could see she didn't believe it._

_"I love you, Regina Mills. And God, I hope you feel the same way about me because I am so ridicously in love with you-"_

_But he couldn't say anything more because this time, she had crashed her mouth on his, bringing him even closer to her._

_ When they receded she smiled and a tear rolled down her cheek,_

_"I love you too, Robin." she breathed and this was it, his heart must have burst out with hapiness. That was the only explanation. "I love you _so much_."_

_He laughed and she did, too. _

_Before he did something incredibly cheesy and squeezed her against him, making her turn around and her giggles were all he could hear, her smile all he could see, her heart all he could feel, her scent all he could smell..._

His_ Regina. _


	10. Chapter 10

_-2005-_

_Regina was sat in the living rom, thinking about how perfect her life was..._

_Robin had told her he loved her._

_He had actually told her that he loved her._

_She chuckled happily thinking about it..._

_She had texted Madelyn right away to tell her the news and her bestfriend had been ecstatic while not really surprised. _

_It was the first time that she admitted it to herself, but Regina could really see a future with Robin._

_A_ real _future._

_"Are you alright?" asked a voice and she looked up, finding Ana looking at her with a smile._

_"Never better." she answered, smiling brightly._

_"You really do love my brother, don't you?"_

_"I do." she admitted shyly, "More than anything."_

_Ana smiled brightly and sat by her side, squeezing her hand tightly._

_"I am just so glad Robin has someone like you in his life..."_

_What they didn't see was Robin spying on them on the other side of the door._

_ He had this huge smile that couldn't leave his face since Regina had told him she loved him, too. _

_He was so happy and he knew she was the one for him. _

_Could actually picture what a life with Regina would feel like._

_"Robin?" asked a voice and he looked up, found his mother looking at him while frowning slightly. "Can I talk to you for a second?"_

_He nodded._

_"Of course, mum."_

_He looked one last time toward Regina and then followed his mother to the kitchen, and he could see she looked unsure._

_"Mum? What is it?"_

_"It's about Regina."_

_"She is amazing, isn't she?" he asked, smiling stupidly. _

_She frowned slightly._

_"Robin..." she took a deep breath. "Please don't rush into something without thinking things through."_

_And just like that,_

_His heart stopped._

_"_What_?" he breathed._

_"I just mean ... I mean that Regina seems like a decent woman, but-"_

_"But what?" and now he was getting angry._

_How dared she? _

_He knew she was not happy with him bringing Regina, he would have been blind not to see it. _

_She barely talked to her._

_She refused to even look at her._

_She was always looking at her like she was uninvited in her house._

_Like she wasn't good enough._

_And Robin was the one comforting Regina night after night, holding her so close to him while trying to soothe her worries, tell her that -no, his mother didn't hate her, she was just tired, just shy, just careful..._

_But he knew the truth._

_His mother was doing her very best to show the world that she wasn't happy with his choice..._

_But he couldn't care less._

_And he had ignored her._

_But now that? _

_How dared she. _

_"Robin, I just... I just don't see a future for you two. She is not the right woman for you, in so many aspects. I think you need someone more like Marian was and we both now Regina is _nothing _like Marian."_

_His eyes widened._

_His heart stopped._

_"Tell me that you're kidding me." he breathed and her eyes widened at the coldness in his voice._

_"Robin-"_

_"How _dare _you?" he said, trying not to get too loud because he didn't want Regina to hear that. "You don't even know her!"_

_"I have seen enough."_

_"You judged her the moment she entered that house!"_

_"_My _house."_

_Her eyes widened when she realized what she just said._

_"Robin..."_

_"Fine."_

_"No, that's not..."_

_"We can leave if that's what you want."_

_"Robin-"_

_"But if I leave, mum." he was glaring at her. "There is no telling when you'll see me again." and he left the kitchen, slamming the door behind him. _

* * *

_Regina heard the door slam and when she looked up, Robin was leaving the house and she could feel the anger radiating off him. _

_She frowned slightly and started to get up before remembering Ana,_

_"Go." breathed the girl, "He needs you." _

_Regina smiled and then ran out, to Robin._

_Always to him._

* * *

_Ana frowned and then got up, walking to the kitchen and finding her mother nursing a glass of wine._

_"What did you do, this time?"_

_Paige jumped._

_"Only what I think was right for my son."_

_Ana shook her head, frowning._

_"Mum, he loves her. He really, _really_ loves her. Bloody hell, a blind man could see it!" Paige opened the mouth to speak but she cut her, "I know you don't like Regina, but why? Because she is an American and you've always secretely hoped that he would settle for an English woman and come back to us? This is not gonna happen. And let me tell you somethign? You'll only end in pushing him further away..."_

_And then she left._

* * *

_"Robin!" called Regina but he didn't stop and walked further into the garden. "Robin, wait!"_

_She caught his arm and he stopped at least._

_ When she faced him, he was livid and she could see the anger in his face and eyes._

_"Please, Regina-" he tried but she shook her head and cupped his cheeks, bringing his mouth to hers and kissing him tenderly, trying to erase his anger and replace it with her love. _

_When they receded, they were both a bit breathless and his hands fall on her waist._

_"I needed that." he breathed sadly, and she frowned, receded until brown eyes met blue._

_"What is it, my love?" she breathed._

_Robin shook his head,_

_"Nothing that's worth mentionning."_

_"Please, tell me."_

_Robin looked at her, and then he put his hand on top of hers on his face. _

_He couldn't tell her that. _

_He couldn't tell her that his mother was judging her... _

_It would hurt her and God, he couldn't do that._

_ He loved her too much, how could he lie to her?_

_"My mother is being a bitch." he finally admitted and saw her pale._

_"_Oh." _she breathed and her hands fall from his face, but Robin hurried to take them again, and brought them to his chest. _

_"She said awful things, and things that aren't true."_

_"What did she say?"_

_Robin sighed._

_"It doesn't matter. Bullshits, if you ask me."_

_"She doesn't like me, does she?"_

_"I don't care, Regina. And you shouldn't."_

_"Please, tell me what she said..."_

_He didn't know if he should tell her, but he knew his mother and she was capable of telling it herself, so he needed to be the one to tell her._

_At least this way he could try to protect her._

_Tell her how much he didn't care._

_Remind her how much he loved her._

_"Please, keep in mind that I don't care about a bloody word she says."_

_"Tell me."_

_"That I love you and what my mother thinks is of no importance."_

_"_Robin."

_He sighed. _

_"She said that she couldn't see a future for us because you weren't the right woman for me. She compared you to bloody Marian..." a tear rolled down her cheek. "I think that in her bloody stupid mind, you're not good enough..."Hey!" he breathed but she avoided his eyes. "Regina, this is not what I think!"_

_He saw another tear rolled down her cheek and God, how angry he was at his mother!_

_"She is your mother..."_

_"Regina-"_

_Regina escaped his hold and he could see how upset she was,_

_"I just need some air." she breathed and then she was out of his arms, walking alone along the road._

_"Bloody hell." he whispered, unable to make her stay._

_And then..._

_Anger._

_White, hot anger as he rushed inside his house and found his mother in the living room with his father and siblings._

_"Robin?" asked Robert, frowning slightly at the state of his son._

_"_You_." he said angrily at her mother and her eyes widened. "How dare you? How dare you say such things about Regina? She has done nothing to you!"_

_Paige opened the mouth, but her husband frowned._

_"Paige, what is he talking about?"_

_"I just-"_

_"She just told me that Regina wasn't the right woman for me! She said I should be with someone like dear old bloody Marian! " shouted Robin and now he was plain furious. "That she wasn't good enough for me. "_

_"That's not-"_

_"That's what you meant!"_

_"Tell me you did no such things." said her husband and she looked down a few seconds._

_"But Robert... I am his mother and this is my job to-"_

_"And you have to start supporting him, Paige!" said Robert and Ana nodded._

_"But he is making a mistake!"_

_"You don't know that!" shouted Robin and she jumped. "Regina isn't a mistake! She isn't a mistake! She is the woman I love and the woman I hope to marry one day." everyone gasped. "And I don't care what you think, or say." he ended and now he was breathless. _

_"Robin-" tried once again Paige but then they heard a knock at the door and when Robin turned around, Regina was there, eyes red and slightly swollen. _

_"_Regina..." _he breathed and hurried to go by her side, ready to take her in his arms but she raised a hand to stop him and his heart stopped._

_"Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked and he nodded, before following her. _

_He barely heard the voice of his parents arguing again before closing the door behind him._

* * *

_Regina ran a trembling hand through her hair and then turned around and what she saw broke her heart further. _

_Robin was there, eyes red and wide, looking as heartbroken as she was sure she did._

_ He tried to take a step closer to her, but she stopped him and saw the hurt in his face._

_But she wouldn't be able to do what she came for if he touched her. _

_How did things turned out to be so wrong?_

_She was so happy barely an hour ago..._

_But she knew what it was to not get along with your family ( she knew it all too well, actually. The pain, the loneliness... Christmas time, birthday time... This was a living hell. And she knew what she was talking about from experience) _

_She just wouldn't let that happen to Robin. _

_She loved him too much for that. _

_She knew how close he was to his family, he talked about them all the time and she knew how precious their bonds were to him. _

_She wouldn't be the one to ruin that. _

_No matter what it cost her..._

_"Regina..." he started._

_Robin could see something was wrong. _

_All he wanted was to hold her in his arms and swore that he didn't care about what his mother said and that he loved her, and he knew she loved him so what else mattered? _

_"Robin." she said again and then took a deep breath. "You know I never wanted to come between you and your family."_

_"That's not-"_

_"I do not wish you to be in bad terms with your mother because of _me." _she looked down and he tried to take her hand but she removed it softly and now, he was terrified. _

_Absolutely terrified._

_"Regina, this is not you-"_

_"I know what it is to be on conflict with your family. Do you want to know the last time I spoke to my mother? Or my father? They were once everything to me, and now there is nothing left and I know this is something I will never move on from. I don't wish that for you, and certainly not because of me."_

_His heart stopped._

_"What are you saying?"_

_She looked up and he saw tears leaving her eyes._

_"I think that's best if I go back home, tonight."_

_"Home?" he asked, voice breaking._

_"I am going back to New York."_

_"No..." his voice broke again and a tear escaped his eye. "Or at least, let me come with you. I want to come with you. "_

_She shook her head and then cupped his cheek and he leant into her hand, kissing it tenderly._

_"I think it's best if you don't." she whispered, voice so low because it was breaking her heart. "We'll see what to do when you come home..."_

_His heart stopped and crushed._

_"I don't want to lose you." he said and blue eyes were wide with panic as he laid his hand on top of hers. "I can't, Regina."_

_"I don't want to either." she admitted and a few tears left her eyes, but then she took a deep breath, "But I also don't want you to lose your family over me. Because Family is what matters the most at the end of the day, Robin."_

_He shook his head._

_"_You_ are what matter the most to me. You are my family. And one day, we'll make it bigger and bigger... But I need you."_

_Another tear rolled down her cheek._

_"Please, don't try to hold me back, it would only make things worst."_

_And then she turned around and left, and all he could do was hold onto her fingers until he had to let go..._

_He came back into the living room and everyone gasped at seeing him._

_ He was pale, red-eyed and looking utterly heartbroken._

_"Robin..." tried Ana, running to him and she could see her eyes were red, too._

_"Have you heard?" he breathed and she nodded, squeezed his hand but he couldn't feel it._

_All he could feel was the horrible pain in his heart._

_All he could see now, was how someone had taken from them the future he had been able to see not an hour ago... _

_He looked up at his mother, and she was pale._

_"She is leaving me. Happy, now?"_

_"Robin, that's not-"_

_"Let me tell you something, I swear to God that if I lose her, _you_ will lose _me." _And with that he ran upstairs, trying one more time to hold back the woman of his life._

_"What the bloody hell have you done to these kids, Paige." only said Robert, eyes dark with anger._

* * *

-2018-

Regina was sat on the couch, Roland speaking joyously beside and her and Robin on the other couch, looking at them with a stare she couldn't quite read.

This shouldn't feel so right.

It should feel weird.

It should make her want to leave and never return.

"You're pretty!" smiled the child and she chocked on her beer, making Robin chuckled and she only glared at him.

"Thank you, Roland. That's really nice of you."

"Papa told me you were pretty." he shrugged and now, it was Robin's turn to choke on his beer.

"Oh he did, didn't he?"

He gave her a sheepish smile, cheeks a bit red and she couldn't help the smile on her face.

"Do you want to see my monkey?" asked Roland and she smiled softly, "Daddy gave it to me when I was a baby, and now, it protects me."

"I would love to see it."

Roland giggled happily and then ran to his room, leaving the two adults together.

"So..." she couldn't resist it. Blame the beer for that. "I'm pretty, then?"

Robin's eyes widened, but then there was this light in his eyes that she knew so well.

(They were playing a dangerous game)

"I have no idea where he went searching for that..."

"Children have such a wild imagination." she hummed, siping her beer.

He smiled, and his eyes were shining with something she'd rather not name.

"I wouldn't have used _pretty, _anyway."

"Oh." she smirked, raising a eyebrow. "What would you have said, then?"

He pretended to think about it,

"More like ... _stunning_."

She could feel her cheeks heat under the praise and was rather relieved to hear Roland come back with a stuffed monkey under his arms.

Robin looked a bit too happy with himself and she secretly made a note to make him pay later for that.

"What's his name?" she asked the boy,

He frowned.

"Monkey."

Regina laughed at that and ruffled his hair.

"You're cute, you know that?"

"Like my daddy?" he smiled, and she could hear Robin's chuckles.

Regina leant in, and then whispered loudly so that Robin could hear.

"A lot more than your daddy." she said, "But don't tell him I said that.." Roland laughed at that and then ran to his father.

"Regina thinks that I am cuter than you!" he smiled brightly and Robin feigned to be offended.

"What?"

"That's what she said."

"Did you?"

Regine pretended to sigh loudly and the looked at Roland, winking.

"I did. Your son is quite the charmer..."

Robin bit his lip and no, he shouldn't be doing that.

It shouldn't make her feel ... _things._

Forbidden things.

Forgotten things.

Things she vowed herself never to feel again.

Regina's heart stopped.

What was she doing?

God, she needed to get out.

She looked at her watch and realized she had been there for over an hour.

So she cleared her throat and tried a smile but she knew it didn't quite reach her eyes, for Robin frowned slightly.

"I should get going." she said, trying to regain a composure.

"Oh, no!" pouted Roland and she smiled at him, knelt so she was at his level.

"We will see each other again, young man. I promise."

The boy nodded happily, smiling brightly.

Regina got up and forced herself to look at Robin in the eyes, blue eyes that seemed disapointed suddenly.

"Regina..."

"No need to walk me to the door." She cut him, and he sighed. "Thanks for the invitation."

He smiled sadly.

"Anytime."

And then she was out.

What the hell was she thinking?

_Flirting _with Robin?

That was on top position of her _Don't do _list !

She ran a hand through her hair.

Oh God.

* * *

Robin ran a hand through his hair and groaned.

Great.

Flirting with Regina while they were still trying to mend their friendship ...

What a perfectly _stupid_ idea!

"Are you ok, daddy?"

Robin smiled at his boy, and took a deep breath.

"I am. Did you like Regina?"

"Yes!" screamed the boy and Robin smiled, not that he had ever doubted it.

And not that he knew what to do with that information...

Not that he knew what to do at all.

* * *

Regina came home and right away, her cat purred at her ankle.

"Hey there, baby." she breathed, leaning in to stroke him. "You've missed me, haven't you?"

She smiled and a few minutes later, she was settled in her couch with a glass of wine and her cat purring loudly on her knees.

"What the fuck am I doing?" she breathed to no one else but herself as she siped her red wine. Then, suddenly, her phone buzzed and she frowned when she saw that she had a Facebook notice. She opened it and then her eyes widened. "_No way..." _she only breathed.

It couldn't be.

God, how long has it been since high school?

At least 15 years?

She looked at her screen again, at the smiling face of the man who had sent her an invitation to become friends...

He had not changed one bit.

"Daniel Colter..." she breathed, before hitting the "Agreed" button.

This should be interesting.

* * *

_-2005-_

_Robin ran upstairs and to their room, but when he tried to open the door, it was locked._

_"Regina..." he pleaded, knocking at the door. "It's me, my love. Please, open the door. We can talk it through. I am sure of it. I know it. We're stronger than that.. I love you." his voice broke and he laid his forehead on the door._

_"Please, Robin." came her voice and he got up, "Please let me go."_

_And that broke his heart more than he thought possible. _

* * *

_Downstairs, things were electric._

_"How could you do that?" asked Robert loudly and Paige's eyes were wide and lost._

_"I didn't mean-"_

_"For God's sake, Paige! Are you happy, now? Have you seen our boy?"_

_She looked down._

_"I am doing it for him."_

_"But have you noticed how happy he was until now?" asked Ana, voice cold. "He was so happy, mum. I think I have never seen him that happy before..."_

_Paige closed her eyes for a few seconds._

_"Does that mean that hot-American-brunette is free, then?" smirked Paul and his sister hit him loudly on the chest. "Ouch!"_

_"I don't see anything funny, Paul." only said their father and the young man groaned._

_"Just kidding."_

_"Now, you have to make it right." Paige's eyes locked onto her husband's. "Because I am _not _losing my son because you tried to interfere with his life."_

_She opened the mouth, but then closed it._

_She had gone too far, and she knew it. _

_She just wanted so badly for Robin to live with them again..._

_She just missed him so much._

_She had always dreamt he would fall in love with an English girl, marry her, come back by their sides._

_But she had seen the way he acted around Regina the moment they came into the house, and she had realized that him coming back would never happen._

_She had realized Robin would never come back to her, if Regina was still in his life._

_So she had acted._

* * *

_Robin tried to knock again and again,_

_"Please, Regina. Let me in... Please. I can't lose you. I don't want to.. Please..."_

_Paige took a deep breath and started to climb the stairs, when she did, she heard someone pleading and her heart stopped when she glimpsed her son at the door, trying desperately to get in._

_"Please, my love." she heard him say. "Please, we just have to talk. I love you, I know that you love me too, so what else matters? It's just you, Regina. It's you and it will always be you. I can never love another... Please, you can't leave me."_

_She couldn't do that._

_She couldn't face his pain._

_So she ran away, back to the living room._

* * *

_Regina was on the other side of the room, a hand on her mouth to stiffle her sobs._

_Her things were packed and she was just waiting for the taxi, who should be there by ten minutes, but Robin was still trying to get her to open the door, and her heart was breaking in her chest, again and again._

_"I love you. I love you and I don't care what my mother thinks! " then he paused and added in a voice so sure... "She's not the one I want to make my life with, _you_ are."_

_Her heart stopped._

_Had he said..._

_Regina got up and wiped her cheeks, took a deep breath and then opened the door..._

_He was there, blond hair disheveled, blue eyes wide and panicked, and she could see he looked heartbroken and desperate._

_"Regina..." he whispered. _

* * *

_"So?" asked her husband when she got back. "Have you made it right?"_

_She shook her head._

_"I can't."_

_"What? But mum-"_

_"It's too late." she breathed and looked down._

_"You will regret this, Paige. This is breaking Robin's heart and I know that it must be breaking yours just like it is breaking mine."_

_She closed her eyes tighter. _

_Too proud to back down._

_She would regret it and she knew it._

_But it was too late._

* * *

_They were facing each other and Robin's panicked eyes caught sight of her things, all packed._

_ This seemed to shook him as he took a step to her, she took a step back but he was stubborn and cupped her cheeks, hands trembling slightly._

_"Don't do that." he breathed and she closed her eyes for a few seconds, "I know why you're doing it, Regina. I know you think I couldn't live without talking to my family, but I could. I can. They'll come around and they'll always come back. But I can't live without _you_. I can't live knowing you won't come back to me." he breathed fervently and she shivered, "I swear to God that I can't."_

_She opened the mouth to answer, but he cut her by claiming her lips tenderly. _

_She gasped and he deepened the kiss, savouring the taste of her and Regina lost herself in the kiss..._

_Until the cab honked and they both jumped._

_ She was still dizzy from the kiss, but she receded from Robin and grabbed her things._

_"We can talk about it when you're in New York."_

_He shook his head and caught her arm._

_"I want to come with you."_

_"No, please."_

_"Then promise me that I would not be too late if I come back later?"_

_She didn't answer._

_"Regina..." he breathed and then, because he couldn't help it, he took her in his arms and she buried her face in his chest. "Don't do that. Don't make me do that. I am begging you."_

_She bit her lip to stop a sob and then escaped his arms, _

_"Merry Christmas, Robin." she breathed before walking out of the room._

* * *

_Regina took a deep breath and then came into the living room, when he saw her, Robert jumped and almost ran to her._

_"Please, Regina, we are so sorry for the way you were treated, but please don't make Robin pay for our mistakes." _

_She smiled sadly and then said,_

_"I want to thank you for welcoming me into your house." her opened the mouth but she cut him, turning toward Paige. "I understand your point of view and I never wanted to come between Robin and you." her voice broke and she cleared her throat, "Goodbye."_

_But when she turned around, Robin was blocking the way out and his blue eyes desperate as they locked onto them._

_"Please, Robin." she breathed but he shook his head._

_"_I love you." _he said, "I love you and I don't want you to leave me. Please, Regina. I know you love me, too."_

_"I do." she breathed, "So very much. And that's why I have to go."_

_She went on tiptoes and kissed his cheek tenderly before pushing him slightly and leaving toward the cab._

_Leaving Robin behind._

_With her heart. _


	11. Chapter 11

_-2005-_

_Regina was sat on the cab, sobbing._

_But she was making the right choice._

_For Robin._

_He couldn't be without his family and she wouldn't ask that of him, no matter how heartbroken that would leave _her_._

_She sobbed again._

_"Are you alright, love?" asked the driver and she sniffled, wiped her eyes._

_"No."_

_"Do you want to talk about it, then?"_

_She closed her eyes tight and took a deep breath._

_"No..."_

* * *

_Robin had not moved._

_His eyes were lost and he was still glaring at the door where Regina had disapeared a couple of minutes ago._

_"Oh Robin..." breathed Ana and he jumped, his blue eyes falling on her and there was a storm brewing there, she knew it couldn't be good. "I am so sorry."_

_He didn't answer._

_Instead he turned around and looked at his family._

_Then he opened the mouth,_

_"I'm going after her."_

_And he left without a word more._

* * *

**-2018-**

Regina was making herself breakfast when her phone rang, she took it thinking it to be Robin ( they had spent an awful time talking, lately and she didn't know how to feel about that) but couldn't help the small disapointment when she saw it wasn't him.

She unlocked her phone and frowned slightly, before a small smile appeared on her face.

**Daniel Colter : Hi Regina! I don't know if you remember me but I was with you in highschool, we even dated for a bit. ;) Just wondering how you were after all these years.. Are you coming to the reunion in two weeks?**

Regina froze.

Two weeks.

Oh God, it couldn't be...

Could it be two weeks already?

Before answering Daniel, she left Facebook and hurried to dial a number she hated to admit she still knew by heart.

"Hello, Regina." came his voice and she closed her eyes, trying to pretend she wasn't affected.

Because she wasn't.

(Liar.)

"I just realized the reunion is in two weeks."

A moment of silence.

"I know."

"Two fucking weeks, Robin!"

He chuckled slightly and she could almost picture him running a hand through his hair.

"Calm down, Regina. We're ready."

And when she felt relief washed through her, Regina realized ( with horror) that this was exactly what she had needed, exactly why she had called him right away.

Because she needed someone to comfort her.

And he had always be that someone...

"Do you really think so?" and she hated that her voice was so small, but she was genuinely scared of what might happen.

And what if someone saw through their charade?

And what if Zelena understood how pathetic and desperate she really was, to ask someone to be her _fake _date...

Oh God.

What had she got herself into?

"I do." and his voice made her leave her thoughts. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. I promise."

She swallowed.

"I'm sorry I bothered you."

"You never bother me, Regina. I am glad that you called me."

And the softness and warmth in his voice...

She couldn't do that.

Her heart didn't agree with her mind.

And the latter still won.

"I have to go." she cleared her throat.

"Regina-"

"Have a good day, Robin."

And then she closed the call.

She buried her face in her hands, and then her phone rang again.

Please let it not be Robin.

(Let it be Robin)

But when she looked at it,

**Daniel Colter : I do hope that you're coming.**

She took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair before taking her phone,

**Regina Mills is writting...**

**Regina Mills: Hi Daniel, of course I remember you! I am actually fine, lawyer in New York just like I dreamt to be. How are you? I hope you became the veterinarian you dreamt of being. And yes, I am coming to the reunion in two weeks... Glad to know you will be there !**

And she waited.

**Daniel Colter is writting...**

**Daniel Colter : Congratulations on you being a lawyer! I always knew you could do it. As for me, yes I became a veterinarian but in Los Angeles ( a lot more sunny there, haha). **

**Daniel Colter : Aren't you a bit stressed about the reunion? Because I know that I am, this is all I can think about lately...**

She chuckled.

**Regina Mills is writting...**

**Regina Mills : Oh thank God, I thought I was the only one! I am so anxious at the thought of being there again, and meet all of this people I haven't seen in ages. Talk about pressure. haha**

**And congrats to you, too. You were always brilliant, Daniel. I knew you could do it.**

She waited a few more minutes but he must have been disconnected.

Regina threw her phone on the couch and laid down, stretching.

Two weeks...

Two weeks and after that, she'll have to say goodbye to Robin in that way again.

Her heart squeezed at the thought.

Two weeks.

* * *

"Daddy, are you ok?" asked Roland, frowning slightly and Robin jumped, before smiling at his son.

"Everything is fine, my boy."

"Is Regina coming to play with me, today?"

Robin smiled, his son had instantly taken a liking into Regina, not that it had surprised him.

Like father, like son...

He forced himself to push this thought out of his mind.

"Not today, Roland."

The child nodded and then gave his father a quick hug.

"I love you, daddy."

Robin hugged him back,

"I love you too."

And then his son ran out of the living room to play spies in the rest of the flat and Robin chuckled to himself, before sittig on his couch and taking a deep breath, the conversation with Regina still fresh in his mind.

Two weeks.

Two weeks and then he would have to let her go...

"Bloody hell." he whispered to no one but himself.

How would he be able to do that?

* * *

A few days later, Regina found herself daydreaming at work, and she didn't even notice someone had knocked, until a voice asked

"What are you thinking about?"

She jumped.

"No one."

Mal smirked and walked to her, until she was sat on the chair in front of her.

"_No one_, huh?"

"Oh shut up, Mal."

"Are you thinking about this man you're always talking to?"

Regina froze.

Daniel.

They had spent the last few days talking on Facebook, then by text when she gave him her number because it was way easier this way.

But how could she tell the truth to Madelyn?

How could she admit that yes, she was spending her time talking to Daniel.

But she was spending her time _thinking_ about someone else...

"Robin." said gently Madelyn and Regina froze, could feel the colour leave her face as she looked up, and her bestfriend was looking at her like she knew something Regina was still unaware of.

(She hated that look)

"Don't look at me like that."

"Sorry."

A silence.

"You're not going to say something?"

Mal shrugged.

"Do you want me to?"

"No."

"Then no, I'm not."

Regina's eyes widened.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

Now, that was weird because Madelyn wasn't the last to tell what was on her mind.

"Why?" she couldn't help but ask and the blond woman sighed loudly before blue eyes met brown.

"Because you already know what I think of all of this, Regina."

Another silence.

She did.

She knew that her bestfriend actually thought...

She actually remembered their argument quite well.

_ **Two days ago.** _

_Regina and Madelyn were having a girls' night, drinking hot chocolate in front of a movie starring Chris Evans, when suddenly Madelyn realized her friend wasn't answering her anymore._

_"Regina... Are you here with me?"_

_The brunette jumped and looked quite ashamed, before laying her phone on the table, blushing._

_And that caught Madelyn's attention._

_"Who were you talking to?"_

_"No one."_

_"Regina Mills."_

_A silence._

_"Daniel."_

_Mal narrowed her eyes, but her bestfriend was avoiding her eyes._

_"Liar!" she exclaimed and Regina closed her eyes for a few seconds._

_"That's not of your business."_

_"Oh my God..."_

_"Mal..." warned Regina._

_"I know that look-"_

_"No."_

_"I've seen it before..."_

_"Stop."_

_"You were talking to Robin."_

_And a silence settled on the room, only interrupting by the sound of the movie. _

_Regina didn't look at her for a few seconds, before she caved in and took her phone back, fingers tapping it nervously._

_"And so what? We're trying to be friends. Friends _talk._"_

_"Regina..."_

_"You and I talk all the time."_

_"That's absolutely not the same."_

_"Robin and I are friends. Nothing more."_

_Mal shook her head._

_"That's rubbish and you know it."_

_Regina froze and then looked down,_

_"I can't. You know why I can't , Madelyn."_

_The blond woman sighed._

_"Regina, I think that perhaps at one time in a close past, you couldn't... But I also think that since he told you why he did what he did, you found a way to move past that." _

_Regina's eyes opened wide and Mal could see the panic inside._

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"I think you forgave him." A silence. "Even if you didn't mean to..."_

_Regina froze._

_No._

_She had not._

_She could not forgive him._

_He had broken her heart._

_He had..._

_And she..._

_There was no way..._

_No..._

_But when she searched for the anger she used to feel whenever thinking about it._

_Regina's heart stopped._

_She found no trace of it._

_It had been replaced with conflicted feelings..._

_Feelings she didn't want to analyze._

_And then she let out a shuddering breath._

_"Maybe you're right..." she admitted in a small voice. "Maybe I did forgive him. "Madelyn opened the mouth but her friend cut her. "But we're friends. And that's all there is to it."_

_The blond woman frowned._

_"Ok... So there is nothing wrong if I look at those texts you were sharing?"_

_Regina blushed slightly._

_"That's private."_

_"Why?" asked Mal innocently. "If you're _friends_, I fail to see where the problem is. You're my friend, he's your friend, we're all friends in here !"_

_Regina glared at her._

_"I hate you."_

_Madelyn chuckled and held her her hand, she saw Regina hesitated but then she straightened proudly and let the phone fall on her hand._

_"You'll see. Nothing's wrong..." her voice broke but she cleared her throat and Madelyn opened the texts._

_And then had trouble holding her smile back._

_ **RM: I was thinking about you, today.** _

_ **RL: I've got some trouble thinking about anything else but you, too.** _

_ **RM: That's not quite what I said...** _

_ **RL: Quite. ;)** _

_ **RM: Haha. ;) Is Roland still with you?** _

_ **RL: Yes, I have taken him to the cinema, and we're just coming back from the restaurant. I think he enjoyed his time here with me.** _

_ **RM: I am sure of it, Robin. You're a great father, I hope you know that.** _

_ **RL: Thanks. But he did ask for you, you know?** _

_ **RM: Really? But he only saw me once...** _

_ **RL : What can I say m'lady? You make quite an impression on us, Locksleys' men...** _

_ **RM: Haha, stop it you damn charmer. ;) ** _

_ **RL: So I can no longer speak the truth?** _

_ **RM: Oh you can, stop hiding behind your son, though... ;)** _

_ **RL: Maybe I'm just undercover, you know...** _

_ **RM: What for?** _

_ **RL: Perhaps you'll see soon enough... ;) What are you doing tonight, lovely?** _

_ **RM: I am spending the night with Madelyn.** _

_ **RL: No bar, I hope?** _

_ **RM: Don't worry. No need of my knight in shinning armour tonight... ;)** _

_ **RL: Well, you know I wouldn't mind. ;)** _

_ **RM: Haha. Nope, we're just gonna drink a lot of hot chocolate, beneath a plush cover and probably watch a movie either with Chris Evans or Ryan Gosling, drool for a bit...** _

_ **RL: Hm. Sounds like fun.** _

_ **RM : ?** _

_ **RL: You really like those guys?** _

_ **RM: Haha! Who doesn't?** _

_ **RL: Well... me.** _

_ **RM: My mistake... Who are the women who don't?** _

_ **RL: Haha. You got me there... Enjoy your night, then. ;)** _

_ **RM: I'll talk to you later?** _

_ **RL: Of course. Goodnight, Regina. xx** _

_ **RM: Goodnight, Robin. Sweet dreams. xx** _

_ **RL : You too. xx** _

_Madelyn looked up and Regina was fidgeting._

_"See? Friends." she said, but even her voice was wavering._

_"Oh Regina..."_

_"We're friends."_

_Madelyn sighed and handed her the phone._

_"_This _is flirting. Plain and simple." Regina paled suddenly. "How long has it been going on?" _

_The brunette looked down at her phone, then up at her bestfriend._

_"Since I met his son, I think. We've been talking non-stop." she took a deep breath. "But I know what I'm doing, Mal. I-"_

_"Regina." she cut her suddenly. "May I speak the truth for a second?"_

_"Always."_

_"You're not gonna like what I've got to say."_

_Regina froze._

_"You think I should stop this, don't you?"_

_The blond woman took a deep breath and shook her head._

_"I think... I think that if you feel in your heart that Robin is still the one that you want." She saw her bestfriend paled, "If you feel the way you did so many years ago..."_

_"Mal-"_

_"Then you should give it another try."_

_"I can't!"_

_"Give him another chance now that you know the truth about Marian."_

_"How can you say that?!"_

_"I told you you wouldn't like it."_

_"How can you side with him?!" shouted Regina, tears shining in her eyes._

_"I'm not!" shouted Mal and God, she wished she would just understand. "I'm not, Regina." she said again, softly. "I am on your side, always. But... Oh God! Regina can't you see how happy he makes you?" Regina froze and her heart stopped. "And at first it made me so mad that he does, but for the love of God, he _does_ make you happy! That's so obvious! You even are fucking glowing when you talk about him, or talk to him ... And don't you think I was mad when I discovered that? Because you know how much I hated him-how much I hate him for what he did to you, breaking your heart and shattering your hope for a brighter future but... But I want you as happy as humanly possible, and I do think the closest of that is when you're with Robin. Can't you see? You're becoming that young woman in love, happy and hopeful that you were so many years ago!"_

_A silence._

_"Can't you see how dangerous that is..." breathed Regina in return. "Don't you remember what happened to that foolish hopeful girl? She got burned in the worst way. She got her heart broken, her hopes shattered. She got all of her dreams taken from her so abruptly, she got back her bruised heart, battered. She got nothing left."_

_"Yes, that's true. Except that now, that woman is not a girl anymore. She's grown up, he's grown up and I know, somehow I just know, that he won't mess it up another time. This woman has finally got another chance at love with the man she had always been in love with... I know she has been waiting for that these last ten years. And I think she shouldn't lose that chance or she would regret it for the rest of her life. "A tear rolled down Regina's cheek. "I know you will. I am sure of it and I don't want you to make a mistake. " she breathed then, and Regina looked so lost for a few seconds before taking the remote and making the sound louder._

_"I don't want to talk about it."_

_"Regina..."_

_"End of the discussion."_

_Madelyn sighed. _

_ **Back to present. ** _

"So you're really aren't gonna say anything?" Madelyn shook her head. "At all?"

"At all, Regina."

"That's... weird."

Madelyn chuckled.

This was her new strategy.

She had said everything she needed to say to Regina, now the decision was in her own hands and there was nothing more Madelyn could do.

Except perhaps one thing...

And if she did this, she would do it for Regina.

Because she was sure of it, now.

She was making the right choice.

So...

She would talk to Robin.

* * *

_ **-2005-** _

_Robin left the house, taking the keys of the car and he didn't care if the care wasn't his._

_He needed to stop Regina._

_God, he had been so stupid, to let her go..._

_But he wouldn't make that mistake twice._

_"_Robin_!" screamed a voice but he didn't stop until an arm caught his arm and he was about to receded when his eyes met the blue ones of his sister._

_"We're coming with you." His eyes widened and then he saw all his family ( Paul and his mother included) walking to the car. He was about to add something, he was about to argue that he didn't want to be in the same place as his mother, but Ana cut him. "We've got no time to lose."_

_And she was right on that._

_"Fine." he breathed, through gritted teeth. "But I refuse to talk to _her_."_

_"Deal." only answered his sister and then they all jumped in the car._

* * *

_Regina was in the airport, but there was a problem._

_"But _please_, can't you look again?"_

_"I am sorry, miss. All of our planes are full, we are on Christmas time."_

_"There is not a single seat in a flight for New York?"_

_"I'm afraid not."_

_Regina let out a loud groan of frustration and then tried again._

_"Please..."_

_"I am sorry, madam."_

_Tears pricked at the back of her eyes._

_"You don't understand. I've got to leave, my boyfriend..." her voice broke and her heart broke in her chest. "I... and ... I have to leave." she sobbed and then saw the woman studying her, looking genuinely sorry._

_"I am sorry, miss."_

_Regina wiped her eyes and tried a smile._

_"I understand. But can I stay here and ask you to get me if someone cancel its trip?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Thank you."_

_And then she took her suitcase and sat on a seat on the waiting room. She took her phone and looked at the locked picture._

_Robin and she._

_Robin was laughing, his arms around her as she was trying to take a selfie._

_She remembered that day..._

_Regina' s heart broke in her chest as she finally realized ..._

_What if she had made a mistake?_

_What if she had been so quick to give up on him when he would have deserved a bit of a fighting?_

_She took a deep breath._

_She was so lost. _

* * *

_Robin was driving and his knuckles were holding on the steering wheek so tight that they were white._

_"Robin..."_

_"Do _not_ talk to me." he hissed and he mother gasped. _

_"I think that mum is sorry, Robin."_

_"I don't bloody care." he said coldly. _

_"Robin..."_

_"_No._"_

_"Son." said his father and Robin was about to add something, but he cut her. "We're there."_

_And Robin froze when he realized that this was it. _

_He would only have one shot._

_"Go..." breathed his sister. "I'll park the car."_

_He squeezed her hand affectionately and then ran out of the car._

_To Regina._

_Always to her. _

* * *

_Regina was looking at the picture on her phone, all the while trying to remind herself of why this was supposed to be a good idea._

_She loved Robin._

_He loved her._

_What the hell was she still doing here?_

_She had to go back to him._

_And pray that he would take her back._

_Regina was about to get up and take a cab when-_

_"My love..." breathed a voice and she froze, heart beating so fast in her chest that she felt dizzy._

_And then she looked up._


	12. Chapter 12

_-2005-_

_She looked up._

_And then her heart stopped._

_Before beating so much faster in her chest..._

He_ handed her his hand, blue eyes full of love and shining with tears._

_(She was sure she looked exactly the same)_

_And then she didn't really know how it happened, all that she knew was that – finally, she was in his arms again, where she belonged. _

_And then she couldn't stop the sob as Robin held her closer to him, and she buried her face in his chest, feeling the beating of his heart against her cheek and it was beating so fast, his heart._

_She knew he was feeling the same._

_"I am so sorry, my love..." he breathed and she chuckled, before receding and their eyes locked. _

_Then she cupped his cheek, her hand trembling and he leant into her hand, closing his eyes for a few seconds while his hand found hers on his cheek, preventing her from removing it._

_"_I love you_." her voice broke and his eyes opened suddenly, blue eyes shining with tears this time as he opened the mouth but no words came. "I do."_

_Robin smiled that smile she was so in love with, before leaning in and stealing her breath away, the way he always did._

_"I love you too." he breathed against her lips. "_Forever."

* * *

**-2018-**

**Knock Knock Knock  
**

Robin groaned and closed his eyes tighter, burying his face in his pillows.

**Knock Knock Knock  
**

_God people, go away!_

**Knock Knock Knock  
**

"Oh bloody hell!" he shouted and heard the knocks once again.

He got up and put on a shirt before walking towards the door,

"Coming!" he said and then opened the door but his words left him when he saw _who _was there.

"Hello, Robin."

"Madelyn?"

* * *

Regina didn't know what to do.

She really didn't.

Because despite all of her best tries, she couldn't just ignore what Madelyn had told her.

What if she should give Robin another chance?

(But what if he broke her heart again?)

What if he was the love of her life?

(But what if he broke her heart again?)

What if she blamed herself forever, if she didn't let him this last chance?

(But what if he broke her heart again?)

Her heart stopped in her chest.

What if she still felt the same about him, even after all these years?

...

(But what if he broke her heart again?)

The brunette groaned and laid her head in her hands.

Everything was just so messed up...

And then her phone rang.

She froze.

And didn't dare look.

What if it was _him?_

Did she wanted it to be _him_?

(God, who was she kidding?)

Regina took a deep breath before taking her phone and she tried to hide the small disapointment in her heart when she saw who was calling her.

"_Daniel?_" she said, taking his call.

* * *

"Can I come in?" asked the woman and Robin nodded, still astonished as he let her come in and she walked to the living room.

"Can I give you anything?" he asked, trying to buy time because he wasn't sure he was ready for what was about to come. He knew what was about to come. "Coffee? Tea?"

"No thanks."

And then,

Silence.

But Robin knew why she was there...

He knew she was Regina's bestfriend, he knew she had never forgotten him for what he did...

He knew she hated him and he couldn't say that he blamed her.

He hated himself, too.

Even more now that all he was thinking about was that ten years later, that _spark _between Regina and himself was still there, and he was left wondering what their life could have been like, had he not screwed up.

They could be happy, married, having a family.

He would teach their children how to ride a bike, she would read them stories.

They would still go on dates and leave the children to the good care of Mal or John.

They would take happy family trips, lazy family Sunday mornings with pancakes and cuddlings in front of the tv, long nights of passion while the children would be asleep...

Oh God.

This was torture.

He wanted that.

He would give _anything _to turn back time and changed his mind.

...

But then he wouldn't have had Roland.

His precious son.

And he couldn't wish for that.

Never.

"Robin?" Madelyn said, making him leave his thoughts.

He knew what she wanted of him.

He knew why she was there.

She wanted him to leave Regina alone.

Let her move on and stop exploring what was happening between the two them.

(He didn't even know if he could do that.)

Finally, Mal opened the mouth and then he couldn't help it...

"Please don't give up on her." she said at the same time he said...

"I don't want to give up on Regina."

Their eyes locked and for a few seconds nothing was said, as Robin's heart was beating erratically in his chest.

_What the hell? _

But then Madelyn smiled softly and sat on the couch, showing him to sit by her side.

"I think we have to talk."

Robin swallowed.

* * *

"Hi Regina, I hope I'm not bothering you?"

It was strange, hearing his voice again after so many years.

It's not that she didn't like it,

Just that it was _strange._

"Not at all, actually." she said and he chuckled.

"It's just, I'm in New York for business and I was ... hoping maybe we could have a coffee?"

She swallowed and didn't understand why she was feeling so nervous, like she was doing something wrong.

(She wasn't.)

"Sure." she answered and heard his relieved breath.

"Great. I am sorry," he added hurriedly then. "I know this must sound terribly forward, but I was in the area and I was thinking of you- not that I- but I-"

She smiled at his ramblings.

"Daniel," she cut him. "It's fine."

"Thanks." he chuckled. "I don't know why I am so nervous!"

"Maybe because it's been a while since we last saw each other."

"Well, I am sure you're still as beautiful as ever."

Her heart stopped.

Because...

(And God she hated it)

It didn't feel _right _that Daniel flirt with her.

She didn't know what to answer.

It was like all her banter was gone and she was powerless in front of what to do.

"Too much, again?" he asked and she forced a chuckle.

"No, don't worry."

"What do you say about 5p.m?"

"Sounds perfect."

"The Regal Apple?"

"You mean the bar? I don't think they're serving coffee, there." she frowned, genuinely confused.

"You got me." he laughed. "Then let's make it 7pm and I'll buy you a drink."

She froze.

Oh God.

What was she supposed to do?

"Regina?"

Help.

Help.

Oh please, _help._

"Regina, are you still here?"

Help help help help help help help help help help help help help help help help help help help help

helphelphelphelphelphelphelphelphelphelphelphelphelphelphelphelphelphelphelphelphelphelphelp

"Sure." she finally whispered and cursed herself. "7pm is fine."

Oh shit.

* * *

_-2005-_

_They were still there, hugging in the middle of the airport and Regina didn't want to let go of Robin because she was afraid that it was nothing but a dream._

_He was there._

_He had come back for her._

_"Miss?" came a voice and she jumped, before receding slightly from Robin – she still caught his hand, though and he squeezed it back, before turning to the receptionist."I guess you won't be needed that extra-ticket anymore?" she asked kindly and Regina smiled back before opening the mouth, but Robin talked faster._

_"By any chance, you wouldn't have _two _tickets, would you?"_

_Regina's eyes widened._

_"Robin-"_

_"As a matter of fact, I do." said the young woman, slightly puzzled. "A couple just cancelled their flight to New York because they are stuck in a snow storm."_

_Robin hummed and Regina looked up at him,_

_"What are you doing?"_

_Blue eyes found hers and he smiled lovingly, before looking back at the receptionist._

_"When does the flight leave, please?"_

_"In an hour."_

_"Perfect. We'll take them."_

_"Perfect for _what_? And what the hell are you talking about?!" said Regina again, frustrated. "Talk to me, Robin!"_

_The young man faced her and cupped her cheeks before taking a deep breath._

_"We're going home, Regina." her eyes widened. "You and I."_

_"But..."_

_"No buts."_

_"Your family?"_

_"They'll survive."_

_"Robin, no-"_

_"Look." he cut her and the intensity in his blue eyes took her breath away. "I want to spend Christmas with _you."

_She melted and leant into his hands,_

_"I want that, too. But what about your family?"_

_He sighed._

_"I don't want to see my mother for now."_

_"Robin..."_

_"I just need time, okay?" he smiled weakly and she nodded because she did understand. _

_"But what about your father? And Ana?"_

_He sighed again and then hugged her._

_"They'll understand. _And _I'd rather not spend Christmas green-coloured because my big brother decided to hit on you right in front of me!"_

_She chuckled a bit at that, holding herself closer to him. _

_"Like I would even notice him with you in the same room..."_

* * *

_They left the airport together and Regina took a deep breath when she glimpsed Robin's family. _

_"This is our life, Regina. Our choice. I want to spend Christmas with you and no one else._ You _are my future.__ "_

_"I know. I feel the same." she swallowed, "It's just that I don't want them to hate me..."_

_It was stupid and she knew it, but this was Robin's family and she could really picture a real life with him and even if that scared the hell out of her, she had to take into account that she may have to spend a lot of time with these people in the future._

_Robin chuckled lovingly and then looked at her,_

_"Well, _I _love you and I think that this is the only thing that matters."_

_Her heart was brusting with love as she bit down a smile, nodding. _

_"Now, let's face the music!"_

_When she saw them arrived, they heard Anna's scream from where they stood and Robin chuckled before his sister ran to them and hold them in her arms._

_"Bloody hell!" she exclaimed while receding and Regina smiled shyly. "You're here! You stayed!"_

_"I couldn't leave Robin." admitted Regina and Robin smiled, kissing her temple tenderly._

_The young man then took a deep breath and spoke words that shut everyone up._

_"Actually, Regina couldn't leave me, I couldn't let her leave, _but_ we are leaving together."_

_"How so?" asked Ana, blue eyes wide just like the others and really, if Regina had not been so nervous, she might have laughed at how ridiculous they all looked. _

_"We are going to spend Christmas together in New York. That's my decision. This is final, this was not Regina's idea and I forbid you to make her pay for that. _I _chose and seeing how things went, you can't blame me."_

_A silence._

_Robin's mother didn't speak but her eyes were wide open. Regina couldn't read her._

_Ana's eyes were wide open but with a look of utter shock._

_Robin's father was smiling softly and he was the only one that didn't seem surprise. He walked to them and patted his son on the shoulder,_

_"Of course we understand, son. I am proud of you." then he smiled at Regina, who smiled back. "It was a pleasure meeting you, I am sorry for the poor welcoming and I do hope you'll come visit us again, so we can make amends."_

_She was touched, really. So she nodded and smiled warmly._

_"Thank you for everything, really."_

_"Thanks, dad." smiled Robin brightly. _

_Then they said their goodbyes, Ana cried a lot and didn't let them go before they both promised ( several) times that they would be coming back soon._

_And then,_

_It was Robin's mother._

_"Can I say goodbye?"_

_Robin's jaw clenched and Regina squeezed his hand._

_"Goodbye." he only said icily before turning around and bringing Regina with him._

_Because she had been too far this time and he wasn't sure he could forgive her. _

* * *

_They were in the plane and Regina's head was on Robin's shoulder, their hand joined as he stroked her skin with his thumb._

_"I was so afraid." she heard him whisper and at first she thought she had imagined it, but then he said again. "I really thought it was the end, Regina. And... to even _think_ about it? It killed me."_

_She receded, tears pricking at the back of her eyes and blue eyes met brown._

_"I am so sorry..." her voice broke and he smiled sadly, before cupping her cheek and she leant into his hand._

_"I know you only did what you thought was right." She nodded. "But don't do it ever again. _Please."

_She leant in and kissed him tenderly. _

_This was a soft kiss, tender and full of everything they were feeling for each other, full of the fright they had that it was the end._

_"I swear." she breathed and he let out a deep breath, his forehead falling on hers as she closed her eyes and enjoyed his closeness,_

_The closeness of the man she loved. _


	13. Chapter 13

_-2006-_

_It had been a couple of months since that fateful day in the plane and Robin was waiting patiently for Regina in front of her flat, thinking about the year they just spent together…_

_Because yes._

_This was their first anniversary._

_(But not their last, he believed.)_

_He smiled to himself, thinking about all the good moments they had…_

_Six months ago, when she had shared a part of her past with him._

**6 months earlier **

"**What is it, my love? You seem trouble."**

**She sighed and cuddled deeper into his chest.**

"**I've had my mom on the phone." her voice broke.**

"**Regina..."**

"**I know. But I had to call her. I wanted her to know that I was happy."**

"**And?"**

**She sniffled.**

"**She didn't care."**

"**Don't say that-"**

**She receded and pained brown eyes found blue. **

"**You don't know her, Robin. Not like I do. When I was young, all other girls had a mom that loved them, and brought them pretty dresses, laughed at their jokes or even kept their drawings! My mom never took care of me, only ever told me that love was a weakness..." she sniffled again. "I thought she would be happy..."**

"**I know, my love." he breathed, hugging her to him. "But you don't need her, not now that you've got me."**

**He felt her laid a tender kiss on his chest.**

"**I know."**

Or the one time he had sang a song for her…

**2 months ago **

"**This one is for a very special lady… Regina Mills?" her eyes widened and she turned around to find her boyfriend on stage, a guitar on the hand and smirking at her. "This one's for you."**

**Looking from a window above**  
It's like a story of love  
Can you hear me?  
Came back only yesterday  
I'm moving farther away  
Want you near me

**The crowd started cheering in appreciation and Regina's heart beat faster as her eyes widened and she couldn't look away from Robin, as it seemed like his eyes were only looking at her.**

**All I needed was the love you gave**  
All I needed for another day  
And all I ever knew  
Only you

**He smiled that dimple smile she was so in love with and she chuckled playfully, mouthing 'only you' back that had him smiling harder. **

**Sometimes when I think of her name**  
When it's only a game  
And I need you  
Listen to the words that you say  
It's getting harder to stay  
When I see you

**All I needed was the love you gave**  
All I needed for another day  
And all I ever knew  
Only you

**God, this song was so beautiful and she was touched beyond words that he had written it for her, _only her_.**

**She smiled again and looked around her, all the women in the crowd were looking at him with heart-emojis in their eyes and she frowned slightly at that, but then her eyes were falling on Robin again and she felt instantly reassured as he was looking at her with so much love in the eyes, still singing in this beautiful voice of his…**

**(And God, she didn't know he could sing!)**

**All I needed was the love you gave**  
All I needed for another day  
And all I ever knew  
Only you

**This is going to take a long time  
And I wonder what's mine  
Can't take no more (can't take no more)**

**She wanted to tell him that she was his.**

**So his.**

**Entirely his.**

**She smiled again.**

**Wonder if you'll understand  
It's just the touch of your hand  
Behind a closed door **

**Oh God.**

**He was so, so hot.**

**The thing he did to her libido…**

**And hearing him sing for her?**

**Regina had just the perfect idea how to thank him later… **

**She bit her lip and started singing the lyrics with him for the last verse, along with everyone else on the pub. **

_All I needed was the love you gave_  
All I needed for another day  
And all I ever knew  
Only you

**He ended the song softly, still looking at her as the crowd erupted in loud cheerings. **

**He laughed shyly and then bowed slightly before helding her his hand and she shook her head playfully, before walking to him and taking it, her heart beating so fast in her chest as he helped her get on stage. **

"**You're mad." she chuckled and he laughed, brought her closer to him under the cheers of the crowd.**

"**Only for you." he winked and she laughed happily before crashing their mouths together.**

_But Robin also thought about how the bad situations they found themselves in made them stronger in the end._

_Like when he had gotten so jealous he lost it at a party some weeks ago…_

_ **WEEKS AGO.** _

**Robin was seeing red.**

**For real.**

**All he could see was red.**

**And red.**

**And red.**

**(And _green.)_**

**How dared that poor excuse of the man talk to _his _girlfriend?**

**And why did she let him?**

**Did she want to get him jealous?**

**Oh she did.**

**If the looks she gave him were of any indications, the biting of her lip and God, did that man just touch her?!**

**He did.**

**Oh God.**

**And now again!**

**Robin groaned loudly and then he downed his drink and rushed to them, ready to end this.**

**Regina was his.**

**End of discussion. **

**That was all there was to it.**

**She was his.**

**His alone.**

**So he didn't think when he grabbed the man by the shoulder and pushed him away from his beloved, the man tried to fight back but Robin punched him so hard, he fell back down. **

**Regina gasped but before she could add something, he took her hand and brought her out of the party and into a dark alley near the house,**

"**Robin-"**

**But then he got her stuck between the wall and his body and claimed her lips hungrily, wanting to make her forget about that jerk so that the only one she could think about was him. So that he would fill her mind.**

**When they receded, she chuckled.**

**And then brought her lips to his ear, whispering hotly…**

"**God, you're so attractive when you're jealous."**

**Robin groaned again and kissed her, whispering again and again that she was his and his alone. **

**She was.**

_They had made great love on that night._

_Robin cleared his throat._

_And then his thoughts got lost again…_

_He was not the only one who had been taken by some jealous strikes._

_Regina had been too._

_At the very early step of their relationship. _

**7 MONTHS BEFORE**

**Robin froze and tried to call her again.**

**Nothing.**

**And that was starting to worry him…**

**He was desperately trying to do his best and now, Regina had stopped talking to him.**

**He chuckled darkly to himself.**

**Well, that was clear enough. **

**Robin had decided to go to Regina's because he needed to have answers and he deserved some. **

**Granted, they had not been together for long, but he really felt something for her and he had thought that she did, too. **

**So now he was in front of the door…**

**He took a deep breath.**

**And knocked. **

**A few seconds later the door opened, but his smile fell when he saw the blond-haired woman opening the door.**

"**Robin?" asked her room-mate, surprised. **

"**Can I speak to Regina?"**

"**Actually, I thought she was with you." frowned the blond and he froze.**

**Because she was not with him.**

**So where the hell was she?!**

"**Do you want to come in?" asked Madelyn and she must have seen how upset he was, because he only tried a smile and nodded. "You can wait for her there, if you want."**

"**Thanks."**

**A silence.**

"**I'm sure she has a good reason, you know."**

"**For what?"**

**Mal sighed and walked to him before squeezing his hand and it was strange but he did try to become his friend for the past few weeks, hoping this would ge thim a free ticket in Regina's life. **

**It didn't seem to work that well. **

"**For doing whatever put that look on your face." she said and he chuckled darkly.**

**But then, as he was about to answer, the door opened and they both jumped and turned around, facing a Regina who was really pale and whose eyes widened before she seemed furious.**

"**You_ have _to be kidding me!" she exclaimed before slamming the door on her way out. **

**Time froze.**

"**What the hell?" whispered Robin and then he came to his senses and ran after her, she was not that far and he caught up with her easily. "Regina!" he tried but she seemed to only walk faster. "REGINA!" he tried and this time caught her hand and tried to stop her. **

**And when he did…**

**His heart stopped.**

**Because there were tears on her face, tears she tried to angrily wipe but he saw them and then he let her go because he had not been expecting that.**

"**You're crying?" is all that he can say.**

"**Go to hell." she whispered and tried to leave but he caught her back. **

"**Please, don't."**

**Something in his voice must have stopped her and he was glad of that. **

**But then, she said something that didn't make any sense… **

"**Just tell me now if you'd rather be with _her."_**

**His mind stopped working.**

"**What?" he whispered and she shook her head, trying to hide the tears.**

"**Madelyn." she breathed. **

**And then he did something he probably shouldn't have done…**

**He laughed.**

**Regina's eyes widened and then her hand was fast and in one second, she had slapped him hard on the cheek and he stopped laughing right away, holding his cheek while she gasped and her mouth closed and opened but she couldn't speak…**

"**I'm-"**

**But he didn't let her finish and brought her into his arms, she let him to it and he suspected it was the guilt talking, but he would use it as his own advantages.**

"**What the bloody hell are you talking about, my love?" he breathed tenderly and felt her struggle against him a bit.**

"**Madelyn and you."**

"**Madelyn and _me_?"**

**She nodded against his chest. **

"**I still don't see it."**

**She sighed and receded from him, brown eyes red and full of tears.**

"**I can read signs, Robin." her voice broke. "You spend all of your time with her, you speak about her all the time and you always so happy when she's there!"**

"**Please don't tell me-"**

"**So if _she _is the one that you want, please leave me right now. I … I couldn't take it otherwise. I'm not even sure how to take it _now _and-"**

**But he didn't let her finish and instead, he grabbed her face and kissed her tenderly. **

**At first she didn't answer, but then she did and her hands found his on her face. **

**When they receded, he only looked at her, **

"**Silly woman." she chuckled slightly at that and leant a bit more into him. "The only reason why I appeared to be into Madelyn is actually because I'm so much into_ you_..." she frowned slightly. "I wanted to be friends with your friends." he admitted and her eyes widened. "And what better way to do that than becoming friends with you bestfriend?"**

**She smiled.**

**And smiled.**

**And smiled some more. **

**And then she circled his neck and kissed him passionately in the corridor.**

**Because he was hers.**

**And only hers. **

_Then the door finally opened and Robin was brought back to present I one second when he saw her, and a smile appeared to his face – it was like each time he laid his eyes on her, he was falling in love with her for the first time all over again._

_ Regina smiled shyly and he just knew she was feeling the same. _

_So he took her hand and brought her closer to him, whispering against her smiling red lips right before kissing her…_

"_Happy anniversary, my love."_

* * *

**-2018-**

Robin was petrified.

Absolutely petrified.

Because he did not want to talk about it with Madelyn while he was not even sure himself of what he was feeling

( and who was he kidding there?).

But then Madelyn took a deep breath and she sat on the couch, waving at him to come near her.

"Mal, this isn't-" he tried but she cut him firmly.

"We need to talk."

Robin sighed but then finally nodded.

"What did you mean when you said that you didn't want to give up on her?" she said the second he was sat.

Robin ran a hand through his hair, looking quite desperate.

"Do I _really _need to answer that?"

Mal nodded.

A moment of silence.

And then…

"I just can't help but go after her because - and you want the absolute truth?" he asked and she nodded. He was about to to admit it for the very first time outloud. "Because I still feel that _spark _we had so many years ago and I can't help but think Regina has to feel the same…" Before Madelyn could answer him, he added. "I know I don't deserve Regina, but if one day she gives me a second chance, I wouldn't blow it."

Mal was speechless.

And he was starting to be very afraid of her lack of answers…

But then,

Then she smiled.

And Robin let out a breath he had not known he had been holding.

* * *

Regina was freaking out in her flat because she just agreed to go on some kind of a date with Daniel.

_Except _that she had not meant to really say yes…

A coffee was one thing, but a drink?

Entirely another one.

God, could she breath and pull herself together for a second?!

She knew what the problem was.

Same as always.

_Robin._

She had told Mal that she wouldn't fall for him again and-

And then it clicked.

_Of course. _

Madelyn!

She would call her.

Right now.

She needed advice from her bestfriend in the world.

* * *

It was actually Robin's turn to be speechless in front of the turn of events, and he frowned slightly.

"I thought you would be mad because you never forgave me."

Madelyn cleared her throat.

"Don't get me wrong." she said next. "Because I will _never _be able to forgive you for breaking my bestfriend's heart, but – and even if Regina is stubborn as hell, I'm sure she knows that… You work together. It's Robin and Regina. Almost like it was meant to be, somehow."

Robin smiled.

"I must admit I quite like the sound of it."

Mal chuckled.

And then her phone rang and she froze when she saw it was Regina.

"Take it." only said Robin.

* * *

After some rings… Finally she picked up the phone.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Oh thank _God _you're there! I need your help- Daniel- a drink- I didn't mean to! I don't know- So lost- oh God-"

"Regina!" cut her the other woman. "I don't understand a word of what you're saying, calm down, please."

"Sorry."

She was so anxious and that never worked for her as she used to talk really fast and her words didn't really make sense.

Madelyn was right.

So the brunette took a deep breath.

* * *

Madelyn was frowning over the phone and for some unknown reason, Robin didn't like it.

He also didn't like the way her eyes found his worriedly for just another second before she hummed and he could clearly see she hesitated before answering Regina, and then she talked some words that absolutely stopped his heart…

"Don't freak out, honey. It's just a drink, you don't owe him anything and if you don't want it to be more then you just have to go home. No big deal, I promise. And if things go wrong, you can always text me and I'll come for you, okay?"

* * *

Regina was breathing again, her heart beating slowly and she could finally think.

Okay.

She had overreacted with this and it wasn't a bight deal.

"Right. I am going for a drink with an old friend. _Nothing more._"

"Exactly." said Madelyn and she smiled again.

"You're the absolute best and I love you. You do know that, right?"

Mal chuckled,

"I am always there if you need me. And I love you, too."

And then she closed the call, before taking a deep breath.

She could do this.

A drink.

With a friend.

Nothing more.

* * *

When she hung up the phone, Robin's blue eyes were focusing on her and she swallowed dryly.

Then, Robin finally asked what had been on his mind since the call started.

"Is Regina going on a date?" He couldn't help the small grimace as it was the very moment he chose to admit both to himself and to another living soul that he wanted her back.

Mal sighed and then she said,

"Not quite. An old friend is taking her out for a drink."

Robin's _"Oh._" was tale-telling but she had the decency not to comment on it.

But then he talked again.

"I know I have no right to feel this way. I know that after what I put her through, I should want her to find happiness but the truth is that I am not feeling any of that right now."

Mal smiled sadly and then squeezed his hand,

"Be patient, Robin." and then she added, "Sometimes, it's all about timing."

* * *

A few hours later, Madelyn had left and Robin was in his flat while Roland was playing with some toys not far from him.

All he could think about was Regina and the fact that she would be _alone _with a man, a man who would see how stunning she was ( because who wouldn't notice it?!) and the fact that there was a possibility that she could like this man and- Screw this.

He was going to call her.

So Robin took a deep breath and dialed her number, heart beating so fast in his chest…

* * *

Regina was home, trying to find the perfect dress ( because she had not seen Daniel in almost fifteen years, she had to look correct!) and Mal was there too, trying to help her when the phone rang.

She froze when she saw _who _was calling her : Robin.

She swallowed and then took the call.

* * *

When she picked up the call, he couldn't help but feel relieved.

But then…

"Why are you calling me, Robin?"

Right.

Good question, actually.

He had so not thought this through.

But then, one look at Roland and…

* * *

Regina refused to think about the shivers that ran through her whenever she heard his accent.

And she refused to acknowledge the knowing look on Madelyn's face.

Her story with Robin was over.

_Period._

* * *

"Would you want to come and eat with Roland and me, tonight?" ( can't blame a man for trying, huh?) "My boy really took a shine on you."

He heard her hesitate.

Tried not to be overly excited about it.

Maybe she wasn't rejecting him right away because she was being polite.

* * *

Regina couldn't think.

Robin asked her to come have dinner at his place, with his son.

What game was he playing?

And why did she want to say yes?

And for God's sake, why was Madelyn smiling like the Cheshire Cat?!

Regina cleared her throat and closer her eyes, trying to find a solution.

And then she did.

Even if she wasn't sure of what she was doing.

"I can't tonight because I already have plans with a friend, and I have not seen him in years. But if you are free tomorrow, I would love to have dinner with Roland.

* * *

Robin couldn't help the bright smile on his face.

_First_, she had told him she was seeing a male friend so that didn't have to mean that much to her, or she would have lied about it.

And _second?_ She was willing to come over.

He tried not to show just how excited her was to have her all to himself for an entire night so decided to tell Roland the news, and the boy screamed happily and he chuckled, heard Regina laughed as he asked her over the happy screams of his son,

"Can you hear how absolutely depressed he is by that news?"

She laughed again.

(Her laughter warmed his heart.)

* * *

Regina laughed, hearing Roland so happy and then,

"I have to go."

"Okay. Then I will see you tomorrow and Regina?" she hummed. "I can't wait."

She couldn't answer that.

She just couldn't.

So instead…

"Have a good night, Robin."

And then the call was over.

When she turned towards Mal, she was smirking and that made her froze.

"_What?!"_ but her bestfriend shook her head and only said, still smiling.

"Oh, nothing."

"Mal..."

"Nope. I promised I wouldn't bother you again about what I think about Robin and you."

Regina froze.

And then she admitted, frowning slightly.

"That's for the best, I think."

Madelyn smiled again before taking her phone and she texted Robin.

**MD: Well done, Locksley.  
**

* * *

Robin had to put Roland to bed, and when he came back to the living toom, he saw he had a new text from Madelyn Dragz.

He smirked when he saw it and then hurried to type back.

**RL : Thanks. ;)**

And then, because he couldn't resist it…

**RL : So, what are we now, partners in crime?**

**MD: Don't push it.**

He laughed.

**RL : But you're gonna help me?**

He waited for a few minutes for her answer…

**MD : I'm not gonna stop you.**

He was about to answer but she sent some more texts.

**MD: Fine, I'm gonna help you.**

**MD : But I'm not doing it for you, Locksley.**

**MD : I'm doing it for her.**

Robin swallowed and his heart was beating so fast in his chest because for the very first time in so long, he felt like it was possible. So he answered the only thing that was on his mind…

**RL : Thank you so much, Madelyn. I won't disappoint you. I won't let her down ever again. I swear.**

**MD : You better.**

* * *

Regina was in front of her place, waiting for Daniel to pick her up and she did put on a beautiful blue dress, not provocative but appropriate for that kind of meeting.

Then, a car parked and she couldn't help the smile when she saw him.

He walked to her, smiling, and then she said before he even reached her.

"You haven't changed one bit, Daniel."

He laughed at that and then handed her some beautiful flowers, making her eyes he kissed her cheek and said in a soft voice,

"You're absolutely beautiful."

She did blush at that.

And then they were gone.

* * *

Robin was driving himself mad with how the _date _was going.

But this was not a date.

And Regina was not his girlfriend.

Then he realized the problem was that he didn't want her to fall in love now that he only just realized he wanted a second chance with her and was ready to fight for it.

He groaned and buried his face in his pillows because there was no use in trying to sleep…

So he decided to send her a text.

It was childish and he had no right to, given the hour but hell with it because he couldn't take it anymore.

**RL : Having fun, lovely?**

* * *

Regina had to admit she was having a wonderful time.

Daniel was every bits of the gentleman she remembered and he was quite intelligent, handsome and kind.

So _yes_, she was quite enjoying herself in his company.

They had been talking for a couple of hours and she had to add charming to his list.

But then, her phone buzzed and her heart started to beat faster in her chest.

Why was _he_ texting her at past midnight? And why was she asking a second to Daniel in order to answer him?

Shit.

_Shit._

This was worst than she thought.

**RM : As a matter of facts, I am. Why?**

A few seconds later, her phone buzzed again when she received his answer.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom." smiled Daniel and she smiled back but she hated herself because she was actually secretly happy of his unbelievable timing, because that gave her an excuse to reach for her phone.

_(And what does that mean about _you_? _Asked a voice that sounded an awful lot like Madelyn's.)

**RL : Just wondering if you would be in need of your white knight tonight.**

And then another,

**RL : Please, be careful tonight.**

She really, really didn't mean for it to happen but her heart warmed at him being worried about her and texting her after midnight all because the last time she was out drinking, he had been there to save her.

God, he was adorable.

Shit.

She had to pull herself together!

**RM: Don't worry, I will.**

And then, because blame the drink for that, she couldn't resist adding something to tease him and see how he would react…

**RM : Plus, you don't have to worry about me, Robin. I'm with a perfect gentleman and we're having a great night.**

She smirked and waited for his answer.

Which came almost right away.

**RL : Can't say I'm thrilled about that.**

She was hearing her heart in her head.

Oh God.

Was she really trying to make him jealous?

And was it really working?!

She checked around her quickly to see where Daniel was because it had been a few minutes and saw him at the bar, trying to order two more drinks.

She hated herself when she felt relieved that she could speak to Robin a bit more.

**RM : About me having a great night?**

She waited for his answer, heart pounding.

**RL: About you having a great night with another man.**

Oh God.

Oh God why was is so hot in there?

And now, they were flirting openly…

While she was having a drink with another man.

Why didn't she feel guilty at all?

**RM : Well, you'll always have tomorrow night to make me change my mind… ;)**

(She really had to stop drinking.)

**RL : Challenge accepted, m'lady.**

Then she spotted Daniel coming back and took a deep breath.

**RM : Well, gotta go. Have a goodnight, Robin. Try not to dream too much about me… ;) xx**

**RL : That I can't guarantee… ;) Don't do anything stupid while I'm not here with you, lovely. **

She really tried to hide her smile.

_Really._

And then Daniel laid a glass in front of her,

"Is everything alright?"

She nodded and then said the first thing that came through her mind…

"Oh yeah, my bestfriend was just telling me about this failed date she just had." Daniel laughed at her lie but she didn't even hear it…

Because Regina's thoughts were so full of Robin.

* * *

Around 2am, Daniel dropped her at her house and she felt awkward suddenly, because she didn't know how to end this night.

Of course it had been perfect, but what can you say to a man when you've spent half of the night thinking about another?

So she cleared her throat but Daniel, being the gentleman that he was, took her hand and laid a kiss on it.

"I had a wonderful evening, Regina."

She smiled.

"I did, too."

Daniel then left the car to open her door and she swallowed as he said again,

"I hope we can do this again very soon."

"I'll call you." she breathed, voice trembling as she hurried to leave.

Shit.

But then she was home and took her phone again…

She had had a couple of drinks, just enough to make her do something she would _never _have done sober.

She checked the hour : 2:37 am.

Well, let's see something…

**RM : I'm home and in one piece, in case you were worried. :)**

She went to her bedroom and barely had time to remove her makeup and put on her pajamas when her phone buzzed again and her heart skipped a beat when she hopped into her bed, taking her phone.

**RL : I was, actually. Thanks for telling me. :)**

**RL : How was it, then?**

She smiled.

**RM : How awfully intrusive of you, Locklsey. ;)**

**RL: Just curious, m'lady.**

**RM: It was a great night.**

She couldn't lie.

Plus, she wanted him to show her how jealous he was.

(It was not new, jealous Robin had _always_ turned her on. And shit, she just now realized this wasn't a good idea AT ALL. But too late.)

**RL: How bloody great.**

**RL: Are you alone?**

**RM: What kind of question is that?**

**RL: Just getting ready to kick some arse if he's not being correct with you.**

She laughed.

**RM: I am alone, Robin. ;)**

**RL : Glad to hear that. **

**RM : Funny you don't seem happy about me having a wonderful night.**

**RL : Pff. Well, if you think tonight was a wonderful night, then wait until tomorrow night…**

She bit her bottom lip.

**RM : Careful now, tiger. You'll have to live up to these expectations.**

**RL : Oh believe me, I will. ;)**

**RM: Can't wait to see that.**

**RL : I can't wait to have you all to myself either, Regina.**

Oh God, she was blushing.

She was sure of that.

She needed to calm down things a little.

She was not _that_ drunk …

**RM : As I seem to recall it… There will be a third person in your little plan.**

**RL: Oh I'm counting on it.**

She laughed.

**RM: You're planning on using your son to get to me?**

**RL: What can I say? Dimples…**

She laughed again, heart warming.

**RM: Now I really want to see that. This sounds promising. ;)**

**RL : It will be. :)**

**RM: I should go to bed, I've got a big thing planned tomorrow night.**

**RL: Haha, then sleep well my Regina. Xx**

Her heart stopped.

_My _Regina.

Oh shit.

She was in deeper than she had thought.

She wanted to answer something but she couldn't.

Not yet.

Not now that the liquid courage was leaving her veins, leaving only fatigue behind…

**RM: Sleep well too, Robin. **

And then, because she had to say something.

**RM : Can't wait to see you. Xx **

* * *

He had waited for her to come home all night, but God if it had been worth it…

And on night like this one?

Robin liked to think that he had all his chances…

And he would fight for her.

Tomorrow would be a new day.

* * *

_-2006-_

_They were at Robin's place and she looked at him dreamingly while he was cooking._ _Robin turned around, smirking._

"_Do you like what you see, m'lady?"_

_Regina blushed slightly but then she smirked._

"_Actually, I do like it very much indeed."_

_He laughed and that was music to her ears._

_Then Robin walked to her, taking her into his arms and she went in willingly, snuggling against his chest. _

_He sighed in happiness,_

"_I can't believe it has been a year." he admitted against her skin and she smiled. "Not when I am falling more and more in love with you everyday."_

_Regina's heart stopped and she receded so that their eyes met. _

"_Oh Robin..."She didn't know what to say, except… "I love you so, so much." he smiled and leant in, nuzzling her nose with his. "I just wish we could be together all the time because I will never get tired of this feeling…"_ _Robin's blue eyes were shining happily as he leant in, kissing her._

* * *

_Later on, they were cuddled on Robin's bed and he took a deep breath._ "_Do you really meant it, when you said you would like us to spend all of our time together?"_

_She receded and stroked his chest tenderly._

"_I do."_

"_But wouldn't you be afraid of us fighting all the time? Aren't you afraid of not being able to stand me anymore? Aren't you afraid of us breaking up because of that?!"_

_She chuckled slightly and cupped his cheek, forcing their eyes to meet._

"_I know we will fight sometimes, Robin. But I love you so much that I am just 100% sure that no matters how ugly our fight gets, we're always gonna make it. You will always come back to me and I will always belong to you."_

_He smiled, touched._

_And then kissed her._

"_Please, move in with me." he whispered against her lips and her eyes widened,_ "_I know that it is really soon in our relationship." he added, "I know that we have not talked about it just yet, but I really feel like we're going somewhere with this and I am so sick of not being able to be with you all the time!" she smiled tenderly, brown eyes shining. "I want you to be the last thing I see on the night and the first thing I see on the morning..."_

_Regina was speechless again._

_And that did not happen often._

_(Only with Robin, actually. He had that capacity of stealing her breath away.)_

_But then…_ _Then she did what being with Robin taught her to do : She listened to her heart._

_Its answer loud and clear._

"_Yes."_


	14. Chapter 14

_-2006-_

_This was the day._

_Finally._

_Today was the day Regina was officially moving in with Robin a couple of weeks after he asked her…_

_And she couldn't be happier._

_So right now, she was at her place with Madelyn and packing the last of her things._

"_You know I feel kind of guilty for leaving you without a room-mate." _

_Mal chuckled._

"_Don't worry about that, my dear." Regina smiled, "I am just so happy that you found Robin… A love like that, it happens only once in a lifetime. You guys are so lucky!"_

_Regina smiled, looking down before she looked up, shy suddenly._

"_Can I tell you something I've just started to realize myself?"_

"_Always."_

"_I … I know we haven't been together for _that_ long but..." their eyes locked. "He is the one, Madelyn. I can feel it."_

_Her best friend smiled brightly._

"_Anyone spending even a couple of minutes with you two can see that. You are made for each other."_

"_Oh Madelyn..."_

_Regina walked to her friend and hugged her tightly._

"_I love you so much, you do know that?"_

_The blond chuckled._

"_I do, actually." then she added, "And I love you too, you're my best friend."_

"_Forever." added Regina._

* * *

_Robin parked his car in front of the building and then took a deep breath before getting out. _

_This was it._

_Finally._

_He couldn't stop the smile on his face as he got out of his car and walked to Regina's and Madelyn's appartment._

_He was so happy._

_He loved her so much and he knew deep inside of him that she was the one for him and he was the one for her._

_They had found each other._

_And sometimes, when he looked into her eyes… He felt like he had known her forever. _

_Like they had met somewhere before – even though he doubted he would ever forget meeting her. _

_And then Robin was brought back to a time, a few years before when he had asked his father a very difficult question…_

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

Robin sighed.

"How do I know the woman I love is the one?"

Robert chuckled and looked at his son,

"Is it about Marian?"

Robin shrugged.

"Maybe."

Robert smiled again at his 17 years old son.

"Trust me Robin, when you will meet the one, you'll know."

The teenager only frowned.

_But now, now years later and now that he had found Regina…_

_Robin knew._

_And he finally understood what his father had tried to tell him, all these years ago._

_Because when he looked at Regina…_

_This was it._

_And he knew._

_He just knew. _

_Her eyes were the eyes he was born to look into._

* * *

_Someone knocked at the door and Regina jumped in happiness, running and then she opened the door and smiled brightly when she saw him._

"_Hi." he breathed and she only chuckled and jumped into his arms. If Robin was surprised he didn't show it and brought her closer to him, spinning her around once. "Are you happy then, my love?"_

_She kissed his neck and then receded and her eyes were shining with love and trust._

"_I actually can't believe this is really happening..." she whispered and his heart warmed with love._

"_But it is." he breathed, leaning in. "It really is, Regina."_

_She smiled and then closed the gap separating them, kissing him like there was no tomorrow until someone cleared her throat behind them and they jumped, falling apart slightly._

"_Please, not in public."_

_Robin laughed and kissed his girlfriend's cheek before receding, _

"_Sorry, Mal."_

_She rolled her eyes, pretending to be annoyed but Regina knew her better than that. _

"_Am I going to be the only one packing?"_

"_Not a chance." smiled Regina before she walked back in. _

* * *

_Later, Robin and Regina were in the car with her things packed and a bright future ahead of them._

_Regina looked at Robin,_

_He looked at her._

_They smiled._

_A bright future ahead, indeed. _

* * *

**-2018-**

Regina woke up on the next day and she stirred,

She was much more excited that she would have liked to admit.

Because today was the day of her dinner with Robin.

And then she reached out for her phone and smiled at first when she saw Robin's text…

**RL : Hello beautiful, I hope you slept well because tonight will be a night you won't forget .. ;) I can't wait to see you again, and my son is very much feeling the same way. **

She smiled again and before she realized it, she was stroking her skin tenderly before freezing and stopping herself.

This was not right.

She couldn't do that.

Not yet.

(Not ever.)

So she shook her head and took her phone, trying to find an answer but she couldn't pick one…

**RM: Hi, Robin. I am quite excited to see your son tonight, too.**

She couldn't do more than that.

It was strange because sometimes, she felt like she could go to him and grant him that second chance she was pretty sure he wanted.

But then in a blink of an eyes she remembered everything that had happened and then she had to stop herself.

The truth was that she had no idea of what she was doing.

Not when Robin was involved.

So she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself when she noticed she had another text…

Daniel.

**DC : I had such a great time last night, Regina. I had forgotten how bright you were, how funny and how beautiful… Won't happen again ! ;) How would you like to see each other again very soon? This week? I know I am asking for much, but I would like the chance to get to know you again. I hope you slept well. Xx**

She froze.

That was to be expected, she guessed…

And yet..

She had been so caught up in Robin that she had not realized what could happen..

Shit.

Oh, shit!

Well, she knew what to do.

At least, for now.

But she would have to deal with Daniel later.

Just, not today.

Today she already had to deal with Robin.

(When did her life become so complicated?)

**RM: Hi, Daniel. I did have an amazing time and I wish we could do this again soon, but I can't for the next few days… But I will see you around in the reunion? Hope you're alright. Xx**

And then she let herself fall back on her bed.

* * *

Robin couldn't wait.

Because he knew deep down that it could be his shot to try and get Regina back, to try and show her that he had changed, that he was ready for this, that he wanted this more than anything in this bloody life.

It was easier now that he had admitted he did want her back.

Easier and yet more complicated at the same time.

He then took his phone and read her answer.

**RL : And me? ;)**

He tried because hey, can't blame a man for trying!

His phone buzzed and he took it, heart beating fast in his chest.

**RM : And you. Perhaps. **

He chuckled happily.

This could be such a great night for them!

If he didn't screw it up, that was…

* * *

As the day went by, Regina was starting to feel more and more anxious.

So anxious that she considered cancelling a few times, even if she couldn't quite get herself to do so.

(Because of Roland, she tried to convince herself.)

At the same time, her phone rang.

She jumped and then cursed loudly…

* * *

Robin didn't mean to do that, but he had no one else to talk to…

No one who would understand what he had to say.

So he took a deep breath and took his phone.

"Hello?" came a feminine voice.

* * *

"Regina?" said his voice and she nodded, then realized he couldn't see her.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to talk to you."

She froze.

"That's kind of nice, Daniel." she breathed because she didn't know what else she could say.

* * *

"Madelyn?" he asked and heard her sigh.

"What is it?"

"I just need your help, if you're not busy?"

She sighed again.

"Just working and you're lucky this is Regina's day off."

He chuckled.

"Lucky indeed."

"What can I do for you, Robin?"

He cleared his throat.

"I need an advice, actually."

"I'm listening."

* * *

"I just wanted to know..." asked Daniel and he looked nervous, which was making Regina uneasy. "If we could see each other again?" he cleared his throat. "I was thinking that maybe I could take you to the reunion next week?"

She froze.

Oh shit.

The reunion.

She had forgotten about the reunion!

She had forgotten about the fact that she was supposed to be with Robin when she agreed to that drink with Daniel.

Oh shit.

How would she got out of that one?

* * *

"You know that Regina is coming over tonight..." he started and she hummed. "What I wanted to know is… Do you think I should go for it with Regina, or do you think she needs some more time before I make my intentions clear?"

"Your intentions are very clear, Robin." she said. "But...I think that she is freaking out right now, so a bit of time wouldn't be a bad idea, if you ask me..."

He nodded, thinking.

"I see. Thank, Madelyn."

"I hope that helped!"

"It did. I don't want to mess it up." he admitted. "I don't want to do anything to lose her again."

He heard the smile in her voice.

"I know. That's why I'm helping you."

He smiled.

* * *

"Regina?"

"Hm… This is complicated." she tried and ran a hand through her hair.

"What is it?"

She took a deep breath.

She was about to blow the chance of something that might be good for a lie.

( A lie? Really?)

"I am already going at the reunion with someone."

A silence and she swallowed dryly.

"You've got a boyfriend?"

Oh shit.

"Yes."

Another silence.

"You should have told me, Regina." he said and his voice sounded sad, she felt terrible. "Why didn't you?"

"It was just a drink." she tried, "And then I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable..."

It was partially the truth.

Except that Robin wasn't actually her boyfriend.

"I am sorry." he said and she hurried to cut him.

"No! _I_ am sorry. I should have told you."

He sighed.

"Have you been together for a long time?"

"Actually… Robin and I have got a pretty complicated story."

"Oh." he only said, "Maybe you would like to tell me about it? In front of a coffee perhaps? As friends?"

She smiled.

"I would love that, Daniel."

* * *

**RM: I just told Daniel I had a boyfriend. Now, I feel like I've messed up something that could have been great, and all of that for a big lie.**

Regina sent that to Mal, because she needed her best friend.

She was hesitating to call back Daniel and tell him the truth.

**MD: Can I say what I really think?**

Regina frowned.

That meant she wouldn't like what Madelyn had to say.

But she didn't care anymore.

She just wanted answers.

**RM : Please, do.**

And then…

**RM : Even if I might get upset about it. I don't know what to do, or to feel anymore …**

**MD: Regina, I think you do know.**

The brunette froze when she read the text, but before she could answer, it buzzed again.

**MD: I think you know just who your heart wants. But I think you're afraid, and you're so afraid that you refuse to see that he has truly changed, because it could actually work and this is scarring the hell out of you right now. You don't want to believe in true love again. **

Regina didn't even know what to say.

She was breathless.

It wasn't true.

It wasn't.

It couldn't.

(Was it?)

**RM : We've been through that before, Madelyn. Robin broke my heart. We can't come back from that. And we won't. **

**MD: I know. But he has changed.**

**RM : How can you know that?**

**MD : I've seen the two of you together, Regina. You can lie to anyone, hell you can even lie to yourself if you want, but you can't lie to me.**

Tears pricked at the back of her eyes.

**RM : Daniel didn't break my heart, maybe he deserves his chance. Robin blew up his. **

**MD: That might be true…**

But then she sent words that absolutely broke Regina's heart.

**MD: But Daniel is not the one you love, Regina.**

She didn't answer to that.

What was the point?

Madelyn was right on one thing…

She couldn't lie to her.

* * *

Robin was in the kitchen, making them dinner and he could barely hold himself together while waiting for Regina to arrive…

"Why are you so nervous, daddy?"

He froze.

Shit.

Then he smiled and looked at his son,

"I am fine, my boy."

"Is it because Regina is coming?"

And really? _Really? _He had to take that part after his mother?! He couldn't just have been clueless like his father?!

Robin sighed and then knelt down, trying to know what to say to his son.

"Look, Regina and I..." brown eyes were looking at him expectantly. "We used to date."

The boy frowned.

"What does that mean?"

Robin chuckled and ruffled his son's hair with affection.

"It means that Regina and I, we used to be in love."

Roland's eyes widened.

"What happened, then?!"

The man sighed.

"Daddy made a terrible mistake." his son frowned. "And I lost Regina."

"But daddy… Did you apologize?"

He swallowed.

"Only very recently."

Roland hummed.

"I like Regina. She is pretty, and fun. She played with Monkey the other night and I liked it." Robin chuckled.

"Maybe she will agree to play again with you tonight!"

Roland nodded with enthusiasm.

"Yeah!" and then he turned around, ready to leave but before doing so he stopped … "You know daddy, maybe she can fall in love with you again. Maybe you can dade again."

"_Date" _corrected Robin, smiling and his son nodded.

"Yes, that!"

"We'll see about that, Roland." he said, hoping with all his heart that his son was true.

Because he could really feel it…

This night could very well be a turning point in their relationship.

He just hoped it was a good kind of turning point..

* * *

Regina was in front of Robin's flat.

She didn't know what to do.

She hesitated a few seconds and was ready to turn around but then finally used that one second of courage she got to rang his bell.

Her heart was thumping in her chest.

* * *

The bell rang.

Roland screamed happily.

Robin's heart stopped.

This was it.

There was no coming back from that.

So he took a deep breath and saw Roland ran past through him.

"Wait-" he tried but it was already too late.

His son had opened the door and Robin froze when he heard _her _voice.

He wasn't ready.

Oh God.

Who had he been kidding?

* * *

The door opened and Regina chuckled when her eyes fall on his adorable son, dimples on full display.

"Regina!" he smiled his toothy grin and the woman chuckled before kneeling in front of him.

"How are you, young man?"

Roland smiled.

"I am happy you came."

And then he did something that surprised both of them, he hugged her.

At first she didn't know what to do…

But then she hugged back and tried to keep her tears at bay for the fact that this could have been hers and Robin's.

She closed her eyes and then opened them and her stare fall on Robin, looking at them with something she couldn't quite named in his eyes.

It stopped her heart.

Their eyes locked for a few seconds and then Roland receded and she forced a smile on her face,

"Daddy is happy, too!" chuckled the boy and Robin blushed.

"Go wash your hands, Roland." he cleared his throat. "We will eat very soon."

"Okay, daddy!"

And then, it was only the two of them.

Regina put a strand of hair back behind her ear nervously and walked to her, smiling.

"You look beautiful."

And she did.

She really, _really _did.

"Thank you." she blushed but he couldn't listen to her when she looked so good.

With this red dress he didn't know she had that hugged her curves perfectly and this red lipstick …

Her hair were slightly curled and God, had she ever looked that beautiful?

He was so screwed.

"Can I come in?" she asked then and he jumped,

"Of course!" he rambled. "Sorry!"

Regina chuckled and came in before walking to the living room and Robin closed his eyes before taking a deep breath.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

They had made fajitas.

Robin had seemed slightly ashamed from the lack of cooking, but Regina had been quick to reassure him that it was actually perfect.

"Roland chose actually..." explained Robin and she laughed as the boy nodded with enthusiasm.

"I did! And-"

"Don't speak with your mouth full, Roland."

Regina chuckled and tried to ignore the pang of hurt at the domesticity of it all. Them, bickering slightly. Roland talking with animation… This could have been her family.

If only…

"Regina?" called Robin softly and she jumped, found his blue eyes looking so concerned.

"Sorry." she breathed but couldn't look at him in the eyes for the moment.

"Do you like fajitas?" asked Roland and God, she was grateful for the diversion.

"I do, actually."

"And Regina, do you want to play with monkey and me after dinner?"

"Of course."

"Not long, my boy. It's almost bed time."

"But daddy!" whined Roland.

"End of the discussion, young man."

The child pouted and then Regina took pity of him.

"But maybe if your father agrees we can go play now? So there will be more time."

Roland's eyes widened with hope.

"Can we, daddy?"

Robin smiled and nodded.

When the boy ran out screaming happily, he turned towards Regina and the affection in his eyes took her breath away.

"Thank you, Regina."

She swallowed.

"I really like him, he is such a sweetheart."

Robin smiled.

"He did take after his father on some things." he winked and she laughed.

"Stop flattering yourself." she started to leave and then added above her shoulder, "He is cuter than you, you know."

Robin smirked.

* * *

Robin was taking care of the dishes, and once done he walked back to Regina and Roland, all the while thinking that it could all have been his, had he not been so stupid.

He could have come home everyday to Regina and their children and…

No.

He couldn't think about that.

Not now.

"Oh no ! Don't eat me!" came Regina's voice and he chuckled to himself before leaning on the door frame and sure enough they were there, playing with Roland's stuffed animals.

"Don't worry, I am a nice dragon!" said Roland,

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"You want us to be friends?"

"But monkey and dragon can't be friends..."

Regina smiled.

"Of course we can. Just because people think that we don't, doesn't mean that we have to listen to them."

Roland seemed to think about it and then smiled brightly,

"I'd love to be your friend, then!"

Robin hated to interrupt but…

"Roland." he said and they both jumped. "I am sorry my boy, but you're already past your bedtime…"

"Oh no! Daddy _please ! _5 more minutes!"

"I already gave you five more minutes and you know it."

Regina could only look at Robin, this father side of him…

She wouldn't lie : she liked it.

It made him sound so mature and caring and … manly.

Shit.

"But daddy..." tried once again the boy, even if it was clear he was coming to the realization that he had lost for this time.

"It was not a question." then he added, "Maybe Regina will agree to come again another day, and you can ask her if she wants to play again with you."

Blue eyes locked onto brown.

And then she turned to a happy Roland,

"Would you?!" he jumped up and down and she chuckled, squeezed his hand.

"Of course, Roland. I would love to."

The boy chuckled happily and then hugged her again quickly before planting a big kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you, Regina." he tilted his head , brown eyes studying her. "I like you."

Robin laughed out loud at that before walking to his son and carrying him, making him laugh and Regina couldn't help her heart to warm.

"Come on, little one." said the man. "Time to go to sleep, now. Say goodnight to Regina."

"Goodnight, Gina!"

"Goodnight, my little knight." she smiled and he beamed.

Then Robin walked away and the last thing she heard was Roland's happy voice saying to Robin "Did you hear daddy? I'm her little knight!" and Robin laughing happily.

But now the hardest started.

Because she would have to find a way to act normal along with Robin.

**RM : I can't do this, Mal.**

A few seconds later, her phone buzzed.

**MD: Do what?"**

**RM: Being alone with Robin.**

**MD: His son isn't here?**

**RM : Going to sleep. Please, SOS.**

**MD : Haha, don't worry Regina. Everything is going to be fine. **

**RM : No it won't. How could it!**

**MD: Afraid you won't be able to control yourself around him? ;)**

Her heart stopped and she was pretty sure her cheeks were red.

**RM : Oh shut up.**

**MD : Haha. Stop worrying Regina and let things run their courses.**

Regina took a deep breath.

**RM : I can try to do that, I guess.**

**MD : Good, I'll call you tomorrow. Have a good night and please, don't overthink.**

**RM : I'll try. Thanks Madelyn.**

**MD : xx**

Regina laid down her phone and then started walking around the room in the hope to calm her nerves.

Pictures of Roland were everywhere and she smiled tenderly at one that was obviously his first day at school…

"I was actually the one having trouble letting him go on that day." came a voice and she jumped, found Robin holding two glasses in one hand and a bottle of red wine in the other, looking at the picture she was looking at.

"He looks so cute."

He chuckled.

"He was. And so happy to go to school, I've never seen that before !"

Regina smiled and then raised an eyebrow, making him look shy.

"I thought we could have a drink, it's still early and I don't want you to go just yet." he smiled his crooked smile and she swallowed dryly.

Emergency bells were ringing in her head.

And yet…

"You did promise me this night would be outstanding." she said and he laughed, before walking to the couch and she did the same, sitting by his side.

"I did." Robin laid a glass in front of her. "Was it not, so far?"

"It's perfect, Robin."

His smile warmed her heart.

"Now ... About my son being cuter than I am?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and she bit her bottom lip to stop the smile coming on her face.

"Well?"

Robin pouted.

"I am cute."

"Stop being such a baby." and then... "Not as much as your son. End of the story."

"But I am cute, then?"

"_God_!" she laughed and he smiled, eyes falling on her lips for a few seconds. "You are cute, Robin. Now, happy?"

He sipped his drink, smirking.

"Quite, actually."

She shook her head.

"You will never grow up, will you?"

Robin chuckled and then he stopped and looked at her so seriously she froze and swallowed.

"I did grow up, Regina. I've changed. I'm not the man I used to be..."

She swallowed again and suddenly found something very interesting in her glass.

But then...

"I know." she breathed.

And the scarred the hell out of her.

Because him being the same gave her an excuse not to fall back into him...

But he had changed.

And she didn't know what to do about that.

* * *

They talked for a while, flirting and getting to know each other again ( and starting their second bottle by now) and all the while, all Regina could think was that this could have been their lives, had he loved her enough to stay.

And then he looked at his glass a few seconds, opening the mouth but nothing came out.

And now, she was curious.

"What is it?"

Robin looked up and brown eyes met blue. And then he smiled.

"Nothing."

"Please, tell me."

"I don't think you want to know what I'm thinking about right now, Regina."

A silence.

Her heart stopped in her chest and she laid her glass of wine on the table, before she put a strand of hair behind her ear nervously.

"Robin..."

"I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

She sighed.

"It's not that."

And now, he was curious.

Because both of them filters seemed to be gone thanks to the wine loosening their tongues a bit…

"What is it, then?"

She seemed unsure of herself and he wanted nothing more than to tell her that no matter what, he would support her.

"Don't you think we're playing house?" she finally whispered the thing that had been bothering her for a few hours, and his heart stopped.

"How so?"

"This whole evening..." she shook her head, looking down for a few seconds before looking up and their eyes met once again. "All I keep thinking is that it could have been ours-"

"Oh Regina-"

"It could have been, Robin ! Coming home to you at the end of the day, putting our children to sleep and then enjoying a glass of wine being ourselves… This could have been our lives."

He swallowed dryly and laid his glass, too .

"You're right." he breathed. "It could have been." he swallowed and then decided to admit something he had never told anybody. "It should have been. It _almost_ has been..." he whispered and her eyes widened.

Regina took a deep breath.

There was something she needed to get out of her chest.

Because they had talked about what happened between them, but she still had things to say, things she didn't understand...

Things she needed him to hear.

"You know… Before you started to pull away from me..." her voice broke, "I thought… I actually thought..."

She couldn't do it.

It hurt too much.

"Tell me, please." he breathed and their eyes met again. "I need to know, Regina."

She swallowed dryly.

"I thought you were going to propose." she whispered so low he almost didn't hear it.

A huge silence set in and Robin couldn't find his words again.

He couldn't..

He had to tell her.

She deserved to know the truth.

He had never planned on telling her this, but...

But right now was the moment to do so.

"I was about to propose." he admitted and she gasped loudly, eyes widening as she looked at him like he had gone insane.

"What the hell are you talking about, Robin?!"

He closed his eyes and then forced himself to look at her.

"I'm telling the truth." brown eyes were full of tears as she opened the mouth, but couldn't speak.

"What now..." she whispered and he saw a tear rolling down her cheek.

Regina couldn't think.

Robin.

Marriage.

Missed possibilities…

It was too much for one evening.

Robin got up and her eyes followed him as he walked to a cupboard and she didn't see what he was doing until he came back and her heart froze.

"What..."

He sat back and shrugged, eyes on the velvet box.

"This is it." he breathed, "The ring I wanted to give you. I bought it a few weeks before Marian came back, and I never got rid of it..." he looked up and Regina had a hand on her mouth, tears on her cheeks. "This is _your_ ring, Regina."

He handed her the ring and she hesitated but with a trembling hand, she finally took it.

And then she looked at him.

He looked as upset as she felt.

Oh God.

"Can I open it?"

He nodded, biting his bottom lip to stop the emotion for overflowing him.

She opened it.

And her heart broke.

Because the ring was perfect.

It was simple yet brilliant, with a single diamond shining like no other in the middle and she didn't realize she was crying until wet tears fall on her hands. She didn't even dare look at Robin.

She was too afraid.

"Did you keep it for all this time?" her voice broke.

"I did." his voice was barely over a whisper.

The brunette sniffled and finally looked up.

His eyes spoke of heartbreak and regrets.

She knew hers were speaking the same thing.

Her heart was beating so fast in her chest she actually felt dizzy and feelings were mixing in her head...

"I've never let go of this ring, Regina. And when… When Marian asked me to marry her… I thought about..." he looked down a few seconds, shaking his head. "I did think about giving her this, but… I couldn't. I just couldn't. So I bought another one."

She swallowed.

"Where is it?"

"What?"

"Marian's ring."

He shrugged again.

"I don't know, actually. I've lost it and my own when I moved here, not that I wanted a reminder of our failed marriage."

Regina couldn't think, she couldn't.

Robin had wanted to marry her.

How different their lives could have been…

She closed her eyes and for a minute, she was able to actually picture it.

But then…

"Regina?" She jumped and looked up, he looked tortured. "Please, say something."

"I…" and her voice sounded so broken, even to her. "What do you want me to say?"

And then Robin couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't take the tears rolling down her cheeks, he couldn't take her trembling hands and he couldn't take the sobs she was desperately trying to suppress.

He couldn't take it anymore.

So he came closer to her, so close that he could feel her hair on his face and she froze, but didn't move.

"I am so sorry, Regina..."

"Sorry isn't going to take us back in time." she whispered and he closed his eyes. "Sorry isn't going to give us back what we lost. What we could have had."

His heart broke.

"I should have made the right decision."

A silence.

And then she looked up and she looked so beautiful yet so lost…

"You should have told me about Marian and the baby." she murmured and his heart stopped. "I would have been there for you. We would have figured it out. _Together._"

"I know."

"No, you don't." she said and he froze.

"Regina-"

"I would have been there for you!" she exclaimed, louder and she saw him looking worriedly towards Roland's room. "Sorry." she hurried to say but he sighed.

"No, you're right. I should have told you."

"It's just… things could have been so different, Robin." her voice broke again. "Don't you _ever_ think about that?"

"All of the time."

She froze and then ran a hand through her hair.

She needed to think.

She couldn't think with him so close to her...

"I should go."

She got up but he got up too and caught her arm, bringing her back to him.

"_No_. Please. Stay."

She was breathless and his proximity was doing things to her brain.

(And her heart.)

"Why?"

Robin's eyes widened.

_Why?_

Because he needed her.

God.

"Because..."

He couldn't find his words.

"Why should I stay, Robin?"

He couldn't think.

"Because, Regina-"

All he could think about was her.

She couldn't leave him.

"We've been through this before!" she said again and he shook his head. "Nothing has changed."

No.

Not again.

"You and I both know that you absolutely broke my heart and I can't-"

But Robin wasn't able to listen to her anymore.

The only thing he could listen to was his heart…

Screaming and screaming.

Screaming at her that he had let her go once,

He wouldn't be about to do so again.

So he cupped her cheeks and crashed his mouth on hers.

Regina whimpered and then stopped moving.

They receded and Robin stroked her cheeks as she looked at him, brown eyes wide and unfocused…

"Did you just..." she whispered but he didn't answer.

He kissed her again.

And this time,

This time Regina's hands found his shirt and she gripped it, bringing him even closer to her as Robin deepened their kiss and she gasped.

God, he tasted exactly the same.

Her heart was beating so fast in her chest…

Robin couldn't think.

He couldn't feel anything else other than Regina.

The softness of her lips, her scent, her hands on his skin…

God, he wanted that.

_Her._

For the rest of his life.

"Robin..." she moaned as he let his mouth leave her lips and found her neck, easily finding that spot on her neck that had her moaning his name and that had one of her hands finding his nape, trying to keep him there.

He groaned slightly and after a few seconds leaving open-mouthed kisses on her neck, his lips found hers again and he kissed her passionately, his hands finding hers and bringing them on his chest, to feel his heart beating so fast…

Regina was lost in passion.

She had loved this man for her entire life and now that she was kissing him again…

She couldn't stop.

She kissed him again and again and again, hands roaming this muscular chest she still knew well and his hands were in her hair, her waist, anywhere on her skin…

And then she realized she was dizzy and needed some air…

They receded slightly, their ragged breath the only thing that could be heard on the room and at first she didn't dare open the eyes, but Robin nuzzled her nose the way he used to do and she wanted to cry…

She opened the eyes and found the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen looking back at her.

Robin cupped her cheek and her heart stopped when she leant into his hand,

And then because he couldn't help himself…

He stole another kiss from her.

And another.

"There's still something between us." he found the courage to breath and she closed her eyes a few seconds. "You know I'm right, Regina."

She opened the mouth but nothing came at first.

"Robin…"

"Tell me not even a part of you wants this, too." their eyes locked, "Tell me Regina and I swear that I will leave you alone."

She swallowed.

It would be so easy to lie to him…

But these kisses had left her pretty raw and she wasn't sure she was still able to lie to him.

"You know I can't tell you that."

Robin smiled in relief.

And he brought her closer to him.

"Regina-"

"But facts don't change, Robin." she said, brown eyes full of tears. "I … I can't … I need time and-"

He cut her, kissing her once again.

And God, it felt right.

"I'm not asking you to make a decision right now, Regina." He searched for her eyes, "I'm asking you to be open to the possibility of us being together again, one day."

She swallowed dryly.

"I need time to think about it."

"As much as you want."

She nodded and then leant a bit more into him, because this had been some hell of a night and she felt tired.

"And if I decide that I don't want this?"

Robin swallowed.

"I'll abide by your wishes."

She nodded, lost in thoughts.

Robin wasn't pressuring her.

This was her call.

Once again…

Brain or heart?

She had listened to her brain again and again.

But now…

Now it would seem her heart was louder.

So she smiled shyly and cupped Robin's cheek,

"Okay." she breathed and his eyes widened in happiness.

"Really?"

She nodded

"I will think about it. About a possibility for us to exist once again. But that's all I can promise you for now..."

"It's more than enough." he breathed, circling her waist, hugging her against him and she buried her face in his chest, smelling his scent.

"Give me time, Robin." she said again and felt him laid a kiss on her hair.

"As much as you need, Regina." he hold her closer. "I will be there waiting for you. _Always._"

She closed her eyes.

(She believed him.)

* * *

_-2006-_

_Regina was sat on the couch, and she smiled as she saw Robin came into the living room with another box in hands._

"_That's it !" he said proudly. "The last one!"_

_She chuckled happily and he looked her way tenderly, before walking to her. He sat on the couch next to his girlfriend and took her legs, bringing it over his lap so she was close to him and he could look at her in the eyes._

_She cupped his cheeks, thumbs stroking his stubble tenderly. _

"_What?" he breathed but she couldn't answer so she only shrugged and leant in, kissing him tenderly._

"_I just love you so much." she answered and he smiled that dimple smile she loved so much._

"_I can't believe I finally got to see you anytime I want to." he answered and she chuckled. "I want you to be the last thing I see when I close my eyes..." he leant in, kissing her. "And the first thing I see when I open them."_

_She leant in,_

"_Always?" she whispered._

_Blue eyes locked onto brown._

"Always."

* * *

**On the same time, on the other side of the Atlantic …**

_Her friend was glaring at her and Marian sighed, looking up from her essay._

"_What, now?"_

"_You know what."_

_Marian froze._

"_Sarah..."_

"_No. You should have told Robin about the baby, he deserved to know."_

_Marian's heart stopped like it did anytime their poor baby was mentioned and tears pricked at the back of her eyes. _

"_It was years ago."_

"_But you still love him."_

"_Sarah..."_

"_No. He deserves to know."_

_Marian looked down._

"_It's too late, now."_

"_I don't believe that."_

"_You know my studies come first.I don't have time to travel to the USA to find my ex-boyfriend."_

_Her friend sighed loudly._

"_Just promise you will at least think about it."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you still love him, Marian! And you deserve to be happy."_

_Marian looked at her friend a few seconds, before she sighed._

"_Fine. I'll consider it. Happy?"_

_Sarah nodded and went back to her lessons._

_But now that she had mentioned it, Marian couldn't stop thinking about Robin…_

_Robin. _

_Maybe he had not forgotten about her?_

_Maybe something between them was still possible?_

_Maybe she could tell him about what happened to their baby?_

_Maybe._

_A world of possibilities was suddenly opening up in front of her._

_She didn't know what to do. _


	15. Chapter 15

_-2008- _

_Robin and Regina had been living together for almost two entire years now_ _and things couldn't be more perfect. _

_They were as in love as ever and that had Robin thinking about the future..._

_A future together._

_Forever. _

_"What is it, mate?" asked John, one of his absolute best friends._

_"Nothing."_

_"You've got that lovesick look on your face, I know you were thinking about Regina again."_

_Robin blushed and that had his best friend laughing._

_"I do not have a lovesick face!"_

_"You do! Actually, more like a lost puppy face... It's quite funny."_

_Robin glared at him._

_"That's because you don't know, you're not in love."_

_John sighed dramatically._

_"What can I say? I am not the man of one woman."_

_Robin shook his head fondly, then got lost in his head again until John spoke._

_"So?"_

_"So what?"_

_"Are you going to tell me?"_

_"Tell you what?"_

_"What's going on in that mind of yours?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"_Robin."

_The young man blushed and cleared his throat, running a hand through his hair in a nervous way._

_"You'll laugh at me."_

_"I always laugh at you."_

_"I don't even know if this is a good idea."_

_"Well, tell me!"_

_"It might be too soon. We've only een together for three years and-"_

_"What for?"_

_"I might blew it all up."_

_"Robin..."_

_"FINE." he took a deep breath. "I was thinking about proposing to Regina."_

_John's eyes widened._

* * *

_ **-2018-**_

Regina opened her eyes after a few minutes in indulging in Robin's presence.

She receded and right away blue eyes locked onto hers.

"I should go." she breathed and he smiled sadly, put back a strand of hair behind her ear and that had her shivering.

"I understand." then he added, "Will I see you again before the reunion?"

She swallowed.

"I don't know."

A silence.

"Will you see Daniel again?" he couldn't help but ask and she sighed again.

"Robin..."

"I know. I am sorry." then he shook his head, "I have no right to ask you that."

"No." she confirmed. "None." then she looked down, fidgeting.

"I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"I know that."

"Just..." she looked up and he looked really nervous. "I let you go once before Regina, you should know that I don't intend of doing so again."

Her heart stopped.

And then it beated really fast...

"Copy that." she only breathed and he smiled tenderly.

"I'll walk you to the door."

The walk to the door was quiet but not in an awkward kind of way.

It was quiet because for the first time in years, they had finally spoken about their feelings and everything was finally out in the open.

And she had no idea of how to act after that.

She opened the door and turned around but had not quite anticipated that he would be that close to her.

"Goodnight." she breathed and his eyes got lost on her lips once again.

"Sweet dreams, Regina." he answered in that voice of his that made her crazy and when he leant in, she had no power to stop him as he stole another kiss from her.

( He was really turning into a thief with those kisses if you asked her. )

She cupped his cheek and his breath caught before they receded and he kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you very soon." he said and she nodded, getting lost in him for a few seconds before she turned around and left.

She didn't know when she would see him again before the reunion ( or if) but she knew she had a lot to think about...

As soon as she would have come back from that kiss.

* * *

The next morning, Robin got up and for the first time in a really, really long time...

He had hope.

Hope that maybe his life could get a meaning again.

Maybe he could be happy again.

"Daddy?" came a voice, making him jump and he smiled, seeing his son at his door.

"Come in, you little monster."

Roland chuckled and walked to him before hopping into the bed and cuddling into his father.

"I like Regina."

Robin smiled.

"I do, too."

"Will Regina be like Keith?"

Robin froze.

"How so?"

"Well, mama is in love with Keith, right?"

"Right."

"And you are in love with Regina?"

Robin swallowed.

"It's complicated, Roland."

"How so?"

Robin sighed again.

"Grown up stuff."

Roland hummed and then his breathing had evened out and Robin chuckled, realizing he had fallen back to sleep.

God, it would be so much easier to be five again !

* * *

Regina was sat at her office, when her phone buzzed.

(Was it that bad that she was kind of hoping _Robin_ was texting her?)

**D.C : Still on for that coffee ?**

She smiled.

**R.M : Of course. **

**D.C: Today, after work ?**

Regina sighed and took a deep breath, she had no idea what she was doing.

**R.M : Perfect.**

**D.C: Same bar we met last time?**

This time she chuckled.

**R.M : Still not a coffee place, Mister Colter.**

**D.C: I know. ;)**

**R.M : Haha. Around 6 pm?**

**D.C : Sounds perfect.**

Regina laid down her phone and put a hand on her forehead.

She was turning in circle and that was no good.

What the hell was she doing?

* * *

Robin had wanted to text Regina all day but had resisted.

She needed time to think.

She needed time away from him.

Right?

God, and what if by giving her space he was only pushing her into Daniel's arms?

What if he lost her again?

The young man groaned.

"Oh bloody hell, screw it." he breathed and took his phone.

**RL: Thinking about you. Xx**

* * *

Regina was getting ready to see Daniel when her phone buzzed.

She took it thinking it to be the man when she froze and couldn't help her heart from missing a beat.

Robin.

God, how did he have that effect on her?

The reunion was in a week and after that...

After that the decision was hers.

Either she gave him another chance,

Or it was over for good.

She chose not to answer his text and shook her head before leaving her office.

She needed time to think.

* * *

Later that night, Robin was in his bed alone and awake.

Roland was back at Marian's and now all he could think about was that Regina had not answered his text.

At all.

Why hadn't she answered?

Was she with this Daniel again?

He groaned and turned around in his bed.

Bloody hell.

That was just _great._

He was acting like a boy again, not a man.

He did say he would give her space, didn't he?

Much easier said than done.

And he was so tired of this situation.

They were always taking one step forward and two backwards.

He couldn't let her go away.

Not without a fight.

Not because she was afraid.

So Robin took a wiold decision and got up...

Ready to crash her date.

* * *

Regina had to admit, she was having a wonderful time with Daniel and now that she had put her phone on mute, she wasn't thinking about Robin too often.

(Lies.)

"It is so good to see you again." said Daniel and she blushed.

"Likewise. This evening has been-"

But then she stopped.

Because entering the bar was...

"_Robin._" she breathed.

And sure enough it was him.

As handsome as usual ( even more so, was he doing it on purpose?)

"Is there a problem?" asked Daniel, looking around.

"None. Would you excuse me for a minute?"

"Of course. Shall I order more drinks?"

"Do." she tried a smile but then glared at the blue eyed-man who had finally saw her.

* * *

God.

He had tried every bar and restaurant of the neighbourhood and had been starting to lose hope when finally he had spotted her,

She was so beautiful. Only thought Robin when he saw her and then...

She was so mad.

But she didn't get to be mad.

_He _should be mad.

She was having a drink with someone else!

(They were not together, he did know that.)

"What the hell are you doing here?" she spatted and he froze.

"Am I not allowed to have a drink?"

"Haven't you Roland?"

This time, it was his turn to glare at her.

"Oh yes, didn't I mention that I just love hanging around in bar with my _five year-old son?_"

Her eyes widened.

"Don't take that tone with me, _Robin._"

"I just ordered him a whiskey, he sure loves those."

"Robin." she warned again and he rolled his eyes.

"God, you're so annoying."

It was out before he could stop it and then he regretted right away.

"Am I?"

"Yes, you are."

Too late to back down now, anyway.

"No one asked you to track me down, you know."

"Who said I was tracking you down?"

Busted.

"Oh _please._ So you just happen to have a drink in the bar Daniel and I are hanging out?"

"Oh. So _that's_ Daniel?" he tried all he might to look indifferent and she glared at him again.

"Don't play that game with me, Robin."

"What game?"

"Oh God, I don't know why I even bother with you!"

"Why indeed." he glared again. "When you've got _precious _Daniel waiting for you."

If looks could kill...

"Maybe I should just go back to my _date_, then."

He didn't need to know that it wasn't a date and she was so angry at him, anyway...

"Maybe you should."

Oh please, don't.

"Fine."

"Fine!"

She was about to leave but he wanted the last word.

"Maybe I should just find a date of my own, then."

She froze and then turned around, a fire in her eyes that only made her more desirable to him.

"Go and see if I care, Locksley."

* * *

The evening went to hell after that.

Regina was trying her best not to look at Robin as he was flirting with a stupid blond, with stupid hair and stupid green eyes and a stupid smile with stupid white teeth and stupidly laughing at his jokes while stupidly touching his arms every two seconds-

She wasn't jealous.

At all.

"Regina, are you alright?" asked Daniel and how was it that he managed to be oblivious about it all?

"I am fine." she breathed, trying a smile. "Just tired."

She heard Robin laughed loudly and froze before glaring at him despite of herself.

"Do you know that guy?" finally asked Daniel and she froze, looking at him with wide eyes but he only looked curious and she sighed.

"Remember I told you I was in a relationship but it was complicated?" He nodded and she sighed again. "Meet Robin."

Daniel's eyes widened as he looked over to Robin and his _date._

"This is your boyfriend?!"

"Yes."

"But he is with another woman." she froze. "In front of you!"

"He thought we were on a date."

"What? Oh Regina I am so sorry. I will go see him and-"

"Don't." she cut him and he jumped at the strenght of her voice. "Please don't. It would only make things worse."

A silence.

"You deserve better." he finally said and she smiled sadly.

She couldn't tell him the whole story.

But she didn't want him to judge Robin.

(No one could judge Robin apart from her.)

"Robin is not a bad person, you know. It's just..."

"Complicated?"

She nodded.

"I know. And I shouldn't judge your relationship, I am sorry."

God, did he have to be this perfect?

"It's okay. And we are having a great time so don't worry about anything else."

Daniel seemed to think, humming and then he smiled mischeviously.

"We could have some fun of our own, you know..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he is clearly trying to make you jealous but all he can do now that I am looking at him for a few minutes, is looking towards you. So..."

"I can't ask you that."

"You're not, I am offering."

He raised his glass, also raising an eyebrow and she laughed, taking her own glass.

"Let's fight fire with fire."

* * *

Robin couldn't even pretend anymore.

For the last hour he had been looking at Regina and fighting the urge to walk to her and take her away from that stupid man she was with.

She was laughing.

With Daniel.

Touching him and playing with her hair in a way that was making him crazy...

Oh God.

At first he had enjoyed making her jealous and feeling her seething from where he was, but now that he was tasing a bit of his own medicine, he couldn't say he liked it one bit.

"Robin?"

He went back to reality and looked at the young woman in front of him.

Shit,

What was her name again?

"Yes?"

"What do you say we go back to your place?" she raised a suggestive eyebrow and he froze.

That he didn't expect.

Sure, he had spent all night flirting with her but only to make Regina jealous.

Not because he wanted anything to happen.

_Well done, Rob._ he thought to himself bitterly.

"Hm... Let me go to the bathroom first, okay?" he tried a smile and she nodded.

He got up and she got up too before walking way too close to him but he couldn't stop her.

"You should know..." she breathed against his lips and he tried a step back but she followed him. "That I am not wearing any underwear."

"Hm..." he said nervously and ran a hand through his hair. "Good for you." he tried and her eyes widened slightly before he quickly excused himself to the bathroom, trying to figure out a way to get out of this situation.

Shit.

Shit shit shit shit.

SHIT.

* * *

Regina's eyes widened as she saw their exchange.

THAT WOMAN.

She saw Robin walking quickly to the bathroom and the blond bitch putting on her coat with a smile on her face.

Oh no.

No way.

This was _not_ happening.

"Could you excuse me for a second?" she asked to Daniel and he nodded, smiling slightly when he glimpsed Robin running away.

"I will go pay in the meantime, join me outside?"

"That's a plan." she said and then almost ran to the bathroom.

* * *

Robin was trying to figure out how to get away from the messy situation he was in, putting some fresh water on his face because the evening was not going at all the way he had wanted it to be, when the door opened.

He didn't even care at first, that was until he heard...

"Having a great time?"

He froze and got up, caught Regina's eyes in the mirror.

"I think you're in the men's room."

She shrugged and walked towards him, their eyes never leaving each others' and there was something in the way she looked at him...

He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"So, your _friend_ is leaving and I think she is waiting for you to bring her home."

He sighed, closing his eyes a few seconds before turning around to face her.

"Regina, this is not-"

"Oh shut up, Locksley." she breathed angrily before she grabbed the laped on his jacket and the last thing he knew, she was kissing him.

He groaned and his hands found their way to her hair, deepening the kiss as she moaned slightly and gave back as much.

This was an angry kiss, a passionate kiss, a _you-belong-to-me-and-no-one-else _kiss.

"Regina..." he breathed against her skin as she kissed his neck, biting slightly and he brought her closer to him, trying to mold her body into his as he turned around and soon, she was the one pressed against the wall and his body and he was kissing her neck like it was the best thing he had ever had (which it was).

"God..." she moaned and then, their lips met in another frantic kiss and she put her hands on the small of his back, bringing him even closer and he leant fully into her, both whimpering at the feel of that, before his hands gripped her waist tightly and God he had to stop or he would have her right here, right then and this wasn't what she deserved. She deserved so much more than a quick fuck in the bathroom...

"Regina..." he breathed, trying to stop but she kissed him again and he lost himself in the kiss for a second, before his senses came back. "Stop..."

She stopped, frozen and brown eyes were wide as both of them were breathless from the intensity of it all.

"You don't want to?" she asked and he could see the insecurity in her eyes, it was killing him.

"Oh God." he breathed, leaning his forehead on hers. "Do you really believe that?" he leant into her again and her breath hitched. "If you knew how much I want you right now..."

"Then have me." her voice was so raspy it was driving him mad.

"I can't." he said in a hoarse voice. "You deserve so much more than that, Regina... Especially from me."

She studied him and then a small smile lit up her face.

"Robin..."

He cupped her cheek and she leant into it, still smiling so softly.

"I am sorry about tonight." he whispered and she tilted her head. "I have been a jealous fool."

She laughed at that.

"You have been, yes."

"It's just..."

"I know, Robin."

A small silence settled.

"This is a messy situation we are in, right?"

She took a deep breath and then started playing with the hair on the back of his head and Robin might as well start to purr as how good that felt.

"I believe we can find our way through this." she murmured so low he almost didn't hear it but then his eyes widened.

Had he heard correctly?

"You do?"

She nodded shyly and then he was kissing her again.

And again.

And again.

"I should go back." she breathed, leaning into him.

"Yes." he pecked her lips again. "Daniel is waiting for you." and he couldn't help the jealousy in his voice.

She sighed and their eyes locked again.

"Nothing is happening with him, Robin. We are just friends."

"Okay." he smiled tenderly because with the way she was looking at him, he did believe her.

They disentangled with regret and he still hold her hand, he didn't let go of it until she was too far away and once at the door she turned around, looking nervous as she put a strand of hair back behind her ear.

"You won't take her home, right?"

He smiled at her like she was the moon and the sun combined.

(She was to him.)

"I never intended to. There is only one woman I intend to bring home one day, Regina. And we both know that's not the woman waiting for me at the bar..."

She blushed, bit her bottom lip in a way that drove him mad and smiled again.

"Goodnight, Robin."

"Goodnight, m'lady."

And then she was gone.

* * *

_-2008-_

_"You're serious?" asked John and Robin laughed at the stunned face of his friend._

_"I am."_

_"For real?"_

_"For real."_

_He expected John to lecture him about their young age or something like that but the man only got up and hugged him tight, making Robin chuckle before they receded,_

_"You guys are going to be _so _happy." _

_And Robin beamed because yes,_

_He really believed they would._

_And he couldn't think of anything he would want most than to get to spend the rest of his life with Regina Mills._

* * *

_On the other side of the Atlantic, Marian walked to her friend and took a deep breath._

_"You're right."_

_Sarah's eyes widened._

_"What?"_

_"You're right." she took a deep breath. "Robin deserves to know about what happened..." tears filled her eyes. "To our daughter. He deserves it and I've been unfair to him. I have to make it right."_

_"Oh my God, Marian... When?"_

_The young woman took a deep breath._

_"At the end of finals..."_

_"This month?"_

_"Yes. I booked my plane ticket to New York already. I'm living in three weeks."_

_She was making the right decision._

_At last._


	16. Chapter 16

_ **-2008 -** _

_Regina slowly woke up at the feeling of someone stroking her cheek and she smiled, nuzzling into her boyfriend's neck. _

_Robin chuckled and hold her even closer to him, while she laid a kiss on his neck._

_"Tell me something, my love." he breathed and she hummed,_

_"Anything."_

_"It's been three years, Regina." that had her attention and she receded a little so that their eyes could meet. He smiled lovingly and traced her face before saying, "How can I keep falling deeper and deeper in love with you with each passing day?"_

_Her heart warmed in her chest, leaving nothing but burning love as she kissed him with all the love she had. _

_He moaned and kissed her back, before she receded, tears shining in her eyes._

_"I love you that much, too."_

_"I know." he smiled. _

* * *

_Robin was in the shower when his phone rang. _

_Regina took it and frowned slightly when she realized he didn't know who was calling._

_"Robin!" she yelled, "Your phone is ringing!"_

_"What?" she heard the water being turned off. _

_"Your phone is ringing, honey!"_

_"Who is it?"_

_"I don't know. Should I take it?"_

_"Yep, please!"_

_She rolled her eyes playfully and finally took the phone._

_"Hello, Robin's phone?" she said but no one answered. "Hello? Is someone here?" _

_Still nothing._

_Frowning, she looked at the phone but she was in contact so that means someone was on the other side of the line.._

_"Hello?" she tried again._

_"Who is it, my love?" asked Robin and she looked up, bit her bottom lip at the sight of him all wet with nothing but a towel covering him._

_"Hmm... On the phone..."_

_He smirked at her, knowing full well what was going on and she rolled her eyes at him before giving him the phone._

_"Is someone on the phone?" he asked then, serious suddenly. "Robin's speaking."_

_But still nothing._

_The young man shrugged and then closed his phone, throwing it on the bed._

_"Must have been a fake number." but then his eyes darkened when she saw the way Regina was still looking at him. "Seeing something you like, perhaps?"_

_She hummed, brown eyes as dark as his before she got up and faced him._

_"We'll see about that."_

_He chuckled and then her lips were on his and gone were the laughter..._

_(And his towel.)_

* * *

_Robin came into the jewlery shop with a deep breath._

_He was sure of himself._

_This was the right thing to do, he could feel it in his bones._

_Regina was the love of his entire life and he would do anything he could to keep her by his sides forever._

_"Can I help you?" asked a man and he jumped, before asking shyly._

_"I"m looking for a ring..."_

_The older man smiled gently._

_"Then I think you're in the right place."_

* * *

_"Did you call him?" asked Sarah and Marian nodded, but she didn't smile._

_"A woman answered." she only said and Sarah froze._

_"A friend, maybe."_

_Marian shook her head._

_"Doubtful. He called her _my love_."_

_A silence._

_"It's just..." started Marian again. "Look, I just don't know anymore. Maybe this is all a big mistake. Don't you think? It's been years. Robin has clearly moved on, he seemed really happy and I don't know if I can-"_

_"Do you still love him?"_

_Marian froze._

_"What?"_

_"It's a simple question, Marian. Yes or No."_

_Marian swallowed._

_Because she knew the answer to that..._

_From the moment she had heard his voice on the phone._

_She still loved him. _

_"I really do."_

_"And do you think you two could still have a chance?"_

_She took a deep breath._

_"Yes."_

_"Then nothing else matters, you have a right to be selfish when it comes to love. That's the rule."_

_Marian smiled and squeezed her friend's hand._

_"Thank you Sarah. For everything."_

* * *

**-2018-**

The reunion was tomorrow and Regina couldn't believe all that had happened since she had got that letter a few weeks ago...

On top of things she had not expected : her relationship with Robin.

Despite what she had first planned, she and Robin had spent that last week before the reunion glued together.

They had laughed, and flirted ...

And kissed ( a couple of times).

And she wasn't stupid.

She knew what was going on.

Regina knew she was falling for him all over again.

And just like the first time, she was falling hard and fast.

And just like the first time that happened,

She knew he felt exactly the same.

* * *

Someone knocked at Robin's door and he smiled, thinking it to be Regina.

They were spending all of their free time together lately and he absolutely loved it.

(He loved _her.)_

He still did.

So much.

And with the way she looked at him, smiled at him, let him steal kisses from her...

He sometimes dared think she still loved him too.

Or at least could love him again, with time.

But then he opened the door and the smile fall from his face.

"Marian?" he frowned and she smiled shyly, looked entirely not right.

"Can we talk?"

"Of course!" he hurried to say, seeing how serious she looked.

But she was still his friend.

They had messed up their lives, messed up everything else but had at least managed this, if only for Roland's sake.

Speaking of which.

"Where is Roland?"

"With Keith, I needed to talk to you alone."

He froze.

* * *

Regina was on her way to see Robin, but as she drove past her office ( she had taken two weeks of vacation) , she decided to stop by and say hi to Madelyn who was working.

She came in without knocking and smirked when she saw Mal's reaction, who was ready to snap at first but then smiled widely when she saw _who _was there.

"Hello there, stranger !" she said, hurrying to get up and hugged her bestfriend.

Regina smiled.

"I am sorry I have not been here lately, it's just-"

"It's just you'd rather spend all of your free time with someone else." smirked Madelyn and Regina blushed but didn't try to deny.

Not this time.

"Something like that."

"You look so happy Regina and you can't begin to know how happy that makes me."

"You're the best friend I ever had."

Madelyn smiled.

"And you're mine. You know that. Which is why I beg you to listen to me when I say this : give Robin this damn second chance, Regina. You're dying to. He obviously feels the same. You've never been happier than with him, it was true then and it's still true now. So I am going to ask you one question and I want you to really think about it... What could hold you back?"

Regina took some time to think about it.

What could hold her back?

And then it clicked.

_Nothing._

Nothing but herself.

And she wouldn't let herself stand in the way of her own happiness anymore.

* * *

"What's wrong, Marian?" he finally cut the silence once they were sat with cups of coffee in front of them. She looked up and he added, "I can see something is not right."

She took a deep breath, opened the mouth but nothing came out.

"Marian?" he tried again.

And then...

"Keith proposed last night."

A silence.

"What?" Robin said, stunned yet so very happy for her. "But Marian this is gre-"

"I didn't answer. God, Robin. Of course I didn't. " And he frowned because tears were shining in her eyes.

"But why not! You love him, don't you?"

A tear rolled down her cheek and she chuckled bitterly.

"Of course I do. He is my soulmate, if you believe in that kind of stuff."

Of course he did.

"Then what's wrong?"

Another silence.

Marian looked down and then up, and their eyes locked.

"Don't you get it?" she whispered. "I want nothing more that marrying Keith and live happily ever after by his sides. But... Oh God, Robin. I don't know if I deserve it." he frowned but she went on, "I ruined _your _lovelife."

"Oh Marian..."

"You know I can't forgive myself for what I did and-"

"I think this is on the both of us, Marian."

"_I _came-"

"And _I _followed you." he whispered this truth that was still hurting him now. "I had a choice to stay with Regina and I didn't. If anything Marian, this whole situation is on _me. _You know I don't blame you for how things turned out. I never did. "

A silence.

"I do know that."

"And we got Roland out of all of this. And I love him more than life itself, he is the reason why even if given the chance, I would never do anything differently no matter the hurt and the pain, because I can't picture my life without him."

She chuckled sadly.

"I do, too."

Another silence and she wiped her cheeks. Robin took a deep breath and then took her hand, squeezing it as their eyes locked again.

"Marian, I want you to be happy. I want you happy because despite of everything, you're my friend." she smiled at that, more tears falling. "And I like Keith, actually. The man is very good to my son, he treats you well and I can ask for nothing more."

A sob escaped her.

"Thank you so much."

And then they were hugging. When they receded, she smiled at him some more, wiping her cheeks.

"I am so happy that you are back with Regina." she said gently and he smiled brightly. "I hope you guys will get that second chance and be happy forever. I really do."

"I know." he said, "And when the time is right, I will make sure to make our love permanent, like I should have done years ago."

Marian chuckled.

"Then booked me one seat honey, because I'll be cheering on the front row to your happiness!"

Robin laughed.

* * *

Regina knocked at his door, heart beating so fast in her chest and God, she was turning into a teenager again.

It should bother her.

But it didn't.

Actually, it was quite the opposite and she couldn't have enough of that feeling.

Then the door opened and he was there, all blue eyes and dimpled smile that calmed her soul _each and everytime_.

He smiled warmly at her and she smiled back, ready to say something to him but then her heart absolutely stopped and fall to the bottom of her stomach.

Because there was someone by his side.

And she would recognize that woman anywhere.

_Marian._

She felt like she was about to faint.

Regina had not seen Marian since that awful night, years ago when she had come to her hotel room asking for explanations, asking how she could do that to another woman, asking to leave Robin alone because they were happy and she had had her chance with him...

They had both screamed and cried and said very hurtful things to each other..

And _Marian_ had been the one to leave with Robin and a ticket to happiness in the end, while Regina had been left with absolutely nothing but broken heart and promises.

She had never been able to forget nor forgive.

It was still true now as the woman who had taken everything from her stood in front of her.

Oh God.

Robin knew this was bound to happen at one point, but he had hoped to have more time...

He knew Regina would feel uncomfortable around his ex-wife and rightfully so given their history.

He saw her freeze and froze too before he smiled at her again, and brown eyes focused on him for one second.

"Regina, please come in."

Regina hesitated.

She couldn't do that.

She couldn't pretend she was okay with this while her entire being was screaming at her to run away because this was too difficult.

Even Robin's presence wasn't making her feel any better and that had _never _happened before.

And then everything went even worst...

"Please, stay." said Marian in a smile and how could she smile like they were friends? "I was about to leave. I'll bring Roland back to you this weekend, okay?"

"Perfect." smiled Robin and then Marian kissed his cheek before smiling warmly at him.

And then it clicked.

Actually, more like it hit Regina like a train in the face.

Because at this moment, she thought back to Madelyn, asking her what could possibly hold her back?

_This._

Because she had not realized it before...

If she chose to be with Robin again...

She would have to live with this.

With the fact that Marian would be in their lives _forever._

She would have to get used to how comfortable they seemed to be and why wouldn't they? They used to be married, they had a child together.

They had a life, even if that life together was over now.

They had memories and family time, intimacy and ...

God she was about to throw up.

Marian was Robin's ex-wife, quite possibly his friend and Roland's mother.

She would always be there.

And that was something Regina had never realized.

Thanksgiving, Christmas, birthdays ...

If she chose this life she would have to learn to live alongside Marian and how could she when the mere vision of them side by side was killing her?

"Regina?" asked Robin and she jumped, saw the concern in his blue eyes but all she could think about was that she either needed to run or to cry.

Or both.

But she couldn't stay here.

"I know you and I have quite the complicated history." then said Marian and Regina hated her. Wanted to make that friendly smile of hers disapeared by all means possible because how dared she? "And I know our last meeting was... _tense_." Marian chuckled weakly, putting a strand of hair behind her ear nervously and Regina saw Robin frowned at that because of course that he didn't know, he was already avoiding her by then and she had not brought it up since they found each other again. "But ... But you're in Robin's life now and I am so happy for you two. Maybe we could try to be friends?" Regina hated her. She only wanted to spat at her perfect face that they would never be friends, that she hated her so so much for ruining her life. But Robin was looking at them, smiling and looking so pleased...

So she did what she had to do.

And faked a smile before shaking her hand.

"Of course."

And she was so proud that her voice didn't waver while her entire being was shivering with rage.

She knew she was a fool for still hating her so much after all these years and after things with Robin were going so well at least...

But she couldn't help it.

She had cried too much, she had hurt too much, thought she would never be happy again, had to bury her dreams of having a family with the man she loved, had to know he had married someone else, had to know he had a child , had to keep dreaming that life she should have had knowing she would never again...

And all of this was because of stupid Marian.

So no,

She couldn't help it.

And Robin was a fool if he thought otherwise.

And Regina was a fool to ever think she could be happy again.

She hated Marian.

Right now, she hated Robin.

But more than that?

She hated herself.

Because she knew she was about to mess it all up.

But she couldn't.

She would have done anything for this relationship to work, would have put up with everything to keep him by her side.

But this?

She wasn't strong enough.

She couldn't take it.

She couldn't live with that because she couldn't let it go.

She had loved Robin with all of her being, all of her heart, all of her soul.

And when he had left, he had taken all of it with him, leaving her with nothing but emptiness.

And she had to fill that emptiness with something other than utter pain...

She chose anger.

And she couldn't let go of her anger.

That anger was all that she had.

What would she be without it?

( Happy, probably.)

* * *

Marian left and Robin could feel Regina was not okay at all.

And that scared the hell out of him.

Of course he knew this would be uncomfortable but ...

But it was something else. Regina was not only not feeling right, she looked deeply hurt.

So, so hurt.

So very hurt.

And he didn't know what to say to make all of that hurt go away.

So, even if he had a lot of questions ( like that last meeting Marian had talked about, because he didn' know Marian and Regina had met before) , he did the only thing he could think of that would bring Regina back to him.

He walked to her, cupped her cheeks and kissed her.

At first, she was quite unresponsive ( and that was so not the Regina from the past week, deepening his fears that something was so wrong) but she finally kissed him back, her hands clutching at his chest like he might disapear and that worried him more than he let on, so he circled her waist and brought her closer to him, trying to keep her from escaping once again.

Regina kissed him like it was the last time.

Because she was pretty sure it was.

She couldn't do that.

She loved Robin so so much ( and there was absolutely no point in denying it anymore now that she was ready to lose him a second time) but she couldn't bear the thought of having Marian in their lives forever when it made her physically ill and so hurt. And she couldn't ask him to cut her off their lives so that was it...

She had lost.

So,

No matter how heartbroken that would left her...

They would go to the reunion together and she would act like everything was fine.

(Her petty revenge at Zelena seemed so far away when she looked back at all that she gained back and lost again in the last few weeks.)

But after the reunion, she would tell Robin that she didn't want to start things over.

She'd lie to him.

To protect herself.

She couldn't do otherwise.

She was too damaged.

Our past left scars and this was hers.

Who had she fooled?

She couldn't be happy.

That ship had sailed for her years ago when the love of her life had left her and she had been unable to make him stay.

She had lost him to Marian so many years ago.

And somehow...

This felt like she was losing him to her all over again.

* * *

**-2008-**

_Robin was leaving his class, he took his phone and texted Regina,_

_ **RL : Just leaving class, be home soon my love. Hope you waited for me before starting to eat these ** **delicious** ** lasagnas of yours ! ;)** _

_He started to walk to his car when his phone beeped._

_ **RM : You'll only know that when you get home...** _

_ **RM : Perhaps I've eaten everything.** _

_ **RM: I'm not even sorry, darling. ** _

_He chuckled._

_ **RL : Well, I'll have to eat something else, then.** _

_ **RM: Anything in mind? ** _

_ **RL : You.** _

_ **RM: Quite presomptuous, Mister.** _

_He laughed again and was ready to answer but she was faster._

_ **RM : Hurry home.** ** I'm getting cold waiting for you naked on our bed. ** _

_He bit his bottom lip and took his keys in one hand, answering in the other._

_ **RL : I love you so bloody much. ** **I hope you know that. ** _

_He opened his car and was ready to climb in when ..._

_"Robin?"_

_And then he froze._

_His keys fall on the ground and he didn't even notice that his phone beeped again, sign that Regina had answered his last text._

_No, Robin couldn't notice any of that._

_Because this couldn't be..._

_He hadn't heard that voice in _so _long._

_The young man turned around slowly and sure enough..._

_"_Marian_." he breathed, blue eyes so wide. _

_His phone beeped again._

_But Regina wouldn't get an answer anytime soon. _


	17. THE REUNION - PART 1

_-2008-_

"_Marian?" he said again and he must be looking so stupid but it all felt so unreal._

_She couldn't be here._

_She had left him without a word years ago, breaking his heart utterly and never looking back._

_She was the reason why he had left England, had come studying abroad in the USA._

_She smiled shyly and he blinked._

"_Hello, Robin." she said again._

"_But… What… How?"_

"_I know you must be wondering just exactly why I am here today, but I needed to see you. I needed to talk to you. We have to talk, Robin."_

"_I don't understand." he frowned._

_And he didn't._

_This didn't make any sense._

_Why now?_

"_All these years, I've only been thinking about you..." she admitted in a whisper and that seemed to shake something in him as he stood up straight._

Regina.

_Robin shook his head and cleared his throat,_

"_I have a girlfriend, Marian. And I love her. I am sorry but you're too late. "_

_She smiled sadly._

"_I've gathered that much, yes."_

_And then it clicked._

"_It was you, who tried to call me the other day?"_

_She nodded._

"_As I said, I've been thinking about you."_

"_Marian..." _

_He ran a hand through his hair._

"_I know, you have a girlfriend and I respect that. But… I really have something important to tell you. Please?"_

_Robin didn't know what to do. _

_This couldn't be a good idea._

"_I have to go." he said and opened the door of his car._

"_Please, Robin!" and she seemed so desperate suddenly that he swallowed._

"_Why? Why now?"_

_She looked down a few seconds,_

"_I've kept it a secret for years, but you deserve to know. It wasn't fair of me to keep you in the dark and leave like I did."_

_His heart stopped._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Please Robin, I will tell you everything but not like this."_

_He sighed deeply, and tried to bury the guilt he could already feel when he nodded,_

"_Okay. Okay I'll meet up with you, to talk."_

_She smiled brightly._

"_That's all I ask of you! I'll text you the place and hour. I still know your number." she chuckled but he didn't even smile, only nodded and jumped in his car._

_Knowing he had made a huge mistake already. _

* * *

_Robin came home really, really late._

_The truth was that he had stopped by a bar to get a drink or two ( rather three) to try and process what just happened. _

_Marian was back._

_She wanted to talk to him. _

_He didn't know what to think of that._

_She had texted him a café in town, and a date : two days from now. _

_Robin sighed again and closed his eyes before coming into their appartment, feeling oddly like he had lied to Regina, already betrayed her while his heart was still hers and hers alone._

_Nothing could change that._

_Never._

_He came in and then his heart warmed at the sight welcoming him. _

_Regina was cuddled in the couch, and he could see she had been waiting for him but had fallen asleep. _

_He walked to her and stroke her cheek tenderly, heart burning with love for the woman in front of him. _

"_Regina..." he breathed and she hummed and leant into his hand but didn't open her eyes._

_Robin chuckled quietly and then he leant in, picking her up in his arms. _

"_Robin?" she murmured and he closed his eyes a few seconds, buried his face in her hair inhaling that smell that was so her and so comforting. _

"_I'm here, my love." and his voice was hoarse but she didn't notice. _

_Regina snuggled against his chest, laying a tender kiss there._

"_I've tried to call you." _

"_I know, sorry." She hummed and he kissed her hair again. "Go back to sleep, my love." _

_He laid her tenderly on their bed and then climbed by her side, not even getting out of his clothes. _

_He needed her and he needed to be close to her. _

_Because she was the only thing he was sure about, right now._

"_I love you." he breathed and she cuddled against his chest,_

"_I love you too." she whispered sleepily. _

_Regina fell back asleep._

_Robin did not. _

* * *

**-2018-**

Today was the day of the reunion and Regina had never felt this anxious in her entire life.

And thus for a tone of reasons…

She groaned and buried her face into her arms, thinking about the way she had fled Robin's flat the night before, without as much as an apology and if she knew him as much as she thought ( and she did) he would have noticed.

Shit.

Shit shit shit shit

SHIT.

Her phone biped and she jumped, before smiling.

Of course Madelyn would think of that.

**MD: Good luck for tonight, girl. You got this! **

**PS- Please take this second chance, Regina.**

**RM: Thanks, Mal.**

**MD: You will tell me everything, right?;)**

**RM: Of course.**

Regina laid down her phone and took a deep breath,

Here came nothing.

* * *

Robin woke up and wiped his eyes, because today was the day.

The reunion that he and Regina had been preparing for weeks, now.

But they were ready.

He knew they were.

**RL : Hi lovely, is it alright if I come by your place later this morning to work out some last details before our big night?**

He waited anxiously for her answer.

Anxiously because Robin could pride himself in knowing Regina Mills really well, and something was wrong with her.

He couldn't quite put his finger on what, though.

**RM: Hi Robin. Of course, if you feel we still have things to talk about regarding the reunion, you are most welcome to drop by.**

**RL : Be there in a couple of hours.**

Truth be told her just wanted a chance to be with her before they had to pretend (were they still pretending after all these days spent kissing and flirting?) and mostly, a chance to give her to gift her had bought her, the proof of their new beginning.

* * *

Regina was still looking at her phone, lost.

But she had made the decision to enjoy this last day & night with him before she had to let him go.

She took a deep breath and tried to push aside the thought of the future.

Soon, she would have to stop feel this lost, soon she would be able to resume living her life without feeling like hell because she didn't know what to do…

Soon, it would be all over and it was the best for everyone.

(Was it, really?)

* * *

Later, someone knocked at her door and she took a deep breath before she opened the door and sure enough Robin was there, blue eyes she loved so much and dimple smile that made her weak.

"Hi, Regina." he breathed and she couldn't help the smile blooming on her face.

"Hello, Robin."

He smiled again and leant in, kissed her cheek tenderly and she was left wanting more.

Always more.

He was so dangerous to her, because no matter how many times she would swear to herself that it was the end, that they needed to go their separate ways, all he had to do was speak to her with that beautiful accent, smile of his, touch her or just look at her and she was done for!

"How unfair." she breathed and he frowned slightly,

"What is, lovely?"

Regina froze and hurried to let him in.

"Nothing."

Robin came in and she caught his smell, so woodsy and manly and _Robin._

God, what had he done to her?

"Are you worried?" he asked her and she jumped slightly, closed the door and walked to him in her living room.

"I won't lie to you, I am a bit anxious."

Robin smiled and walked to her, taking her hand and squeezing it.

"We're ready, Regina. Everything will be alright."

"I'm still not sure about that." she smiled slightly, looking up but she looked up right away when he put a strand of hair behind her ear tenderly.

"I won't let you down, not ever again." Blue eyes were so intense she could not look away. "You do know that, right?" he whispered against her lips.

"I do." she breathed.

And she did.

She really did.

For once, this wasn't the problem.

He wasn't the problem.

God, she wasn't even the problem !

The problem was his ex-wife, the mother of his only child.

His friend.

"Good." he breathed, still stroking her cheek.

Then he took something from his pocket and she was too hypnotized by his eyes to notice what it was until he presented it to her, and she raised an eyebrow at him, making him chuckle.

"What is this, Robin?"

"I knew you would be stressed out, I only wanted to help."

"You bought me a gift." And she was fighting really hard the smile on her face.

"Something like that." he shrugged and she laughed. "Open it." he urged and she chuckled.

She opened it and then her heart stopped. She looked at him and her reaction must have amused him because he chuckled slightly, but she could see the apprehension in his eyes.

"_Robin._.." she breathed.

It was a beautiful silver necklace with a small diamond "R" on the end of it.

She was speechless.

Tears was stinging at the back of her eyes as she looked up trying to find her words again.

"The "R" can stand for whatever you wish for, Regina." finally said Robin very shyly and her heart raced in her chest at the slight blush on his cheeks. "It could be for Regina … or… Or for Robin."

Their eyes met and she couldn't stop the warmth entering her every cells because she knew this was his way to ask her to be his again and it couldn't be more perfect.

So Regina for a few seconds forgot about everything else that wasn't him and her.

She jumped on him arms, kissing him tenderly and if Robin was surprised he didn't show it and quickly kissed her back.

"I take it you like it?" he asked, breathless and she kissed him once again, hugging him so close to her.

"I _love_ it." she breathed and he smiled that bright smile that was only hers.

But something else took Regina's breath away.

It was the words on the tip of her tongue…

The words that desperately wanted to leave her mouth…

The words she was having a hard time keeping inside of her…

_I love you._

* * *

Robin had left to see Roland (he was spending the afternoon with him) and Regina had let him go, trying not to think about the fact that Robin had been very elusive about it, but she was pretty sure he was spending his afternoon with Roland _and _Marian.

It shouldn't bother her.

It shouldn't.

It was pretty clear where Robin's heart was.

Her hand got lost on her necklace, playing with the small "R" on the end of it, thinking about everything.

It shouldn't bother her this much.

But still…

Oh God, why was she like that?

She could finally be happy after all these years and yet, yet she couldn't let go of this one thing?

Nobody stood in the way of her own happiness.

Apart from her.

_She _was standing in the way of her own happiness.

* * *

The moment had come and Regina was waiting for Robin to pick her up, nervous as hell.

She was playing with the hem of her dress when someone knocked and she swallowed, walking to open the door.

And then he took her breath away, thief that he was.

"You look good." she breathed, and God he did.

This suit was…

But Robin had not even heard her.

His brain has stopped functioning while his heart was racing madly in his chest.

She was wearing a dark dress clinging to every parts of her body, dark hair straight and soft, a red lipstick…

How could she be this beautiful?

"Robin?"

He jumped, leaving his thoughts.

"What?"

"You look good." she said shyly and he smiled, took her hand and brought her to him.

"God, Regina. You are… _stunning_. In every way."

She looked down but he saw the blush on her cheeks, smiled tenderly at it.

"Shall we go, m'lady?"

Their eyes locked and she took a deep breath.

"Let's do this."

* * *

Robin stopped the car in front of the house where the reunion was and Regina took a deep breath.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." she breathed and then he left the car, opened her door and she grabbed his hand, squeezed it like a lifeline as her heart was thumping loudly in her chest.

"Whatever happens, don't let go of me." she whispered and he brought her closer.

"It's gonna be alright, m'love." he breathed against her hair, so quietly that she even wondered if she was to hear it.

She didn't answer.

But she snuggled closer to him.

* * *

They came inside and Robin chuckled,

"Well, Zelena certainly knows how to throw a party."

Regina had to agree with him, the place looked fantastic.

"She does, doesn't she?"

They walked to a table where tag names where, and she looked for hers before sticking it on her dress.

She looked ridiculous and she knew it.

Robin smirked and she raised an eyebrow,

"Are you making fun of me, now?"

His eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Now now, Regina. You know I would never do that!"

She chuckled and was about to say something when her heart stopped.

"_Regina!"_

"Here comes the devil..." she breathed softly and heard Robin chuckled before they both turned around to find a redhead woman walking to them with interested eyes.

"Zelena." answered Regina,

"I am so glad you could make it!"

God, all of it seemed so fake.

"You didn't think I would?"

Zelena didn't even answer, turning to Robin with appreciative eyes that Regina didn't like _at all_.

_Back off, Greenie._

She would have wanted to say, using the nickname Mary Margaret, Emma and herself had invented in high school for this tyrant.

"And _you _are?"

"Robin Locksley." said Robin in a perfectly polite voice, shaking Zelena's hand. "Regina's _boyfriend_."

She shivered then.

Blamed it on the night and not on his words.

(Really, who was she kidding?)

"Oh." only said Zelena. "So you _do _exist!"

God, she hated her.

She hated her so much.

"Why wouldn't I?" frowned Robin.

"It's just..."

"Any man would be lucky to be by Regina's side. Any man with a brain and a heart, that is. She is the most stunning, beautiful, kind-hearted, strong, smart and funny woman I have ever met and I wouldn't trade what we have together for the world."

Zelena's eyes widened at his passionate outburst and Regina was fairly certain she was blushing, but she was also smiling like a fool.

She had always loved how Robin would get protective of her.

That was one of her favorite things in the world.

"Well then very good." Zelena cleared her throat, seemingly off balance. "But you two have to meet my husband!"

"Of course, Zelena. We'll be waiting for you right here, if you want. " said Regina with a smirk and then the red-head was gone in the party, glaring and seething.

She turned to Robin and laid her head on his chest, laughing.

"That really was funny to watch, I needed that." she receded, their eyes locked. "Thank you, Robin."

He studied her intensely and then took a deep breath, stroking her cheek tenderly, seemingly lost in thoughts.

"You still don't realize it, do you?"

"What?" she tilted her head, confused.

"I wasn't pretending, Regina." her heart stopped. "What I said? I meant every word of it."

Her breath stopped and she bit her bottom lip, trying to stop her smile as he leant in, nuzzling her nose with his and she was about to kiss him when they were interrupted.

"I found him!"

They both jumped and turned, finding Zelena glaring at them like they had offended her in some way and at her arms where a man that seemed like he would have rather been anywhere but where he was.

"This is Walsh." she said proudly, glaring at Robin and Regina and the woman tried not to roll her eyes when she added, "My _husband _and CEO of the Walsh Business, as I'm sure you've heard of."

"Glad to meet you." smiled Regina, and Robin shook his hand.

"I've heard of your business." smiled Robin, "Very impressive."

"Well, _who_ hasn't heard of it?" gloated Zelena.

"Honey, please." said Walsh and he looked almost embarrassed. "We will let you enjoy the rest of your evening, thank you for coming tonight." he said nicely and then dragged his wife away from them but not before they heard her complain.

A small silence.

"I must say..." started Robin and she looked up, found him astonished. "That I did not see _that_ coming."

Regina chuckled.

"He seems nice."

"And she is..."

"Yep."

"Well, love really is blind."

Regina laughed at that and turned around, facing him once again.

And then she was overwhelmed by a crushing wave of affection.

"Thank you, Robin."

"What for?"

"Being here, tonight."

He smiled, taking her hand and laying it on his chest.

"There is nowhere else I'd rather be." She smiled back. "Would you like to dance?" he then asked, and she blushed.

"I don't really dance, Robin. You know that."

He smirked.

"I do. But I also know you dance when it's with _me_..."

She chuckled.

"That is a low blow, mister Locklsey."

He was referring to their parties when they were students, she only did dance with him as an excuse for them to get closer and steal some kisses.

He laughed.

God, she loved his laugh.

"It's not the same..." she tried but he winded an arm around her waist and she lost her breath yet again.

"It is to me, Regina. I loved it then because it was an excuse to get close to you, to smell your delicious perfume, to feel your skin, to steal one kiss or two..." he raised an eyebrow and she laughed, shaking her head. "It was also a way to say to every men that you were taken..." his eyes fall on her lips and she cleared her throat.

"One dance." she breathed and he smiled.

"One dance."

He led her to the dance floor where other couples were already swinging to the music.

He put his arm around her, she put one of her hands on his shoulders and then he took her hand in his, laid it on his beating heart and their eyes locked in a heated embrace.

Nothing more needed to be said for now.

"This night with you..." he leant his forehead on hers, breathing heavily and her eyes fluttered close, heart beating so loud in her chest.

"It's perfect." she ended for him in a quiet voice.

He nodded.

And then they just danced for a bit, unaware that everyone was looking at them, at the love that was so clearly emanating from them.

Regina didn't know what to do.

This was everything she had ever wanted.

Could she really turned her back on that?

But what would happen when the magic of this night would break away?

What would happen then, when real life would kick them once again?

"Regina?" he made her leave her thoughts and she receded slightly, looking into his blue eyes she loved so much.

"What is it?" she breathed, finding that her voice had somehow disappeared.

They leant into each other again, like magnets, like they couldn't even help it…

"I..." he tried but lost focus, his eyes falling on her lips. "Regina, I..."

"I know." she answered and then his lips were on hers, kissing her with the passion and desperation of a last kiss.

Their lips parted after the kiss, but they did not.

Robin nuzzled her nose and she snuggled closer to him, both totally unaware of the world outside of them.

Nothing else mattered, as far as they were concerned.

* * *

Regina was waiting for Robin, who had gone searching for drinks when she heard whistles behind her.

She knew who it was before she saw her.

"Emma." she smiled, turning around to find Emma and Mary Margaret smiling widely at her.

"If it isn't our Queen!" mocked the blond and Regina laughed before walking to the girls and hugging them both.

"I am so, so happy to see you!"

Emma smiled.

"How long as it been?"

"A couple of years, I believe." answered Mary, "you two came visit when I gave birth to Neal two years ago."

"How is the little Prince, by the way?"

"A sweetheart."

Regina smiled.

"He does have a great mother."

"And father."

Regina groaned and Emma laughed.

She had never been a huge fan of David, Mary's husband but along the years it had become more of a joke than anything else.

"And what about you, Em?"

Emma shrugged.

"Quite happy by myself for now."

"How is Henry?"

The blond's eyes lit up.

"Just turned out 8, he is so amazing Regina."

The brunette smiled and squeezed her hand.

"I am sure he is."

"But enough about us." said her friend, "What about _you_."

"What about me?"

"Oh come _on!_" said Emma, rolling her eyes. "You and Mister Hottie? Almost making out so intensely in front of everyone?"

"We were not-"

Mary Margaret laughed and both women turned towards her.

"I've just missed you guys so much."

Regina smiled.

"Me too."

"Yeah, life is not the same without you." but then she said, "But you didn't answer us."

Regina chuckled.

"His name is Robin, to be honest we've had quite the complicated story but..."

"True love conquers it all." said Mary Margaret and Regina smiled sadly.

"Something like that."

"Anyway," said Emma, trying to break the tension. "You should have seen Zelena."

Mary laughed.

"Why?" frowned Regina,

"Let's just say Greenie have never been so green!"

The three of them laughed and then Regina jumped when she felt a strong arm around her waist.

"Ladies." only said Robin and both women's eyes widened.

Regina was used to the reaction Robin was getting ( with the accent, and the blue eyes and the dimples) but she couldn't help the smile when she saw her two oldest friends with wide eyes.

"Emma Swan." smiled Emma, "And this is Mary Margaret."

"Robin Locksley, I'm glad to finally meet you!"

And right, Regina had told him years ago about Emma and Mary, a few months before they broke up he was supposed to meet them but that never had happened for obvious reasons…

Her heart froze.

"We will leave you two alone." said Mary, and then she nudged Emma out of the way.

"Are you alright?" asked Robin and she nodded, laying her head on his chest.

"I am."

"Tonight is going great, right?"

She frowned at the uncertainty in his voice, looking up to find him looking ahead as if he was trying to get some courage.

"Yes, why?"

"Good."

"What is it, Robin?"

He swallowed and she could see how nervous he was, before his eyes met hers.

"I … I have to tell you something." she froze but he cupped her cheek, "Regina, I-"

"Regina." came another voice, interrupting them and Robin cleared his throat before turning towards the man and his eyes darkened slightly when he saw who he was.

"Daniel!" smiled Regina before hugging him and she could _feel _Robin tense before she resumed her place next to him, his hand finding her waist firmly and she would have rolled her eyes, had she not been happy by this little display of jealousy.

( She was so ridiculous.)

"I don't believe we have met." said politely Robin but she knew him better than that. "Robin Locksley, Regina's _boyfriend_."

(Would the shivers ever stop?)

"Glad to meet you, mate. I'm Daniel, Regina's friend."

They shook hands.

"How are you liking this party, Daniel?"

"Well, I was hoping for a dance with our Queen..." he teased and she laughed, but one look at Robin told her it wasn't a good idea.

At all.

"I'm sorry, I don't really dance. That much haven't change!" she chuckled and he did, too.

Then, Daniel must have sensed Robin's signals because he excused himself, wishing them a good night.

"Robin." she said warningly and he hummed but wasn't listening to her. "Stop that!"

He sighed and then their eyes locked.

"I am sorry. I can't help it…"

She chuckled weakly.

"Not that I don't appreciate it, but Daniel means no harm."

He groaned.

"I know. I'll apologize to the guy."

"Thank you." she smiled pecking his lips quickly.

But then Robin smirked,

"So, you like me jealous?"

Regina's heart stopped and she decided to go for another drink, but not before she could whisper to him,

"You know I do."

And then in a smirk she was gone.

* * *

They had spend an amazing night, and now it was slowly coming to an end.

Regina had danced some more with Robin, he had stolen some more kisses; they had laughed and flirted and talked a great deal.

And tonight had been magical.

She had talked a lot to Emma and Mary, too and the three of them had promised never to let that much time pass again.

Now she was outside because she had needed some fresh air but it was actually starting to get cold.

She was about to get in when a warm jacket found its way on her shoulders and she smiled when she recognized the warmth and smell of the only person she was never tired of.

"I don't want you to catch a cold." breathed Robin against her ear and his arms wrapped around her from behind.

She let out a content sigh and leant against him, just enjoying the moment.

But of course it couldn't last.

"Regina..." he breathed again and she hummed. "Can you turn around, please? I have something very important that I have been trying to tell you all night."

She swallowed.

"Robin..."

"_Please._"

Regina tried to calm her beating heart and finally turned around.

Their eyes locked and when he traced the edge of her cheek tenderly, her breath caught.

"Tonight has been…" he shrugged, smiling dreamily. "Tonight has been more than I ever thought I could have again."

"Robin..."

"I mean it, Regina. I have not felt this happy in a very, very long time."

She looked down a few seconds.

"Me too." she whispered this truth.

He took a deep breath then and she saw how nervous he was.

That scared the hell out of her.

"What is it, Robin?"

"There is no easy way to say this."

"Just do."

He chuckled.

"That's not just that easy, lovely. What I will say to you might have consequences and I don't know if I'm ready to face them." he looked down a few seconds, "I can't lose you again." he said quietly and then when he looked up, she saw fear hidden carefully in the blue of his eyes.

"Please Robin, you know you can tell me anything."

And now he was worrying her.

Had he slept with Marian again this afternoon?

Had he realized he still wanted Marian?

Had he somehow realized his marriage deserved a second chance?

"Okay… No easy way to say this." he breathed as if he was talking to himself. "I am madly in love with you." her heart stopped in her chest as a slight blush colored his cheeks. "I know it may be too soon to say it regarding all that happened between us, but we've lost so many years already… I don't want to waste another _second_. Which is why I am standing here tonight in front of you, baring my heart and soul to you because I want this second chance with you. I want to make it right. I know that you and I belong together and I just hope, from the bottom of my heart, that you see it too." He took a deep breath. "You don't have to say it back, you don't have to love me back right now." his voice broke and he cleared his throat, "I just want to know if you want this as much as I do. I just need to know that with time, you could fall for me again… Please, Regina. I just want to be with you forever and do it right, this time. You and I, we are so happy together. We could be happy forever."

A silence.

Regina couldn't

She couldn't breath

She couldn't think

She couldn't

It was too much

Too much

Robin loved her

He loved her

Of course she knew it but-

Hearing it?

What about Marian

Did he love her too

Oh God

Robin loved her

He wanted another chance

But

But

_But_

So many chances lost

They had their chance

Could they have another?

Or were they doomed

Doomed to suffer

She couldn't suffer again

And then the worst thing happened...

She totally panicked.

And those walls around her heart he had patiently managed to tear down?

They were back full force.

"Regina?" he cut her thoughts and she jumped, "Please, say something."

She opened the mouth.

"I..."

"Anything." he pleaded.

"Regina?" came another voice from inside and she felt like such a coward but she blinked a few times and took off his jacket before giving it back to him, and she saw the way his eyes were pleading with her to just say something but she couldn't.

"I have to go inside, they're waiting for me."

And she left him outside.

* * *

Robin was left alone in the dark, his heart and hope at his feet.

He had thought…

Really with the way she had looked at him…

The way she had kissed him…

With the way she had acted these last few weeks...

But it was just an act.

Regina didn't feel the same way about him.

He could see it, now.

That was why she had acted weird the day before.

Because the _deal_ was coming to an end and she was having a hard time pretending.

(His heart was screaming at him that he was nothing but a heartbroken fool and that there must have been another reason, that she couldn't have faked the look of adoration in her eyes ; the tenderness of her laugh ; the loving touch of her kisses… but his heart was hurting him too much for Robin to listen to it.)

So he turned to his brain.

And his brain had it all figured out.

Regina didn't love him.

He had only seen what he wanted to see.

He was so sure of it.

He had made a fool out of himself.

Robin sat on the porch, burying his face in his hands and cursing himself for being so stupid.

He had hurt her so deeply, how could he have thought even for one second that she could fall in love with him again?

His heart was squeezing him to the point of pain.

Tonight had been fake.

It was what it was supposed to be.

He had seen too much into it.

(His heart was begging him to see reason, to run after her and try to see by himself why she was acting this way because it didn't make any sense-)

No.

Regina didn't love him.

And if he had even believed otherwise, it was a trick of his imagination because the truth would have broken his heart.

It was self-protection.

But he didn't need it anymore.

Because he could see it now.

What a fool he had been.

What a stupid fool.

( _Stop ! _his heart was screaming. _Stop before it really is too late and you lose her for good.)_

But his brain told Robin he had already lost her.

And Robin believed it.

* * *

When Robin came back inside a few minutes later, she was still talking to Emma.

But her eyes fall on him and her heart broke.

He looked pale somehow, and his smile didn't reach his eyes at all as he took his place by her side but his hands were deep in his pockets.

God, she felt awful.

But the truth was?

She still had no answer.

She had spent weeks trying to sort out what she felt, what she should do.

And here she was,

Still as lost as the day she laid eyes on him again.

This was not moving forward.

She couldn't live like that.

He couldn't live like that.

They had to act.

They had to take a decision once and for all and stick to it.

For good.

No matter the consequences.

* * *

The drive home was tense with Robin not even meeting her eyes and Regina didn't know what to say to him.

The truth was, she had no answer for him.

And what a way to end such a perfect night.

She really ruined everything.

He walked her to her apartment and when she turned around to thank him, he was closer that expected and the words died on her lips.

Robin's eyes widened and he hurried to take a step back, creating some distance between them and she hated that.

She really did but she was grateful for it at the same time.

(She was losing her damn mind.)

"Thank you, Robin." Their eyes met and there was something in his… A pain she was acutely aware _she _had put there and she was feeling ill. "For everything."

"I am so sorry, Regina." he finally said and he was frowning, really looked upset.

"Robin…"

"I should never have told you that." A small silence settled and he took a deep breath, eyes shining suddenly and her heart broke in her chest. "Look, I've read more into it than what it was." he looked down a few seconds, hands fidgeting. "I thought… Well, I don't really know what I thought."

_Coward._

_Liar._

Screamed a voice in his head.

He had thought that it was their second chance.

He had thought happiness was within reach.

For the first time in years, he had started planning a future that wouldn't be lonely.

A bright future, with the woman he had always loved and would always love.

"Please don't." she breathed because no, she couldn't take his apology.

"The deal was to make everyone believe we were together and I guess along the way I got lost and it worked so well _I _got convinced what we had was real." he looked down, frowning.

"Robin..."

"But I know, now." their eyes locked and there was so much love in his. "I do."

"Please." she tried again but she didn't know what to say.

"I am sorry for what I did all these years ago, Regina. I never have been able to forgive myself and I don't think it will happen now." he chuckled darkly. "But I understand why you can't love me again. I really do. I wouldn't love me either, if I were you."

"Don't say that."

"But it's true." his voice shook and he cleared his throat. "I told you the choice would be yours and it is. It is, Regina. And if you don't want me… Then I'll leave your life. I'll leave you be. I… I just..." he was frowning. "I just should never have told you that. Add that to my very long list of regrets, will you." he tried a smile but it looked like a grimace.

A tear rolled down Regina's cheek.

They were so messed up.

Both of them.

Good only to hurt each other in the end,

Like doomed lovers.

They had achieved some kind of neutral happiness, at least they were content during all these years they spent apart, but all this pain had been brought by them being together.

And so,

Regina had taken her decision.

Her _final _decision.

"Robin, I..."

* * *

_-2008-_

"_What is it, Robin?" she finally asked and he jumped, found brown eyes looking closely at him. _

_He should tell her._

_She was his girlfriend._

_She deserved to know._

"_Something came up." he finally said and she walked to him, took his hand and squeezed it._

"_I've gathered that much."_

"_I am sorry I didn't tell you, I just don't want you to worry about this..."_

"_What is it?"_

_He took a deep breath and then cupped her cheek._

"_You know I love you, right? Nothing could ever change how I feel about you."_

_She smiled and he thought about the ring, hidden very carefully in his school bag. _

"_I know." she leant into his hand, "Tell me. Whatever it is, I can take it."_

_He swallowed dryly._

"_Marian came back." he said and saw her eyes widened as she receded slightly and her brown eyes were telling him everything that he needed to know._

"_What?" she gasped._

"_Yesterday." he said and recognition came into her eyes._

"_That's why you came back this late?"_

"_Not really." he chuckled sadly, "I've been to a bar, tried to clear up my mind."_

_She swallowed and didn't say anything for quite some time._

"_Why did you need to clear up your mind?" and her voice was so low suddenly, it made him realize what she must have been thinking._

"_God, no!" he said loudly and she jumped but still looked guarded and he brought her hand, bringing her to his lap and holding her so so close to him. "Regina, not like _that_ !"_

_She sighed._

"_What did she want, then?"_

"_To talk to me."_

_Regina rolled her eyes and tried to get away but he wouldn't let her, instead he brought her back to him and kissed her. She didn't respond to the kiss at first, but after a few seconds kissed back and something lift off his chest._

"_I love you." he said again and she sighed against his lips._

"_What could she want?"_

"_I don't know." he said honestly. "But she already knows I'm very taken."_

"_How so?" she frowned and he put a strand of hair behind her ear._

"_Because I told her so."_

_Regina smiled tenderly._

"_You did?"_

"_Yep." he cupped her cheek, "I believe this was the first thing out of my mind after the very eloquent "Marian? How ? Why? When?"_

_She laughed at that, shaking her head._

"_You're an idiot." she breathed but he could see the smile on her face and he chuckled._

"_I'm _your _idiot." he amended. "And nothing could ever change that."_

"_Promise?" she asked and he believed it form the bottom of his heart when he said right before kissing her again._

"_Promise."_

_If only he had known how wrong he would be. _


	18. THE REUNION - PART 2

_-2008-_

_This was the morning of the day Robin was supposed to meet Marian, and everything felt wrong with Regina. _

_She wasn't well at all and could he really blame her?_

_They had woken up snuggled together as usual, but when he had tried to bring her closer to him to wish her a good morning, she had escaped his arms saying she had a lot to do without even looking him in the eyes. _

_Oh God._

_And she had been avoiding him all morning, despite every of his attempts to get close to her._

_ But now he had enough of that distance between them, so he walked to the kitchen, where she was preparing lunch and his heart squeezed when he saw that despite her coldness, she had made his favorite dish. _

_He stopped to look at her, head tilting; she looked upset and so very sad._

_ Her brown eyes were speaking of loss and utter fear, while she was frowning even alone. _

_Nope,_

_He couldn't have that. _

_So Robin walked to her and he saw her froze but no, not this time so he put his arms around her waist and buried his nose in her hair. _

"_I love you." he breathed against her skin and felt her shiver._

_But she didn't answer._

_And she didn't move._

_God, this was bad._

"_Regina," he said again "I love you so much, I hope you know that."_

_Still no answer, he forced her to turn and meet his eyes and his heart broke when he saw a tear dying on the end of her cheek._

"_Oh no my love..." he raised his hand cupping her cheek and wiping her tear, "Please don't cry because of me. Don't ever cry because of me, I beg of you."_

"_I'm fine, Robin."_

"_You're crying!"_

_She sighed but leant into his hand and that was something,_

"_It's just..." but the words seemed stuck in her throat and she sighed deeply. "Never mind."_

"_No." he said and her eyes widened. "I want to know what is going on in that pretty head of yours."_

_She sighed again._

"_Nothing."_

"_This is about me meeting Marian for coffee, isn't it?"_

_Regina froze in his arms once more and she tried to escape._

"_I need to-"_

_But he didn't let her leave._

_ He used his hand on her cheek to bring her closer and he kissed her like there was no tomorrow. _

_At first she resisted but she ended up kissing back, hands grasping his shirt and they kissed and kissed and kissed. _

"_I love you." he tried again and this time this elusive yet satisfying smile of hers came out, and his heart warmed. _

"_I know, Robin." she admitted and then laid her head on his chest. "It's just… complicated."_

"_Then talk to me."_

_She sighed again and laid her head back on his chest, he hoped she could feel how much his heart beat for her and only her._

"_I am afraid of losing you." she finally admits and his heart just stops in his chest. _

"_What?"_

"_What if you go there and-"_

"_Regina, no-"_

"_I know you don't feel that way _now_!" She receded and desperate brown eyes met sad blue, "But what if you go there and … And I don't know, the spark is still there? What then, Robin?"_

_He frowned and studied her before sighing deeply and laying his forehead on hers,_

"_Do you really think I could love someone else than you? After all this time? After all we've been through? Regina… You're the one for me. I'm not changing my mind. Not now and not ever."_

_Another tear rolled down her cheek but she nodded,_

"_Okay." she breathed before nuzzling his nose to hers. "Okay."_

_But he wasn't convinced._

_This wasn't enough._

_She needed to understand she would always be his priority and that he wouldn't take his decisions alone without asking her first. _

"_Regina, if this is too hard to you, you can ask me not to go." her head came up, eyes wide suddenly. "I wouldn't mind and I would certainly understand. If you don't want me to go see Marian, then I won't."_

"_You're serious?" she breathed, eyes so wide and surprised._

_Robin chuckled sadly and kissed her once again,_

"_Regina, you are my future."_

_She smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek as she kissed him so passionately he had to take a step back._

"_I believe you." she murmured against his lips, "I believe you will find your way back to me."_

_He smiled._

"_Always."_

_And then kissed her again._

_How things might have turned, had she asked him to stay? _

* * *

**-2018-**

They had achieved some kind of neutral happiness, at least they were content during all these years they spent apart, but all this pain had been brought by them being together.

And so,

Regina had taken her decision.

"Robin, I am sorry but I can't do this." then she clarified, "_Us._"

Robin's heart broke in his chest.

He had known this would happen but hearing it…

It made it way too real.

What he didn't know was that Regina's heart was in the same state.

Bleeding through her chest.

But she was making the right choice.

She was sure of it.

To be happy, they needed to be apart no matter how wrong that felt or how much they would want to be together.

Robin had not talked, was only looking at her with blue eyes wide and searching.

"I can see this is hurting you as much as it is hurting me." he finally breathed and she froze.

"Robin, please don't..."

"Why would you do that, then?"

"I don't want to be with you."

"_Bullshits_." he said firmly and her eyes widened.

She hated that he could read so clearly in her.

"It doesn't change anything."

"Why?"

"Because my decision is final, Robin!" she finally exclaimed and he jumped in surprise. "And you promised you would respect my choice no matter what." he froze and she knew she had been right to call out on his honor. "Well, this is no matter what Robin, and I'm asking you to respect my choice." And then she added the thing that made his resolve broke… "You owe me that, at least."

He swallowed.

What could he say?

She was right.

Robin closed his eyes a few seconds, taking a deep breath.

And then his eyes opened and locked onto hers.

"I don't want to let you go." he murmured, voice breaking and Regina felt a tear rolling down her cheek.

"You have no choice." He nodded and looked down a few seconds, but his eyes flew to hers in agony as she added, "And I have to let you go." her voice broke and she was fighting the sobs, "Robin, you have to let me let you go. _Please._"

He blinked and a few tears escaped his own eyes, she could barely see through the blur hers formed.

Robin then tried a smile but it was so much of a grimace as he took a deep breath,

"This is goodbye, then? For real?"

She stifled a sob.

"Goodbye, Robin."

He nodded, eyes taking her in as if it was the last time.

"Goodbye, Regina."

Walking away from was still the hardest thing to do in his life.

But he was a man of honor.

And his honor was forcing him to let her go, to let her let him go.

He had to.

So Robin left, leaving his heart with her.

(But he took hers with him, if you asked Regina.)

* * *

Regina hurried to close the door behind her, sobs choking her as she tried to stifle them with a hand on her mouth.

She wasn't strong enough to lose him again.

She had to lean on the door because her legs was giving up on her and soon enough, she was on the ground, shaking from everywhere.

She had not felt that way since a decade ago, the night he had left her like she meant absolutely nothing to him.

Regina whimpered despite of herself as her sobs took control of her body, and once she started she couldn't stop…

And started weeping loudly the loss of the man of her life.

* * *

Robin tried to fight the wetness in his eyes as he hurried to get into his car.

He hit the steering wheel and then buried his face into his hands, thinking about Regina and all they had been through.

It was his fault.

Nothing but his fault.

He had always known it, of course but…

This time it felt so final.

And it was his fault.

Robin started his car and tried to stifle the sobs he knew were about to get out.

He was not one to cry easily.

In fact, he had only cried a couple of times in his whole life…

In England, back when Regina had wanted to leave him because of his mother.

When Marian had told him about their daughter.

When he left Regina a couple of weeks after that,

And then of happiness when Roland was born.

And today, after losing Regina once again.

One could say nothing would make him cry quite like Regina Mills.

Robin chuckled darkly, wiping his eyes.

And then the radio started up and he frowned, pressed the off-button but it started again…

He cursed and stopped it but barely a few seconds later…

It was on again…

just like _magic._

And then Robin absolutely froze when the smooth voice of Bruno Mars filled the car with lyrics that spoke to Robin in a way it never had before…

_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_   
_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_   
_When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down_   
_'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_

_It all just sounds like ooh, ooh ooh hoo hoo_

It was true.

He had lived that.

For years, anytime he had to hear her name...

It was torture.

Absolute torture.

But then, he lived for those moments when he could be close to her again, if only for a few seconds.

_Mm, too young, too dumb to realize_   
_That I should have bought you flowers_   
_And held your hand_

His heart broke.

Yes.

He had been too young and too dumb to realize just what he had.

He had met the love of his life and he broke her heart.

He let her go.

He had been lucky enough to find his soulmate and he had ruined everything.

_Should have gave you all my hours_   
_When I had the chance_   
_Take you to every party 'cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man_

Robin couldn't even start to picture his Regina with someone else.

But that was exactly it, wasn't it?

She wasn't _his _Regina anymore.

And she had not been for a very long time.

_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways_   
_Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life_   
_Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made, oh_   
_And it haunts me every time I close my eyes_

_It all just sounds like ooh, ooh ooh ooh ooh_

It did.

It haunted him.

It prevented him for falling asleep and consumed each of his thoughts.

The _what if_.

What would have happened _if..._

But then, he wouldn't have Roland and he could never wish for something like that.

Robin tried to focus on the road but these lyrics...

He felt like they had been written for Regina and he.

_Mm, too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers  
And held your hand_   
_Should have gave you all my hours_   
_When I had the chance_   
_Take you to every party 'cause all you wanted to do was dance_

_Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man_

_Although it hurts  
I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_

Robin stopped at a red light, heart beating so fast in his chest.

She still felt _something _for him.

He was sure of it.

The way she had looked tonight...

And everything that happened between them.

She had not faked it, he knew that now.

But it was too late.

_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes_

"It's too late." he breathed to himself, echoing the song that was slowing down.

_But I just want you to know_

_I hope he buys you flowers_   
_I hope he holds your hand_   
_Give you all his hours_   
_When he has the chance_

And then the lyrics had Robin thinking about Regina with another man.

A man who would treat her better than he did.

But no.

No he couldn't take that!

Oh God.

Someone honked at him because the light was green, but Robin didn't hear.

He was lost in his own world.

_Regina._

And this song...

What if it was a sign?

_Take you to every party  
'Cause I remember how much you loved to dance_

What if it wasn't too late after all?

_Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man_

What if...

_Do all the things I should have done  
When I was your man_

The song ended and Robin finally took a decision…

And turned the car around on the road.

* * *

Regina was still knelt beside the door, still crying her heart out even if she had somehow managed to calm down her sobs.

She knew this was her choice.

So why did she feel like someone had taken her heart out of her chest and was squeezing it to the point of not being able to breathe?

She clutched at her chest, willing the pain to stop.

"Please..." she begged, even if she didn't know who she was begging.

And then…

Then someone knocked hurriedly at her door and she frowned because no, she wasn't expecting anyone.

She frowned again, ready not to answer but the person knocked harder.

Regina got up and opened the door.

And then her heart stopped.

"_Robin_..." she breathed and he just took in her face, the tears rolling down her cheeks and the way she looked so heartbroken. He wasn't any better she noticed, blue eyes wide and frantic, still red from the tears she was sure he had also shed. "What are you doing here?"

She couldn't take another goodbye.

She just couldn't.

"You know me, Regina." he only said and there was a new determination in his eyes and voice that scared her. "You know I am a man of my word, a man of honor. I have a code: to be truthful, righteous and good." She frowned because she didn't get his point. But oblivious to her, Robin kept talking, his eyes focused on her and nothing else. "You know I've tried to live by that code, everyday of my life."

Okay, now she was officially lost.

So she asked the only thing that made sense to her…

"Then why are you here?"

He looked at her, tilting his head and the affection in his eyes took her breath away.

"Because today is not of those days." he breathed and then before she could even move, he closed the distance between them, cupped her cheeks and crashed his mouth to hers.

She wanted to push him away.

Only problem was?

She didn't really want that.

And she was so weak…

Her heart won this battle and in a few seconds, her hands were clutching at his back, kissing back with as much fire as he did.

"_Robin_..." she breathed when his kisses found their way to her neck, and he was clutching her so, so close to him.

Then he looked up, nuzzling his nose to hers and his eyes were dark blue with passion.

"Let's have tonight, Regina." he breathed in that husky voice that she adored. "Tonight about you and me, and nothing else."

She should say no.

She really should.

But…

She didn't answer, only studied him and then realized her hand was on his chest and her eyes fall on it, right above his heart that was beating so, so fast. And then their eyes locked again.

She had taken her decision.

She brought him closer by the lapels of his jacket in order to kiss him again and again, brought him inside while never leaving his lips and the door closed behind them as Robin followed the woman he had always loved inside…

He would have followed her to hell and back, anyway.

* * *

Robin woke up, half expecting the previous night to be a dream, but then he looked down and Regina was snuggled against him, brown eyes on him and unreadable.

"Good morning." he breathed, holding her closer as if he was trying to make her stay.

"Morning." she breathed and then laid her head on his chest.

They stayed that way for a long time, both so very afraid to let go of each other.

"Last night was-" he started but she cut him, receding slightly to look into his eyes once again and he noticed the frown on her face, the way her eyes were glassy suddenly as she tried to sound firm.

"A perfect way to say goodbye."

"Regina..."

"I mean it, Robin. Last night can never happen again."

He sighed and she receded from his hold, sat up in the bed with the cover against her chest.

Robin ran a tired hand on his eyes before sitting up to, laying a small kiss on her naked shoulder and he felt her shiver; sighed and laid his head against her skin, pondering his next words very carefully.

"Why Regina?"

"Robin..."

"Why wouldn't you give us a chance while I _know_ you crave this as much as I do." his hand found his way to her waist and he brought her close to his chest, she closed her eyes but didn't fight him.

Robin then cupped her chin, tilting her head until she was looking at him but her eyes were still closed and he did the only thing he could think of.

He kissed her.

At first her mouth remained closed but then she broke and opened it, kissing him very deeply.

When they receded, they were both breathless and Robin nuzzled his nose with hers.

She turned around in his arms, her arms around his neck as he brought her to his lap and she moaned at the feeling of how much he wanted her already.

"Robin..."

No.

He couldn't let her end this.

Not yet.

(Not ever)

So he kissed her again, taking the cover out of his way and bringing her incredibly closer to him.

"Hear me out." he breathed huskily, affected by her, and she shivered but nodded. "If we don't leave this room… Then I _think _it still counts for the first time, don't you?" he smirked and saw she was fighting a smile of her own.

She was shaking her head no but he didn't let her time to think about it, kissed her even more deeply and she kissed back.

Everything else would have to wait.

* * *

An hour later they were both snuggled together again and he felt Regina laid a ghost of a kiss on his chest before she receded from him.

"You have to go, now."

Robin sighed.

"Regina..."

"Please, not again."

"But-"

"No."

"Listen to me-"

"Robin, leave."

"But why?" he finally exclaimed and she froze. "Why would I want to leave while it is very clear to me that you feel the way I feel! Regina, this could be our chance to be happy together. Don't ask me to turn my back on it, I've been waiting ten years for that second chance."

A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I can't."

"Why?"

And then she said an awful lie to get him to leave.

"Because I can't forgive you for what you did to me, Robin."

He paled, took the blow right in the heart but nodded, taking her hand.

"Give me some time to make it up to you."

"I can't."

"Please, Regina."

"You should go back to Marian."

She didn't think his eyes could go this wide.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

She swallowed.

"I said, you should go back to Marian."

"I heard the first time, doesn't make any more sense now that I've heard it again." And now he almost seemed angry, "Do you think so little of me Regina, that I could make love to you _twice _and go back to Marian as if nothing happened?"

She swallowed.

"This is the right thing to do."

"It is not and it never has been!" he shouted and she jumped, he raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

"It's okay."

A silence then fell.

"Why would you want me to go to Marian?"

"You have a son together."

"We have." he agreed, frowning. "But that is all that ever bonded us, Marian and I."

She chuckled bitterly.

"So how did you _make _this son, Robin? Do you think me a fool? You always say that you've always loved me but it didn't prevent you from having a son with someone else."

He froze, eyes wide.

"I had … I had to at least _try._" he let out a deep shaky breath. "Regina, I was so unhappy without you but the least I could do was try to make Marian happy. I failed. I thought… But we got separated two years after our marriage but it was pretty much over the moment it began. Even her pregnancy didn't change the fact that we didn't love each other that way anymore. We never worked and the only good thing that came out of this was Roland."

She looked down.

"Still." she said stubbornly and this time he groaned and took her hand, laid it on his beating heart.

"Listen to me, you stubborn woman." she was ready to snap at him, but her eyes got lost on this ocean of his. "This heart belongs to you, it has always belonged to you and it always will. Marian is my friend, only my friend and yes we have a son together but this is all there is to it. And you know what? She is even getting married. And Regina… I couldn't care less! I want _you_. I have always wanted you and I will always want you. You are my future, Regina. You always have been."

She froze, heart beating too fast in her chest.

She couldn't do that.

It was too much.

And the look on his eyes…

He was sincere and she knew it.

But she was afraid.

Always so afraid.

Another silence.

"Please leave." her voice broke and she hated how vulnerable she seemed. She receded from him, braced herself and he looked defeated for a few seconds.

Robin knew her well enough to know when a fight was useless.

She needed time to think.

He would give her that.

He sighed again and get out of her bed, put on his boxer and his clothes before turning around to her.

She was looking at him, brown eyes so scared and lost.

Robin sighed again and then walked to her, he leant in and kissed her brow very tenderly, his hands in her hair as he whispered against her skin…

"I will wait for you, Regina." she gripped his wrists, holding him close to her and her eyes were closed. "Whether you want it or not, I will wait for you forever."

He kissed her brow again and then left her room.

Leaving her to try and catch her breath.

* * *

_-2008-_

_It was time._

_Robin was about to leave._

_He looked at Regina from where she was snuggled against his chest and saw how her hands clenched._

"_I have to go, my love."_

_A silence._

"_I know."_

_Robin's heart broke for her and he tilted her head, their eyes meeting._

_He leant in and kissed her tenderly, she was clinging at him deepening the kiss like she was desperate to get him to understand and he kissed back, dying to show her how he felt. _

"_I love you." he said again._

_She took a deep breath and hugged him tight, burying her face in his neck._

"_I love you too."_

_Robin didn't want to ruin his surprise proposal but seeing her so scared…_

_He had to do something._

_Anything. _

"_And when I do come back..." he said, forcing her to look at him. Too bad for his element of surprise, he needed her to know for sure he'll come back. "I will have a very important question to ask you. One I_ hope _you won't say no to. One a man only asks once in his life. _"

_Her eyes widened in shock and he smirked, leant in to kiss her again and she cupped his cheeks. _

_They receded and brown eyes studied him in that way she had, half amazed he was there in front of her and God he hoped she would always look at him that way. _

_Then a small smile broke on her face as she sighed,_

"_Go." she breathed._

_He smiled sadly and pecked her lips once again,_

"_I'll see you later, my love."_

"_Yes."_

_Robin kissed her again before getting up, and started to leave but he scoffed and turned around, leant in under her surprised eyes and kissed her brow tenderly once and she closed her eyes, caught his wrist in a tense hold._

"_You know you are the love of my entire life, Regina." he whispered against her skin,"Nothing is ever gonna change that." _

_He felt the smile on her lips, the nod of her head._

_And then Robin left._

_If only he had known how things were about to turn out…_

_He would never have left her side. _

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

_-2008-_

_Robin came inside the coffee and saw Marian right away._

_ She was fidgeting and he had suddenly a bad feeling about it all._

_But it was too late._

_He couldn't back down now._

_So, he took a deep breath and walked to her._

"_Marian."_

_The young woman looked up and tried a smile but she seemed tense. _

_He sat in front of her, ordered a tea and then waited for her to speak._

_But he felt uneasy and he would have given anything to have Regina by his side right now. _

"_You still drink tea." She smiled and he nodded,_

"_I do."_

_A silence._

"_Robin…"_

"_Why now, Marian?" he finally asked and her eyes widened. "Why do you want to tell me the truth about us now? It was years ago…"_

"_6 to be exact." She whispered and he nodded._

"_Yes. 6 years. That's an awfully long time, don't you think? I've been dating my girlfriend 3 years out of these 6. I've moved on, Marian."  
_

_And then, he didn't understand why but her breath caught and a sob escaped her._

"_Oh God." _

"_What is it?"_

_Marian took a deep breath and then took something out of her pocket and laid it in a trembling hand in front of him. _

_It was an ultrasound, and Robin frowned._

"_You're pregnant? Is that why you wanted to see me?" he asked, confused._

"_Look at the date, Robin."_

_He sighed and then his eyes found the date and his heart froze._

_10.08.2002_

_Robin froze._

_He absolutely froze._

_Marian had left him in June, 2002. _

_A few weeks after they graduated high school._

_Frantic blue eyes met brown and he couldn't speak._

"_Marian… Have I" his breath caught up. "Have I got a child? Have _we _got a child?"_

_A child. _

_And then she started sobbing._

_Big, loud sobs and he didn't know what to do._

_Again, with his bad feeling. _

"_Oh Robin…" she cried and he didn't know what to do, took her hand and squeezed it. "I… I _was _pregnant."_

"_I don't understand."_

_He did._

_He did understand and it was breaking his heart._

_He couldn't believe it._

_He_ refused _to believe it. _

"_I've lost the baby." Her voice broke and he let go of her hand, eyes wide and so very confused._

"_What?"_

_She took a deep shaky breath and wiped her cheeks._

"_It still hurts like hell to talk about it." She admitted. "But you deserve to know the whole truth."_

"_I don't understand." He said again because it was all he could say and it was the truth._

"_When I left you at the end of high school… I was pregnant." His breath stopped. "I panicked, Robin. I was so young and I didn't know what to do."_

"_Why didn't you just tell me?"_

"_We were going in different colleges!" she tried to explain, fidgeting again. "I … I was so very afraid. I thought it was for the best. I really did. I swear." He swallowed. "My pregnancy… it didn't go well. I… I've lost the baby a week after that last ultrasound. She was …" she started sobbing again. "Oh God. She was too young Robin…" and now he was crying too, big tears rolling down his cheeks as his heart tore and tore until he couldn't breathe anymore. "Barely 6 months and… she …she didn't make it. But she was so beautiful. So beautiful our baby girl."_

"_A girl?" he asked, his voice breaking because this was too much._

_It was too much._

_How could one cope with the death of a daughter he knew nothing about?_

"_A beautiful little girl." She was crying but smiling at the same time. "I've called her Helen, like your mother."_

"_Oh my God." He sobbed and put a hand on his mouth, trying to stifle himself but he couldn't. _

_He just couldn't._

"_I am so sorry, Robin…" brown eyes met blue. _

_"Why... Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"I couldn't." she was crying and crying, "I couldn't admit that our daughter had died because of me."_

"_No." he cut her. "No. It… it wasn't your fault."_

_He believed that, at least._

"_I've lost our baby, Robin." She sobbed and then he couldn't take it anymore and got up, took a sit next to her and did the only thing he could think of, he hugged her tightly against him._

_Nothing made sense anymore._

_He had a daughter._

_A daughter._

_He was a father._

_And God, if he loved that child._

_He had never known her, had never seen her, would never hold her.  
_

_But he knew he would always have her in his heart. _

_And… _

_And it was partly his fault._

_He had given up on Marian._

_She had to live through all that alone. _

_And if he had been there… _

_Maybe their daughter would be alright._

_6 years._

_She could have his eyes, or his dimples… _

_Robin closed his eyes and the picture of a little girl smiling at him broke his heart all over again and he sobbed harder._

_It wasn't fair._

_It just wasn't fair. _

_Marian receded from him and he saw the pain he felt in her eyes._

"_Robin, I am sorry. I know you're in a happy relationship…"_

_He froze, the thought of Regina and receded from Marian but she cupped his cheeks. _

"_Marian…"_

"_I know. And I am so very sorry for my timing." She took a deep breath, trying to calm her sobs. "But Robin, I still love you." His heart stopped. "And … And I truly believe we can still have it."_

"_Have what?" he whispered._

"_A family." She stroked his cheeks and he was so very lost. "A family, Robin. Children. It… They will never replace our baby girl but… But we could honor her and tell our future children about their big sister. That she didn't get to live but is watching them from heaven…"_

_It was too much._

_He couldn't breathe._

_He. Couldn't. Breathe. _

_No._

_A daughter._

_A beautiful daughter._

_How could he miss someone he had never even met?_

_But he did._

_It was like a whole in his heart._

_A whole in his soul._

_Nothing would ever be the same._

"_I don't know what to think, right now." He breathed, getting up and sitting back in front of her running a hand through his hair. _

"_I am sorry." She looked down, "But please think about it."_

_Robin could barely hear her._

_A daughter._

_He had a daughter._

_A daughter._

* * *

**-2018 / 3 weeks later-**

Madelyn was mad.

So very mad.

Because she had trusted Robin to do the right thing and yet, Regina was still miserable and she was so sure the man was the cause of it.

But no.

She wouldn't let him broke her heart again.

So, she rang at his door and was ready to give him a piece of her mind when the door opened and she gasped.

"You look like hell." Was all that she said and he smiled sadly, let her in his place.

"Good morning to you too, Madelyn."

She frowned and came in.

And then she asked what she came for.

They had wasted enough time.

(More like years, already.)

"Are you really giving up on her again?"

Robin's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?"

"Regina. Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about."

He sighed and walked to the kitchen, poured himself a whiskey and Mal frowned because it was way too early for this shit.

"I've tried." He finally said.

"That's it? You've _tried_? I always thought you to be a lot of things, Robin Locksley, but not one to just _give up_."

Robin chuckled bitterly and drank his glass.

"Look, Regina has not answered any of my calls or texts or even visits." Their eyes locked. "And God knows I tried to reach her but I couldn't."

"Robin, you know how she is-"

"No." he cut her softly. "I won't force myself on her after all that she went through because of me." He took a deep breath. "If what she wants is to move on from me, from _us_… Then I shall grant her that wish." He seemed tortured for a second and then that blank mask was back on. "And that's my final word."

Madelyn sighed loudly.

How could they both be so stubborn?!

* * *

Regina had taken a decision and she was trying to stick to it.

No matter what.

No matter how much she wanted to run to Robin, no matter how much she wanted to see him or talk to him or even touch him.

No.

No matter how much she kept replaying in her mind the night (and morning) they shared a couple of weeks ago.

Then her phone rang and she jumped, before sighing softly when she saw who was calling her.

"Daniel?"

"Hi. I just wanted to make sure you were still okay for tonight?"

Regina swallowed.

She had made her decision.

No matter what.

"Of course."

"Then it's a date!" said joyously Daniel and she should feel happy.

She should.

She would.

With time.

"Sounds like a plan."

"See you at 7?"

"Perfect."

And when she closed the call she buried her face in her hands and groaned out loud, trying to remove the image of the blue eyed-man she was so in love with…

And who wasn't the man she was just talking over the phone with.

* * *

Robin was unhappy.

That much was clear.

To everyone.

Including Marian.

She was at the door of the bar, it was almost 7pm and her former husband was sat on the bar, nursing a glass of whiskey.

She was worried about him and Roland was worried about him.

So, she walked to him,

"Is this seat taken?"

He shrugged.

"Not stopping you."

A silence.

"What's happening, Robin?"

"Nothing."

She sighed and then squeezed his hand and his eyes shot to hers, he looked heartbroken and she could only see one reason…

"Is it Regina?"

Robin chuckled darkly and removed his hand softly, ending his glass.

"It's complicated, Marian."

She took a deep breath.

"You know you can talk to me."

"About Regina?" he chuckled again. "Oh yes, that would be bloody fantastic."

"Robin…"

He shook his head.

"It's just…" then he sighed. "Forget about it. Where is Roland?"

"With Keith. But you're changing the subject."

He scoffed.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because despite everything Robin, you are my oldest friend." Their eyes met, "We have a son together and you know I still feel responsible for breaking your relationship with Regina so many years ago." He didn't say anything so she added, "Let me help."

Robin seemed to think about it and then the couple of whiskeys he already had seemed to have loosened his tongue because he finally let go, proud shoulders sinking.

"It's over."

Marian gasped.

"What?"

"Regina and I." he was studying his glass. "It's over."

"But-"

"For real, this time."

A silence.

"I am so sorry."

And she meant it.

As strange as it may sound.

"I knew this would happen." He finally admitted and she frowned. "It was only meant to be temporary and… And I let myself think that _perhaps_…"

"What are you talking about, Robin?"

He sighed again and looked at her.

"I haven't been entirely honest." He finally said and her eyes widened.

"How so?"

"Regina and I weren't together. At least not for real."

"I don't understand."

"She needed someone to pretend to be her date at some high school reunion… I did. We both knew it was only meant to be temporary." He looked down, fingers tracing the edge of his glass. "But I really thought... I thought there was still _something_ between us. That it could perhaps be our second chance at love and happiness." Marian looked down a few seconds, "But that was all me, convincing myself of things that couldn't be."

"I doubt that very much." He frowned, "Regina loves you, the way she was looking at you the day we saw each other couldn't be fake."

He scoffed.

"Perhaps. But she can't forgive me so what is the use?"

"But-"

"I had forgotten that you had seen her. Want to know something funny?"

"Robin..."

"She actually started acting weird after you saw her."

And that had Marian stopped.

"What did you just say?"

"What?"

"Everything was alright before?"

Robin shrugged but she saw the pain.

"I thought so, at least. I don't know what happened."

Marian thought about it.

And then it clicked.

_Of course._

"You know what?" he said and she focused on him once again, "I knew it would end again and it would hurt again but God, it feels like losing her all over again and I don't know how to deal with that." he looked down, admitting quietly. "I've never known how to deal with that."

Her heart broke for him.

"I am so sorry, Robin."

He shrugged.

"I fail to see where this is your fault." He looked down and she knew what she had to do.

So, she got up and squeezed his shoulder,

"Everything will work out in the end, Robin."

"I really doubt that." He whispered, "But thanks for trying."

Marian was speechless for an instant.

But then…

Then she swore to herself that she would make this right.

* * *

Regina came inside the bar, Daniel just behind her.

She still felt uneasy about this whole dating thing, but she had to get Robin out of her system.

She had to.

( She couldn't.)

"I've booked a table, Colter?" said the man and the waitress smiled, pointed them to a table where they both sat.

"I am so happy we're doing this." smiled Daniel and she tried a smile back.

"Me too."

"I am sorry things didn't work out with Robin." Regina's heart stopped. "You two seemed so close at the reunion..."

Oh God.

"I'd rather not talk about it, if it's okay with you."

"Of course!" Daniel's eyes widened. "I am sorry."

"It's okay. Should we order?"

He smiled and looked at the menu, Regina took a chance to look around her and as she was scanning the bar, her heart absolutely stopped in her chest.

No.

It couldn't be.

Oh God, no.

Because she would recognize him _anywhere..._

Sat at the bar, his back to her was the man she couldn't get out her mind off.

"Robin..." she breathed and Daniel looked up,

"What did you say?"

"I'll try the beans." she tried instead and he hummed,

"Sounds good."

Regina tried a smile but she couldn't help her eyes falling on Robin every two seconds.

Oh God.

Please, don't turn around.

Oh please.

* * *

Robin was nursing yet another whiskey, thinking about all the choices he had made that had led him there.

He chuckled darkly.

The woman of his life, the woman he had loved since he was 22 had left him for good.

He would die alone.

That was a truth he was only starting to get.

And that hurt like hell.

Because he only wanted her.

But she wasn't his.

Would never be his again.

Robin ended his glass and then looked at his watch, frowning.

7 :30?

Bloody hell he had spent another day in this fucking bar, thinking about her.

He had to move.

He had to do _something_.

Perhaps all his chances at love were gone for good, but he still had Roland.

He still had his son.

Robin took a deep breath, left some cash on the bar and then turned around ready to leave when his eyes caught eyes of someone.

Her.

Regina.

Their eyes locked and time seemed to stop.

But then he saw it.

The way she was dress, the man in front of her... _Daniel._

Robin had never hated someone that much without knowing him before.

* * *

Regina's heart stopped when their eyes met.

God, she loved him.

She loved him so much.

Who had she fooled?

How could she think she would be able to live without him?

* * *

Robin swallowed and tried a smile but knew he must look so pitiful to her, so he just waved and turned around ready to leave like the coward that he was.

* * *

Regina couldn't let him go.

Not without telling him tonight was not what he thought...

"Excuse me for a second?" she said and Daniel's eyes widened,

"Oh." he smiled slightly, "Of course."

And then he kept reading the menu and she fled.

* * *

Robin stopped outside and took a big, deep breath.

That would be his life from now on.

She would fall in love and he would be forced to watch it.

Karma's a bitch, right?

"Robin!"

The man froze before turning around and he hoped – God he hoped, that she wouldn't see how his eyes were glassy in the dark, how hurt he was by the fact that she was on a date with someone else while his broken heart was killing him.

"Good evening, Regina." he said instead and her eyes widened. His eyes roamed over her figure before stopping at her face and he smiled so tenderly, "You look beautiful."

Even in the dark, he saw her blush.

"Thank you." she breathed and then put a strand of hair behind her ear, "Robin, about-"

"You don't owe me an explanation, Regina." he said sadly, looking down a few seconds.

"Oh."

"As a matter of fact, you don't owe me _anything. _You've been pretty clear about that last time we met."

And it still hurt him so much, the way she had rejected his love and heart.

"Robin..."

"And I understand." She opened the mouth but he didn't see her, "It kills me, but I do understand."

A small silence settled

And then…

She sighed before taking a deep breath.

"I've missed you." and his heart stopped, hope coming in despite all his best efforts. "We've barely left each other's side in over a month and now..."

"I miss you too." he breathed and then his treacherous hand raised and cupped her cheek tenderly, bringing her closer and she took the steps. "You know I do." he breathed and there was so much tension between them.

God there was still this spark, he could feel it and was pretty sure she could feel it too and it was killing him.

But it was her decision.

And he was a gentleman.

So…

So, Robin sighed and let his forehead fall on hers for a few seconds, relished in the way her breath hitched.

"_Regina_..." he breathed and he had to let her go but that was still the hardest thing in his life.

"I know." she breathed, hands gripping the lapel of his jacket and for one precious moment he let himself believe things could be different, before reality came crashing in and he sighed again, kissed her brow tenderly before letting her go and was it possible to feel this empty?

"Have a good night." he breathed and God, it was killing him to say that. "Daniel is a good man."

"Robin..." she breathed and now _her _eyes were shining with unshed tears and no, he couldn't have that. So, he took her hand and laid one final reverent kiss upon it.

"Goodbye, Regina."

He left,

But as usual…

She kept his heart with her.

* * *

Regina's heart was pounding loudly in her chest as she watched Robin walk away from her.

_Again._

God, she wasn't strong enough for that.

She never had been.

But…

But she wished she was strong enough to come after him.

She wasn't either.

She had chosen to have faith once before and had been burnt like never before.

Something was blocking her.

So, the brunette closed her eyes and a few tears fell, until she took a deep breath, wiped her cheeks and came back inside.

But she knew there wouldn't be any other dates for a while.

She knew Robin was the one and if she couldn't let herself have him, then she would have no one else.

* * *

Regina came back to Daniel, heart beating so fast in her chest.

The man frowned when he saw her,

"Everything alright?"

"I am sorry." Her voice broke. "I can't do this. I thought I could…"

"But you still love Robin." Daniel smiled sadly. "I understand."

"I am so very sorry-"

"Regina, stop." He cut her gently. "It's on me. I've been stupid. I've seen the way you looked at each other at the reunion… You are so clearly in love. I was a fool to think you could forget about him in such a short amount of time."

She looked down and then up,

"I feel awful."

"Don't." he took her hand, squeezed it. "I would give a lot, Regina, just to feel that kind of love."

She chuckled darkly.

"Well, that kind of love is brought with a huge amount of pain."

He studied her, tilting his head.

"Isn't it what makes it worth it in the end?" She froze, and he smiled again. "Could we perhaps enjoy this dinner as friends? Now that everything is clear between us."

She smiled,

"I'd like that."

* * *

Robin was home.

Roland was with his mother, so he had decided he would give himself this last night to feel sorry for himself, and then he would stop it and focus on what was important right now: his son.

He had lost Regina by his own fault, so he couldn't keep on blaming the Universe.

He had to face the consequences of his actions.

But tonight…

Tonight, Robin did something he had not done in a very, very long time.

He got up and walked to the cupboard on the living room, taking an album there and smiling tenderly before he sat on the couch and opened it.

It was their album.

Regina and him.

Pictures they had taken during their relationship…

He had taken it the night he had left and had been carrying it around ever since, looking back at it every time he felt alone, or lonely, or lost.

When he was missing her too much.

Today was certainly one of those days.

He looked at one picture taken the day they had moved in together, they looked so young and in love.

He remembered the feeling, remembered feeling like nothing could take him down as long as she was in his arms…

Robin stroked her face tenderly and wasn't surprised to feel a tear rolling down his cheek.

One more night.

One more night to cry the love of his life.

* * *

Marian was nervous.

This could be a very bad idea…

But Robin may not have understood but she did.

Or at least she hoped she did.

Regina had acted this way seeing _her_.

So, she was the one who had to talk to her.

But again, this could be a really, really bad idea.

This was a classic high risks high rewards situation.

And she would take the risk.

For Robin.

* * *

Someone knocked at Regina's door and she hoped so badly it could be Robin.

She missed him so much she was going crazy.

But it wouldn't be him because Robin was honorable, and she had pushed him away and he was gone.

She would have to move on from that.

She got up and then opened the door…

And then her heart absolutely stopped in her chest, fury rising as she looked at the person in front of her.

"Marian…" she breathed.

* * *

_-2008 –_

_Robin finally left Marian with the promise to think about what she said, and now he knew he had to compose himself because he couldn't go home like that, Regina knew him too well._

_But could he go home at all?_

_A baby girl._

_He had had a daughter._

_New tears pricked at the back of his eyes and no._

_No, he couldn't do this._

_He couldn't just go back to his life like nothing happened._

_His world had crashed down around him and right now, he needed some time to think and try to sort things out. _

_A daughter._

_Helen. _

_His daughter._

_Robin took his phone and tried to write something through blurry eyes,_

_ **RL: Regina, the meeting with Marian is over and went well, don't worry. But I am sorry, John just called me and need me ASAP. I won't be home tonight. xx  
** _

_It was all a lie._

_ Nothing was right._

_But he couldn't tell her._

_No._

_He wasn't strong enough to say it out loud._

_Say that he had let Marian down and let their daughter down._

_He should have known Marian was acting strange, should have searched deeper. _

_His daughter._

_Helen._

_His beautiful little girl who would be 6 …_

_If only…_

_If only._

* * *

_Regina had been anxiously waiting for news about Robin all afternoon and when her phone biped she literally jumped on it._

_And then her heart stopped._

_Okay._

_She needed to breath._

_She needed to trust Robin._

_He had been so adamant to say that he loved her and only her._

_He had practically told her he was going to propose soon. _

_So…_

_So Regina Mills did the most difficult thing in her whole life…_

_She chose to have faith. _

"_Okay Robin…" she breathed, "Don't make me regret this."_

** _RM: I understand. Tell John I said hi. I love you. xx_ **

_Then she took a deep breath and tried to calm her beating heart.  
_

_She had made her choice._

_She would have faith._

_Faith in Robin._

_Faith in their love._

_He would be back to her._

_She chose to be sure of it. _

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

_-2008-_

_Robin didn't know what to do._

_He was so lost because he loved Regina more than anything – he had wanted to marry her for God's sake, but whenever he thought about his little baby girl…_

_Robin took his phone and dialed a number,_

"_Yes?" came a feminine voice._

_He swallowed dryly._

"_Can we meet?"_

* * *

_Regina was at home, fidgeting and trying really hard not to worry._

_Robin and she would be fine._

_They would._

_And he had practically said he wanted to marry her as soon as this situation was over.._

_And then her phone rang._

"_Yes?"_

* * *

_Marian was in her hotel room, not at all convinced she made the right choice._

_But the loss of her baby girl…_

_It wasn't fair and she was tired of having to live with that all by herself._

_She couldn't do it anymore._

_And then her phone rang._

"_Yes?"_

* * *

**-2018-**

Regina was frozen.

Marian was there.

The woman she hated more than anything.

The woman responsible for everything that went wrong in her life.

The woman responsible for the fact that she couldn't give Robin that second chance she wanted so much to give him...

She didn't even know what to think about that.

There was so much she wanted to tell her...

"Can I come in?"

She was so surprised that all she could do is nod absently and bracing herself for the strangest thing ever.

* * *

Robin was in his bed but couldn't sleep because everytime he closed his eyes, all he could see was Regina.

Regina.

Regina.

_Regina._

And then after what felt like hours, he finally understood...

He needed to leave.

To go back to England.

He needed a fresh start and that was the only way.

So he got up, ready to plan.

* * *

They were both facing each other in a tense silence.

Regina was so, so mad at Marian and she was so exhausted.

"You know this is all your fault, right?" Regina said and Marian sighed sadly. "I blame you for so many things."

"I know."

"I blame you for the way my life has turned, for losing the love of my _entire _life and for the fact that I have no family."

"Regina-"

"I blame you for the pain I am going through and for the pain _Robin_ is going through." Marian looked down a few seconds but she was too angry to care. "You ruined our relationship and all because of what? Because you were a selfish bitch who certainly does _not _deserve the perfect husband you had, nor the perfect son you have!"

She was breathless, fuming.

Marian stayed silent.

And then...

"Do you feel better?" she said softly.

And surprisingly enough...

"I kind of do."

Getting all of that out of her chest...

It was years overdue.

"You're right." sighed Marian and Regina's eyes widened. "Everything that you said is the truth."

* * *

Robin had thought about everything.

He had even got his passport out.

(And _yes_, he was losing his mind. But losing Regina twice in a life was way too much.)

He was still English – he was actually both English and American, so he could work there easily, Marian and Roland were still English too so that shouldn't be a problem…

Marian and Keith could work there as attorneys, he knew she had wanted to move back eventually so now was the time.

He just had to call.

Robin looked at the hour and sighed.

11pm… Too late?

No.

He couldn't wait.

He needed to get back control of his life.

Even if it was just trying to.

* * *

"How can you live with yourself knowing you ruined both of our lives?"

"Look, I get why you hate me. Really, I do." Regina was about to talk but she cut him, "But I am actually here because Robin is miserable and it kills me."

Regina's eyes widened and then she chuckled darkly.

"Oh so because _now _ you care about Robin and I being together."

"I do." Regina laughed again, "You have every rights not to believe me, but I do. You wanna know why? Because Robin is miserable and he is my friend, despite of everything."

A silence.

"You should have thought about that earlier." she looked down, "I begged you that night at the hotel to leave us be." her voice broke. "Now it is too late."

"I am so sorry about that night. I know this is no excuse but I was so young and I really thought-"

"It doesn't matter."

"I was a child, Regina. A stupid, selfish child. Now that I have a child of my own, I realize-"

"It's too late." she said again. "And yes, a child with _Robin."_

Marian tilted her head.

"I know you still love him, Regina."

"Believe me or not, you're _not _the person I wish to talk to about that. Now please, leave me alone."

Marian sighed again and got up, ready to leave.

"You're wrong on one part; it's never too late." their eyes locked, "Yes, I won't lie to you. I will always be in Robin's life… But I don't love him and more important, he doesn't love me." Regina was out of words and Marian seemed to notice that and tried her last shot, "Wouldn't it be stupid to lose him a second time, but this time because you are too afraid to trust him?"

Regina really didn't know what to answer.

And then the phone rang.

* * *

"Robin?" came her voice and he let out a sigh.

"I am sorry, do I bother you?"

"How can I help you?"

"You remember how you said you owed me for what happened with Regina?"

"I do."

He took a deep breath.

"I know how you can repay me."

A silence.

"How?"

"I want to move back to England."

And then, as expected…

A silence.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I want to move back to England and I was wondering… if maybe you could come with Keith and then Roland would grow up there and Marian, this is home to us and I know-"

"Stop, please. Just… Just one question, Robin."

"What is it?"

"Are you sure this is really what you want?"

He frowned.

"How so?"

"Are you sure you're not just rushing things because of what happened with Regina?"

A silence.

And then…

"I can't stay here and not hope for her to come back to me." he finally admitted, voice breaking. "This is too hard." he took a deep breath and cleared his throat, "I need a fresh start to let her move on."

She sighed.

"I understand, Robin. And… And if this is what you think you need, then we'll do it. But I don't think this is what will make you happy."

A silence.

"Thank you, Marian."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, after I'll talk to Keith about all this."

And then she closed the talk.

* * *

Marian closed the call and Regina wouldn't lie and tell she wasn't curious.

She had gathered that Robin was on the phone.

"You shouldn't give up on Robin, you know."

"Thanks for the advice." she said sarcastically.

Marian sighed again.

"He has a lot of love to give, and he wants to give it to _you_."

"Thanks a lot. I really care about what you think. Now you can go." said stubbornly Regina but the other woman seemed just as stubborn and she was starting to wonder if that wasn't Robin's type, stubborn women.

"This man is so in love with you that he just calls me to tell me he wants to leave the USA to _try _and move on from you because living in the same country is unbearable without you."

Regina's heart stopped.

"What?" she breathed, "But… Where...W hat… _Where_?"

"England." sighed Marian. And then she left, but not before these last words… "This isn't too late, Regina. You can still stop him and be happy together. The first time was all my fault and I know that, that's all I have been able to think about these last years, believe me. But now? The only obstacle to your happiness this time is your own self. Robin is yours if you want of him."

* * *

_-2008-_

_Robin had made his decision and now he had to stick with it, no matter what._

_So he came inside the café and spotted her right away from where she was shyly waving at him. _

_He walked to her and sat facing her, fidgeting._

"_Thank you for coming."_

"_Thank you for calling."_

"_Look, Marian..." he took a deep breath and found it difficult suddenly. "I… I am sorry you had to … to go through all of that alone." he took a deep, shaky breath. "But I am here, now."_

_She smiled, tears shining in her eyes as she took his hand from where it was on the table._

"_You're here now. We can start over. We can have a family of our own…"_

_He looked down._

"_This… I… But… I … You have to know that I love my girlfriend."_

_Marian's eyes widened._

"_What are you doing here, then?"she said in a bit of a defensive voice.  
_

_He chuckled darkly._

"_Because whenever I close my eyes," he frowned. "All I can see is our baby girl or what she could have looked like..." his voice broke and she squeezed his hand._

_A silence._

"_What do we do, now?" she asked and he shook his head._

"_I want to make this work. Us. For _her_." she nodded and then a tear rolled down his cheek, "But I need time to say goodbye to Regina."_

_And the thought of that alone…_

_Was like a punch in the very heart. _

* * *

_Robin came inside the flat,_

"_Robin?" came her voice and his heart stopped as he finally saw her and tried a smile._

"_Hi."_

"_Hey!" she said, running to him and hugging him so tight against her. "I've missed you, you know."_

_He hugged back._

_Because he didn't know how he would ever be able to let her go… _

"_You too." he murmured, burying his face in her hair. "I've missed you too."_


	21. Chapter 21

_2008_

_A week had gone since Robin came back and Regina was trying her very best to pretend everything was alright._

_But it wasn't._

_And her heart broke even more each day._

_She was cuddled on the couch with a cup of coffee, looking at her boyfriend who was standing so far away from her._

_Robin was so very distant._

_So very distant._

"_You don't want to come near me?" she asked in a small voice and he jumped, looked at her and she saw tenderness in his eyes, along with a very sad smile._

"_I'm tired, Regina. I think I'll just go to sleep."_

_He got up, kissed her hair softly and then left._

_And Regina cried._

_Because she was doing everything that she could to make him come back to her._

_She had tried cooking._

_Had tried surprising him at Uni, but he had kissed her cheek saying he had to go._

_She had tried to make him date at home, but he had faked a headache._

_She was afraid more than words could say._

_Her perfect life was falling apart._

_And she didn't know what to do to stop it. _

_He had not kissed her on the lips once in 7 days,_

_Had not touched her at all._

_He had not even answered to her _I love yous.

_He was so closed off lately and always seemed so sad…_

_She couldn't for the life of her understand why._

_The only thing that came to her mind was that he was this way since Marian came back and he saw her_ _._

_Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks._

* * *

_Robin knew she was crying and it was breaking his heart._

_Because he noticed everything._

_Of course he did._

_But no matter how much he loved her and how much he wanted things to go back to what they were before,_

_He couldn't. _

_Because he lost a child,_

His _child. _

_And he still didn't know what to do with this knowledge._

_So lately, he had taken to go back to Church._

_It helped imagining his baby daughter there, as an angel gone too soon._

_Because in his mind she was always happy._

_And it brought him peace to think about that._

_Marian helped, too._

_They talked a lot about their daughter and how to make her live forever._

_He knew how._

_He had promised Marian he would make it right by their daughter._

_And he would._

_They were bound by that child after all, and he couldn't forsake that._

_Not even for his Regina. _

* * *

**2018**

It had been a week.

A week since Marian came to her place and this was still all that Regina could think about.

And why that?

She hated that woman.

She hated her.

(Yes, but it turned out that she loved Robin way much than she hated Marian.)

She groaned loudly and buried her face in her hands, trying to force her mind to think about something else.

Robin was really leaving to England.

He was leaving her.

_Again._

But this time she was well aware it was completely her fault.

She had asked him to leave,

Had practicality giving him the idea to move far away from where she was.

But he had broken her more than words could explain and letting him back in completely was out of her reach.

Forever.

For now.

She didn't know anymore.

Because she wanted to let him in.

So much.

But her mind and heart were assaulting her with past feelings of past mistakes and she was confused.

"Are you alright?"

Regina jumped and removed her head from her hands, finding Mal in front of her, looking very worried suddenly and she sighed deeply.

"I don't know."

Madelyn sighed too, and then walked to sit in front of her.

"It's Robin again, isn't it?"

"Have you known anyone else who could put me in such a state?" she chuckled darkly but her friend didn't and that stopped her.

"No. And that's my point precisely."

"Madelyn..."

"No, listen to me."

"I know what you're going to say."

"Then listen again."

Their eyes locked,

"I understand why you can't forgive him."

"But?"Regina said in a small voice.

There was always a but.

"But I do think you'll regret if you just let him walk straight out of your life."

A silence.

"Yeah, I know that." she admitted,

"But how can I trust him again, Mal? How? After everything that happened… How can I trust in his feelings for me again?"

Madelyn sighed and got up, ready to leave.

"I believe this is a question you would have to ask Robin directly."

Regina froze.

* * *

Robin was upset.

He had talked to Roland about moving back to England, thinking his son would be ecstatic to move to another country.

Well,

So much for his plan.

Roland – who wasn't one to throw tantrums, had shouted and screamed, and cried.

It was awful.

But Robin should have seen it coming, this was his son's home.

He had never known anything else.

Marian and Keith had agreed to the move, both quite happy to move back closer to their respective families.

But it upset Robin to move his child against his will.

Marian had told him that Roland would get used to it, he was only 5 and if they wanted to move it was now or never.

She told him they were his parents, bound to take decisions he wouldn't agree was only the beginning.

He guessed she kind of had a point there.

But still.

And then, so gently, she had told him this wasn't the issue.

The issue was that he was desperately holding on to anything that would allow him to stay longer so that Regina would have time to change his mind.

He had said it wasn't true but knew she was actually right.

And that was the reason why he really had to go.

Because as long as he would be here, he would always hope for her to come back to him.

And he certainly couldn't live like that.

* * *

Regina was in front of Robin's place, in her car.

They had to talk and she knew it.

But she didn't really want to.

God, she was so much of a coward.

She wanted to be with him, but couldn't find the strength to trust him.

She desperately wanted him to stay, but him gone would be easier to pretend she could move on.

She wanted to kiss him so, so badly but was afraid she wouldn't ever stop.

There was no answer to their situation.

It was hopeless.

Regina started her car again and was about to leave and run away, when her phone buzzed.

**MD: For once in your life Regina, please take a chance. Take a risk. Take a deep breath and jump. If you do not do this for yourself, then I beg you, do it for me.**

Regina sighed.

"Shit." she breathed.

Damn her best friend for knowing her so well.

She couldn't back down, now.

It was their very last chance to figure it out.

And that prospect frightened her far more than anything else.

She took another deep breath and finally left her car.

* * *

Robin was packing.

Well, he was supposed to be packing, at least.

Instead, he was enjoying a whiskey at 2pm all the while thinking again and again about all the wrong decisions he had taken in his life.

And that was an awful lot.

Then, someone knocked at his door.

He frowned.

* * *

Regina was fidgeting.

This wasn't a good idea.

Oh God.

Oh God!

It wasn't too late to leave.

She had to go back.

She had to leave and never return before-

The door opened.

* * *

Robin's heart stopped when he saw Regina.

"Can I come in?" she asked shyly and God, she was beautiful. "I think we should talk."

He was too stunned to say anything, so he just nodded and let her in.

* * *

She came in and he was just behind her and things couldn't get more awkward.

They didn't know what to say, yet their eyes said it all.

"Do you want something to drink?"

She nodded and then smiled towards his almost empty glass of whiskey,

"You certainly did."

"_Ah_." he chuckled slightly and her heart missed a beat. "Yes, I have a lot to think about."

She smiled.

Did she know her smile lit up the whole room?

And then she took a deep breath,

"Are you really going back to England?"

He froze and the tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

"How did you..." he trailed off, eyes wide.

"Marian told me."

_ "What_?"

Okay, and that made even less sense.

She chuckled at how surprised he looked.

"Yes, that was my reaction when she came to my place to talk about the fact that I shouldn't give up on you."

Robin looked down a few seconds.

"I did not ask her to do that."

"I figured out as much."

Robin's heart was knocking so hard on his chest, it almost hurt.

"You want to know what I think?" she asked and he smiled sadly,

"About not giving up?"

"About everything."

Another silence.

"Tell me."

She took a deep breath and a step closer to him and that was a good sign, right?

But her eyes…

She looked so torn.

And that broke his heart all over again.

"I want to be with you, Robin. Desperately so. But I think you already know that."

He didn't.

But it warmed his heart like nothing before.

"Really?" he breathed shakily and she stopped, eyes wide at the sight of the tears in his eyes suddenly.

"You didn't know?"

He shook his head and bit his lip for a second, trying to get his feelings his check.

"I genuinely thought you didn't want me."

And his charming accent was stronger suddenly.

A tale-tell sign he was genuinely upset.

Regina's heart broke.

A silence.

He saw a tear rolling down her cheek.

"This was never a matter of how I feel about you." she admitted shyly and he felt his heart roar in his chest.

"Then what is it, Regina?"

She bit her own lip and his eyes got lost on it before he shook his head and looked back into her eyes.

She looked scared.

So scared.

So much suddenly like the young woman he had broken the heart of…

And that was enough to make his heart drop several stages in his chest.

"I don't know how to trust you." she admitted finally. "I need to know why I can trust you, Robin."

Robin's eyes widened.

"Are you asking me?"

"Yes." she breathed, "Yes, I am. I need to know why I can trust you. I want to. So much. But I can't until you give me good reasons to. Even only one. I need a reason, Robin. A reason to give you my heart again."

He took a deep breath.

This was a very important moment in their relationship…

He could give her a reason to stay.

And really, this was all he had been begging her to leave him from the very start.

"There are a million reasons why you should trust me, Regina. First, I am not the boy I used to be, I am a grown man with real responsibility."

"I know." she admitted. "But-"

"You'll have to let me speak for it to work, my love." and the endearment had left his mouth so easily that both of them blushed.

But she nodded and he kept talking, "I've grieved my daughter, Regina." he said softly and her eyes were sad for him suddenly, she opened the mouth then closed it. "It was an awful thing to do, a terribly long process I'm afraid, but I got help from a therapist and did it. It still hurt to think about it, but it doesn't destroy my world anymore. This was what tore us apart in the first place, the fact that I couldn't deal with the pain-"

"Robin," she couldn't help but cut him. "That I understand, now. You lost your daughter and-"

"And then I lost you. I made bad decisions after bad decisions instead of getting help right away. I thought Marian could help me get through this because we had gone through the same thing. But is was worst, we made each others pain increase tenfold."

She closed her mouth.

He took another step closer to her.

Slowly, Not to scare her.

"I am well aware of my mistakes and I own up to them, Regina. I know it cost me the love of my entire life."

"I'm still there." she breathed weakly and he smiled, took another step closer.

"And I don't know what I did to deserve you." he breathed, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. "I have been so miserable without you, Regina. So, so, so miserable."

"Me too..."

"I know." Their eyes locked. "And that's another reason, the fact that after all this time we still work together. It can't be explained. We need each other." She smiled shyly and then he added, "Trust me Regina, because we're here now and this is true." Another tear rolled down her cheeks and he took another step to her. They were almost touching and she was yet to take a step back. "Trust me, because this is all about timing my love. And I truly believe our time to be happy has finally come."

She looked up and he could see the walls falling...

So he walked the last step to her and her eyes widened at how close he was, but he didn't care.

Robin took her hands and laid it on his beating heart, he saw the blush on her cheeks and wasn't even ashamed of the erratic rhythm behind her palms.

"Trust in this, Regina. Trust in the beating of my heart, for you. Only for you. As it has always been and as it shall always be. I love you. Forever."

And then tears were rolling down her cheeks freely.

Robin's eyes widened in horror and he let go of her hands,

"Please don't cry. I did not mean to hurt you, I-"

"No." she cut him and wiped her eyes, smiling and he frowned slightly.

"No, Robin. I-" she tried to speak but a sob took her and she sniffled, "These are not tears of sadness." their eyes locked, "Not this time."

He opened the mouth to speak again, but no words came.

What did she mean?

Could she…

Regina was at loss for words.

Mal's words were dancing in her mind.

_Take a chance._

_Take a risk._

_Take a deep breath and jump._

So she did.

She walked the step separated them and grabbed the lapel of his sweatshirt, kissing him passionately.

Robin kissed back deeply,

He couldn't believe it.

They finally receded, out of breath and hands stroking as much of each other as they could get their hands on.

Robin was holding her so close to him, afraid she would leave again.

"We did things backwards." she whispered and it felt it tingle against his lips, kissed her again for good measure and she kissed back.

It felt so right, being in his arms like this.

She could feel something in her had let go of the past.

It had to be the beating of his heart against her hands earlier…

His heart couldn't lie.

And she knew it as much as she knew her own.

Perhaps even more.

She just needed to be reminded of that.

"What do you mean?" he breathed, nuzzling her nose.

"I want to try this again. For real, this time."

"So do I!" he cut her and she chuckled, tighten her hold on his jacket to bring him closer to her and he complied happily.

"Robin, this will not be easy. You'll have to prove yourself and I can't tell you how long that will take. I want to trust you and I think I can, now. But I'll need time not to screw this up."

She waited for his words anxiously and when he receded slightly, he seemed so happy she chuckled.

"I don't care, Regina. I'll wait. I am a very patient man."

She laughed again and cupped his cheek, stroking the stubble there and her heart missed a beat when he leant on her hand.

"Can we take this slow, then?"

He turned his head and kissed her hand tenderly.

"Absolutely." then he said, "Can I ask you out on a date? A drink with me during the week, is that taking it slow enough?"

She smiled brightly.

"This is perfect."

They got lost in each others eyes and looked like absolute lovesick fools.

But they didn't care,

Because for the first time in almost a decade…

They both had real hope.

* * *

_2008_

"_You know you'll have to talk to me at one point, right?" she said and he froze._

"_Regina..."_

"_You can't avoid me forever."_

"_That's not what I'm doing."_

"_Are you serious right now?"_

_Robin took a deep breath and his heart broke._

_No._

_Not tonight._

_He couldn't do this tonight._

_He…_

_He wasn't ready._

_He couldn't leave her._

_Not tonight._

_Oh God, no._

_He wasn't ready. _

"_I have to go." he breathed, took his stuff and she heard the door opened and then closed softly._

_She crumbled down._

_She was devastated._

_And then… _

_Then,_

_Then she did something she didn't know she needed to._

_Mal had found Marian's hotel – she had not wanted to know _how_._

_But she had it._

_And she knew what she had to do._

* * *

_In front of the door, Regina hesitated._

_Could she really do that?_

_But then she thought about Robin and took a deep breath, trying to be brave._

_And then she knocked._

_The door opened._

_The young woman's eyes widened and Regina's heart broke in front of how pretty she actually was._

_And how could she compete with that?_

"_Marian?" she asked but her voice broke and then something seemed to click in the eyes of other woman._

"_You're Regina, aren't you?"_

_She nodded and cleared her throat._

"_We have to talk about Robin."_

_Marian smiled sadly and then showed her to come inside,_

"_Come in, please."_


	22. Chapter 22

_2008-_

_"Do you want something to drink?" Marian asked after what appeared to be an eternity of awkward silence._

_Regina had been studying her._

_She was gorgeous, no wonder why Robin would fall for her._

_She was everything she hoped she could be._

_Everything Robin deserved._

_But then again, thinking about Robin..._

_She remembered why she came for._

_"I want you to leave Robin and I alone." She said and Marian's eyes widened._

_"Listen-"_

_" No, you listen." And Regina was glad her voice sounded so cold when she was feeling so scared. "You've had your chance with Robin. You've had your chance and you blew it! Now this is my chance and I don't want to blow it. I love him. So much. We're happy together."_

_Marian seemed to study her, then._

_"I am sorry, but I can't do that."_

_Regina's heart stopped._

_"You would destroy our happiness? We live together. We are happy. We have a future together already planned."_

_"I know that."_

_Regina glared at the woman, head tilting._

_"What kind of a woman are you?"_

_Marian swallowed and then took a deep breath._

_"A desperate one. And I want what's mine."_

_And then Regina lost it..._

_She was exhausted._

_She was terrified._

_There was so much one person could take without exploding._

"ROBIN ISN'T AN OBJECT, YOU PSYCHO!"

_Marian's eyes widened, her jaw clenched._

_"I know you're angry-"_

_"Damn right I am!" And now she couldn't stop. "You come here and start acting like a BITCH and trying to get _my _man !"_

_"You can't talk to me like that."_

_"Are you fucking kidding me right now?!"_

_"I deserve some respect."_

_"You deserve nothing of the sort! Have you seen the way you're acting! I'm not going to respect you, you bitch!"_

_"YOU CAN'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!"_

_"AND YOU CAN'T JUST COME AND BREAK MY RELATIONSHIP BECAUSE YOU'RE A SPOILED LITTLE BRAT!"_

_A silence settled during which they just looked at each other, fuming._

_But then Marian took a deep breath and said, trying to stay calm._

_"I think you should leave."_

_"No. Not until you promise you're not gonna go after Robin."_

_"I can't do that."_

_"Then I can't leave."_

_Another silence._

_"You're telling me he isn't an object and yet you can't let him make his own choices?"_

_ Regina's eyes widened, _

_"How dare you turn this around on me?"_

_"Well-"_

_"I am not the bad guy here." she said, shaking her head. "_You_ are. I would never have come between the two of you if he had still been in love with you, but he loves me and you're refusing to accept that." And now that she had started she couldn't stop. "You're acting like we're in highschool with all your childish drama but we're not anymore. And Robin and I are in an _adult _relationship so back the fuck off."_

_Marian blushed furiously and for one second Regina thought she had wo this argument._

_But then she said the words that absolutely broke her heart._

_"What are you so afraid of, then? That he won't hesitate in choosing me instead of you? That you read too much into that "adult" relationship you have" she quoted with her hands and that hurt more than words could say, "And that despite of everything, at the end of the day I am the love of his life and he will always choose me?"_

_Regina's heart stopped._

_And then she felt tears pricked at the back of her eyes. _

_"Leave him alone."_

_Marian smiled sadly._

_"I am sorry, Regina. But Robin is my soulmate and I won't let him go this time."_

_Regina was losing it and she had to leave._

_"Do you even hear yourself?" she spatted and Marian paled._

_"I know you don't understand-"_

_"Oh, I understand perfectly." she chuckled darkly and Marian's eyes widened. "You got bored in your stupid lame life and decided to come back to ruin ours."_

_Another silence._

_"I won't give up."_

_"Good." said Regina, straightening up. "Because me neither."_

_And then she stormed off._

_And only once in the safety of her car did she allow the sobs to come out._

* * *

2018-

Regina couldn't sleep.

She couldn't.

All she could do was thinking about Robin.

And their kiss.

(kisses)

And their second chance.

It wasn't going to be easy, but she really wanted to have faith.

For once in her life.

For real.

Then her phone buzzed and she smiled when she saw who was texting her.

**RL: Can't stop thinking about you.**

She blushed and bit her bottom lip.

**RM: Me too. **

**RL: Oh, is that so, m'lady?**

She smiled.

**RM: Keep thinking about our kiss. Kind of want more of them.**

He was silent for a while and she smirked, realizing she had made him speechless and that was not often.

**RL: Do you want to kill me?**

**RM: That's not quite my plan.**

**RL: God, whatever your plans are with me woman, count me in.**

She laughed at that.

**RM: Try to get some sleep, Roland will be up early in the morning.**

**RL: That he will.**

Then…

**RL: I'll be dreaming of you.**

**RM: You better.**

**RL: Goodnight, Regina. Xx**

**RM: Sweet dreams. xx**

And she went to bed, the biggest of smiles on her face.

* * *

The next day, Robin felt like he was walking on air.

_Actually _walking on air.

And yes, he was trying not to get too excited too soon, but it was hard.

So hard.

He loved Regina with all of his beating heart and he was sure of it this time,

This would work out.

It couldn't _not_ work out.

But before anything real, he had one last thing to do…

So Robin took a deep breath and walked to his son, playing video games on the living room.

"Son?"

"Yep, daddy."

"Can you pause your game?"

The boy nodded and stopped his Cars video games, looking expectantly towards his father, who sat by his side on the couch.

"I'll only play an hour, I swear."

Robin chuckled.

"I know. I trust you." And then, "I have to tell you something."

Roland frowned slighlty.

"What is it?"

Robin too another deep breath.

Here went nothing.

"You know mummy has another husband, right?"

Roland frowned.

"Yep."

"And that doesn't mean she loves you any less."

"I know that, daddy."

"Well..." he took a deep breath. "Daddy is in love with another woman, too."

Roland seemed to think about it, studying his father with his head slightly tilted and God did he look like Marian when he was doing that.

Robin chuckled at the thought.

"Regina?" asked the boy and that brought the man back to Earth.

"What?"

"You mean that you love Regina?"

"How do you know?"

Roland laughed.

"I am five, daddy. I am not stupid!" he chuckled again and Robin's heart was warming with love.

"Is it okay with you?"

Roland beamed.

"Yep! I like Regina, she is pretty and fun!"

Robin laughed.

"Well said." then, "Thank you, Roland."

He kissed his son's curls and then let him resume his games, taking his phone again.

He couldn't resist it.

**RL: According to my son, you are, and I quote: "Pretty and fun."**

He didn't have to wait for long.

**RM: Haha! Such a smooth talker. Wonder whom he takes that from…;)**

He smiled.

**RL: No idea.**

**RM: Me neither. Must be Marian. **

Marian was still a tense subject and he would rather she didn't dwell on it too much, in fear she would change her mind.

(And it would kill him if she did.)

**RL: Don't you recognize the Locksley charm when you see it?**

**RM: Haha. You're so full of yourself.**

**RL: And you love it.**

**RM: You'll never know because I'll never tell.**

Robin laughed.

* * *

A few days later, Regina was working on a file when Mal knocked at her door, smiling brightly.

"What is it?"

"I just saw someone coming in for you."

Regina frowned slightly.

"Should I be worried?"

Mal chuckled and then winked before leaving,

"Oh, I don't think _worried _is what you'll be..."

Okay, that was weird.

She got up, ready to try and see who was there when the door opened again and she froze, before a shy smile lit up her face.

"Robin." she smiled and he smiled back, a soft smile she liked so much on him.

"Hey." he breathed and they were so awkward suddenly, neither really knowing how to behave in this new area so unfamiliar.

He finally gave her some flowers and she smiled, took them and shivered when their hands touch.

He blushed slightly and God, they looked like teenagers with their first crush.

"They are beautiful." she whispered, humming them and then their eyes locked again, and his were so blue she could easily drown in them.

"I hope I don't bother you." he finally said and she shook her head,

"Not at all. What can I do for you?"

And then he looked shy again, and just cute enough she could jump on him.

"Are you still on for our drink?" he asked and she smiled, couldn't help herself.

"Of course. When?"

"Tomorrow night?"

"Sounds perfect."

He smiled back, all dimples in display.

And then they lost themselves in each other.

It wasn't awkward anymore…

More like _intense._

"I'll see you then, m'lady." he breathed and she shivered.

"I guess you will. 7 p.m. My place."

"That's a date."

And then he was about to leave when he changed his mind and walked to her.

Her eyes widened, her heart beat faster as he cupped her cheek and stole a tender kiss from her.

In one last smile he was gone.

And she was left stroking her lips, with a smile of her own.

* * *

_2008-_

_Regina couldn't take it anymore._

_Her talk with Marian had shaken her more than she could express. _

_So when she came home, tears rolling down her cheeks, she knew she had no other choice._

_She took a deep breath and came in._

_She walked to the living room, all the while feeling like each steps broke her heart a little more._

_Robin was there and she saw his eyes widened when he saw the tears on her face, he got up and for a second she glimpsed the man she was in love with, the man who was in love with her._

_"Regina! What happened?"_

_She took a deep breath and then..._

_"We need to talk."_

_And if her voice broke at the way he paled?_

_Well who could blame her. _


	23. Chapter 23

_2008-_

  
  
_"Regina..." he tried weakly but she was having none of it. _   
  
_Not tonight._

_This had lasted long enough._   
  
_"If you want to break up with me, at least have the balls to say it to my face."_   
  
_He froze._   
  
_He could'nt do this._   
  
_No._   
  
_He was not ready._

_He couldn't say goodbye._

_He wasn't even sure he could._

_Had told Marian so when she had called earlier to ask when they could be together._

_He was in love with Regina._

_Desperately so._

_And he just wasn't sure he could let her go._

_God, he was so lost._

_But then..._

_Then he remembered his talk with Marian._

_And thinking about Marian led him to think about his daughter._

_And his heart broke all over again._

_His daughter._

_So Robin stopped, and turned around._

_He owed it to his daughter._   
  
_"Regina, I don't want to do that."_

_Tears were rolling down her cheeks._   
  
_And God,_   
  
_All he wanted to do was running to her and wiping her tears, holding her so close to him while swearing nothing oculd ever happen to her as long as she was his._   
  
_He loved her so much._   
  
_God, what was he doing?_   
  
_"I want answers. Now." She said again. "We can't keep on living like this, Robin. Even you should realize that."_

_He swallowed._

_She was so strong, his Regina._

_So very strong._   
  
_He couldn't do that._   
  
_Couldn't do that._   
  
_Couldn't do that._   
  
_He could hear Regina was talking in the background but it didn't really register in his brain. _   
  
_He couldn't do that._   
  
_Couldn't. Do. That._   
  
_"ROBIN!" she cut his thoughts and he jumped. Their eyes locked. "Please, talk to me."_   
  
_And then he realized..._   
  
_There was only one way to do this._

_The coward way._

  
_"I am sorry, Regina."_   
  
_"About what?"_   
  
_For what he was about to do._   
  
_"I am sorry but we are over."_   
  
_Her eyes widened in pain and he saw the way her breath stopped, air stuck._   
  
_"What?" her voice broke. "No."_   
  
_"It is." he forced himself to sound strong even if he was breaking entirely inside. "I am sorry."_   
  
_She ran a hand through her hair, desperate._   
  
_"No. We need to talk about it."_   
  
_"We did."_   
  
_Her eyes widened, tears rolling down her cheeks._   
  
_And then she took a few steps to him, but he took the same amount back._

_If he was to do that, he couldn't bear her proximity._

_Not when all he wanted was to be with her and he wasn't so sure anymore why he was leaving her instead of confiding in her about his daughter._

_But it was too late._

_In front of him, Regina was trying to hold back sobs and he felt his heart constrict in his chest so much it was suddenly hard to breath._   
  
_"Robin, please stop." she begged._   
  
_But he couldn't._   
  
_He couldn't._   
  
_"This is my final decision."_   
  
_"What? But why? I need to know." _   
  
_"Regina-"_   
  
_"You can't end three years without giving me an explanation!" she tried again._

_She was right._

_Of course she was._

_But he couldn't give what she wanted._   
  
_"I am so, sorry." Robin breathed before leaving to their room._

_He took a bag and was putting his things inside when he heard her, crying in his back._

_"Robin, please talk to me."_

_"I did._"

"_Don't leave like that." _

_He closed his bag and turned around, not ready for the sight in front of him. _

_Regina was bracing herself tightly, eyes wide and red from crying, all of her was screaming how desperated she was and it was killing him._

_"Please." she said again. "Just tell me why." her voice broke._

_He cleared his throat, opened the mouth and then closed it._

_"I am sorry." he said again._

_"Is it Marian?" she asked, following him to the living room and he closed his eyes tightly but kept on walking. "Is it something that I have done? Something I said? ROBIN!" He stopped but didn't turn around, his heart beating in his head. "Please." she said softly, "I love you." his heart dropped several stages on his chest at the whispered admission. At that he turned around and their eyes locked._

_How could he do that to her?_

_"I am so sorry." he said again, "Goodbye, Regina."_   
  
_And then under her horrified stare he left, tears rolling down his cheeks and leaving his heart back, with her._

* * *

  
**2018-**  
  
  
Her date with Robin had finally arrived and Regina felt like a young adult again.  
  
Felt like a future was still possible,  
  
A happy future, that is.  
  
Her bell rang and she walked to the door, finding a very puzzled Madelyn;  
  
"You called me? Please don't tell me you're freaking out again."  
  
Regina laughed and then took her hand, bringing her inside.

And Mal thought about the fact that it had been decades since she had seen Regina so happy.  
  
"I need your thoughts on my dress."  
  
Madelyn laughed.

"That I can do."  
  


* * *

  
  
Robin was anxious.  
  
This evening would be a turning point.  
  
Either things with Regina went well  
  
Or...  
  
No.  
  
He couldn't picture an "or".  
  
He couldn't lose her again.  
  
Not this time.  
  
But God was he nervous!  
  
He felt like he was 20 again.  
  
Robin took a deep breath and for the thousand time checked his hair when suddenly his phone biped.  
  
A text message.  
  
Oh please, let it not be Regina cancelling on him.

  
  
**MD - Regina is delighted by your date tonight. She is under your charm again Locksley, you better not screw this up another time. She's enchanted.**

  
  
His heart was hammering in his chest when she added.

  
  
**MD - I'll deny having said that under torture, if need be.**

  
  
He laughed.  
  
And then his heart warmed.  
  
Because just like that...  
  
Robin knew everything would be alright.  
  
  
**RL - Don't worry, Mal. I'm just as under her charm as she is and I can't wait for tonight. Actually, I can't wait for the future suddenly, and this is all because I know she'll be the main part of it.**  
  
  
Nothing for a few minutes.  
  
And then.  
  
  
**MD - Good answer, Locksley.**  
  
  
He smiled.  
  


* * *

  
  
Finally, it was time.  
  
Robin stopped the car in front of her place and took a deep breath.  
  
It was now or never.  
  
He walked to her door and rang the bell.  
  
And then the door opened...  
  
And he lost his breath.  
  
Robin's eyes widened and Regina smiled shyly.  
  
"Hi." she breathed and he shook his head, trying to gather some senses.  
  
He was not a teenager anymore for God's Sake.  
  
So how was it she still had that damn effect on him?  
  
"Hi." and then he couldn't stop himself from checkin her out. "You look absolutely beautiful."  
  
She blushed.  
  
His voice was so deep, his eyes so sincere...  
  
She melted.  
  
"Thanks." Her eyes got lost on him, too. "You did clean up well yourself."  
  
Robin laughed.  
  
And then she walked to the car but he grabbed her hand tenderly and she stopped, eyes meeting.  
  
"Not so fast, there." he murmured and her heart was hammering in her chest as he brought her to him for a kiss that was so tender her heart missed another beat.  
  
"Hi." she whispered again, still dazed by this kiss.  
  
Robin put back a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled, kissing her again.  
  
"Hi." he answered, voice so low she almost didn't got it.

* * *

  
  
They were sat on stools at the bar, so close to each other.  
  
Robin's left arm was around her waist and she was leaning into him, both so lost in each other.  
  
"This is quite nice." she breathed and he agreed, bringing his drink to his lips and she couldn't help her eyes to fall there.  
  
God, she wanted to kiss him.  
  
Had not been able to think about anything else since they arrived.  
  
Was still thinking about it right now.  
  
"Regina?" he made her jump and she blushed while Robin grinned, fully aware of her thoughts.  
  
"You were talking to me?"  
  
"And you weren't listening." he answered, waggling his eyebrow and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"What were you saying?"  
  
He took a deep breath and leant in a bit, enough for her to be dizzy with his proximity.  
  
"That I quite like being with you like this." and then a bit closer, "And that you look so beautiful tonight, all I have been able to think about for the last hour was kissing you."  
  
She blushed.  
  
"I wonder what_ that_ feels like." she whispered and he chuckled.  
  
They got lost on each other and shivers ran all the way through her body from where his hand was on her skin.  
  
"I think I'm gonna kiss you." he murmured and her heart started beating faster.  
  
"And I think I'll let you." she murmured back before he leant in, stealing a deep kiss.  
  
"God, the effect you have on me." he breathed against her lips and she laughed, cupped his cheek tenderly.  
  
"Same."  
  
Robin smiled.  
  
And then his phone rang.  
  
He sighed and then frowned,  
  
"Sorry but I have to take this, it's Roland."  
  
"Not a problem, I'll be right there."  
  
"You better." he flirted back before kissing her hair and walking a few steps away.  
  
Regina's eyes got lost on him dreamily and she was still day dreaming when someone cleared its throat by her side.  
  
She turned around and was faced with a stranger, blue eyes and brown hair.

Handsome but she couldn't be less interested right now.

She already her own handsome blue-eyed man.

She smiled at the thought.

_Hers_.

Her eyes found Robin again and her heart sped up thinking that he was indeed.  
  
"What are you drinking?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"Nothing, I'm afraid." she said back. "I am here on a date."  
  
The man frowned.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"On the phone."  
  
The man's eyes found Robin, who was now frowning in their direction.  
  
"Well, he isn't here now, is he?"  
  
She froze.  
  
And then felt annoyed.  
  
"Charming, really." she rolled her eyes.  
  
His eyes widened and she was about to add something else when she felt a warm hand on the small of her back and she smiled.  
  
"Is there a problem, my love?"  
  
( And if her heart missed a beat at the endearment? She could always pretend it didn't happen.)  
  
"None. This man was leaving."  
  
"Yes, I was." He took his drink and left alone and rejected to another booth, looking for a new prey.  
  
Regina laughed and turned on her stool to face Robin.  
  
And then she lost her smile.  
  
Because Robin wasn't smiling at all.  
  
His eyes were cold and set on the man, jaw tensed and ...  
  
He was jealous.  
  
He was so jealous.  
  
And it was such a turn on to her.  
  
He had no idea.  
  
She shook her head and tried to keep a clear mind.  
  
"Robin?"  
  
His eyes found hers again.  
  
"_Bastard_." he breathed, eyes fleeting to the man again.  
  
She chuckled.  
  
"You know there is nothing t-"  
  
But she couldn't finish her words.  
  
Robin had cupped her cheeks and was kissing her rather passionately in front of everyone.  
  
A few people even whistled.  
  
She couldn't care.  
  
She kissed him back.

  
  


* * *

  
  
It was now close to midnight and almost the end of one of the best dates he ever had.  
  
But he felt like he had to do something, still...  
  
"I am sorry about my display of jealousy, earlier." Robin said and Regina's eyes widened. "It was uncalled for and childish."  
  
And he was so afraid this kind of behaviour would led her to think he had not changed and so change her mind about them.

He wanted so badly to make her see he was not the boy he had been, he was not the boy who had broken her heart carelessly in the most coward of ways.

He had changed.

He was a man, now.

A man able to take care of her and her heart.

He wanted nothing more.  
  
"Robin." she cut his thoughts. "I've always loved you jealous and this hasn't changed with time." she teased.  
  
He blushed.  
  
And then his heart started beating so fast.

God he couldn't believe she was there with him.

Couldn't believe he got a second chance with his one true love.

And then...

Then he felt awful.

And had to say something else.  
  
"I am so sorry for what I put you through in the past." he said then.  
  
Because he couldn't stop thinking about it.  
  
About the way he had handled things.  
  
He wasn't sure he deserved this second chance...  
  
But yet here she was, giving it to him.  
  
"Stop thinking so much." she breathed and then Regina cupped his cheeks, brown eyes so sincere and so hopeful. "It was all in the past. This is real and this is true. Nothing else matters. Not anymore. Not to me."  
  
She stroked his cheek and Robin smiled, bringing her to him to kiss her senseless.  
  
That was the only thing preventing him from confessing his undying love to her.

It was too soon.

He had promised to take things slow.

So for now, he'll kiss away the want to tell her that he loved her more than anything in this life.

* * *

  
  
Robin stopped the car in front of her place, and their eyes locked again.  
  
"Thank you, Robin." she said and he smiled. "This has been a wonderful date."  
  
He smiled again, all dimples in display.  
  
"Enough for you to want to go on another one with me?"  
  
And then she decided to mess with him a little.  
  
That was how comfortable she was with the idea of them being together.  
  
All her fears were gone.  
  
So she pretended to frown and saw how Robin's eyes widened.  
  
"Robin, I need to think about it. I don't know if I can."  
  
He paled.  
  
"What?" he blinked mutliple times. "Regina, I-"  
  
But then she realized she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Enough pain.  
  
Even false one.  
  
"I'm kidding." she said softly and he let out a deep breath, cheeks red suddenly.  
  
Regina chuckled and he did too but brought her to him in a tight embrace.  
  
"You're so not funny" he whispered nuzzling her nose and she laughed.  
  
"I'm super funny."  
  
"No you're not." Robin whispered before she cut him and closed the gap between them, kissing him a bit deeper. And then it left his lips before he could even think about it... "You wanna be my real date at John's party on Sunday?"  
  
She receded a bit and stroked his stubble cheek, smiled when he kissed her palm.  
  
"Real date?" she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes. This time I want it to be you and me for real. Of course if you think this is going too fast-"  
  
Her heart was beating so fast in her chest, she felt dizzy.  
  
"No, it's perfect." Regina answered and he smiled so bright it blinded her a little. "I want that, too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
They got lost in each other for a long time, before he leant in stealing a kiss from her all over again.  
  
"Thief." she whispered and he laughed, pecked her lips again.  
  
"Only for you, my love."  
  
He nuzzled her nose with his and she took a deep breath,  
  
"I should go."  
  
"Hm." he nodded but didn't let go of her.  
  
"I'll see you soon, then?"  
  
He nodded again.  
  
"Can I walk you to your door?"  
  
This time, she laughed and receded a bit.  
  
"For real?"  
  
"For real." he chuckled, too. "I know it is silly but I am not ready to let this night end just yet."  
  
She leant in,  
  
"Me neither."  
  
And they left the car, but he grabbed her hand and brought her to him again.  
  
God, she was so so so happy.

  
  


* * *

  
  
From afar, Zelena was watching them.  
  
She had seen them in the bar, and pushed by her jealousy had listened to them.  
  
And as Robin and Regina parted ways from her front door (but not without him kissing her hand tenderly first), she frowned.  
  
Something was up with the both of them and she would discover what.  
  
Nobody could be that in love.  
  
Something was up.  
  
She scratched at her arm nervously and realized with horror she was red with itching again.  
  
It was happening again.  
  
Same as in high school and because of Regina.

* * *

  
  
2008-

  
  
  
_Robin couldn't breath._   
  
_He didn't even know how he got in front of the door he was now, but he knocked nonetheless._   
  
_The door opened._   
  
_"Robin?"_   
  
_"Can I stay with you for a bit?"_   
  
_John's eyes widened and he frowned, seeing Robin's state and the bag he was holding._   
  
_"What happened?"_   
  
_"Regina and I are over."_   
  
_"What?!" _   
  
_And the genuine surprise on his friend's face broke his heart further._   
  
_Regina._   
  
_His Regina._   
  
_It all seemed so unreal._   
  
_"I broke up with her."_   
  
_"WHAT?!"_   
  
_"I..." his voice broke. "I-"_   
  
_"But you wanted to marry her, I don't understand."_   
  
_And then it was too much._   
  
_He thought about the ring he still had in his bag._   
  
_He would never see Regina again._   
  
_Would never hear her voice again._   
  
_Or her laugh._   
  
_Or feel her kisses._   
  
_Or hold her against him._   
  
_It was over._   
  
_It was all over._

  
_ Robin's legs gave up on him._

* * *

  
  
_Regina was crying and sobbing and couldn't even breath properly._   
  
_Robin was gone._   
  
_He was gone._   
  
_He was gone and she didn't know why._   
  
_Her Robin._   
  
_Her soulmate._   
  
_The love of her life._   
  
_Gone._   
  
_He was gone._   
  
_She was alone._   
  
_All alone._   
  
_"Oh God." she whimpered and then grabbed her phone and dialed the only number she could think of._   
  
_"Yep?"_   
  
_Regina couldn't talk, could only sob and try to breath._   
  
_"Regina?" said Madelyn, now worried. "What is going on? Are you crying?"_   
  
_"I... I..." her hands were trembling._   
  
_"Please, tell me. Deep breath, sweetheart. Talk to me, I am there."_   
  
_And the calm voice of her best friend managed to calm her the few seconds she needed to breath the harsh truth._   
  
_"Robin broke up with me."_   
  
_"WHAT?!"_   
  
_"He's gone, Madelyn."_   
  
_And then she burst out crying again._


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

_-2008_

_Madelyn was with Regina, who was crying and crying again._

_"What happened, sweetie?" she said, stroking her hair. _

_Regina was crying her heart out and tried to breath but couldn't._

_She had not stopped crying for hours._

_She was starting to think she would never stop._

_"He... He left."_

_"Just like that?" Mal frowned, this was so not like Robin._

_"Just like that." _

_A loud sob escaped her and Madelyn's heart broke._

_"Oh Regina... I knew things were a bit rocky between you lately but-"_

_"It started after he had his meeting with Marian."_

_Madelyn froze._

_"What? You didn't tell me about that."_

_Regina shook her head and blew her nose loudly._

_"She came, he saw her, promised me nothing would change, made me think he would..." her voice broke and she wiped her cheeks. "Promised me he would marry me..." she cried again._

_"He did that?"_

_Regina nodded,_

_"Yes. And then he came back and he was so distant. So I let him space but I asked him to be honest with me and he left."_

_"But-"_

_"He didn't even tell me why." _

_Regina's heartbreak was so obvious Madelyn wanted to cry._

_"He won't get away with it so easily." she muttered then got up, kissed Regina's hair, took her keys and left. "I'll be back in a few hours."_

_"Madelyn?" she heard her best friend called after her but too late._

_She was going._

_And Robin wasn't ready for what was about to hit him. _

* * *

_"What happened, man?" tried again John but once again, Robin looked like he couldn't speak._

_He shrugged, then opened the mouth and closed it._

_It was too hard._

_Where could he begin?_

_"I had to do it." he settled for, voice breaking._

_John frowned._

_Robin was pale, his eyes were red from crying too much and his voice hoarse from the same reasons._

_Something didn't add up._

_He looked and sounded like he was the one who had been dumped and not the other way around._

_"It was the only way, John." he said again, for the thousand time._

_"And for whom was it the only way, exactly?" John asked._

_Robin didn't answer._

_Truth was,_

_He wasn't even sure he had an answer anymore._

_But then John talked again, cutting him from his dark thoughts._

_"Robin, I have something to ask you and I need yo to be honest with me, no matter what." he looked up, "Did you at least end things correctly with Regina?"_

_Robin couldn't hold his best friend's stare._

_So he looked down._

_And that was all the answer John needed._

_"Oh bloody hell, Rob'..."_

_"I know. I've been such a coward." his voice broke again. "But I had no choice, John. You have to believe me when I say that I had no choice."_

_A silence._

_"We always have a choice." he settled for. And then, because being a friend also meant telling when one was wrong. "I am so disapointed in you, Robin." The other man looked up, eyes wide and hurt. "Such an epic love story deserved a better end than this. It deserved to end in dignity. You guys were together for three years, had been in love for three years and I suspect that you both expected to be together forever, your relationship deserved some regards. It deserved better than that."_

_Another silence._

_"I know."_

_"You'll hate yourself for this. Probably forever."_

_"I know that, too."_

_John sighed and then he knew what he had to do. _

_So without a word more, he took his car keys and left the appartment ready to go where she knew Regina was._

_After all,_

_She was his friend, too._

* * *

**-2018**

Zelena had spent the night looking for informations about Robin and Regina and she had found nothing on their so-called relationship.

Which was strange.

She had found out that Robin was divorced, that he had a son and where he was working.

She knew where Regina was working, that she had never been married and had no children.

So strange...

When you claim to be so in love, why wouldn't it exist any proof?

Something was wrong.

They had not lived in the same place, had not seen the same people, did not work together.

Their lives did not intertwine at any point in time until their reunion.

Something was wrong.

From what she could see, they had both lived _very _separate lives.

Something was wrong.

The woman scratched her arm again and looked down at her skin, more red than ever.

Shit.

Then her husband walked in and she closed her tabs hurriedly.

"Are you alright, my love?" he asked, walking to her and massaging her shoulders.

She groaned and leant into him.

He was her safe space.

Calm and peaceful.

Always.

"I'm working." she only answered, closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of hapiness he was the only one able to give her.

"I'll leave you to it, then." he kissed her hair and left.

And for one moment,

Zelena wondered if she shouldn't just drop Robin and Regina, and focus on what she actually had and had no price...

Then she started searching again.

Still scratching her arm.

* * *

Regina was at work, working on a file with Madelyn when her phone biped.

She took it and smiled.

**RL - Thinking about you.**

She bit her bottom lip and typed an answer before letting her phone down.

**RM - Really?**

_-Bip!_

**RL - Really. **

_-Bip!_

**RL - Most of the time, actually.**

She smiled again.

_-Bip!_

**RL - I think it is starting to get in the way of anything else I might actually do if I wasn't always busy thinking about you.**

She laughed.

**RM - Well, we'll have to remedy to that...**

_-Bip!_

**RL - How so, m'lady?**

**RM - Well, for starters I say we see each other more.**

_-Bip!_

**RL - That I agree with.**

_-Bip!_

**RL - Once a week is not enough.**

**RM - I agree. I can't wait to be on Saturday so I can see you again.**

_-Bip!_

**RL - God lovely, I feel the same.**

She smiled and decided to tease him a little.

**RM - You know, I am thinking about what to wear for that special event... ;)**

_-Bip!_

His answer was immediate and she could have read it immediately but hearing this another bip made Madelyn go crazy and she groaned loudly, making Regina jump slightly, blushing.

"I know you've forgotten that I am here but I swear if this thing bipe even _one more _time, I'm throwing it by the window. I don't care if your precious boyfriend awaits for your answer!"

A silence.

And Regina chuckled,

"I am so sorry, Mal. I guess I got caught up in the moment."

Madelyn softened up and tilted her head.

"Don't get me wrong, I am so so happy that you're happy." Regina smiled. "But _please_, your phone in silent mode?"

"Agreed." smiled the brunette,

"Thanks. Now you can go back to sexting that hot boyfriend of yours and I won't have to know about it!"

Regina blushed.

"I am not doing that!"

Madelyn laughed and busied herself in her files again.

"Whatever you say, whatever you say."

"Madelyn!"

The blond laughed again and then Regina turned her phone silent before opening Robin's last text.

**RL - Can I get a preview?**

**RM - Where would be the fun in that?**

**RL - I know what I would want you to wear...**

She blushed and chanced a look a Madelyn who was smirking at her, she stuck her tongue out and her friend laughed, taking her file and getting up.

"I think I'll leave before I see or hear something I'd rather not." she winked and left under Regina loud cry of protest.

But then she was back to her texts.

**RM - And what would that be?**

**RL - Nothing. **

She blushed furiously.

**RM - So you would be okay with everyone seeing so much of me?**

His answer was immediate.

**RL - Change of plan, then. You're not wearing a thing and we're not going to that damn barbecue.**

This time, she laughed.

**RM - Not yet. Have a bit more patience... ;)**

Then, she added.

**RM - I know waiting is no fun, Robin. I do apologize for that. But I believe in taking things slow this time if we want to make it work.**

**RM - And I do want to make it work.**

**RL - I was kidding, lovely. You have no idea how much I want this relationship to work. I'd do anything to keep you in my arms and life for as long as possible.**

**RL - Forever?**

Her heart warmed.

And she couldn't help it.

**RM - I like that... forever.**

Robin then sent her a red heart emoji and she didn't hesitate, felt like a teenager and sent one back.

It was way too soon...

But God she loved him.

* * *

The week went on...

And then before they knew it, it was time for the barbecue at John's.

* * *

Regina had driven to Robin's place and when she rang, the door opened and somebody crashed into her legs, almost making her fall.

She chuckled and ran her hands through his curls.

"Hi, Roland."

"I am so happy to see you, Regina!"

She knelt and hugged him quickly,

"I am, too." then she receded, "How are you, today?"

"I am happy!" he said loudly and she laughed again. "Happy to see you, happy to go to my favourite Uncle John, he is the best!"

She laughed again in front of so much enthusiasm and leant in, kissing his cheek.

"I'm happy you're happy, then."

Roland laughed and then she got up and he looked at her,

"You look really beautiful, Gina." She smiled and he added, "I'm sure Daddy will find you beautiful, too."

"That he does, my son."

Regina jumped and looked up, finding Robin eating her with his eyes a few steps away.

She had not even seen him arrive.

The young woman blushed in front of his stare and put a strand of hair behind her ear, suddenly very aware of his presence.

And very aware he was looking at her like he could eat her whole.

And God, she loved that look on him.

"You're absolutely stunning." Robin said again, voice low and sincere.

"Thank you."

"Did you want to look beautiful for Daddy?" asked Roland and Regina smiled.

"Partly, yes."

She saw Robin smile in front of her admission, all dimples in showing.

"Did you do it because you're in love with him, then?"

Regina opened the mouth then closed it.

Okay, she was not yet ready for that.

(It was true, though. She did love him. It scared her how much she did.)

Robin came to her rescue.

"Don't feel uncomfortable, my love." he said, walking to her and ruffling his son's hair in doing so. Then, Robin took her hand and squeezed it. "Roland and I got into talking about love after I told him you were my girlfriend and he didn't really know what that meant."

She smiled,

This she could deal with.

"Well yes, Roland. This is what you do for your boyfriend."

She squeezed Robin's hand.

Then, Roland seemed satisfied about her answer for he nodded happily and ran out screaming he had to go search for his monkey.

Alone, Robin walked even closer to her and circled her waist before he kissed her with so much passion she felt like she could pass out.

"What was _that_ for?" she said breathless and he smiled, kissed her again tenderly and her hands got lost on his chest. "That wasn't an answer, Mr Locksley." she chuckled, removing some lipstick from his lips.

Robin smiled and bit his bottom lip,

"How can I resist you when you're doing everything you can to make me crazy about you?" he murmured and she felt her blood boil in her veins.

God.

They weren't alone.

She had to remind herself that they weren't alone.

...

But that didn't mean she couldn't play with him a little...

Regina leant in and whispered in his ear,

"That too, is something women like to do for their boyfriend."

Robin groaned and brought her to him again, kissing her deeply before a cry of disgust broke them apart.

"Ew, no!"

They both blushed and turned around, finding a disgusted Roland looking at them like he was so done with adults.

"Can we go, now?"

* * *

They finally made it to John's house and left the car, walking to the door.

Regina couldn't help comparing this barbecue with the first she did with Robin, at the very beginning of their deal.

God, it couldn't be more different!

They had been so distant - she realized that, now.

And here she was, with Roland holding her hand on one side and Robin holding her so close to him on the other side.

The man seemed to be thinking the same thing, because he kissed her hair tenderly and she closed her eyes a few seconds, leaning a bit more into him.

They were together.

This was real.

This was true.

Finally, John opened the door and Roland jumped in his arms happily.

"Hi there, little man!"

"Uncle John!"

He kissed the boy's cheek, kissed Regina's cheek also and hugged Robin quickly before he let them in, all the while looking at her and Robin with a stare she could not read...

* * *

The afternoon went well.

Like, really well.

Robin's and Regina's chemistry was off the charts.

They didn't leave each other except to take care of Roland.

And if she was looking at Robin the way he was looking at her...

(And she was.)

Yes, it was love.

Plain and simple.

For all to see.

This was a lot.

She needed a glass of water.

"I'll just go fetch some fresh water in the kitchen." she breathed to Robin, who was still holding her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, and she could see he was a bit worried but smiled and pecked his lips tenderly.

"Perfect."

And she was.

She was perfect, just needed to breath and take a moment to actually convince herself this was real.

He let her go against his will and sighed loudly, and she chuckled, kissed him again.

"You're sappy." she chuckled and he laughed, brought her to him one last time and kissed her.

"Yes, but I'm your sappy." he smirked and she rolled her eyes playfully.

"That you are."

She left and didn't see John following her.

* * *

Regina went in the kitchen and poured herself a glass of fresh water, still looking at Robin and Roland by the window, smiling to herself.

This was her life, now.

And she still had a hard time realizing it was real.

But it was.

She was about to run back into Robin's arms when...

"Do you need something stronger?" asked a voice and she jumped, turned around and smiled when she saw John, still looking at her with that look she couldn't quite read.

"Why not." she smiled and he chuckled, walked to a cabinet and poured them two whiskeys.

"I'm happy Robin and you managed to move on together." he said and she tilted her head. "You do look a lot happier than you did on my first party." he took a sip. "A lot less distant, too. It's good to see you two comfortable again around each other, not pretending to be."

She frowned.

What?

And he had that light in his eyes...

And then her heart stopped.

He knew.

He knew!

Her eyes widened,

"You know!" she exclaimed and he laughed again.

"I suspected." he corrected, winking. "Now though, I do know."

"How long?" she asked, still so surprised.

John seemed to think, then.

"Since the beginning, I think."

"Did Robin tell you?"

He shook his head.

"He didn't need to. I've known that man since highschool and I know him like the back of my hand. Plus, I've seen you two before and this was nothing like it."

She looked down, blushing.

"We thought we fooled everyone." she chuckled weakly.

"Well, almost everyone." he winked again and she laughed. "I just know you too well for that. But let me tell you something."

"What?"

"I've known Robin for more than a decade, now. And this is the happiest I've ever seen him. Including when you were together before."

She beamed.

And beamed again.

Couldn't stop smiling.

Felt like she was glowing from hapiness.

(And maybe she was.)

* * *

_-2008_

_John rang the bell and waited._

_The door opened in seconds and he was speechless in front of the pain in his friend's eyes._

_"John?" she asked surprised and he knew she was expecting Robin._

_God, this was messed up._

_"Can I come in?"_

_She nodded and once inside, he saw the dozens of tissues all over the house. _

_There was a cover on the couch and absolutely all of the phones she owned on the table, as if she was desperately waiting for a call - Robin's._

_John's heart broke for her, and for his friend who he knew to be very much in love. _

_Nothing made sense._

_Regina then turned around as if she had thought about something,_

_"Do you want a drink?" she asked, "I think there is some of Robin's whiskey left."_

_And as soon as she had uttered these words out of habit, _

_Her eyes filled with tears._

_John couldn't help it then and walked to her, hugging her tightly._

_"I am so sorry, Regina." he breathed as she sobbed against his chest._

_She finally receded and tried to wipe her tears, gathering her courage._

_"How is he?"_

_"Awful." he said the truth and saw the light of hope in her eyes suddenly and no, he couldn't make her hope for nothing. So he added, "But this is final, Regina. Even if he won't tell me why."_

_Regina paled._

_And then broke down._

_"I am so sorry." he said again. "For everything. Truly. Robin didn't have the courage to do so, but I apologize on his behalf. You deserve better than being treated this way, especially from Robin."_

_Regina was crying and crying._

_And crying._

_It was awful._

_"I love him." she sobbed, trying to keep breathing. "He ... he is... the love of my ... life."_

_"I know." John said, tears pricking at the back of his eyes in front of her pain. "I know. I am sorry." he said again. "And if you need anything... you're my friend, too. You can call me."_

_Regina tried a smile but couldn't even force herself._

_"That's so sweet, thank you." then another sob. "But you can't help me. You can't give me what I want."_

_John looked at her and looked._

_She was his friend._

_A good friend, at that._

_But he knew they wouldn't be seeing each other again._

_He was Robin's best friend in the whole world._

_Had always been._

_Would always be._

_And she..._

_She was now Robin's ex-girlfriend._

_Their paths were bound to separate._

_No matter how much he didn't want that to happen._

_He hugged her again,_

_"Everything will work out, Regina. You're strong. You'll get over this and I'm sure you'll have an amazing life. With or without Robin."_

_She hugged him back._

_Because she wasn't stupid._

_She knew as well as he did that this was the last time they saw each other in probably forever._

_She would have really lost everything today._

_"You're an amazing friend, John. I'm lucky I met you."_

_"I am so sorry." he said again._

_"I know."_

* * *

_Madelyn knocked on John's door._

_Knocked and knocked_

_And knocked again._

_Until the door opened._

_And then her anger fell right through at one look at Robin._

_He looked like a mess._

_Pale, blue eyes red from all the crying and very clearly heartbroken._

_He was in the same state as Regina._

_And then right away thinking about her best friend brought back her anger full time._

_She pushed him violently and he didn't even move, let her do it and took a few steps back._

_And no, that won't do._

_"Why did you fucking do that?" she shouted._

_"It's complicated." he breathed, voice so sad and weary._

_No._

_He didn't get to be sad._

_"I don't fucking care if it's complicated!" she said again, "You broke Regina's heart, are you aware of that? Of how much she loves you and how hurt she is right now?"_

_A tear rolled down his cheek._

_"Yes."_

_Her eyes widened._

_"Are you fucking serious, right now? Do you even care?"_

_"I am sorry."_

_"I don't give a shit about your apologize! If you didn't love her anymore, why the hell did you make her think you would marry her?!"_

_Robin paled even more and she knew she had thouched a touchy subject._

_Good._

_He deserved to get hurt._

_Nobody talked for a few seconds and she felt oddly betrayed by this man who was her friend._

_Well, this man wasn't her friend._

_This man was a coward._

_Not the Robin she knew and appreciated._

_"It is complicated, Madelyn." he said again. And then his voice broke before he added, "This is not about me not loving Regina anymore. Quite on the contrary. I probably will love her for the rest of my life, but-"_

_Madelyn lost it then._

_And she slapped him._

_Hard._

_She had never slapped anyone._

_Never._

_She was passionate and hot-headed but always in words and never in contact._

_But he had gone too far._

_And she wouldn't apologize._

_But the slap was so hard they were both surprised by the strenght of it and they stared at each other for a few seconds, Robin's hand covering his hot cheek._

_Then, shaking with anger, she spoke again._

_"Don't you ever dare say that ever again, Robin Locksley." she hissed and another tear rolled down his cheek. "You're a jerk, a nobody, a little shit for the way you treated the only woman who had ever loved you more than anything in the world, and would have done so until her last breath." He bit his lip and she knew he was trying to hold back a sob. "I hope you'll die alone and without having been happy." A tear rolled down her cheek, this time. She meant it, but it hurt to say it. He didn't answer, just tried to keep his tears to himself. She knew he lost it when she had talked about Regina. "I thought we were friends." she admitted,_

_"Mal-"_

_"I was wrong." she cut him, holding out her hand. "Never would I have given my friendship to such a little shit like you. You're not even a real human being and you don't deserve my anger. And most of all, you don't deserve Regina." he looked down a few seconds and she knew she had hit something so she kept on, aiming to hurt. "You don't deserve her attention, you don't deserve her heart, nor her love, nor her tears. Nothing." and then, before she left she added. "And let me tell you something ; Regina will be happy without you, Robin. I'll make sure of it myself even if this is the last thing I do. I hope this thought will haunt you all of your meaningless, lonely life like the monster that you are deserve."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're close to the end, my friends... ;) Hope you liked it !


	25. Chapter 25

_2008 – months later_

_Regina was on her flat, looking at her degree._

_She had done it._

_Had even got an offer to work in a big company in New York with Mal._

_It was everything she had always dreamt of._

_A sob escaped her._

_No it was not._

_She always thought Robin would be there._

_She had thought they would be married._

_She had thought..._

_Even thinking about him was twisting her heart so hard in her chest she shivered._

Robin.

_She tried to get her breath back._

_But the truth?_

_Since he was gone, _

_She had not been able to breath correctly._

* * *

_Robin was graduating._

_He had done it._

_Had even received a very good offer._

_But yet…_

_All he could think about was Regina._

_She was all he had been able to think about for the past six months._

_There were two things preventing him from running back to her in apologizing:_

_1st and most important – he couldn’t do that to his daughter. He owed it to her to make it work with Marian. And it still shattered his heart to think about his precious girl._

_He had let Marian go without trying to fight for her once before._

_And his daughter had died._

_He couldn't do it again._

_He couldn't._

_2nd – Regina wouldn’t take him back. He knew he at least well enough to know that._

_And why would she?_

_He had been so awful to her._

_He buried his face in his hands and tried to catch his breath._

_He didn’t understand why, but he had trouble breathing lately._

_He took another deep breath._

_Or at least tried to._

_His lungs just weren't functionning as of late._

_And then the door opened and he looked up, Marian was there._

_She looked as tired as he was._

“_This isn’t working.” she only said and he tried to tell her she was wrong but he couldn’t._

_It was a fact._

_This wasn’t working._

“_I know.” he said sadly._

“_And I think you know why.” she said and he did, he knew why._

_Because he couldn’t let go of Regina._

_He loved her._

_And he was having a hard time letting that go._

“_I do.”_

“_This has to stop, Robin.” she said, sitting by his sides. “You made your choice.”_

“_I know.”_

_Another silence and she took his hand, squeezed it._

“_Marry me.”_

_His eyes widened and he jumped, looking at her._

“_What?!”_

_What?!_

_WHAT?!_

“_Marry me, Robin.” she said, tears shining in her brown eyes. “Let’s get this a real chance. Marry me.”_

_His thoughts were frantic._

_Marry her?_

_But…_

_He wanted to marry Regina. _

_That was the plan!_

_But Regina was gone._

_She was gone._

_It was over._

_And he owed it to his baby girl…_

_But marrying someone else?_

_He shook his head. _

_This was his life now._

_He had to commit._

_He had been ready to commit to Regina, hadn’t he?_

_He shook his head again._

_STOP IT WITH REGINA!_

“_Robin?” _

_He jumped and Marian was looking at him with wide and scared eyes. _

“_Yeah?”_

“_You’re shaking your head a lot and muttering. Truth be told, I’m scared. Are you alright?”_

“_Yes.” he breathed and it broke the rest of his heart to do that._

“_Yes, what?” she frowned._

“_Yes, I’ll marry you.” his voice broke and a smile lit up her face._

_But he couldn’t smile back._

“_Really?”_

“_Really. But no ceremony and no party. You and I in City Hall with two witnesses. That’s all.”_

_He had pictured his wedding to Regina._

_He couldn’t live that with anyone else._

_Marian seemed disappointed and thrown off,_

“_But…” she tried, “You only get married once and I always-”_

“_No ceremony, no party. We’re doing this for our daughter, right?”_

_She sighed deeply. _

_He squeezed her hand and she nodded, smiling sadly._

“_Okay. Anything you want.”_

_He nodded._

_Anything he wanted?_

_He shook his head._

_It was too late for that, wasn’t it?_

_(He just wanted to breath again, truth be told.)_

* * *

“_Hey Mal.” came a voice behind her and she froze, and turned around._

_It was John._

_Regina had told her he had been nice to her, so she would behave._

“_Hi.” she said, trying a smile._

_And then she noticed._

_He was fidgeting._

“_What is it?” she asked and he sighed deeply, closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair._

“_I wish I didn’t have to be the one to tell you this.”_

“_Tell me what?”_

“_I just don’t want Regina to learn it from anyone else but you.”_

_Her blood froze in her veins, then boiled._

_It hurt._

“_What?” she said again, colder._

“_Robin and Marian are getting married. On tuesday, at the City Hall. I’m Robin’s witness.”_

_Madelyn’s eyes widened._

_Her heart stopped._

_And all she could think about was Regina and how devastated she was…_

_What…_

_The…_

_Hell…_

“_I am truly sorry.” only whispered John and then he was gone._

_And she hated him to have told her that._

_Because now, _

_It would be her job to break the news to Regina._

_A news that might kill her._

* * *

**2019 – months later, after New Year.**

Robin and Regina had been together for almost 6 months, now.

And they couldn’t be happier.

They had spent New Year together, with Roland of course ( it was Marian's turn to have him on Christmas and Robin's to have him on New Year) and it had been perfect.

A perfect way to start off 2019.

Robin smiled at the thought.

“What are you smiling about, over there?” came a voice and he chuckled, looked up to find her facing him on the couch on her laptop, working.

He smiled again.

“Nothing.”

“You’re smiling over nothing?”

He hummed and she rolled her eyes fondly.

“I wonder why I ever bother with you.” she muttered but he heard her, laughed and saw her proud smile.

“I’m too charming for my own good.” he said and she rolled her eyes again.

“Too obnoxious, if you ask me.”

He laughed again.

And God he loved that.

Loved how comfortable they were together.

Loved that she was here after work, ready to spend yet another night at his place, with his son and himself.

Loved that everything was so simple between them.

Loved that she was wearing his necklace.

Loved her.

He loved her.

But that was yet another step to take.

They both knew they loved each other, but they had not told it yet.

Well,

Robin had not told it again after his big speech the day they had gotten back together.

And Regina had just not told it yet.

But it was okay.

He had time.

And she was showing him her feelings everyday,

It was enough.

He smiled again.

She shook her head, closed her laptop and walked to him before settling on his lap and he smirked, his hands on her waist as her cupped his cheeks.

“You are annoyingly handsome, I’ll give you that.” she murmured, leaning in. “It’s distracting me.”

He smirked and brought her closer to him,

“Now you feel what I feel every bloody time you’re in the same room.”

She hummed,

“Must be difficult.”

She leant closer,

“Awful, really.” he whispered before he caved in and one of his hands tangled in her hair to close the space between them in a kiss.

* * *

A lot later, after they had thoroughly enjoyed each other, Regina was snuggled against Robin’s naked chest and his mind wandered again.

It wandered a lot lately.

He thought about the future, a lot.

Marian’s wedding was fast approaching, 4 more months to go and he remembered the night he had asked Regina to come as his date.

“_I can see you want to say something.” she said from over her book and he chuckled, walked to her and sat by her side on her couch, kissing her hair tenderly and she hummed happily before leaning against him, still reading her book._

“_I do.”_

“_Talk, then.” she changed the page of her book and he was crushed by a wave of affection at the simple gesture._

_And it was a whole other kind of breathless._

_He was addicted to this kind._

_He was addicted to her._

_He swallowed._

_This could either go very well or very wrong._

“_You know Marian is getting married again, to Keith?” she froze a few seconds. “Well, it’s not really important but Roland will be here, and I will-”_

“_Yes.” she only said and he felt her relax in his hold, but he frowned._

“_Yes, what?”_

_She sighed loudly and closed her book, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. _

“_Yes, I will be your date to Marian’s wedding.” his eyes widened. “Wasn’t it what you wanted to ask me?”_

_A moment of silence._

“_It was. How did you-”_

“_I know you too well, I guess.” she shrugged and opened her book again as if nothing important had happened._

_Okay._

_Now he was lost._

“_Are you okay with it?”_

_She shrugged again, still reading._

“_I think so. I wouldn’t have agreed otherwise, would I?”_

“_I guess not.” he admitted, “But Regina, you don’t have to-”_

_She cut him, closing her book again and looking right at him, blue eyes locked onto brown._

“_Robin. Listen to me and listen to me well. I’m all in. Our relationship, I mean. That’s why it took time, that’s why we’re still taking things slow. But this? This I am sure of. Marian is still your friend, she is still Roland’s mother and I won’t lie to you and tell you she will be my friend, but I want to be there for you when it matters. And I can see that it does. So yes, I am sure.”_

_He wanted to tell her._

_He wanted to tell her how much he actually loved her._

_But he had promised himself he would let her be the first to say it._

_So he only leant in and stole her breath away, hoping she would get the message._

_But the dazzled smile he got in return,_

_She did._

“I am so happy.” she cut the silence and he couldn’t help his heart to miss a beat as he brought her closer to him.

“I am so happy, too.” he kissed her head and she snuggled closer against him.

God, he wanted that.

Forever.

He wondered if she thought about it all, too.

A wedding, a real one this time.

Kids…

Why not?

He wanted all and he wanted it with her.

And God,

It was getting harder and harder not to just blurt it all to her.

* * *

“Something is bothering you.” she finally said one day, a week later when they are dining together.

Roland was with Marian for her week.

“What?” he frowned, taking her hand and kissing it lovingly. “I don’t see why.”

She smiled fondly, tilted her head.

“Robin, please. Give me some credit, here.”

He chuckled at that.

“Nothing is bothering, my love.” and then he took a deep breath, “I’m thinking, there is a difference.”

She raised an eyebrow,

“You look like you’re in pain… Is it _that _hard to think? You do know it comes naturally to most of us...”

He laughed again and took a piece of bread, throwing it at her and she laughed happily, dodging it.

“You little…”

“I’m just saying!” she defended herself, still laughing.

God, he loved their life.

“I’m so very happy, Regina.” she smiled at that, brown eyes sparkling. “With you and Roland.”

“I know.” she whispered. “But I also know you’re not telling me everything.”

He sighed.

“It’s nothing to worry about, really.”

“Tell me.” she said, taking his hand and she kissed it tenderly, brown eyes locked onto blue. “Please.”

And how was he supposed to say no to her?

“You’re really not playing fair.” she chuckled and smiled brightly,

“I know. Never said I would.”

He squeezed her hand.

“Fine. You won. But if we’re doing this, I’m taking another glass of wine. Want some?”

She nodded and he noticed she didn’t even look afraid of what was to come.

Had she forgiven him that much?

So he poured wine in two glasses and let one in front of her.

“So?” she asked,

“Right.” He didn’t even know why he was so anxious. “I’ve just been thinking about you and me, and Roland.”

“And? Good thoughts?”

He took her hand again,

“Very, very good thoughts.”

She beamed.

“Good.”

Robin took a deep breath.

“Actually…” And now that he had started, he wanted to tell her.

“Yes?”

“Actually, I’ve been thinking a lot about our future.” She frowned slightly, “I want us three to be a real family. I want to marry you, Regina.” her eyes widened, “I want to marry you and I want to have kids with you. I want the whole package. With you. Forever.”

A silence.

Regina couldn’t breath.

She couldn’t.

And of course she had been thinking about it.

But…

Oh God.

Why couldn’t she breath?

She was having a panic attack.

Oh God.

Oh God.

She heard Robin calling her but…

She couldn’t breath.

She couldn’t breath!

She needed air.

Outside.

Now.

So she got up and ran out of the flat.

She had to breath.

She couldn’t breath.

And Robin was left behind, breathless too.

What had just happened?

* * *

Zelena took a deep breath as she came home.

She was losing her mind.

She really was.

How else could someone explain that she had spent the day and beginning of the night spying on Robin and Regina?

She opened the door and froze when she saw light on the living room.

And then she froze again.

Walsh was there, with a cup of tea and he smiled sadly when he saw her.

“What-” she started but he cut her.

“I know.” he only said and she froze.

* * *

Being outside had helped.

At least now she could breath.

But now that her mind wasn’t so foggy anymore…

What was wrong with her?

She had panicked, that much was for sure.

But why?

All she had wanted for more than a decade was for those words Robin had just told her.

And maybe that was it.

She couldn’t quite believe it was happening.

She groaned and buried her face into her hands.

They were so very happy…

And she wanted all of that, too.

More than anything else in the world.

For the first time in forever, she felt hopeful for the year ahead of her.

For the first time in forever, she felt like she was _breathing_ again.

So why did she run?

Why did she panic?

Because it was way too much too soon.

Too soon?

They had been dating for six months.

Too much?

She was crazy about him.

So what?

Regina took a deep breath as something inside of her clicked.

She turned around and came back in.

* * *

“Zel…” he started as she sat by his side, scratching her arm.

He would leave.

Of course he would.

And then she would have lost everything.

She scratched again.

He took her arm tenderly and looked at it, before their eyes met.

He didn’t look disgusted.

Why didn’t he look disgusted?

“You can leave, now.” she tried to sound sure of herself.

He frowned.

“Why would I leave?”

And that thrown her.

“But…”

He took her hand and squeezed it.

“Zelena… I married you for better and for worst.” he smiled lovingly, “If that is your worst? Then so be it. I am ready to take on the challenge.”

Her eyes widened.

“What?”

“I’ll help you move past that jealousy problem you have.”

A tear rolled down her cheek.

“Really?”

He leant in and kissed her forehead.

“Really. I love you and I refuse to lose you.”

Her head was spinning.

“I love you.” was all she could murmur and he smiled brightly.

And she really believed…

That with his love to support her, she would make it.

* * *

Robin was still unable to move.

She had left.

What the hell did that mean?

And why the hell did he tell her that while they were doing so great!

Was he stupid!?

And why couldn't he take a simple breath in?

And then the door opened and closed.

He was up in a second.

She came in and looked so very resolute.

(So very beautiful.)

“I am so sorry.” he said and walked to her but didn’t dare touch her. “I should never have pressured you like that and-”

“Shut up, Robin.” she only said and he froze.

There was something in her eyes…

He couldn’t read her suddenly.

“Okay…” he said hesitantly and then she smiled lovingly, walked to him and cupped his cheeks studying him closely. “Regina…”

“I want all of that, too.”

He stopped.

And he must have made quite a face because she laughed suddenly.

And it was such a happy sound.

Okay,

Now he wasn’t sure he was still breathing.

“You do?” was all he could ask.

She smiled.

And nodded.

And then she took a deep breath.

She reached for something around her neck, a chain that was there right next to the necklace he had given her that she never removed.

And he had wondered about that chain…

She always wore it but removed it on night and put it on on the morning.

He had never seen what it was.

But he never pushed.

So when she finally removed it from her neck, he gasped.

There was a ring on the end of it.

His ring.

The ring he had bought her but never had the chance to give.

His eyes shot to hers and she blushed.

“I didn’t want to look stupid…”

“Regina.” his voice broke.

“But I always wear it, right next to your gift.” she looked down a few seconds and then up, “It’s a way to link our love. From past to present. A way to show that I want us now but what we had, it's real and it's ours as well. All of it. Bad, but good also.”

Tears pricked at the back of his eyes.

It was very hard not to tell her how much he loved her, right now.

Then she took his hand and laid the ring inside,

“I don’t understand.” he asked, lost suddenly.

“Of course you don’t.” she chuckled fondly. “I’m giving you this Robin because when the time is right, and only when the time is right…” his heart started beating so fast in his chest. Was she… “I want you to propose. But only with this ring will I consider saying yes…”

And he saw it.

The teasing light in his eyes.

Shining eyes.

She looked about to cry.

And he was, too.

This…

This was an official step forward in their relationship.

“Oh Regina…” was all he could whisper and then he brought her closer to him and kissed her again and again and again.

He wanted to tell her.

He really wanted to…

“I love you.” she breathed almost shyly against his lips and he froze.

And receded.

Wide blue eyes met brown.

She seemed so happy and so sure of herself.

A tear rolled down his cheek and he wouldn’t have noticed it if she had not wiped it, chuckling tearfully herself.

“Oh God.” his voice broke, “I love you too. So much.”

“I know.” she whispered as if she didn’t trust herself to speak.

And then he stole her breath again, kissing her like she was his oxygen.

And maybe that was what love was about in the end,

If you ever were lucky enought to find your person...

You could finally breath for good.

* * *

_-2008_

_Regina was home._

_Still thinking about Robin._

_They had been broken up for about 6 months now and she had never been so miserable…_

_How was he?_

_Was he still thinking about her?_

_Was he happy with Marian?_

_A tear escaped her eye._

_God, she missed him so much._

_She couldn’t breath, at times._

_(Most of the time, really. She was starting to wonder if he was her oxygen.)_

_And then someone rang and she got up with the foolish hope that Robin would be there, begging her to take him back._

_(She would.)_

_But instead it was Madelyn and she was so pale, Regina knew something was wrong._

“_What is it?”_

_Mal opened then closed the mouth._

“_I’ve thought a lot about this. I’m still not sure I’m make the right choice.”_

“_What?”_

“_But you need to hear it from me.”_

“_Mal…”_

_Madelyn took a deep breath._

“_This will hurt like nothing before and I apologize but I need to do it.”_

“_Madelyn…”_

“_Robin is getting married to Marian on tuesday.”_

…

_Regina thought a bullet would have hurt less._

_It was hot, wasn’t it?_

_And…_

_And why couldn’t she breath?_

_She couldn’t breath._

_God,_

_She couldn’t breath!_

_She tried but air wouldn’t want to come in her lungs…_

_Couldn’t get out of it either._

_What was happening to her?_

_She never had had a panic attack before…_

_Was it what it was?_

_Or was her heart breaking for real?_

_She barely heard Madelyn calling her name…_

_And then it was like her heart shrinked and she felt her lungs shrinked too…_

_And then nothing. _


	26. Chapter 26

_ **-2008** _

_Madelyn was panicking._

_For real._

_Regina wasn't breathing._

_And now she was hyperventilating._

_She had never seen her like this._

Never.

"_Regina." she tried to say calmly, crouching to be facing her. "Please look at me."_

_She did, but brown eyes were afraid and she was still trying to catch her breath._

"_Deep breath, sweetheart."_

"_I… I… I… ca...can...can't…"_

_She tried to take her breath but couldn't and Madelyn had no choice._

_She took out her phone and stroked her arm softly,_

"_It's gonna be alright, I swear."_

"_911, what is your emergency?"_

"_Please, help me. I'm in front of the building called Enchanted with one of my friends, I think she's having a panic attack but she isn't breathing and she looks about to collapse."_

_Madelyn wasn't one to lose her calm easily, but this was too much for her._

"_We're sending you a team. Can you stay with her?"_

"_Yes, but please hurry she's very pale!"_

"_Hold hon ma'am. The help is on the way."_

_Madelyn hung up and focused on Regina again, whose eyes were starting to roll down._

"_Please hold on. Please."_

_Regina fall down, about to faint._

_She was clutching her chest, trying to get air in and out of it._

_It was awful._

_A few minutes later paramedics were there and they tried to help her but soon announced Madelyn they were putting her on breathing help and taking her back to the hospital to give her something to calm her and check this wasn't due to something more grave._

_Madelyn burst out in tears._

_For the first time in forever._

_The paramedic took pity on her and told her everything would be was in good hands._

_And then they took her._

_Madelyn didn't know what to do._

_Except…_

_She took her phone._

_And despite her better judgments,_

_She called _him_._

_One ring._

_Two rings._

_Three._

_Four._

_Five._

_Voicemail._

"_Robin, this is Madelyn. I know what I told you the last time we met and I still mean it. But I'm willing to give you one last chance to show me you really care about Regina. She's in the hospital right now, taking by the paramedics because she's had a huge panic attack and couldn't breath anymore." her voice broke in a sob, "It was awful Robin. She wasn't even breathing and I really thought for a moment…" her voice broke again. "She'll be at the hospital and it would mean the world if you came. Please. She needs you. Please. Please, Robin. Please."_

_And then she hung out._

_And cried again before she got up, hopped in her car and drove to the hospital._

* * *

_A phone rang, making Marian jump._

_Robin's._

_She took it and frowned when she saw **Madelyn** on the screen._

_Who was that woman?_

_She frowned and then the phone stopped ringing._

_A notification for a new voicemail appeared and Marian looked around to see if Robin was there before listening to it._

_And then she froze._

_Because she wasn't stupid._

_Robin was still very much in love with Regina._

_He had not touched her since they got back together, had not even kissed her on the lips._

_He was so distant._

_His heart was still there, with Regina._

_And Marian was tired of it._

_If he found out she was in the hospital…_

_He would run by her side._

_And Marian would lose him forever._

_Her heart was beating faster and faster._

_No._

_No._

_NO._

_She couldn't let that happen._

_Not again._

_So she took a deep breath and with trembling hands she erased the voicemails and the trace of the call before putting back the phone on the table._

_She buried her face in her hands._

_A few moments later, Robin came back and looked at her, worried._

"_Are you alright?"_

"_Fine." she tried a smile._

_Then he looked at his phone and frowned,_

"_Someone called me?"_

"_No. Why."_

_She prayed he wouldn't notice the pitch in her voice._

"_I left my phone over there, not in front of you."_

_She froze._

"_I… I wanted to check the hour."_

"_Oh." he answered. "Okay, then."_

_He tried a smile._

_She couldn't smile back._

_She felt terrible._

* * *

_Madelyn couldn't believe it._

_She had waited._

_And waited._

_He had not come._

_She had called him and had truly believed…_

_She had believed that once he would know Regina was in the hospital he would rush here._

_But he had not._

_She buried her face in her hands and then a doctor came._

"_Are you here with Regina Mills?"_

_She got up instantly,_

"_Yes! Is she alright?"_

_The doctor smiled._

"_She'll be fine. She had had a massive panic attack but she is alright now, we've given her something and she'll stay the night just to be sure."_

"_Can I see her?"_

"_Of course."_

_She came in the room and Regina was there._

_She was pale and looked incredibly tired,_

_But she was there._

"You_!" breathed Madelyn and Regina looked at her, smiled sadly. "Never do that to me ever again! Understood?"_

_She ran to her and hold her in her arms._

"_I'm so sorry." sobbed Regina._

_They receded and Mal sat by her side._

_Tears were still rolling down Regina's cheeks._

_She looked so vulnerable like this._

_It was awful._

"_I want Robin." her voice broke and Madelyn's heart broke along with it. "I… I think I'll call him. Just… Just to tell him-"_

"_Don't." cut her Madelyn and her best friend looked at her in agony._

"_I miss him." breathed Regina. "I need him. I can't... Mal, I can't live without him anymore. I can't."_

_Madelyn swallowed._

_She couldn't tell her he didn't come._

_She couldn't._

_But she couldn't let her do that._

_Perhaps the time for some soft tough love had come._

_She took a deep breath._

"_Robin is getting married, Regina. Nothing you'll do can change that, and you know it."_

_Regina's eyes widened in pain, but Mal had to do this._

_She had to._

"_But…"_

"_I know it's hard but you have to let him go. If you love him - and I know you do, you'll let him go."_

_A sob escaped the brunette and she let her head fall back on her cushion._

_Robin was getting married to someone else._

_Her Robin._

_But that was it, wasn't it?_

_He wasn't her Robin anymore._

_He had chosen._

_And..._

_Madelyn was right._

_She loved him enough to let him go._

_This breakup had gone way too far._

_She was in the hospital because of this._

_She had scared Madelyn to death because of this._

_She had lost herself because of this._

_She had stopped living because of this._

_Madelyn was right._

_It had to stop._

_And then,_

_Regina took her decision._

_She sat back up, dried her tears with her hands and took a deep breath._

"_You're right." she murmured, each word a stab in the heart. "You're right. I need to move on." she took a deep breath, still shocked by her massive panic attack. She had really thought she would die. It couldn't go on like that. "I need to move on." Madelyn smiled very sadly. "I need to let him go.I need to let him be happy with woman he has chosen." stabs in the heart again and was only one thing she could add... One only thing left to protect herself. "From now on, I don't want to hear about Robin, or think about Robin or even talk about Robin ever again."_

_Her decision was taken._

_And she would stuck to it._

_No matter the pain._

_She'll learn to push it down._

_With time._

* * *

_Robin was looking at the wedding ring he had bought Regina, his heart still in pieces in his chest._

_He missed her so, so much._

_He honestly had not known it was humanly possible to miss someone so much._

_Lately he had been thinking a lot about a way to get back to her._

_To find her and make amends, beg her to take him back…_

_He had made very elaborate plans and had almost rang at her door earlier in the day to enable his plans._

_But something was always holding him back._

_He had made a promise to his late daughter, to Marian._

_He was so lost._

_It had been months now and his inability to let Regina go was making everyone unhappy…_

_He had chosen so now he had to live up to this choice._

_Period._

_He had caught Marian sobbing in the shower the day before and knew it was his fault._

_He had broken Regina's heart by not choosing her and now he was hurting Marian for not being able to live up to his choice._

_This was so messed up._

_Robin ran a tired hand on his face and looked at the ring again._

_He couldn't go on like that._

_A tear rolled down his cheek because he knew what he had to do._

_Up until now he just didn't have the courage to do it._

_He had to let Regina go, even if it meant shutting down a whole part of his heart forever._

_He had to._

_He couldn't keep on living like that._

_It wasn't fair._

_To anyone._

_Robin closed the box holding her ring, along with the last hopes he had to one day get her back._

_This was the end._

* * *

**-2019**

Robin and Regina were waiting for Marian to drop Roland back.

They were sat on the couch, Regina cuddled against her boyfriend.

"Are you alright?" he asked suddenly and she receded a bit, looked up into his eyes and Robin's fingers were playing with her hair.

She loved their intimacy.

It was like…

Like all of what happened to them had made them even closer now that they had talked it out for good, instead of breaking them apart.

Everything happened for a reason.

She believed that a little bit more each day that passed she got to be with him like this.

She smiled softly and he smiled in return, his eyes getting lost on her mouth.

"You really have the most beautiful of smiles." he breathed, mesmerized and she blushed.

She cupped his cheek, smiling a bit wider and he leant in in response,

"I love you." he murmured and her heart could very well burst with happiness.

And then she closed the space between them, finally kissing him.

Intensity.

Passion.

Love.

It was everything a kiss should be.

Robin's hand started to travel down her body and she moaned slightly, she was about to hop on his lap when the doorbell rang.

She groaned lightly and Robin chuckled, all dimples in display.

"Well m'love, rain-check?"

"You betcha." she answered, pecking his lips quickly.

Robin opened the door and at first it was awkward the three of them together.

But then Roland ran to Robin, hugged him tightly and he did the same with Regina.

And Regina could see why they stayed in such good terms.

For Roland.

He seemed so happy.

He was talking with his mom, still in his dad's arms and this happiness was priceless.

Regina smiled.

And then,

"Can I talk with the both of you?" asked Marian and just like that Regina froze.

Robin frowned, but nodded.

* * *

They were sat on the kitchen, Roland in his room oblivious to everything.

"What is it, Marian?" asked Robin still frowning.

She took a deep breath and looked up.

"I've been thinking. A lot."

"About?"

Regina didn't dare talk.

She wasn't as tensed as she had feared she would be.

But she would still rather be _anywhere_ than here.

Robin's arm was on the back of her chair and she leant subtly into it, searching for his warmth and support.

Searching for a way to reasure herself that he was here with her.

He must have figured it out because his hands found its place on her shoulder, playing with the end of her hair.

"Look, since you told me you wanted to go back to England I've been thinking. A lot. You know I always wanted to go back at some point, get closer to my parents and you to yours, show Roland where he comes from."

Regina froze.

Was she saying what she thought she was saying?

"You want to leave the States?" asked Robin and Regina noticed he didn't look upset, he looked thoughtful.

She swallowed.

"I'm thinking about it. My firm is opening a branch near Nottingham and it is so close to both our parents, so close to our hometown. I have to consider it, Robin."

He nodded and kept on playing with Regina's hair.

And then a silence until Marian talked again, softly.

"I won't do anything if you two aren't alright with it. It is important for you to know that I am not forcing this on you, at all. I just want you to think about it. Please."

Robin took a deep breath and looked over at Regina, she nodded still not sure about what to think and he smiled softly before turning back to Marian.

"We'll think about it. I promise."

Marian smiled.

* * *

Marian left, leaving Robin and Regina alone.

She didn't dare talk.

She was frozen for a moment.

If Robin wanted to leave…

Where did that leave her?

Where did that leave_ them_?

Yes, she loved him and he loved her.

But…

What were their options, here?

But then Robin took a deep breath and turned towards her,

"What do you think, my love?"

Regina's eyes widened.

"What?"

Robin smiled softly as if he knew she would react this way and he took her hand, brought her closer to him.

"I love you. You love me, right?" She bit up her smile, raising an eyebrow and he laughed, nuzzled her nose. "I'll take that as a yes." he smirked and she shook her head fondly but her hands found their way to his his chest. "As I was saying, we love each other. We have a future planned together so … _if_ I'm considering moving countries, of course I want your opinion my love." she smiled brightly, and leant in kissing him for a few seconds. "Because I'm going nowhere without you, let me tell you that."

Her heart soared in her chest.

"I do love you." she said and he chuckled, making her laugh.

"Look," he said again. "I really don't care what happens and where, as long as you are with me. So my love… what do you think about all of this?"

She was seriously overwhelmed by how much she loved him.

Like seriously.

But now that she was feeling reassured, there was something…

Something she had noticed,

Robin didn't seem against the idea.

And she knew he had always told her when they were younger he would one day go back to England.

"What do _you_ think of this, Robin?"

He opened the mouth, then closed it.

* * *

Madelyn was driving to Robin and Regina's place to have lunch – and where had it become _their _place? She didn't know but she was so happy for them.

This time it was the good time, she was sure of it.

* * *

"Robin?" she asked again, softly.

He took a deep breath and linked their fingers.

"Truth be told, I-"

"Daddyyyyyyy!" screamed a voice and then Roland ran to his father and jumped into his arms.

"What is it, my boy?"

"I have so much to tell you!"

"Tell me, then." chuckled Robin, tickling him.

"Regina can hear, too!" said happily Roland and Regina smiled, walked closer and kissed his cheek.

"Of course, sweetheart."

They talked for a bit and then Robin and Roland started tickling each other and it got Regina thinking.

Robin had not answered.

Did he want to move to England?

Did _she_ want to move to England?

On one hand, yes, it could be a new start for their love story away from all the dark past they had.

England was a blank page and maybe as such it was exactly what they needed.

But was she ready to leave everything she knew behind?

Was she ready to leave her country, her job, Madelyn...

Was she ready to take this huge leap of faith?

Her eyes fell on Robin and Roland, giggling and playing together.

And then she knew.

She just knew.

An evidence.

For him, she would.

For _them_, she would.

"Excuse me for a second." she said, pecking Robin's lips and ruffling Roland's curls.

She had a phone call to make.

* * *

Madelyn arrived and knocked, Robin opened the door and beamed at her.

"Mal!" he said, "Glad to see you've made it."

She smiled back, kissed his cheek and Roland's hair before coming in.

"Hey Locksleys." then she looked around, "I'm missing one of you. Where is Regina?"

Roland ran to his room to play after hugging Madelyn and Robin turned towards her,

"She said she needed a minute. She had a panic attack earlier in the week so she's maybe a bit tired. She told me this could happen." he shrugged slightly, frowning and looking at where Regina had disappeared.

But Madelyn's heart had stopped in her chest.

"A panic attack?"

Robin turned around at the terror in her voice.

She was pale and looking around frantically.

"Mal?" he asked, walking to her. "Are you alright?"

"Did you say Regina had a panic attack?"

"Yes." he said, stroking her arm. "But she's fine, I promise."

But Madelyn was still looking around her frantically.

"Did she go to the hospital?"

"What?" Robin's eyes widened. "Of course not! It was just a minor panic attack and-"

"Did you call the paramedics?"

"No, why should I?"

"Because last time I had to do it!" and then she let out, "And I know you probably don't even remember because you didn't care enough at the time to come when I begged you to come!"

A silence.

Robin paled and then took a step back, and another.

She didn't make any sense.

"I don't understand." he said lowly, "You never called me telling me Regina was at the hospital, Mal."

"I did!"

"And I would remember that, trust me!"

Her eyes widened.

"It was a few months after your breakup. I learnt you and Marian would get married, I told Regina and she had a massive panic attack." Robin fall on the couch behind him, under shock. "So massive that she almost fainted and I had to call the paramedics, they took her to the hospital under breathing help, I called you and asked you to come."

A silence.

A very long silence.

A lonely tear rolled down Robin's cheek.

"I never got that message." he murmured.

And strangely.

He thought he remembered that day.

His phone which wasn't where he had left it.

The guilt in Marian's face he had refused to see.

His suspicions.

But he had done nothing to confront her.

His heart fall at the bottom of his chest and Madelyn's eyes widened.

"You didn't get it?"

He shook his head, unable to speak.

"_Oh._" said the woman.

And she sat by his sides.

"I…" he tried but his voice broke. "She got in the hospital because… Because of me?"

He couldn't accept this truth.

"Look." sighed Madelyn, "It's in the past, right?"

But Robin shook his head.

"She got in the hospital because of me."

"Robin…" murmured Madelyn, stroking his arm.

But he couldn't hear her.

Regina had gone to the hospital because of him.

And he didn't know how he would be able to forgive himself for that.

* * *

"Regina? Why are you calling me?"

She took a deep breath.

Was she sure?

Yes, she was.

"I am sorry to disturb you at home, but I have things I need to say to you."

"Go."

"First, let me tell you that I love working for you. I love our firm and I love my job, so much."

"Yes." said the man, "But I also know you're not calling me to tell me that."

She took another deep breath.

"I may have to move to England soon, I wanted to warn you. I don't know if I'll do it or not, but it is in the cards."

A silence.

"In England?"

"Yes."

"Is it sure?"

"Not yet."

"When will you know?"

"Within the week, I think." she frowned, didn't understand him.

But before she could say anything else, he added.

"Look Regina, you're one of my best elements."

"Thanks, Sir."

"And truth be told, I've been thinking about expanding."

She didn't dare believe it.

"Are you…"

"Yes." he cut her. "I am saying that if you're leaving to England, I'll start a branch of the firm there and you're gonna be the head of it."

She could cry.

She could very much cry.

She couldn't believe it.

"Thank you so much for your trust, Sir."

"Well, don't disappoint me. And tell me as soon as you know."

"Yes. Of course. I'll tell you. Have a goodnight."

"You too."

* * *

"Robin," said Madelyn softly. "For real, it's in the past. You're happy with Regina now and you both have to let the past go. I've told her that and I'm telling you the same: what you have now is what matters. Let the past go."

Robin closed his eyes, burying his face in his hands.

"I can't."

"Robin?" asked Regina, voice worried.

They both looked up and Madelyn smiled sadly.

She got up and squeezed Regina's hand before turning around,

"I think you both need to talk. Do you allow me to take Roland out for a bit?"

Robin nodded as if there was not even a question,

"Of course, I trust you. And he loves you already, keeps calling you Auntie Mal." Robin chuckled weakly.

Madelyn had trouble hiding how much this piece of information was making her happy.

"Roland?" she called, "Wanna get an ice cream with Auntie Mal?"

A yell of happiness could be heard in whole the place.

"I'll take that as a yes." smiled Madelyn and both Robin and Regina smiled.

* * *

"What's happening, Robin?" asked Regina, sitting by his sides.

She took his hand and he intertwined their fingers but still couldn't look her in the eyes.

"You were in the hospital because of me." he breathed, shaking his head.

Regina frowned.

"What?"

Robin looked up and blue eyes locked on brown.

"You ended in the hospital because of me."

"I don't understand." she answered and he took a deep breath.

"Please, my love."

She frowned again,

"I don't understand and now you're scaring me."

He tilted his head, eyes glassy.

"Mal told me about your panic attack after you heard I was getting married to Marian. She told me you got to the hospital and she called me but I never got the message, I swear otherwise I would have run to you. I was-"

"_What…_" Regina's voice broke. Too much informations. "She called you?"

Another silence.

"You didn't know?"

She shook her head, a hand flying to her mouth.

"I… No…"

"Well, you collapsed. She called the emergencies, you got transferred to the hospital and she called me. I didn't answer and she left me a message but I didn't get it. I swear I didn't get it. Marian must have erased it because I swear that had I known something had happened to you…" he shook his head.

Regina couldn't talk.

She couldn't.

"It's in the past." she finally murmured.

"I know. But…"

"No." she sighed deeply and cupped his cheek to force him to look at her. "Please Robin, don't. We've both been living in the past for so long… I want to focus on our future."

He looked down.

"Regina, it's hard for me to accept the fact that you were so unhappy you had to be transferred to a hospital. It's my fault. And it's not an easy thing to forgive."

"I know. But Robin…" their eyes locked again. "I mean it. I don't want to live in the past. You've made mistakes and I've forgiven you for them. I want to keep on moving on, with you. But now, I need you to forgive yourself. For me. Please."

He smiled sadly, leant in her hand and kissed it softly.

"I'll work on it."

She leant in and kissed him.

When they receded, he brought her into his arms and hold her tightly against him.

So tightly that she didn't know where she ended and where he began.

And then she remembered everything in the present.

She still have something to ask him.

"Permission to change the subject?" she asked and he chuckled, kissed her hair.

"Granted, my love."

They receded but stayed very close.

"Do you want to move back to England?" he tilted his head but she added, "And I need you to be honest with me, please."

He looked down a few seconds and then up,

"I love you more than anything, you know that, right?"

She smiled brightly.

"Tell me, my love."

"I have thought about getting back home for a little while, now. This is something I have always pictured for Roland and me, but what I know is that I don't want to lose you ever again. I won't."

She smiled, heart beating so fast in her chest.

And then she leant in, kissing him again.

When she receded, he chased after her and stole another kiss.

"Will I ever have enough of you?" he breathed and she laughed,

"I hope not."

He smiled again.

"So, what do you think about all of that? Know that I don't expect to leave everything behind, I'll be happy to stay here with you. Very happy indeed."

Regina smiled.

"I've called Gold. I was with him on the phone."

"Gold as in Gold, your boss?"

She nodded and his eyes widened.

"I wanted to ask him if he could write me a recommendation letter in the case I wanted to leave."

"Regina-"

"He offered me so much more."

"How so?"

"He told me that in the hypothesis of me wanting to change country, he'd give me the direction of a new branch in England."

His eyes widened.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes!" she smiled and he laughed, hugged her tightly against him and let her go.

"Congratulations, my love! This is huge!"

"I know." she smiled but then added, "But what I meant saying all of that to you was that I am ready to follow you anywhere around the world, if that is what you want. I love you, deeply and sincerely. Forever and ever."

Robin's eyes were glassy and he seemed speechless – which was very rare,

He did the only thing he could do.

He kissed her.

* * *

_ **\- 2009 (one year later)** _

_Regina couldn't say she was happy._

_She couldn't say she was happy, but she couldn't say she was miserable either._

_She was something in the middle._

_She liked her job,_

_She liked living with Madelyn,_

_She liked the freedom._

…

_She refused to allow herself to think about _him_._

_It had been one year, now._

_One year._

_Regina sighed and let herself fall on the back of her couch, closing her eyes._

_She had met a man, a few weeks ago._

_His name was Jefferson._

_He was nice and handsome._

_But she was wondering if it was worth it to take another risk for nothing._

_She knew she would never fall in love again._

_So what was the point?_

_She sighed again._

_Because it was nice to have someone who cared about her._

_But that was the point, wasn't it?_

_Those people ended up leaving her anyway._

* * *

_Robin wasn't happy, per say._

_He wasn't miserable,_

_But he wasn't happy._

_Since that night he had vowed to let Regina go, he had given his everything to try and make it work with Marian._

_Without success, if you asked him._

_He knew she felt the same way._

_This wasn't what he had thought marriage would be._

_Yes, he wasn't unhappy._

_But he had not imagined it like that._

_Robin sighed._

_He had no one but himself to blame._

_At least he liked his job._

"_Robin?" he jumped and found Marian, pale as a ghost in front of him._

"_Are you alright?" he asked, getting up._

_Marian and he had really tried, but it had been a few months now since they stopped trying altogether, they were now more like friends living together than anything else._

_He was even sleeping in the guest room, which had become his room._

"_I…" her voice broke. "I…"_

"_Marian?"_

_She took a deep breath and walked to him, sitting by his sides._

"_I am four months pregnant, Robin."_

_His world stopped._

_Then it was like altogether it started turning again._

"_What?" he murmured and she nodded,_

"_I… The doctor told me I've been in denial. But… But there was signs even I couldn't brush…" she looked down, tried a smile. "I'm terrified." her voice broke and his heart along with it._

_Their daughter._

"_Marian…"_

"_What if I lose this one, too?"_

_A tear rolled down her cheek and he knew the only thing he could._

_He took her in his arms._

_She started to cry and he hold her tighter._

"_Everything is gonna be alright, Marian." he said, "I am here, this time."_

_He was so sure of this._

_He already knew this baby would be the absolute love of his life._

_And for the first time in a year,_

_Robin felt truly happy._


End file.
